A Meeting With The Devil
by huytran214
Summary: When Haruhi has the bright idea of investigating the Occult Research Club, Kyon is forced to get involve into the supernatural side of the world. Starting with Devil.
1. Chapter 1

A few weeks has passed since the SOS brigade defeated it's anti counterpart. My life is still the same. My dominos of misfortune still haven't stopped falling neither has I been able to find a trash can that can contain the atomic bomb known as "Haruhi Suzumiya". It's a brand new day now but there's not much differences between today and every other days. I stiil have to climb the dreadful hill. With the heat of summer powering, the hill has leveled up. No longer it's the "Final Boss", it's now "The Ultimate Final Boss", the most terrifying kind of enemy. There's only one way to win against it. Want to know? That way is asking my _great_ brigade chef to decrease the height of that hill. Of course, doing so would only call upon a greater evil so I can't. As I was thinking about how to deal with the greatest obstacle on my glorious journey to school, I was melted by sun. Sometimes, I want to write a complaint letter to Zeus about Helios. I know Helios's a hard-working person but there's no need to make it so hot before summer.

"Yo!"

A "not so friendly" tap on the shoulder that can only come from one guy. My _best_ friend, Taniguchi. He still has the same annoyingly happy face, remind me of that time he said he has a girlfriend.

"Why are you looking so gloomy?" He said to me with a smile. "It's a brand new year. Cheer up!"

If you want to know why my face's like this, look up to the sky then look back to the previous chapters of my life. You will know how much I have to go through to reach here. These days aren't good medicine for both my mental and physical health. Should I go to a hospital? I heard there's a good doctor in a hospital nearby. What was his name again? Hannibal something... Lecter something...

"I wonder if there's any cute kohai." Taniguchi is looking at the people passing by us. More precisely, he's looking at all the girl wearing our school's uniform. "I bet there will be an "A+" beauty like Gremory-senpai coming."

The person Taniguchi just talked about is Rias Gremory, a third year. She's the number one idol in our school. If you want me to describe her, all I can say she has an _inhuman_ beauty. Her long crimson hair, gentle personality, intelligent and look make her feel like a "goddess". She isn't afraid of to show it as well. Just one look and your heart will melt faster than ice when it is thrown into a volcano, no matter if you're male or female. The only one that can rival her is Akeno Himejima, the number two idol. Together with Gremory-san, they form the "Two great Onee-sama" of our school of which there are many fans.

"Now that's one beautiful girl!" Taniguchi has spotted someone, that's not good. I recomend the girl in question to run away to run as fast as possible. "Talk to you later, Kyon."

You must have known about this already but to make sure, "Kyon" is not my name. It's a dangerous virus that was unleashed by my aunt, spreaded by my sister and is infecting everyone around me no matter how tough they are. I am having trouble finding a vaccine for it. Any of you is a doctor? Help me get rid of it!

Surprisingly enough, I was able to reach the front gate in one piece. My body is half-way from turning into a pile of water but I think I can manage to go make through today.

"Die Perverts!"

"Go back to where you came from!"

Now that's not good words to start a day, it came from a bunch of girls that is entering the school. The one they just shout that to is not me, just to let you know. The perverts in that line are those zombies standing beside the gate with a dark cloud glooming over them. A guy with as much hair as my test scores (I.e: None at all), a guy with glasses and finally a guy with brown hair and light brown eyes. Together they are the Perverted Trio, the chaser of dreams! Unhealthy dream, that is. In reality, they are the bane of women everywhere, especially in the school. They once gain Haruhi's interest which is bad enough already. That wasn't good enough for them however, they just have to ask that question. The question is: "Can I touch your oppai?". The meeting with the trio on the floor, their bodies covered in a red liquid. Their bones turned into powder. Their faces twisted into an undescrbile shape and their next few weeks in hospital... Okay, I made that up. They only received a _friendly_ slap to the face from Haruhi. The "on the floor" part is true, by the way.

Leisurely entering the classroom, I immediately look at the seat behind me. A girl is sitting on it. She has a brown hair with a yellow headband. She's the "bomb" that I talked about. The leader of the SOS brigade, acronyms for The Spreading Excitement All Over the World with Suzumiya Haruhi Brigade... You can laugh now. I don't care anymore. I will just do a facepalm. Yeah, that make me feel better.

"Mmm,..." I heard Haruhi mumbled something in her sleep as I sat on my desk. "Where are you, John Smith?"

_Probably in Hawaii, enjoying his vacation, that's what I would do_. I thought as I started fanning myself with a notebook. I have to admit it, Haruhi's sleeping face is kinda cute. Well, that's to be expected. She is a beautiful person. So beautiful that she was considered an idol of this school of this school. She would have become one had she not opened her mouth. You see, Haruhi's a highschool student and like any other students, she has things she likes. Unlike others though, the things she likes are on the "Unrealistic" list. You can understand her easily just from this line:

"I have no interest in ordinary humans. If there are any aliens, time travelers, sliders or espers here, come join me. That is all."

That was the very first word I heard from her. It also the first thing she said in this class. I still remember the dumbstruck face everyone in the room has when they heard it. We all were speechless, even the teacher. That should be the sign to stay far away from her. I didn't listen to it. I was possess by a powerful force known as "Idiotcity" at that time. Consequently, the SOS brigade was born.

"Haruhi, wake up. The teacher is coming." I shook her shoulder to wake her up. She refused to however so I put more strength into it. Finally free from the prison of dreams, she opened her eyes.

"K-Kyon?" She is wiping her eyes. Suddenly, she stopped and stared at me. "Did you draw anything on my face?"

I have better thing to do than that.

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, you don't have the gut to do that."

My gut can't be compared to your, miss "I can't do sane action". After that, Okabe-sensei came in and class began. It was the same as always. My eyes refuse to stay open so my mind was trapped in boundary between reality and dream. Fortunately, a quick stroke by Haruhi made me able to resist the temptation. Even with that however, my brain just can't register what the teacher's saying. Everything come out of his mouth sound like gibberish to me.

Few hours later, lunch time arrived with zero piece of "Apple of Eden" in my mouth so naturally, I have absouletly no knowledge of the lesson so far. I'm eating my homemade lunch now. Haruhi has disappeared just as usual. Taniguchi and Kunikida are eating beside me. Taniguchi sat on a table he pulled near me while Kinukida sat on the table in front.

"So how is that girl these days?" Taniguchi put a piece of fried egg in his mouth. "Any new ideas?"

Please don't ask that kind of question. You will awake her "crazy" mode. It will take a long time for me to make it go back to sleep. That is if I can make it go back to sleep.

"Have you heard about that new rumor about Hyoudou Issei?" Kinukida asked as he began eating his fish.

"What is it?" Taniguchi's curious. Me, nah. I don't care even if he turn out to be a devil. Though that will make it a lot of girls happy. Why? Because they finally have perfect reason to give him a free ride to hell.

"I heard he has gotten closer to Gremory-senpai."

Congratulation, Issei. You just raised your rank in the "Most hated man" list. Your reward is a bunch of death glares. Hope you are happy with it.

"What!?" Taniguchi slammed on the table. "That guy has targeted Gremory-senpai as well? Damn it, I thought it was bad enough that he has his way with Agrento-chan."

Taniguchi is talking about Asia Agrento, a transfer student. She came into this school a few weeks ago and has become very popular ever since. I think she's a sister. I saw her reading a bible multiple times. Funny, she always got a headache after reading it. I also see that she's very close to Issei. In their eyes, they are probably good friends. In everyone else's eyes, Issei is enslaving her. That's the rumor these days. I bet it came from the other two in the "Perverted Trio". They are such a good friend that they are willing to betray you just because they feel jealous.

"Oh, isn't that Yuuto-san?" Kinukida pointed at the door. I don't even need to confirm it. The fact that the classroom is devoid of girls is a strong enough edvidence that Yuuto's nearby. Probably right now, he's showing a fake smile that rival with Koizumi to the girls as they surround him. He's the number one most hated guy in this school, for the boy that is. The girls think otherwise.

"That bastard, he's a pain in the ass like always. Stealing all the girls like that!"

Taniguchi is acutally the most devoted member in the "Hate Kiba" club.

Of course, not every girls is in love with Yuuto. One of them is walking into the room right now.

"Kyon, be sure to come to the meeting!"

Her smile said it all. My worst nightmare has come true. She has gone back to the world of craziness. This mean one thing, a one-way ticket to trouble. My after school activity can't stay peaceful, can it?

Now, what to do to stop her from making everything worse?

* * *

After class ended, I began my walk to the clubroom. The SOS brigade's the only club that I've joined so far. Only one and yet I feel like I join a hundred. That's the one of the reasons why you should never let Haruhi become your leader. I once saw her write down her dream of becoming the ruler of the universe. If that come true, I will kill myself faster than you can blink. For you see, Haruhi doesn't know the difference between leading and forcing people to do what she wants. In other words, she's a tyrant. The worse kind as well since she's God. Yes, you read it right. She's the mighty all poweful God. Sometimes, I want to throw holy water at her to check if she's a devil in disguise. How can God be like her? That contradict with so many things in the Bible that I can write a hundred pages list.

As I was continuing my journey, two persons walked pass me. One of them is a girl with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. I know who she is. The new Student Council president, Shitori Sona. Ever since she got the position, the Student Council has stopped bothering us. The reason for that's simple, the old president was someone who Koizumi sent in to create an adversary for Haruhi. He became too good at it that Koizumi has to send him away. It was most likely Haruhi's fault but there's no way to check.

Behind Shitori-san is a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes who is carrying a bunch of documents. He is the new secretary of the Student Council, Genshirou Saji. I don't know how he manage to get that position given that he's looking at Shitori-san the same way Issei looks at a beautiful woman with big breasts. I think they are sending glances at me. Most likely the Student Council are still watching the brigade.

When I finally reach the clubroom, I saw a strange old man. He has black hair and is wearing a gray kimono. No matter how you look at him, the guy's suspicious. His face is screaming "I'm the bad guy!". He's talking to Koizumi, our resident esper. I can't hear what they are talking about. Could he be a member of Koizumi's organization? Sure seem like it.

"Oh, speaking about the devil." The strange guy said after seeing me. Was they talking about me? "We will continue our talk later, Itsuki-kun."

"Yes, let meet at that place." Koizumi said. "I will pay."

"You sure know how to make me happy." The old man tapped on Koizumi's shoulder then walked toward me. As he passed by, I saw a smile on his face. Who was that guy?

"Nobody important." Koizumi entered the room. I followed him.

The room is still the same as always. Asahina-san, our "mascot" and time traveller, is preparing tea. Nagato who you will mistake to be a furniture in the room is reading a book. The one this time is the Divide Comedy. Now that's strange, I always thought she likes to read Science Fiction book more. Guess even aliens are interested in stuff like devils and angels.

"Seeing that Suzumiya-san will be late." Koizumi took out a board of chess. "How about we play this to pass the time?"

There's nothing better to do anyway.

"Here's your tea." As I and Koizumi setting up the game, Asahina-san brought a cup of tea to me.

"Thank you." I took a sip. Ah, her tea is as godly as ever. She can make a fortune selling it. Of course, I won't like that since it mean I have to pay to enjoy it. My wallet is still hungry. While enjoying the tea, I suddenly feel sad. Maybe it's because Asahina-san will graduate soon. I wonder what will she do after graduation? Will she go back to her time? It will be sad seeing her go. If she goes, Haruhi will force us to find a new "mascot". I wonder if we can find one. It will take a very brave person to accept that role.

"Hmmm, Suzumiya-san still hasn't come." Koizumi said after my 100th win. "I wonder what's wrong."

With that girl, nothing. She will come in any minute now, bringing with her another pain in the ass. In fact, I can hear her footsteps already.

"Guys!" Just like a small but deadly tornado, Haruhi bursted into the room, violently opening the door in the process. "Let investigate the Occult Research Club!" She said with a huge smile.

Let check everyone's reaction, shall we? Koizumi is smiling. Nagato removed her eyes from the book for a few seconds then put them back in. Asahina-san is standing in one place, she is most likely uncertain of what to say. As for me, I can only sigh.

"And why do we have to do that?" I asked.

"It's because they are stealing our thunder!"

Haruhi seems to be forgetting an important fact. They came before us. It's we who are stealing their thunder. Actually, if they want, we can give it back, no charges.

"Also,..." She slammed something on the table. They seem to be somekind of paper. "They are suspicious. How can that a single club gather all of the most famous people like that?"

_Who knows? Maybe it's because you aren't their leader_. I thought as I took a closer look at what Haruhi brought. Now that I did so, I realize they are profiles of that club's members. Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Yuuto Kiba... Haruhi is right, all of them are famous people in this school. There's also a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. She's Toujou Koneko, first year, the girl that you can mistake to be Nagato's sister. She is very popular among the "Lolicon" proportion of our school. I'm not one of them but I can see that she's very cute.

"There's this as well." Haruhi took out of her bag another paper. "They suddenly accept an infamous member. Why?"

We have one here as well.

"Who?"

She's always with you. Just look at the mirror, Haruhi.

"Anyway,..." She ignored me, typical. "They has been seen going to abandoned warehouse late at night. We need to figure out the truth behind this."

"I think I ask this already but why do we need to do that?"

"It's the SOS brigade's mission!" Funny, I thought the mission was "Find and befriend alien, esper and time traveller". "They could be devil trying to destroy this school." The only devil in this place is none other than you.

"So how are we going to find this "truth" of your?"

"Asking, of course." Haruhi croses her arms. Wow, I can't believe that she can say something sensible. I thought she had long removed it from her mind. "Now that the plan has been said, let do this!"

Wait, wait, you haven't said anything about that plan yet.

"That's why I will say it now."

Just admit you forgot about it.

"Shut up!" Haruhi then turned to the other members. "Itsuki, ask Kiba. Yuki-chan, ask Koneko-chan. Mikuru-chan, ask Akeno-senpai."

You know, it's kinda funny that all of us here beside me and Haruhi are classmate with the member of the Occult Research Club.

"Sure, Suzumiya-san." Koizumi just smiled. Refuse her for once.

_"Nod"_ Of course, Nagato can't say no.

"I-I... don't... know." Asahina-san is troubled. That's the right reaction. Learn from her, you two!

"It will be fine." Just like a beast, Haruhi held Asahina-san with her arms and bited Asahina-san's ears. I wanted to protest but the whole scene turn me on. I can't think properly. Still, I must stop it. So I raise my hand.

"What about me?"

Seeing that, Haruhi released Asahina-san. Asahina-san then collapsed to the ground. I wanted to go and help her but I still need to deal with this devil.

"You..." Haruhi placed her hand under her chin. "I know!" A light bulb appeared on her head. "You will interrogate Issei!" She pointed at me.

Ugh,... why do use the word for "ask" for others and "interrogate" for Issei?

""Ask" is too kind for him." There is annoyance in her voice. "Beside, you have a bad cop face."

Weird, I look at the mirror every morning and yet I never spot that. You sure you don't need glasses, Haruhi?

"What about you, Suzumiya-san?" Yes, that's the right question.

"I'm going to ask Rias-sempai. After all, a leader should talk to a leader."

Be sure to learn from her. Like how to be a real leader, for example. You will need it.

"Now then," Haruhi opened the door. "Let do this, SOS brigade!" She charged out.

So long, peaceful days. I will miss you.

"Is there anything I need to know?" I looked at Koizumi and Nagato.

"Nothing."

"The same."

I don't believe you guys.

* * *

Finding Issei is easy enough, I just need to ask his friends and the girls. Arrving at his location which is behind the school, I see that he is on the ground with bruises all over his body. Beside him, on the wall, is a window. The building that window belong to, it must be the Kendo club. No wonder I heard the sound of sword clashing. I hope he's alive. If he isn't, I will have time talking to Haruhi tomorrow.

"I..." He can talk! What a miracle. "... will... get... my... re- ouch!" The pain has finally catched up.

"Hyoudou Issei?" I stood beside him. Seeing me, he made a surprised face.

"H-huh? Oh, you're Kyon, right? Wait a minute, I need to stand up."

_Thank you for ruining my chance to say my real name._ A minute passed but Issei showed no sign of getting up. The best he can do was turing his body over. If it isn't his arms then his legs will hurt. Those girls, how hard did they hit him? Issei feel like someone who has just gotten back from a war. Seeing his miserable state, I'm conflicted. Should I help him or should I walk away? If I walk away, I won't have to do what Haruhi told me to. I can just say Issei was in no condition to talk. That will work. Even Haruhi will have to believe me, I hope.

"Here." I gave my hand to him. God damn it, I'm an idiot.

"Thanks." He grabbed my hand. I pulled him up. After safely putting both of his feets on the ground, Issei wiped the dirt of his clothes. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"You miss one spot." I pointed at his pants. He immediately wipe it. "As for what I want to discuss, it's about your club."

"What about it?"

"Well, I just want to know more about you guys."

"What's there to say? We are just a bunch of friends hanging with each other, that's all." His eyes are avoiding mine. He also sweat as well. Yeah, he sure doesn't hide anything at all.

"Well, my_ wise_ leader sure doesn't think so."

"Leader? Ah, you must mean Haruhi-san." His hand just touch his cheek. That spot must still hurt. The fact the he adds -san to Haruhi's name mean that he's either respect or fear her. My money is on fear.

"Yeah, she is having a crazy idea again." Both Issei and I chuckled... then I sighed. I really don't need to remember about everything Haruhi has forced me to do. "She started saying something nonsense like you guys are all devils."

I thought he would laugh or made a disbelief face but he didn't. He just stayed quiet. The atmosphere is too weird. It's like we are in a funeral. Issei, the one that made that atmosphere, is also the one that broke it.

"Hahaha, that girl of your is the same as always."

Hahaha, you're a good secret keeper. Not! It would have been more convincing had he not sweated and gulped before talking. The fact he refused to look at me confirm it. Also, say something like "That girl of your" when you talk about Haruhi is unacceptable. Asahina-san, I can accept. Haruhi, not a chance.

"If she isn't strange, I don't know what she is." I began to walk away. "Well, it was nice meeting you. Next time, don't peek at this place anymore."

Let go back, my job is done. I have homework to do anyway. My body is too weak for this. A good cup of milk is what I need. The white color of milk will help get rid of this stress. As I was walking however, a hand is placed on my shoulder, stopping my movement.

"Wait." It's Issei's hand that is on my shoulder. "I need to ask you this."

"Can it wait?" That serious face must mean no. "What is it?" I sighed.

"Asahina-san is a member of your club, right?"

"Yes. So?"

"Have you ever seen her..." He lowered his face and whispered the final part. "Oppai?"

What?

"I said: Have you ever seen her oppai?" He spoke louder this time. My ears still refuse to acknowledge it, though.

"Hey hey hey, you should consider what you're saying. This is not the time for that." I didn't bother to hide that I was annoyed by his words. It didn't work though since he put both of his hands on my shoulders and made a serious face again.

"Please answer me."

Does this guy consider oppai as a serious business? What a scary guy.

"No." Well, I didn't lie to him. The closest I got to touch someone's oppai was future Asahina-san and she is technically not Asahina-san. The one you should ask to is Haruhi. She did it on my first meeting with Asahina-san, after all. It was what change my view from her. In my eyes at that time, she was no longer a "strange girl", she was a "crazy girl". My evaluation of her has only slightly increased since then.

"I see." He seems to be glad by my answer. He's having that lecherous eyes again. What's he thinking? How soft is Asahina-san's breasts? "By the way, what is your opinion of oppai?"

That's a strange question. What do I think of it huh?

"Well, I certainly don't dislike them." I scratched my head. I'm a normal male so of course that's what I will say.

"Really!?" Issei grabbed my right hand with both of his. "That's what every male should be."

If everyone become like you, no one will have to deal with divorce anymore. The dictionary won't have one word less. Why? Because marrage won't exist anymore.

"Hey, Issei is still peeking at us. He even brought a friend with him!" A girl wearing white hakama suddenly shouted at us. What is she talking about?

"What!?" Another girl appeared. "I see. They must be punished."

"Yeah!"

"They need a good lesson!"

The number of girl has increased. I think the entirely of Kendo club is here. In each of their hands is a shinai. It's suppose to be a harmless weapon but I feel I'm looking at a sword made by Muramasa. It's probably because of the dark aura generated by the girls. I even saw a fly died when it came near the girls. The sun hasn't come down yet but the entire place has become pretty dark. More importantly, why was "they" used?

"Now then, let begin the lesson." A girl with black hair said while tapping the shinai on her hand. I could swear her eyes turned red for a moment.

"I think this is a good time to run, Kyon."

"I agree."

Me and Issei picked up our speed and get the hell away from there. The girls charged at the same time.

Such misfortune!

* * *

"Haa,... I'm... too... tired"

That's the only thing I can say after running away from the girls for more than an hour. Unfortunately for Issei, along the way he trips and got caught by them. Well, I'm sure he is fine. As for me, I'm gonna go home and relax. This day is taking too much toll on my poor body already. Haruhi's probably gonna gives me a penalty tomorrow but that is no problem.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! It huuuuuuurt!"

Unfortunately, my plan has to be cut short. Why? It's because there is a giant monster before me. The thing before me has a pelicuar appearance, it's look like something that just come out of _Devilman._ A human female upper body, male head, spider-like lower body, holding two big lances in it's hands. What's even more suprising is there a girl fight against it.

"I won't forgive you for attempting to attacking the school!"

Sona Shitori, the new student council president and the third most popular girl in school. Smart, beautiful, strict but also reasonable, she is an ideal leader. She is really popular among the girls but not so much with the boys. Some has even called her a "devil".

"Dieeeeeeeee! You high class devil!"

It seem that the monster has the same idea as most of the boys. Oh wait a minute what am I doing? I got to hide. From my hiding place, I can see the monster is charging at Shitori-san. It's preparing to use it lances to stab her, but...

"It's useless."

An aura of water gathered around her, and gradually formed something. This was no ordinary amount of water. Looking at it, the water seemed be collected from the ground itself. She then manipulated the water and made it into a wall, stopping the monster's attack.

"Now then, I shall thoroughly display my water techniques to you."

Shitori-san transformed a large amount of the water with magic, turning it into many hawks that flew in the air, serpents that slithered on the ground, valiant lions, wolves that herded together, and several huge dragons as well. All of them attack the monster at the same time, tearing it to pieces.

Seeing all that, I was speechless. Am I going mad?

"Damn yoooooooooooooooooou!"

The monster screams at her but she just calmly walk away. The monster should have fallen down, except...

"Don't think you have won yet!"

It used it's last strength and charge at her, aiming at her back. Before it can make the killing blow though several crimson bullets about the size of a softball fire at it. The number of bullets was endless like that of a machine gun! Soon the only thing left of the monster was dust.

"Are you okay, Sona?

"Thanks for the help, Rias."

The woman who fire those bullets was Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult Research club. Right now, her body is covered by some kind aura with crimson color like her hair. After talking for a bit, they walk away, leaving me alone.

After seeing all that the only thing I can say is: What's the hell is going on here?

* * *

Still unable to get the scene from yesterday out of my head, I walk into the clubroom.

"Aaaah! Why can't we find anything about them?"

Haruhi is throwing the tantrum. It look like the plan didn't yield any results. Anyone surprise please rise your hand.

"Kyon! Tell me you got something."

"I got nothing."

"What was you doing yesterday?"

Watching a monster fight.

"That's it! We are switching to plan "B"!"

Here it comes, her crazy idea.

"We are going to charge into their's room and force them to spill everything!"

I don't even want to list how many crimes we will commit if we do that.

"We don't need to do that, Haruhi."

"Care to tell me the reason?"

Doing that will cost a whole day.

"Fine! What do you suggest then?"

"I will go and ask them, POLITELY."

Haruhi thinks about it for a moment.

"Okay, I will let you do that, but there better be result. I'm going to ask around again."

After saying that, Haruhi storms out of the room.

"It seem Suzumiya-san is being angry with us."

Nice choice of words there, Koizumi.

"It's... because... I was... useless _"sob"_."

Don't cry, Asahina-san. You will make me cry as well.

"Nagato, can you get any information on devil."

"Devil?"

"I will explain later, Koizumi."

Right now, Nagato is my best bet to make sense of what is going on.

"Unfufilable, the Integrated Data Enity is preventing me from finding any data about the subject."

He is still being a jerk like always. Look like I have to do it on my own.

"Should I accompany you?"

"There is no need, Nagato, I will be fine."

Or at least I hope so.

"Kyon-san, please be okay."

Asahina-san's words make me feel better already. Now just like every brave men, I'm going to step my foot into... well,... hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Did you know that our school has a lot of interesting thing about it? For once, it's used to female-only school but now allow males in it so the ratio of male:female is quite slow. Second, it also has what the students called "the seven wonders of school". No, they didn't mean the school have a pyramid or leaning tower. Right now, I'm standing in front of one of them. It's an old school building. The building looks very old and is made from wood, but there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance. It's old, but it isn't that bad.

"I see you're here, please come in."

"Thank you."

The person who said that is Kiba Yuuto. As you can see, I was actually called here. This morning, Gremory-senpai walked right into my classroom and asked me to come here. That caused quite a stir in my class, Taniguchi pretty much spend all of his times asking what kind of relationship I have with Gremory-san which cause me to be unable to sleep. Thanks a lot, Gremory-san. Fortunately for me and the world, Haruhi wasn't there.

Walking along with Yuuto, I can that even the corridor looks clean. It seems like even the rooms that aren't used don't have a single speck dust in them. When you think about old buildings, you expect it to be full of insects, spider webs, and dust. But I haven't seen any yet. So they must be cleaning this building quite often. While I was thinking about these kinds of things, we seem to have reached our destination. Yuuto stops in front of a particular classroom. The sign on the door read: [Occult Research Club].

"Buchou, I have brought him."

Yuuto waits for the approval through the wooden door. Then Senpai replies.

"Yes, come in."

Looks like Senpai is inside here. Yuuto opens the door and I'm shocked when I follow him into the room. There are weird signs and words in every area of the classroom. The floor. The walls and the ceiling. They are all covered with weird signs. And the one which stands out the most is the circle drawn at the center of the room. It looks like a magic-circle that takes up most of the space in this room. Must be something from that alchemist manga.

I guess that their name isn't for show. In the room I can see Gremory-san is sitting on a sofa, Himejima-senpai is making tea, Agrento-san is praying and Toujou is listening to music. I can't see Issei anywhere. Seeing me, Gremory-san stands up and says gently:

"Welcome to the Occult Research club."

"Ah,... sure."

Well, this is awkward.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"N-Nice to meet you too."

Her angelic image is overwhelming me. What beauty! Can someone like her be human?

"So what did you call me here for, Gremory-san?"

"It's because you witness something you were not supposed to."

It seem that my presence in that battle yesterday didn't go unnoticed. I guess being a ninja will not be my future.

"I don't remember seeing something like that."

"Please don't lie, Kyon-kun. My familiar spotted you."

That strange bat I saw yesterday wasn't a product of my imagination after all. Also, why can't anyone call me by my real name?

"Well,... sorry."

"Don't worry, I will just erase your memory."

What?

"Ara ara, Kyon-kun doesn't seem to understand you, Buchou." Himejima-san chuckled.

"It seem so, Akeno."

Haruhi will kill me after this if I get my memories erased. But there are no way I can refuse. Please treat me well, Death or Hades or whoever you are.

"Okay, I get what you're saying but before doing that, can you tell me what you are? Just enlighten me for a bit."

"Hm, I can do that. To give you the short version, we are what you call Devil."

Haruhi, I hate it when you're right.

"So you're something like Lucifer?"

"That would be Buchou's brother."

Yuuto explained to me. If so, why isn't she frozen right now? Hearing me, Gremory-san laughed.

"Ah, no. Sirzech onii-sama is the new Lucifer. The old one has passed away for a long time already."

So his name is Sirzech. Wait, can demon pass away?

"So you are all devils then."

"Yes."

"Then why are you in the Occult Research Club?"

"It is my hobby."

Even demon want to research themselves, I see.

"Then the the student council..."

"Yes, they are also devils."

Taniguchi, I will never doubt you again.

"Sorry for being late, Buchou. I got into some problem... Huh? Why is Kyon here?"

Issei said while entering. He looks like someone who has just gone though hell. Oh wait, he is a devil.

"Welcome, Issei-san"

"Oh perfect timing, Issei. I was explaining to Kyon here about us."

"H-How, how did he find out?"

It seem he blames himself. He must have believed I find out from yesterday's converstation.

"It's not your fault, Ise. I was careless."

Gremory-san spoke to Issei. Ise? It seem they are closer to each other than I thought.

"Since we all here, let us introduce ourself again. I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Kyon-kun."

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club and Buchou's queen. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."

Your angelic image is falling, Himejima-san.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you and I'm also Buchou's Knight. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you, Kyon-kun."

Don't add -kun to my name.

"…First year... Rook …Koneko Toujou. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too."

I would believe you to be alien more, actually.

"I'm Asia Agrento, Gremory-san's Bishop, nice to meet you, Kyon-san."

She reminds too much of Asahina-san, so cute!

"I'm Buchou's Pawn, Hyoudou Issei, my dream is to be the best Pawn. Nice to meet you, Kyon."

So you have human and devil's dream, I see... After saying that, blacks bat-like wings protruding from their back. Apparently, they weren't convincing enough.

"I see... By the way, Gremory-san, are we playing chess? What's with all of your member adding chess pieces to their introduction."

"Oh, that's because they were once human. I used an object called Evil Pieces to reincarnate them as my own servants. Since the Evil Pieces are based on chess, they got special abilities based on which pieces I use."

"I see. Well, guess that's it then. Erase my memories, please."

"Well that... It seem I can't no longer do it."

"Why?"

"Because you have a Scared Gear in you."

Hooray, more mysteries.

"What!?"

Both me and Issei shouted. Everyone else is suprised as well.

"Are you sure, Buchou?"

"I'm sure, Ise."

"What's a Sacred Gear?" I asked.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history." Yuuto explained.

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear." Himejima-san added.

Gremory-senpai then continues to explain.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Kyon, raise your hand."

"Why?"

"I'll show you how to call upon your Sacred Gear."

"Again, why?"

"Because as long you have it, you will be targeted by the Fallen Angel and other beings..."

Well done, me! Hm, Issei is looking sad. I wonder what's wrong.

"... However if you can call upon your Sacred Gear, you can defend yourself. That is also the reason why I can't erase your memories, it will be easier to protect you like this."

"So how I call upon it?"

"Simple, close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind..."

Then what? I shout _"Henshin"_?

Everyone laugh.

"No, you just need to imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest and mimic it. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

"There are a lot of people here, you know."

"Don't worry, we won't laugh."

Trustworthy is not a devil's trait, Gremory-san.

But oh well, I got nothing better to do, anyway.

After doing what she said, I open my eyes and see that I'm holding something. It has an abnormal shape that doesn't match what would normally be classified as something specialized like a sword. While it has a grip, handguard, and is the same length as a longsword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The "blade" itself and the tip of the sword, spun in a spiral shape, are dull. It has the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering.

"Ara ara, now that is a strange Sacred Gear."

"Yes Akeno, I have never seen such a Sacred Gear before."

So you have no idea what it does as well. _Fanstatic._

"Oh well, it's late anyway. We can talk about this some other time. Yuuto, Ise."

"What is it, Buchou?"

"Please go with Kyon-kun, there are chances that he will ambushed along the way."

"Yes, Buchou!"

Well I guess that's it for today then.

* * *

"Sorry about making you doing this."

Walking home along with Issei and Yuuto, I decide to apologize in advance.

"Nah, it's what Buchou ordered so it's not a problem."

Issei said.

"You really like her, huh?"

"Of course, she is a good master and a beautiful woman. Everyone like her."

"Sometime I wish Haruhi can become like that."

"Hopefully she will."

We talk a little more on the way until...

"You guy, stop."

"What's wrong, Kiba?"

"I sense killing intent... Over there!"

We all look at where Yuuto pointed. In that direction, there is a there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a 's dressing up like a priest. He's also a _bishounen_.

Seeing us, the priest makes an evil smile.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't the Devil-kun! Sorry I got no time to play with you, got to get this girl to my boss."

There is a unconscious girl in his arms, wait isn't she...

"Hey! What're you doing with Haruhi?"

It's her, why is he kidnapping her?

"Oh oh! An unfamilar face! Please don't tell me your name. I don't need to hear the name of a scum that hang out with a devil."

I can show you a mental hospital, it just 5 minutes walk from here. You really need to go there.

"As for this girl, my boss wants her because someone he doesn't like is interested in her."

Who? Could it be someone like that Sneering bastard again?

"It's you, Freed!"

Huh?

"His name is Freed Sellzen. He is a "Stray Exorcist", an exorcist that was consider a criminal for killing human as well as demons."

Issei explained to me.

"Oooh! If it isn't Issei? Have you become stronger? Can I kill you now? Please say ye..."

CLASH

Yuuto immediately materialized two swords in his hands and attack Freed. Hey, he has a hostage!

BLOCK

Well it didn't matter since Freed block the strike with his beam sword. Anything can exist, I guess.

"Damn, I forget about you. Don't worry, I'm going to enjoy killing you as well."

[Boost!]

PUNCH

Using the distraction, Issei lands a punch on him. On Issei's arm, there is a red gauntlet-like object. The force pushing him back also make him drop Haruhi.

"Damn it! Facing against two Sacred Gears owners is too difficult, it look like I have to bring out the big gun."

SLASH

Seizing the chance, I attack him with my Sacred Gear. Despite being dull, it still can act like a normal sword.

"Another Sacred Gear owner!? This is bad... But I'm not complaining."

There are too much blood in your head, priest.

"Yuuto, attack him again." I call out to him.

"Of course."

Yuuto charges in and attack again but...

BREAK

His sword was broken in an instant. The priest has changed his sword. The one he is wielding now is unleashing a powerful aura. It making both Yuuto and Issei sweating. Is it something bad for devils?

"Ha ha ha! This sword is as powerful as that guy said. It's too bad I can't kill you with it. My boss wants me to get back to him as soon as possible and I don't want to make him mad, for now."

"Wait, Freed!"

Issei tried to stop him but Freed escaped. Never mind about him, I got to check on Haruhi.

"zzz..zzz"

Good, she's just sleeping.

"Kiba. what is wrong?"

Issei asked Yuuto, it look it wasn't just me that realize Yuuto has been making a weird face ever since he saw that sword Freed was holding.

"That... was... a Holy sword."

"A Holy sword?"

So that is why Issei and Yuuto was so afraid of it. A Holy sword is probably the worst opponent a Devil can meet. It wasn't the only reason for Yuuto's strange expression however since I also heard him muttered something:

_ "Ex...ca...li...bur." _

Yare yare, what did I get myself into?

* * *

"Kyon! Get up!"

"Five more minutes!"

"Sleeping when someone is talking to you is bad manner!"

The person who is yelling at me is Sasaki, a middle school friend of mine and someone like Haruhi but maybe not anymore. Right now, she and I are playing "Deconstruction game", basically I say a trope and she deconstructs it. The trope right now is "Deadpan Snarker".

"Those people do that because they are actually incapable of avoiding sarcasm due to their insecurity about expressing any genuine thought or feeling..."

And there she goes ruining people's childhood dreams. Keep up the _good_ work, Sasaki. Still it's better than that one time when we talked about quantum physic. This is better than that time but please, stop this dream already.

How did I know this was a dream? No, I didn't realize it because of a spinning top that won't stop spinning. I realize it because of two reasons: one, there are only two of us, two, we are talking in the cram school I haven't gone to for years. I don't know when I fall asleep, just hope it wasn't long. As I was thinking that, the scenery suddenly change into darkness.

** "Hope you enjoy my little welcoming party"**

"I enjoy it as much as I enjoy Haruhi's "I got an idea" smile. Now, who are you?" Standing before me is a man in a golden suit, the darkness makes me unable to see his what he looks like so all I can say is he has average build

** "Don't be like that. As for the name, call me "Enki"."**

Don't copy somebody else's name.

** "I didn't"**

"So you're telling me that you are the god that is the master shaper of the world, god of wisdom and of all magic, then."

** "Yes."**

"Prove it."

** "You didn't believe in Santa Clause ever since you were born."**

Let's all give a big praise to Mr Sherlock here.

** "My sarcasm sense is tingling." **

How original.

**"Never mind that, I'm here today to talk about your Sacred Gear."**

Get it over with already

** "And we were starting to become good friends as well. I'm hurt."**

My head is the one that hurt here.

** "Back to what I was talking about, your Sacred Gear name's Ea:Sword of Rupture."**

"Nice name. So what does it do?"

**"It can unleash an attack called "Enuma** **Elish"**

"And what does that do?"

** "Figure out yourself."**

You're being _real_ helpful.

** "That what I get paid to do."**

God, I demand a refund.

Suddenly, the place shakes like it is at the center of an earthquake,

** "Oh! It seem my time is up, talk to you later."**

"Hey! Wait!" was what I try to say but an invisible force pull me back to the hateful reality. Before I was fully gone however, Enki said something.

** "Don't worry about that sword, it's just a lame rip off that can only use one of the original's abilities."**

What is he talking about?

* * *

"Kyon! Wake up!"

Haruhi's word wake me up from long slumber, if you can call 5 minutes long slumber that is.

"Kyon, don't fall asleep when we are training."

Right now, the SOS brigade is practicing for our school's "Ball tournament", basically it's a collection of sports that has ball in them. Haruhi wants us to win so she reassembles the former chea_"ahem"_winning team from the amateur baseball tournament beside my sister. Why was my sister included? Well that time Haruhi asked me to find members, she never said what should they be like.

"Remember that you're being punished."

Because I didn't bring back any worthwhile information about Gremory-san's group, I was forced to train 100 times more than everyone else. _Yay. _

"Now run around the field 10 more times."

At least Haruhi don't remember about her kidnapping attempt. The only thing it does is make her even more enegertic. _Good_ job, priest.

As for what's happen to Yuuto, I have no idea. It's Issei's problem, not mine.

"Haruhi... How... long must... I... do this.?"

"Until you become a man."

Funny, I don't remember being a girl.

And with that, my body was forced into hibernate mode to regain it strength. Now, I know what hell feel like.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm now standing in an empty space with blue sky. If you see it, you will realize something is wrong with this place. That is because it is an alternate dimension Nagato created. In Nagato's word...

"I have created a sealed alternate dimension and placed a select space of fluid data in the area around us into stasis, this way I can safely expressed my error without causing any damage to the reality we currently dwell in..."

Error? I haven't heard about that since... that christmas.

"... Using this, I could also give you a place to increase your physical abilities as well to practice using the unidentified data within you."

She is talking about the Sacred Gear. Wait, does this mean she knows everything already?

"How much did you know?"

"Enough."

Yare yare.

"It was unwise of you to not call for my assistance."

"Sorry but I don't want to rely on you for every problem."

"Your worry is unneeded."

It's needed for me. I don't want something like December 18 of last year to happen again. I... don't know what I will do if it happen.

"All right, what can you tell me about my Sacred Gear?"

** "Beside that I'm awesome?"**

You make such a good joke. And since when can you speak outside of my dream?

** "Just now."**

Then please go back to my dream, my_ good_ friend.

** "God, why must I be inside this guy? Why I can't get someone like an orange hair Shinigami or a rubber pirate captain, even an alien monkey will do."**

Good luck finding that monkey.

After awhile, Nagato finally begin to answer my question but I can't understand any of it. Speak in layman's terms, please.

"In layman's terms... you must use it for me to understand fully about it."

"Won't it cause problems?"

"I have made necessary cautions."

"I sure hope so."

I bring out Ea. The sword seems to make Nagato uneasy though you won't realize since she doesn't make much expressions. Now how do I use this thing, Enki?

** "Just think that you want to use it, pull it back then thrust it out and say "Enuma Elish", no wait, shout will be much better."**

Shouting attack name huh? I don't remember being a character in a shounen manga

** "It will be awesome, trust me."**

...

** "Fine but you still have to do it. It's the only way for Ea to realize what you want it to do." **

I can see the effect of you being in it already.

** "What? It isn't my fault, just to let you know."**

I am filled with surprise.

"Are you going to try it?"

"Ah, sure, Nagato."

That talk with Enki costed too much time. Okay now, let's see what this does. I do what Enki told me. Suddenly, the triblade segments of Ea gradually begin to rotate faster. The three independently rotating segments that spin slowly in alternating direction like querns, the middle segment spinning clockwise and the top and bottom segments spinning counterclockwise. As they begin rotating rapidly, each creaking with weight and power equivalent to tectonic movements, they create a shrilling howl. Then a red vortex appear, destroy everything in it path like a violent storm.

"Error. Error. Unable to maintain the stability of the alternate reality. Preparing to shut down."

Even Nagato is unable to stop this thing, how powerful is it? The ground, they are cracking. No, it more like they are being spilt in half. And the sky, they are... cracking as well. It is like the world is being cut apart.

Soon after, the world return back to normal. The alternate reality was completely destroyed.

DROP

"Nagato! You okay?"

Nagato suddenly fell down.

"It is fine. I was able to prevent the attack from damaging me but my body functionality has to be decreased in order to do so."

It isn't fine, you idiot. What was the hell was with that anyway?

"I can understand the basic of it now. It works by swallowing, compressing, and accelerating wind pressure into a storm of wind and light on a great magnitude. Emitting gaseous energy from the seams between the segments, the generated wind pressure strata simulates spatial rends to create an artificial space-time dislocation that acts as a crushing torrent capable of pulverizing any opposition."

"So I can destroy the world with it?"

"Yes."

Yare yare. God, why did you give it to me?

"However, I also confirmed that you can control the amount of power it release."

That is fortunate then.

** "Wow! That girl is really smart."**

And she is a better guide than you.

** "I can be a good guide as well. Just give me a million dollars."**

I can give you something nice that us human call a punch, want some?

** "Haha, maybe next time."**

"Nagato, what now?"

"I will go back to my home to reboot some of my data. However, I will require your help."

"Sure."

And so I spend the day looking after Nagato.

* * *

BANG! BANG!

The sound of the start of the ball tournament echoed in the sky. From today's weather broadcast, it's going to rain in the evening. For the sake of the world, please don't rain until the tournament finishes.

[Tsukmoto-kun of the "Manga research club", Hashioka-sensei is calling you. Can you please come to the teacher's room immediately.]

The PA which is placed throughout the school ground was making announcements endlessly. All of us members got changed into our PE uniform and gathered at one place and were resting up till the start of the match. But the club matches were at the end. First of all, there were the class matches. I think my class is going to compete in basketball. After that there was a match amongst genders. Then after lunch there was a match between clubs. I did some light exercises as a warm up.

As we were getting ready, Haruhi bursts into the room.

"Guy, we are going to win this match easily!"

Your confidence is not encouraging, Haruhi.

"So what is the sports we are playing then?"

"Dodgeball!"

God, please watch over us.

* * *

"Aim for him! Aim for Hyoudou!"

"Uoooooo! Screw you guys!"

The match between clubs that started. The sports we had to do was dodge ball and our opponent is the Occult Research club. Unfortunately for me, Issei is the only one I can aim for. Why? It's because...

Gremory-san. One of the "Two Great Onee-sama". The really popular school idol. Can't aim for her.

Himejima-san. One of the "Two Great Oneesama". School idol. Can't aim for her.

Agrento-san. The Angel and one of the most beautiful girls of the second year. Can't aim for her.

Koneko. A loli-loli girl who is our school mascot. You feel bad if you hit her.

Yuuto. Enemy of every male students in our school, but the girls will hate you if you hit him. Can't aim for him.

Issei... Well, everyone thought "I don't understand why that guy belongs to the occult research club". It's not a problem if you hit him. No, you have to hit him instead.

To add more problem, our team also has members like that. Everyone beside me, Issei, Taniguchi, Kunikida don't care about it, though.

"Aaaah!"

Please be strong, Asahina-san. I want to go there and protect her but... Well... Okay I admit it, I'm a coward.

"Kill Iseeeeee!"

"Asia-chaaaaaaaaan! Bloomer's are the best! Iseeeeeee, die!"

"Please! Take Hyoudou down! For Rias-oneesama's sake! For Akeno-oneesama's sake!"

"You have to bring Asia-san back to the good side!"

"Die! Right! No, throw at head on!"

"Kill him! Die! There should be only one loli-con, and that is me!"

"You wouldn't have gotten killed if you didn't come out!"

The youth these day... What a terrible world.

"Take this! Riaaaaaaaaaas-san!"

"Don't think you can hit me so easily, Haruhi-chan!"

A rivalry has developed between Haruhi and Gremory-san. Everytime they look at each other it's like there is a spark between their eyes. Scary!

"Hyoudou! Receive this!"

Taniguchi throws the ball at Issei,... Wait, the ball is going at a strange direction.

SMASH!

"…!"

Taniguchi, is there something between Issei and you that I don't know about? The ball Taniguchi throws hit Issei's... Well... Balls.

"Bu…Buchou…my…balls…"

"I have the ball! You did well Ise! Now, it's time to hunt down the prey who took down my cute Ise!"

Wrong ball, Gremory-san.

"Ara ara. Buchou. You are wrong. It seems like a different ball is in a serious condition."

At least someone notice before it was too late.

"…! How can this be! Asia, please come over here. I will be in trouble if it gets useless because of a thing like this!"

"Y…yes. Did Ise-san get hurt…?"

"Yes, apparently his important part. Can you heal him behind the building?"

"Important part? I don't really understand but I got it!"

Don't try to understand, Agrento-san.

"Koneko. Can you take Ise to a place where there's no one around?"

"…Affirmative."

"B-Buchou… I'm sorry that I couldn't be of much use..."

"It's alright, Ise. You did well. Leave the rest to us."

And then Issei was dragged away by Koneko-san.

"Ise-san! Please keep a hold of yourself!"

Asia was cheering Issei while following him.

"This is a battle of revenge for Ise!"

I could hear Gremory-san's energetic and mad voice from far away. She sounded as if Issei had died… We are screwed.

[The Occult research club wins!]

The match ended few minutes later. Of course, we lost miserably.

* * *

RAIN

It was raining hard outside.

"So Yuuto was scolded by Gremory-san?"

"Yeah! He was slapped for not doing nothing at all during the match."

I am talking to Issei about Yuuto though the phone.

"True, I didn't see him doing much in the match."

"Yeah, when I asked him about it, he said he is fine. Then he said that he is living so he can destroy Excalibur."

"Excalibur?"

"Sorry, I don't know anything about it. I'm going to ask Buchou."

"She is the only person right now that can answer our questions after all. Call me again if you know anything, okay?"

"Sure."

I turned off my phone. That mad priest that try to kidnap Haruhi and now this? This is becoming way too much of a problem.

"Kyon-kun."

"What is it, Koizumi?"

Koizumi called out to me.

"My organization is receiving report of several attempts made by someone to kidnap Suzumiya-san. Can you tell me what's going on?"

So that wasn't the only time.

"I don't know what is going on as well. But I can say this, the Occult Research Club is the only one that can help us now."

"Yes, I also intended to talk to them. Several Priests were murdered in this town and I figured the Devils should know."

"Wait, You know that they are Devil?"

"Haha, don't be so surprised, Kyon-kun. My organization has a lot of contacts after all. Now Kyon-kun, I think it will be better if you come with me to meet them."

"Why?"

"First impression is everything."

"Fine."

This day just keep getting better.

* * *

I am now standing before the old school building again but this time Koizumi and Nagato is with him. Nagato wants comes as well because Intergrated Data Enity is interested in Gremory-san's group. Leading them to the clubroom, I heard something...

"Holy-sword Project?"

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project."

Issei and Gremory-san is talking about something.

"Sorry to intrude."

I greeted them.

"Ah Kyon-kun, I was expecting you, please come in."

"Thank you."

We walked in. Looking at it, I can see this room still creepy like last time... Hm, I can't see Yuuto.

"Good day to you, Gremory-san. My name is Itsuki Koizumi, my organization must have contacted you some time ago."

"Yes, I have received it. You want to talk about Haruhi-chan, right?"

"Yes."

"Buchou, who is this?"

Issei asked Gremory-san, not just him but everyone has same the question in their mind.

"He is a member of an orginazation that wishes to help us in exchange for our protection of Haruhi-chan."

"Protection?... Ah, you mean like from guy like Freed."

"Yes, Ise. By the way,... Koizumi-kun, how did you know we are devils?"

"Whaaaaaat!?"

Issei along with the other member is shocked. You guy really shouldn't enter the "Keeping secret" competition.

"Sorry but we had promised to keep the idenity of our informant secret."

"Ara ara, Maou-sama is going to scold us for this." Himejima-san laughed.

"Don't worry. Our organization will keep quiet about this."

"I hope so, Koizumi-kun."

"Please believe in us, Himejima-san."

I wouldn't want you to trust in him much, Himejima-san. He is as trustworthy as a snake.

"Now let get back to business, will you be able to fulfil what we ask, Gremory-san?"

"Of course, Koizumi-kun. In the name of the house of Gremory, I promise to protect Haruhi-chan."

"Thank you. As for us, we can tell you that Kokabiel is here."

Who is Kokabiel? He seem to be someone important as Gremory-san is making a worried face.

"Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels and Grigori, why is he here?"

"That we do not know but it proably invole Suzumiya-san and one other thing."

"What is that other thing?"

"Excalibur."

Excalibur? The same thing Yuuto wants to destroy?

"We were contacted by the Vatican that the Holy-swords Excaliburs which were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen, it's most likely Kokabiel who did it."

"Hold on there Koizumi. Excalibur_**s**_?" I asked him. Not just me but Issei was confused as well. However, it was Gremory-san who answered.

"Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords."

"Wait, how can Excalibur be broken?" Issei asked

"We do not know."

"According to my information, The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

"Ara ara, this is troubling news, Buchou."

"Yes it is, Akeno."

"Also the Church has decided to send in two of their members who can wield the remaining Excaliburs to destroy the ones that were stolen. They will arrive here shortly."

Those guy sure are fast but shouldn't they try to retrieve it?

"They believe it is too dangerous to leave those thing in the Fallen Angel's hand."

Can't say I don't agree.

We were discussing about the matter. Suddenly...

"AAAAh! Nagato-san, what are you doing!?"

Agrento-san screamed. Turning back, I can see that Nagato tried to bite Agrento-san but Koneko stopped her.

"... What are you doing?"

"Injecting special nanomachines to help observe the individual known as Asia Agrento."

"... I can't let you do that."

"..."

"..."

Now they are staring at each other. Man, they are just like sister. Few seconds later, Nagato looks at me. Her face is asking me: "Should I?".

Of course I shake my head. I don't even need to tell you that, Nagato.

"... _"Nod"_."

Finally letting go of Agrento-san, Nagato walks away. Seeing that, Koneko withdraws her hand.

"Now that is done with. I think it's time for us to go."

Koizumi declared.

"Wait. When we got here, you guy were talking about Holy Sword project, can you tell us more, Gremory-san?" I asked.

"Y-Yes, I want to know as well, Buchou" Issei agreed with me.

"Of course. You see, there was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this."

Agrento-san said. Why should she wonder about it?

"Asia used to be a member of the Church."

Issei explained to me.

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy. Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead?"

It was Issei's question. So that is how Yuuto's Sacred Gear works huh.

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the "Longinus", just like your "Boosted Gear". The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from it."

Longinus. I heard about it from Gremory-san once. It is a Sacred Gear that has the power to kill God. Issei's Sacred Gear is one of them. So the spear that pierced Jesus is also one. Though that shouldn't be too much of a suprise.

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords. So they attempt to create new users by artificial means. Yuuto was among the people they tested upon. But Yuuto as well all the others couldn't wield the Holy Sword so they were called "Defective products" and were... disposed of."

There was anger in Gremory-san's words.

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

It seems like this was a big shock for Agrento-san. Her eyes were covered with tears. It is normal to cry when something you believe in to betray you like that.

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world."

Gremory-san said it with sad eyes. Gremory is a devil but she loves her servants, her friends, her family.

"When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords. But that boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…"

Any normal person will become like that. You don't have to blame yourself, Gremory-san.

"Anyway I will just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self."

"I hope so as well, Gremory-san." I said to her.

"Don't worry, my colleagues will keep track of him, if he does something strange, we will warn you."

"Thank you, Kyon-kun, Koizumi-kun."

We then say good bye to her. Well, I hope nothing will happen.

* * *

My hope was crushed.

Few days after, I was called by Issei to come and meet him. Arriving, I can see that Koneko and Saji, the student council's new secretary and most likely a Devil as well, are with him.

"Aaaaa. And? What was the reason for calling me?"

"…He's right. What were you two trying to do?"

Koneko and Saji both asked,

"I also wonder that as well."

I joined them.

Issei coughed one and told us.

"I'm going to ask Shidou Irina and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs."

Shidou Irina and Xenovia are the two sisters that the church sent in. It seem that Shidou-san was childhood friend of Issei and their renuion was... not the best, to say the least. It's like what happen if two opposite force meet each other. Not good.

"What did you just say?"

I asked Issei to repeat what he say.

"I said: I'm going to ask Shidou Irina and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs."

Me, Koneko, Saji became so shocked that we had circle eyes.

Yare yare.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!"

Saji was screaming and trying to run away. Koneko held onto him and didn't let him go. When Issei suggested the plan to destroy Excalibur, Koneko thought about it and agreed.

[I will help as well. It's about Yuuto-senpai, right?]

That's just like her. Saji on the other hand turned blue and tried to run away immediately. And Koneko caught him.

"Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!"

"Don't say that Saji. The only Devil that I know who seems willing to help me is you."

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help youuuu! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!"

Saji argued while crying. Apparently Saji and the entirely of the student council are part of the House of Sitri which Shitori or I should say Sitri-san is the heir of.

"Issei, I know you doing this for Yuuto but... why do I have to go with you?"

"Well, you are the only human who I can count upon. Don't you care about Kiba after hearing what happened in his past?"

"I care but... Fine, I guess I have to do it."

"Thank you!"

This decision is going to my "greatest mistakes" list, that's for sure.

"Sorry but I won't. Your master, Rias-senpai, might be strict and kind! But you know what! You know Kaichou!? She's strict AND strict!"

That is why she is the student president, Saji.

"Hey Koneko-chan. You know that Kiba is a victim of the "Holy-sword Project" and also harbours a grudge towards Excalibur, right?"

Koneko nodded at Issei's question.

"When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said this."

[The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the Fallen-Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen-Angels.]

"So in other words they have to destroy the stolen Excaliburs or retrieve them, right?"

"…Yes. That's right."

"That's why I thought we could help them retrieve those. By making Kiba the main person. Three swords were stolen, so they won't mind if we retrieve or break one of them."

"You want Yuuto to overcome Excalibur, right?" I asked Issei.

"Kiba wants to win against Excalibur and accomplish his and his former comrades' revenge. Xenovia and Irina want to retrieve the Excaliburs from the Fallen-Angels even if they have to destroy them. We have the same aim then. What's left is to see if those two will listen to the words of us Devils."

"…It seems hard."

"Hmmmm yeah."

More like impossible.

"You also realize you will have to deal with guy like Kokabiel, right?

"Kokabiel!? That is it! I'm so out of here!"

"Don't worry about it, Saji."

"Are you out of your mind, Issei!? That guy is the leader of the Fallen Angel, he is going to slaughter us!"

"That why I am going to ask for Irina and Xenovia's help."

So our only reinforcement are two sisters who are most likely more interest in killing us. How nice.

"…When we go and talk to them it might lead to a fight and the tension between us and them might get even worse."

At least Koneko has the same thought as me.

"That's why you can leave, Koneko-chan, Kyon. Saji. You can also run away if it gets dangerous."

"Let me run nowwww! That's the worst! I'd get killed by Kaichou if I do something like destroying the Excaliburs without her permission! She will definitely torture meeeeee!"

Now now. Don't cry. Shitori-san, what did you do to this guy?

"Maybe the negotiation will be a success. If that happens, then I want you to help me."

"Uwaaaaaa! That's so irresponsible! I'll die! I'd definitely get killed!"

"I also don't have any confident in this plan of your, Issei."

"I won't run away. It's for our comrade."

…Koneko said it to Issei with eyes filled with strength. This girl… No matter what she says, she's always burning inside. I think her feelings towards comrades are very strong.

After that we spilt up to search for those sisters. Issei has given me a few pictures so it shouldn't be too hard. I mean, how many women wearing white robes can there be?

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

Funny, I don't remember being a beggar was on the list of jobs a sister should do. I may need to read it again. As you can see, I found them very soon. They are on the road, praying. I can also see somekind of painting beside them. It's a portrait of someone but I don't know who it is.

"This all happened because you bought that fake looking painting, Irina"

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Now they are banging their heads against each other. Where did the church find these girl?

"Shidou Irina and Xenovia-san, am I correct?"

"Huh? Who are you?"

Xenovia answered me.

"I'm a friend of Issei. I'm here to..."

"You're friend of Ise!?... Wait, are you a devil?"

Let's check. Night person? No. Can't read the bible? No. Can go to hell freely? No. Guess I'm no devil then.

"I see."

"Don't drop your guard yet, Irina. He is still an ally of a devil."

"Of course, Xenovia. I forgot about that."

Hey, hey, put those weapons down. I don't want Excalibur pointed at me.

RUMBLE

A sound comes from their stomach.

"Ah!"

"I see that you are hungry."

"No, we are not!" Xenovia disagreed.

RUMBLE

Your stomach doesn't agree with you.

"Look, me and Issei just want to talk to you about something. We can give you food as well. What do you say?"

Both of them say "yes" immediately. Contract with the devil warning wasn't on their list of classes, I guess.

"By the way..."

"What is it?... Oh! I guess we haven't asked for your name."

Shidou said to me. Finally, a chance to say my real name! God, thank yo...

"There is no need for that."

Not! Why must you say that, Xenovia?

"Never mind. Back to what I was saying, Shidou, that painting of your..."

"Yes? It's a portrait of a saint, right? Right!?" Shidou said with sparkling eyes...

"It is a fake."

But I still have to bring her back to harsh reality.

"..."

"Told you so."

* * *

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Shidou and Xenovia started to fill their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant. Man they eat a lot. Are they really assassins sent from the Christian Church?

[We sold our souls to the Devils.]

[This is also to accomplish our mission.]

They were saying something like that while we were on our way here. Don't complain! Me and Issei are the ones who have to pay for you. Actually, Koneko offered to pay but there is no way my male's pride will survive if I agree. Yuuto, you're going to pay us back for all of this, with benefit. Wallet, please endure it a little more.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil."

That was what Xenovia said.

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?"

I agree with you, Issei.

"See! Even Kyon agrees with me"

"It isn't our problem."

Why did I invite these two?

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils."

Shidou said while using her cross.

[Auu!]

All the devils here receive a headache. Me as well, but for a different reason.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

Shidou smiled with a cute face. These two look like a bishoujo if you look at them normally. Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked.

"So, why did you come to us?"

"We want to help you destroy the stolen Excaliburs."

I get straight to the point. Now,... it's the moment of truth.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

Lady luck is looking at us after all. This day is getting better.

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-kun, he's still a Devil, you know? And Kyon,... he doesn't look trustworthy."

I don't see that in the mirror.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon and a human. The high-ups didn't forbiden that."

Dragon?

"It's me. Because I posses Boosted Gear, I'm technically a dragon." Issei explained to me.

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

Xenovia said joyfully.

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

Everything can change, Shidou. Especially when human want to live.

"E-Even so,..."

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of a Dragon."

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Dragon's power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

Issei took out the phone and called Yuuto.

"Weird, he doesn't answer."

RING

My phone is ringing. The caller is Koizumi. I wonder what he wants to sa... What!?

"Issei, I know where Yuuto is."

"You do? Where is he?"

"At the park, he just kidnapped Haruhi."

* * *

Few minutes later, we reached the park. That Yuuto, he pretends to be Haruhi's bodyguard and then just kidnapped her here. What is that guy thinking?

CLASH

Yuuto is fighting with that mad priest. I can also Haruhi is sleeping beside the fountain.

"Hahaha, using her to lure me out, you sure are smart, Devil-kun."

"Shut up!"

"Freed!"

Issei shouted at him.

"So it is him. Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

Shidou and Xenovia said about him. Sound like even the church don't like him.

"Ooooh! What is this!? Devil and sister working together? First it was that witch and now this, the church really have fallen. Although, I shouldn't be the one saying that. Hahahaaaa."

"Bastard! Don't call Asia that."

"If she is a witch, I will call her a witch. But never mind that, I have been wanting to kill you for so long. Now, I got a chance."

I'm really worry about the people in the church now. How the hell can they made someone like this a priest?

"I can also that unfamiliar face that slash at me last time as well. This is really my lucky day. Now I can demonstrate the power of Excalibur-chan."

This guy remember the most unneeded thing.

"Don't look away!"

Yuuto attacked him with his swords but...

KACHIN!

His two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack!

"It is useless, useless, useless. Some demonic swords can't defeat my Excalibur-chan. Now die, devil scum. Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Stretch my line!"

SWISH!

Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Saji's hand and headed for Freed. On his hand, there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand was the tongue of the lizard!

"Such a pain!"

Freed tried to knock it away with his holy-sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

Good work Saji! I see, he stopped his movements! Freed has fast legs. It's a good idea to stop him from escaping. You have a sharp head, Saji!

"Good work, Saji."

"Thank you, Issei!"

"Okay! Issei, Shidou, Xenovia, Yuuto! Let's attack him at the same time." I explained the strategy.

Everyone nodded.

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

Issei transferred his power boost to Yuuto. It's one of Boosted Gear's abilities.

"Ea!" I bring out Ea. Xenovia and Shidou also bring out their Excalibur.

"Freed Zelzan. Rebel. I will cut you down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords.

"Let's finish this!" I said.

"Don't think it will work. My Excalibur is "Excalibur Rapidly"! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!" Freed tries to defend himself.

"Like I would let you!"

It was Saji! The lizard pulled its tongue back, which made Freed lose his stance! At the same time, the lizard's tongue made a shallow light. It looked like it was coming from Freed and going into Saji.

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?"

Absorbing!? Did that tongue that was coming out of Saji have some kind of special ability?

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear "Absorption Line"! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

Sacred Gear! I see! So Saji is a Sacred Gear possessor as well! So if that is connected to you, you continue to have your power absorbed! And you can't even cut it with a holy-sword! Now that's scary…

"…Dragon-type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!"

"Guy! Do it!"

"…I feel reluctant, but I have finishes you off here. There's still two more Excaliburs that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

Don't complain, Yuuto.

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you six beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy-sword battle that would satisfy you."

Freed said it with a disgusting smile. No, I'm pretty sure there will be.

We charged at him, however...

"Hmmm. "Sword Birth" huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor. And there is also a strange Sacred Gear. Fascinating!"

Then there was the voice of another person. When I looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

"…Is it you old-man Balba?"

Who?

"... Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop". The man behind the Holy sword project."

Xenovia told us. Does this mean that guy is the final boss? Hearing that, Yuuto glares at him with eyes full of hatred.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the "element" I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's holy-sword had started to gather auras and started to glow!

"Like this! Horyah!"

CUT.

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gone! This is bad! He is going to escape!

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

Freed takes out a ball of light.

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

Freed then threw down the ball of light on the ground.

FLASH.

I couldn't see anything! The light covered the whole area and blinded our eyes! By the time we regained our sight, Freed and Balba were gone. Great!

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Shidou nodded at each other and sprinted from here.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!"

GRAB

I grabbed Yuuto before he can leave.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

PUNCH

"Ugh!"

I punch him in the face. I think normally my hand will be broken but Nagato's training pays off.

"Why the hell did you do that? You could have killed Haruhi!"

"It was the only way to lure out Freed."

This guy...

"Kyon, let's... calm down... okay." Issei pushes us away from each other.

"…Ise-kun. Why did you follow me?"

Yuuto asked quietly.

"Well we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. It's not like I'm trying to repay you, but I thought I would give you a hand this time."

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"Of course. Buchou would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to Buchou as well. But it's better than you becoming an "exiled", right?"

Yuuto still didn't look satisfied. He's quite hard to deal with. Then Koneko spoke.

"…Yuuto-senpai. I would get lonely…if senpai disappeared."

Koneko-chan put on a sad face. She is usually unemotional, so the sudden change had a lot of impact on all the guys here.

"…I will help you…that's why please don't go."

"Why do you hated Excalibur that much anyway?" Saji asked Yuuto.

"…Let's talk a bit."

Yuuto then started to talk about his past. The project that the Catholic Church planned secretly. Project Holy-sword. The test to make lots of people who can use holy-swords was taking place in a certain institute. There were boys and girls who had talents at using swords and a possessor of Sacred Gear. Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They were being experimented on and had their rights of freedom taken away. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. To live on. They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were just waiting for "that day" to come. They believed that they would become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could wield holy-swords. But the result was "disposal". Yuuto and his comrades couldn't use the holy-swords.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying "amen". We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God."

Yuuto told us his story. We listened to him silently. Yuuto somehow managed to escape from the laboratory, but the poisonous gas had already infected him. Apart from certain people, the test subjects who had lower abilities than average were all disposed of because they weren't needed. Yuuto who managed to escape, met Buchou who came to observe Italy as he was dying. And now he was here.

"I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur."

"Uuuuuuu…sob…"

We were listening to Yuuto's past with serious faces, but we heard someone crying. It was Saji. He was crying aloud. He had so much tears falling out of his eyes, and was crying so much. He also had a dripping nose… Saji took Yuuto's hand and said,

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur! To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!"

That line feels weird.

"Please forgive him, Kyon" Issei told me.

Sorry, Issei. I can't forgive someone who put my friend in danger.

"... Please."

Koneko said. Damn it, looking at someone like her, I can't say no. I can't hurt someone like that... again.

"Now, if you are finished, it's time for me to make my leave."

"Wait! Kiba!" Issei shouted.

Yuuto needs a "patience" lesson, that I'm sure.

We try to chase after him, but...

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

I turned around after hearing a familiar voice and…

"Ise. What's the meaning of this? Explain."

Gremory-san and Shitori-san were standing there with serious faces. Seeing that, I run away as fast as I can. Bringing Haruhi with me.

"Kyon, wait for m...!"

Issei, Saji, it was brief but I really enjoyed our friendship. Please be happy in Hell.


	5. Chapter 5

"So how hard did she spank you?"

"Please don't remind me of that, Kyon."

After returning Haruhi home, I went back to the park and saw that Gremory-san and Shitori-san has left. The only one left is Issei, Koneko and Saji all of whom has their butt red like tomato. In fact, Saji has lost conscious because of the pain. Issei and Koneko was near that state as well... I guess Saji was right and wrong at the same time. Shitori-san is strict but so is Gremory-san. The only question is which one can give more pain.

"You're terrible, you know?"

"Sorry, I just got a feeling that I will suffer the same fate if I stay there."

"One day... one day... I will get you back for this!"

That one day will come, I'm sure of it. The god of luck has forsaken me for a long time already. No, more like she was prevented from helping me by a certain girl. The one that just keep creating problem for me. Please fight harder for me, god of luck. You're my only hope to get out of this mess.

"I think my ass died."

"I will go preparing a coffin for it then. What size is it, Issei?"

"Please don't joke about something like that, Kyon. But don't worry, this pain only prove how much Buchou loves her servants."

So "Love will only bring pain" have a different meaning. I think I understand.

"... Buchou and the others has came back."

Looking at direction Koneko is looking at, I can see Gremory-san and the others along with Agrento-san. Now the important question is...

"Did you manage to find Yuuto?" I asked Gremory-san.

"No luck."

She is holding her head down. This is troublesome, Yuuto like he is now will only do reckless actions. We need to find him fast. However the night is coming so...

"I think we should go home for now. We can look for him and Freed tomorrow." I suggested to everyone.

"I think so too." Shitori-san agreed with me.

And with that, all of us went home. Well, Saji has to be dragged home since he won't wake up. Actually he did wake up but the mere sight of Shiori-san's hands put him back to sleep. Just how much did she spank him, I wonder.

"By the way, Gremory-san..."

"Yes, Kyon-kun?"

"Have you found anything about my Sacred Gear?"

That is one of the biggest mystery right now. No one know anything about my Sacred Gear. Not even Nagato fully understand about it.

"Unfortunately, there is no information about your Sacred Gear."

"I see..."

Just what are you, Ea? And when are you going to tell me about yourself, Enki?

**"When the right time arrive."**

I hope it will come soon.

Huh? There is something on the ground. It is Issei's phone. He must have dropped it during the battle. Yare yare, now I have to go and return it. Rest, please wait for a bit.

* * *

6pm, on the way to Issei's house. I meet a friend of mine. If the definition of friend is someone you really hate that is. The one I meet is Freed. There is also another person beside him. He is wearing a black robe with detailed accessories. He is floating above me, his body cover the moon. He must be allergic to the ground. Never mind, there is something behind him… wings. Yeah, wings. 1… 2… 3… 10! Ten feather black wings behind him. This can only mean two things: One, he is a Fallen Angel. Two, he is high ranked. If I guess correctly, he's Kokabiel.

"Yaho! Kyon-tan, long time no see. Oh wait, we just met a few hours before. But that is long enough for me!"

-tan is the last thing I want to hear from you. Wait, if he's here, then what happen to Yuuto and the others that followed him?

"So you're Kyon. I heard a lot of you. A human willingly work with a Devil. A trash."

The Fallen Angel spoke to me. Well, I'm still a better trash than someone who try to kidnapp a girl.

"Are you Kokabiel?"

"Yes."

"Why are you after Haruhi?"

Since he is the final boss, may as well ask him everything. Sure hope he doesn't pull a one-hit kill on me.

"Haruhi?... Oh, you must mean that girl. Well, Azazel is interested in her and I can detect great power from her. She is going to be useful for my plan."

What plan? Be an idiot like every other mad man? And who is Azazel? From the way he talked, Azazel is definely not his best friend.

"By the way, here is a gift. Freed!"

"Catch!."

The mad priest picked up something behind him and threw it at me. It's a person. Someone I know. It's...

"Shidou! Get a hold of yourself!"

Irina Shidou. She is covered in wounds and blood. She is breathing heavily as well. Even though I called her, she reacted painfully and didn't respond. She didn't have her Excalibur. Did Yuuto and Xenovia become like this as well? They couldn't have been kil...

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other two."

Kokabiel said it with a laugh. From his story, Yuuto and Xenovia escaped. Finally, a good news.

"I was originally intended to greet Sirzech's sister but this is perfect… Freed! Attack him! I want to see what his Sacred Gear can do."

"You are finally speaking my language!"

Freed charged at me after saying that.

"Ea!"

BLOCK

I brought out Ea and blocked his attack. However, he immidiately moved behind him and attacked again. He is too fast!

"Have you forgotten what my Excalibur can do? There is no way I will lose in speed! Now die, human scum. Dieeeeee!"

CLASH

I can only barely block his attack now. At this rate, I will end up like Shidou. Any ideas, Enki?

**"Block his attack one more time."**

If I do that, it will just wear me down. His attack is pretty powerful, you know. Do that a few more time and I will go meet my great grandfather.

**"Just do it!"**

Fine, I will see if I can. This time Freed attacks me, I just stand there.

"Have you given up already? Now that is disappointing!"

BLOCK

"What!?"

Freed's attack was blocked easily. I have used a skill that Nagato taught me. By concentrating all of my senses on one thing, I will be able to predict it movement better. Doing it is quite tiring though.

[Download complete!]

A voice came from Ea. Download? What did it download?... Huh? I can feel something flowing into me. I'm faster now. What is going on?

"Huh? Why did you stop working, Excalibur-chan?"

Proably because it need battery.

I can see that Freed's Excalibur stop working. Do you know anything about this, Enki?

**"Ea can copy a special abilities from a weapon or a person of any kind. Doing that will cause the target unable to use that ability anymore. It only work twice a day though. And the target will soon be able to use it power again. But don't worry, after gainning it you can use the ability without any limits."**

I see. I will have to deal with him before he can use his Excalibur again. I begin to overwhelming Freed. He try to avoid my attacks but due to "Excalibur Rapidly" power I just copy he is having trouble seeing my moves. Soon, he became exhausted. His breathing becomes heavy as well.

"Ouch, that's unfair! Copying my Excalibur-chan like that! You're pissing me off."

You sure don't look like it. Hell, he looks like he is having a blast.

"Freed, you're too useless. Take this. Don't fail me for the third time."

Kokabiel threw at Freed a different sword. I can feel it's presence. It just like the other Excalibur. Could it be...

"Now, time for round two!"

Immidiately after saying that, Freed became... invisible! Is that the ability of his new sword?

"Yes, that sword is "Excalibur Transparency"also known as the **Holy Sword of Transparency**. It can make it wielder become invisible to naked eyes."

Kokabiel answered me. Damn, this is bad. Using both Rapidly and Transparency's power, Freed is conering me. I can't see so I can't block his attack. What do I do now?... Huh? There is someone over there. They are running at me... I see, I can use this.

"Now die! Scum!"

Freed is making his killing move...

GRAB

But I catch his sword by using my concentration ability again. Now,...

"Issei! Do it!"

"Okay, Kyon!"

[Boost!]

Issei punches Freed out of the way. The attack seem to weaken him as he is no longer invisible.

"Kyon-san, are you okay? Let's me heal you."

Agrento-san came to me and began to heal me. Green light came out of her hands. Soon, all of my injures disappear. This must be Twilight Healing's power. It reminds me of a power from that Shinigami manga which is near it's end.

"Thank you, Agrento-san. Please heal Shidou as well."

I pointed at Shidou. Agrento-san makes a shocked face then hurriedly run to Shidou. Using her power, Shidou's injures is healed as well.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. I have been wanting to talk to you. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit."

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory are a being who are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then it's no use."

Kokabiel is talking to Gremory-san. She is trying to act calm but I can see that she is shaking. Kokabiel must be terrifying foe.

"…So what is your motive for contacting me?"

Kokabiel answered Gremory-san's question with joy.

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuou Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?"

Wh…what!?

"If you do something like that, the War between God, Fallen-Angels and Devils will begin again you know?"

"That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur... But what he sent were grunt exorcists and two holy sword welders. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base. See? It looks fun, right?"

He is trying to start a war? Why can't he wants something simple for once? Like maybe a trip to afterlife and stay there. Forever.

"…You battle-freak."

Gremory-san said it with hatred. But Kokabiel laughed with joy.

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shamza weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! …Well, it's a different story if it's a "Boosted Gear" and "Ea" like the one those brats over there has… But it's not something you can find so easily."

At least they are better than you. They know not to do something that will spell their death.

"…Are you guys also after my Sacred Gear?" Both me and Issei asked

"At least I'm not interested in it. But Azazel might be. His collection hobby is crazy."

So Azazel is a mad scientist. Why can't there be a normal guy among the Fallen Angel?... Wait, I don't think "normal" is the right word.

"Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzech's and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excaliburs! It's a good place for the battlefield."

He is talking nonsense! That guy is seriously crazy!

"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this."

I can see that Freed have even more Excalibur! He had one of them in each hand! He also had two of them on his hips! There are even more than when I fought him.

"The one on the right is "Excalibur Rapidly". The one on the left is "Excalibur Transparency". The one on my hip is "Excalibur Nightmare". I also received "Excalibur Mimic" from the girl over there! I also feel like getting "Excalibur Destruction" that the other girl has. Hyaa! Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excaliburs? I also received an element from the geezer Balba that allows me to wield holy-swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!"

Freed laughed as if he found it really funny.

"Balba's holy-sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell the truth it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan."

So Kokabiel and Balba are together.

"What are you planning to do with the Excaliburs!?"

Gremory-san asked Kokabiel. Kokabiel moved his ten black wings and moved his body in the direction of the school.

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! Little sister of Sirzech Lucifer, Rias Gremory!"

CLASH

I tried to attack Kokabiel but Freed blocked it with "Excalibur Transparency"...

"Ah ah ah! I can't let you do that."

[Download complete!]

But that was my plan all along.

"Shit! That annoying move again!"

It isn't as annoying as you.

Freed immediately moved away and used a ball of light to let both him and Kokabiel get away.

"What... was that, Kyon?"

"No time for that. Ise! We are going to the school!" Gremory-san interrupted Issei.

"Yes!"

Some people say school is a battlefield. I wonder if they thought that it would become literal. Now there is a death match between us and the Fallen Angel. We most likely outnumber them but I don't think Kokabiel will go down easily. Yare yare, this day just keep getting better.

* * *

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

Saji reported to us. Right now, we are at the park in front of the school. Except for Yuuto... Hmm, something tell me he is nearby along with Xenovia. Shidou was sent to Shitori-san's house. Fortunately, she avoided the worst case scenario because of Agrento-san's power. Saji is explaining to Gremory-san about a barrier that surround the school. He is moving unnaturally, the pain from the spanking seem to not have said goodbye to him yet. After hearing what happen, Shitori-san and the student council made a special barrier that will prevent what happen in the school from leaking out. I hope it's enough. Also Koizumi and Nagato is here as well. Koizumi is planning to keep this event quiet to Haruhi and Nagato is helping with the barrier. All of the student council was surprised at what Nagato can do. Unfortunately, Nagato is unable to help because of the Integrated Data Enity's inteference.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

So he is trying to destroy the town. He really wants that war of his.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen-Angels who is moving."

Shitori-san made a sharp eye and looked in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred. She was probably directing it to Kokabiel. Then it was confirmed that the school would get damaged. No matter how much I hate it, I don't want to see it being destroyed. That Fallen Angel is going to pay his debt to me after this!

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"I think we should get more help, Gremory-san." I suggested to Gremory-san.

"I agree. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Oni-sama…"

Shitori-san agreed with me. If Lucifer is here, I think this will be easy. But Gremory-san shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

Sound like there is trouble between Shitori-san and her sister. I wonder who her sister is. I heard she is also a Maou. Beelzebub? Or maybe it's Leviathan?

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

Great job, Himejima-san. You sure did it fast.

"Akeno!"

Gremory-san criticised. But Himejima-san had an angry expression.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

Wow, I think this is the first time I see Himejima-san talking back at Gremory-san. But I agree, this is way too much for us. I thought Gremory-san would resist but she just took a deep breath and nodded. Even she must have realized how serious this mess is.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

"So what's the plan? We charge right in?" I asked Gremory-san.

"Yes. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phoenix, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

That sound like a suicide move to me. Also you guy fought against a Phoenix!?

[Yes!]

All of Gremory-san's servants answered with energetic voices. Yare yare.

"Kyon-kun..."

"Yes, Gremory-san?"

"I think you should go home."

What?

"This is a problem that a human shouldn't involve. It will be much better if you go home."

Now that I think about it, she's right. This isn't my problem as all. I should just go home and take nap. I don't need to care about it, right?

"I think I am involved enough. I will see it to the end."

I can't run away. Not at this moment.

"I see. I guess I have no choice but to accept your help."

We never really have a choice in this, Gremory-san.

"Hyoudou! I will leave the rest to you."

"I know that, Saji. You should worry about the damages on your ass."

"Don't say that! It feels like it will hurt even more if you say that! How about your ass?"

"Hey, Issei!" I called out to him.

"Yes?"

"Here is your phone back."

I threw his phone at him.

"Huh? When did I lose it? Thanks, Kyon."

RING

My phone is ringing. The caller is... Haruhi.

"What is it, Haruhi?"

"Kyon,... well, I don't know why but I want to check if you can go to the club tomorrow."

Did she know something about this?

"Don't worry, I will be there."

"I see... Also, be careful okay. This chief won't allow you to miss the meeting for any reason!"

"Sure."

I hanged up the phone.

"Fufufu. Buchou's love certainly hurts. Well the situation right now is the same as having our asses on fire."

"No, no. I can't laugh at that. So Kiba isn't here yet?"

"Yeah. I believe that he is safe."

"Yeah. I also believe in him as well."

Issei and Saji is talking about Yuuto.

"Yeah, I think he's alright. Guy like that won't die easily." I added.

Issei, Saji and I put our fist together and prayed for the missions or life in my case.

**"You really think you can win against Kokabiel?"**

I have to, Enki.

**"Don't worry, you will be fine. You got me, after all."**

That is why I'm worried. Oh well, let get this over with.

All of us then charge into the school.


	6. Chapter 6

We went in straight from the main gate. The moment I entered, I can see Issei's using his promotion ability. It's a special ability that only a Pawn can use. It allows them to temporary obtain the power of other pieces. But it only work when Issei is in the enemy's territory... Wait, does this mean the school's the enemy's terrtory? Yare yare. Many students' worst nightmares just came true.

"So which one did you promote to? I asked Issei.

"Queen. Though my "Queen" was still weak compared to Akeno-san because I had only been a Devil for a short-time."

Queen, the strongest Pieces. It give the reincarnated human all of the other Pieces's characteristics: The speed of Knight, the strength of Rook, the magical power of Bishop. In short, Queen get to keep all of the others' winning superpower lotteries along with their own.

…I became speechless after seeing a bizarre scene. In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the centre, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle. Balba Galilei? That geezer. What was he planning to do by using the magic circle?

"What is this…?"

I and Issei spoke out our doubt.

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one."

Balba said it as if he found it amusing. Make the four Excaliburs into one?

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?"

"…!"

Everyone looks up to the sky. There is a man there. He's sitting on a floating chair, looking down at us with the moon as the background. It's Kokabiel. Is he trying to be theatrical? He's acting like a final boss. Oh wait, he IS a final boss.

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Balba to Gremory-san.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Oni-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…"

SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

After the sound of the wind, there was a sound of explosion that echoed throughout the area! The sound came from the place where the gym is. No, where the gym WAS. There wasn't even a trace of it! Did it get blown away!?

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

There was a big pillar made of light where the gym was located. Was that perhaps the spear of light? Are... you... kidding me? If that hit me, there won't be...

**"There won't be a need for a coffin." **

Thank you, Enki. You just made me feel _so_ much better. Now, how about you go back and sleep?

**"Sure sure. Don't die, okay. I don't want to be in a corpse. It will make me smell bad."**

I really need to find a replacement for him.

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to us. That thing was something that far exceeded my expectations. Eight…no it probably was ten meters tall. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick. Also the claws that grew from each leg looked so sharp that I felt chills behind my back. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were white breaths pouring out. The animal which resembled it the most was a…dog. But dogs aren't this big! And dogs don't have three heads!

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Its howl was so loud it felt like it shook the ground! The three heads howled at the same time!

"…Cerberus!"

Gremory-san said it with a voice filled with disgust. So that's a Cerbeus. Shouldn't it be in Hell? What happen to Hades? Why did he let that thing be here?

"Cerberus?" I asked Gremory-san.

"Yes. It's a famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell."

It isn't a very good dog though. Abandoning his job like that.

"It lives in the gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the humans' world!"

"Is it bad?" Isse asked worryingly.

"We have to do it! We will blow it away, Ise!"

"Yes Buchou! Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

Issei brought out his Sacred Gear. I did the same as well. Everyone has also prepared for battle.

"So what the plan, Gremory-san? Please don't tell me just pummel with everything we have."

"No. We will have Ise supports us. Ise will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle."

Increasing the power of comrades by using the ability of Gift. A very useful ability. If you give it to the right person, the tide of battle will change favorably. However, the opposite also hold true. Right now, I think the best person to give it to is Gremory-san and Himejima-san. They are the most powerful one around . Agrento-san should be given some boosts as well. Her healing power can help get us out of trouble. Nodding her head, Gremory-san agreed to my observation. She then asked Issei.

"By the way, Ise. Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?"

That's an important question. Everything has limits. Even Sacred Gear. If we don't know about it, we will just ask for ourself a quick defeat.

"Right now with my current stamina, I can only transfer it 3 or 4 times with the maximum boost. No, I might faint after the fourth time so please think that I can only do it three times."

"I see. So we can't waste it."

Three times,... would that be enough to defeat Kokabiel and Freed? Somehow, I don't think so.

"Gremory-san,..."

"What is it, Kyon?"

"Let me take care of this. We should save Issei's Boost for Kokabiel."

"But..."

"Don't worry."

I walked to the Cerbeus. It's looking at me with a hunter look. To it, I'm nothing more than it next meal. Well, I am very hard to bite, I'm confindent of that.

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Cerberus charged at me after making a growl!

FLAAAAAAAAAAAME!

One of the heads looked towards me breathed out flame. Hey, don't copy a dragon. Since when Cerberus can breath fire?

DODGE

I dodged to the side. That's it! This dog needs some discipline. Fortunately, I'm a good tamer. Let use that move again.

**"You sure? It will cost quite much."**

I didn't take all that training to have a "A" in P.E. Actually that was one of the reasons but it doesn't matter. I think I will be fine.

**"Not my fault if something happen."**

It's always your fault. But never mind, I got a dog to take care. Bored of waiting for me, The Cerbeus attacked again. Charging at me, it seem this time it want to finish me off with a bite. However,...

"Enuma Elish!"

It will need to go see a dentist after this. The attack completely overwhelm it. It raises it feet to block but the red vortex just tear though it, cutting it's feet off then went right in to one of it's heads. The two other heads howled in pain as their lifemate turned into a pile of meat and blood. Soon after, they joined it and the beast fell down to the ground. Good riddance.

"Kyon,... you're scary."

A dragon said that will just make me feel bad, Issei. Especially if that dragon has rule breaking Sacred Gear. Now then, let take care of the real threat.

GARUUUUUUUU.

Ummmm, I could hear a dangerous howl… Was that somebody's stomach?

"There's another one!?"

Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness! Don't joke around! It's not a joking matter that another one appeared! I can't use "Enuma Elish" too much.

GAAAAAAAAOOOOO!

It is charging at Issei and Agrento-san. Issei, you the boost!

"Ise! Just use the boost to increase your powers!"

Gremory-san shouted at him. But before he can do that...

SLASH!

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at them went up into the sky. It was cut! By who? Yuuto? But the person who appeared was the one who wielded a long Excalibur. It was Xenovia. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust.

"I have come to back you up."

STEP!

After saying that, Xenovia went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporise. It was the effect of the holy-sword.

"The strike of the holy sword. It gives critical damage to creatures."

STAB!

Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared. Then Issei shouted to Gremory-san and Himejima-san.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Huh? Since when can know how much power he has?... It must be a new feature of Boosted Gear. I have heard that Sacred Gear can have new power to fufil it's user's wishes for it. This must be case of that power.

"Ise! You increased the strength of the cross and holy water in the battle against Raiser, right?"

He can increase power of two things at the same time? He is like an all powerful stats buffer.

"Eh? Ah, I certainly did."

"So it's possible to increase both of us at the same time then! Please transfer the power to Akeno and I!"

Issei then transfered the boost to them. An enormous amount of power then went to them from Issei's body.

They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic-power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them. Two more boosts left.

"…We can do this."

Himejima-san nodded to Gremory-san's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Himejima-san pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

! The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder!

STAB!

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb! The swords were coming out from the ground! This is…

"I won't let you escape."

The person who appeared was the "Knight"! It was Yuuto's Sword-Birth! That guy came at a good time!

FLASH!

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic-swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

RUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!

"!"

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Because of its major power up, the potential demonic-energy got used up rapidly responding to the strength of it. Even if it was Gremory-san and Himejima-san, continuous shots would have been hard for them as well. The moment the big dog disappeared, Gremory-san pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

There was a gigantic mass of demonic-power that shot out from Gremory-san's hand!

"It's huge!"

I slipped my words. The bullet is several times bigger than the one I saw last time. It gained high velocity and went towards the leader of the Fallen-Angels who was sitting up in the sky! The power of destruction fell on top of Kokabiel! It should have killed him! But… He just stretched one of his hands to the front.

BAAAAAAAANG!

He is blocking Buchou's shot with only one of his hands! You must be joking! He stopped a gigantic shot like that with only one hand!? If this was an anime, our theme song will come to scratching halt by now.

GUUUN!

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky. The shot that was fired by Gremory-san changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku."

Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he find it funny.

"…It's complete."

Balba's voice. Then the four Excaliburs that were placed on the center of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. What is it? What was happening? Kokabiel started applauding.

"The four Excaliburs are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, we covered our faces with our hands. When I stared at the center of the school field, I saw that the four Excaliburs were put on top of each other. Excalibur that was originally one. It was split into seven, but four of them were going to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the center of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

Great, we now only have 20 minutes before everything go to meet their ancestors. Thanks for the news, Balba.

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that mad priest.

"What's up, Boss?"

A white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!"

Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the centre of the school field. So he could use it. He did say that he received a factor from Balba. Xenovia then spoke to Yuuto.

"Rias Gremory's "Knight". If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Yuuto's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the "fragment" of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Balba.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil."

Yuuto said calmly to Balba. But his eyes were filled with flames of hatred. Depending on Balba's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

Balba picked the wrong one. He has to make a digusting smile as well. It isn't healthy to piss of a guy that want to kill you.

"You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Balba suddenly started talking about his life. The history lesson is uneeded, old men. It will just piss us off more.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Yuuto lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt. From what I remember, the project failed so why did this guy said it was complete.

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword welders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. Wh…what did she mean? I was in doubt and Balba continued to talk,

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Balba took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

He is much better guy than you. Playing with people's life like that, calling you a "Monster" would be insulting to the real Monster. And stop with that laugh.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?"

Yuuto asked Balba with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

If it was just like Freed said, then the other ones who stole the Excalibur died. Chi! It would have been better if Freed was the one to die! Guys like him end up being tough.

"You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you Ise-kun? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

Sound like Issei is thinking the same thing. Also, stop reading people's thoughts, mad priest.

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Yuuto's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword welders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

So that was the reason why Kokabiel and Balba teamed up. Both of them had hatred towards the Angels. Both of them sought war. They were the worst pair! Balba threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Yuuto's foot. Yuuto leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Yuuto's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Yuuto. Were they perhaps…

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Himejima-san said. Things like this happen? Demonic-swords, holy-swords, Devils and Fallen-Angels. Everything was present here. So it was not weird for this to happen?

They looked at Yuuto with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!"

Yes. Even I understood. They were also the ones who were involved in the "Holy-sword project". They were the ones who were disposed of.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it alright that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it alright that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips but I couldn't understand what he was saying because I couldn't read lips. Then Himejima-san read it for me,

"…[Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least]. That's what they are saying."

There were tears coming out from both of his eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. Were they singing?

"…The sacred song."

Agrento-san mumbled.

They were singing the sacred-song… Yuuto started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Yuuto and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

! Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Yuuto in the center.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

I could also hear their voices. I heard that originally the sacred-song was supposed to make us Devils suffer. Maybe because there were different types of powers in this place, I didn't feel any pain at all. Instead I felt warmth. Something warm that was thinking about friends and comrades… Huh? There are tears flowing out of my eyes.

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

**"The "Truth"..."**

What is it, Enki?

**"I can sense something like the "Truth" from him. It's small though."**

Enki said it with a serious voice, a rare thing from him. What is the "Truth"?

**"The times when the world isn't separated by light and darkness. The beginning. Don't worry, you'll know about it more when you reach Balance Breaker."**

Balance Breaker. The next stage a Sacred Gear can reach. Just like what it's name said, this next stage can bring about great power that can upset the balance of everything. What does he mean when he said I will know more when I reach that stage?

**"I also think he has reached it. Balance Breaker. This will be interesting."**

The light that split the abyss night looked as if it was giving blessings to Yuuto.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon, the mysterious light disappeared. Appearing from it, was a new Yuuto. A Yuuto that have gone past his hatred. That have forgiven himself. A true "Knight". That is what I thought. In his hand, there is a sword. It doesn't feel like a Holy or Demonic sword, instead it feel like both. Both light and darkness power is in it. A Holy-demonic sword. A sword that represent the victim from the Holy sword project's dreams. A sword that symbolize Yuuto's resolve.

"Balance-Breaker "Sword of the Betrayer". You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

Yuuto then charged toward Freed.

Freed tried to grasp Yuuto's movement with his eyes, but Yuuto got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

GINNNNNNNNNG!

Even so, Freed blocked his strike. That priest is good. I can't see that attack at all. However, his sword's holy aura is devoured by Yuuto's sword.

"! That sword surpasses the originator of holy-swords!?"

He said in a shocked voice. No, that not it...

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

Yes, a rip-off like that sword can never cut a sword made out of people's feelings.

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed Yuuto back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards Yuuto with intense speed! The ability of "Excalibur Mimic"! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at Yuuto with god speed. This is the ability of "Excalibur Rapidly". If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce Yuuto from every direction, but Yuuto blocked each strike easily. While the attack is indeed fast, Freed's killing intent is easy to read. An experienced swordsman can use that to predict his movement. That what he gets for being too much of a blood knight.

Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivaled holy-sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy-sword disappeared. Transparency pheromone? This is the power of "Excalibur Transparency". The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, then even if it is invisible...

GIIN! GIN! GIN! GIIIN!

You still can parry it attack. Freed's killing intent is becoming his downfall.

"…!"

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant something. What was she trying to do? I was in doubt, but the space in front of me got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Durandal, the sword forged by Wayland the Smith. Wielded by Roland to hold off a hundred-thousand-strong Muslim army long enough for Charlemagne's army to retreat into France. The sword that was said to have been brought by an angel. A holy sword that is capable of rivaling Excalibur. So Xenovia is it's wielder. But didn't she already has "Excalibur Destruction"?

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Balba, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur. Both Durandal and Excalibur combined will be a threat to the Excalibur Freed's wielding.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielder like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

Balba became speechless at her words. So Durandal chose her from birth. Man, why can't there be a normal person around me? My hope for normality will be ruined if this keep up.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, have a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

It was mentioned that it was possible Roland threw away Durandal. Could it have been because of it's destructive nature? Maybe that why she was also chosen to wield "Excalibur Destruction". The two swords are similar to each other. The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Freed held. That aura! It had more power than Yuuto's sword!

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. I couldn't see with my eyes, but he probably slashed his transparent sword towards her.

GAKIIIN!

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. What an incredible power.

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

His killing intent became weak. Using that, I attack him. He tried to use Excalibur to block it but...

BAAAKIIIN!

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling. Let hope Arthur won't ask for a compensatory.

[Download complete!]

Huh? How the hell?

**"I made an exception this time. Don't worry, it won't happen again."**

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

Yuuto cut down Freed as soon as I shattered the Excalibur. Arthur, please forgive us for this. My wallet really don't have enough money to buy you a replacement.

Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound Yuuto made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

We won…

We surpassed the Excalibur. Is this a dream? We defeated the greatest Holy sword in existence. Well, it was a only four-seven of it's power but still.

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…"

Balba Galilei made a strong expression. That's right. It hasn't finished yet. As long Kokabiel and Balba is still around, more tragedy will happen.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself."

Yuuto pointed my Holy-demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him. Balba doesn't seem to realize it as he keep mumbling.

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

STAB.

A spear of light pierced through Balba's chest, who seemed like he realised something.

This is!

GOUGH!

Balba went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. Yuuto went up to him to confirm his state. Yuuto is making a sad face. It seem Balba has passed away.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Balba was Kokabiel.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground. An overwhelming pressure. The leader of the fallen-angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence. While smiling fearlessly he said,

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else."

He made an order full of confidence, Gremory-san got enraged.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?"

Just being stared at with those eyes felt like my body would get pierced. My whole body was controlled by fear… This is the pressure of the fallen-angel that has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. There was sweat coming from my hand that was holding onto the Holy-demonic sword and the cold feeling continued up to my finger tips. This shivering is same as what I feel every time I see that blue hair alien.

…Battle to the death. You couldn't stand in this place unless you were prepared to die and you had to accept the fact that it wouldn't be weird to lose your life. That is how serious this is.

"…Ise. Activate your Sacred Gear."

Issei answered Gremory-san's order.

[Boost!]

Along with the mechanical sound, a red light emanated from his Sacred Gear.

* * *

A few minutes from then. We couldn't move a single step. We were waiting for Issei's boost while not moving an inch. We could have gone towards the fallen-angel if he let his guard down. But the fallen-angel didn't show a single chance while he just stood still. I could only imagine getting countered by him if I went against him. So we couldn't make a fatal move. Most likely, everyone here was in the same situation. I could only wait for the power of Boosted Gear to increase while swallowing my saliva and trembling.

"…It's here!"

Issei's gauntlet emitted a brighter light. The boost had probably reached the limit.

"Now. Who will you transfer it to?"

Kokabiel asked with an interested voice.

"Will it be Rias Gremory, the sister of Sirzech Lucifer? Or will it be Akeno Himejima, the one who inherited her power from Barakiel?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Himejima-san widened her eyes and got enraged. She used lightning to attack him but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings. Sound like there is bad blood between her and Barakiel. Did he kill her father or something?

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!"

Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Gremory-san's anger.

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of "Welsh Dragon"! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

STEP!

Suddenly, both Xenovia and Yuuto charged toward him. Xenovia attacked him but...

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

"…!"

BOOOOOOM!

The air shook, and there was a buzzing in my ears. Kokabiel emitted an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float. Then Kokabiel kicked Xenovia's stomach.

"Gaa!"

Xenovia flew back with an anguished cry.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivaled strength!"

Xenovia adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground. She then went on slashing towards him once again. Yuuto joined her and they both slashed at him.

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my Holy-demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone anymore!"

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a Holy-sword and a Holy-demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

Kokabiel created another sword of light with his other hand, and clashed with their swords! He is taking their attacks as if it was nothing.

"There!"

Koneko thrust her punch from behind him…

"Naïve!"

His black wings turned into sharp blades and cut up Koneko-chan's body. Her body fell down to the ground, while blood came out of her body.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!"

Using Yuuto's distraction, Kokabiel threw his sword of light at him.

GIIIIN!

"Wha…!"

A crack appeared on his Holy-demonic sword! It must be because he was distracted. The sword's toughness is based on his concentration, it seem.

DON!

Xenovia and Yuuto were helpless against the shockwave created by Kokabiel's body, which sent them flying. Yuuto somehow fixed my stance… But both of them are breathing hard. Damn it, how tough can this guy be?

"Is this it? Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

What?

Everyone is making a confused face.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

…! …Wh…what… What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

God... is... dead!? What the hell is going on here?

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even I… I would be biting my lips thinking what my life meant.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Agrento-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Agrento-san's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear then lots of unique phenomenon occur."

Then the reason why Yuuto's Holy-demonic sword was created was no coincidence. It turned out like that because God didn't exist anymore. What sarcasm. Hearing Kokabiel's words, Agrento-san dropped onto the floor.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

Issei held her and called out to her. It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her. Even if I did try to punch God, the majority of my life also involved believing in God. Ignoring us, Kokabiel put his fist up in the air.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!"

The only thing ultimate about you is your madness.

"Don't mess around! I can't let you destroy my town. My comrades. Buchou. And Asia. Just for your selfish motives! And I'm going to become a Harem-king! I would be troubled if you get in my way!"

Issei, Harem-king is not a suitable word in this situation. And how the hell can someone become a Harem-king?

"Kukuku. Harem-king? Is that what the Sekiryuutei desires? Then do you want to come with me? You can become a Harem-king right away! I will snatch beauties as we walk past. You can make love to them as much as you want."

"…"

Issei froze there on the spot while trying to make a cool posture.

"I…I won't be deceived by sweet words like that!"

You were about to accept it, right?

"Shut up, Kyon! I'm just weak at the word "Harem", that's all."

Weak enough to start drooling. You're just like a kid that's seeing his favorite food on the table.

"Ise! Geez! Wipe your drool! Why are you like that even in a situation like this!?"

Gremory-san got angry. I also wonder that as well.

"If you like girls that much, then I will do a lot of things for you after we return home alive!"

"Are you serious!? Th…then even sucking on oppai!?"

"Yes! If you can win against that, then it's a cheap bargain!"

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The jewel on the Boosted Gear glowed brighter than before!

"Fufufu. Suck. I can suck it. I can suck them!"

Issei started smirking.

"Right now, I can even punch God. Ah, God doesn't exist anymore. Hahahaha!"

An intense red light that made me blink. I could feel an enormous power coming from his Sacred Gear.

"Yooooooooooooooooshaaaaaaaa! I'm going to beat you down to suck Buchou's nipples, Kokabiel!"

With a reason like that!? The Sacred Gear increased the power by answering the thoughts of the possessor. The Boosted Gear responded to Issei's lecherous thoughts and was trying to release its power. Was that seriously okay !? I truly felt sorry for all the girls around him.

"…It's the first time I saw a Sekiryuutei who releases its power just by the mere thought of sucking a woman's nipples… What are you? Who are you?"

Kokabiel asked while narrowing his eyes. Issei said it up front with his chest put forward.

"I'm the "Pawn" of Rias Gremory's group! Hyoudou Issei! Remember that Kokabiel! I'm the possessor of a Boosted Gear that lives with ero thoughts and my hot blood!"

This guy... Oh well, he's a good hope bringer. The mood of this place is getting better already. Now then,...

"Issei!"

"What is it, Kyon?"

"Transfer your power to me, I'm going to use a one-hit kill on that bastard!"

Everyone is shocked at my words. Is it really that suprising? I mean, you already see what it can do to Cerbeus.

"You sure?"

"Just do it!"

"O-Okay!"

[Transfer!]

I can feel the power flowing into me. I then turn toward Kokabiel.

"You think you can make a scratch on me, human? You're making me laugh!"

Actually, I will make a hundred scratchs on you.

"Remember this, I'm a man who has been harassed by God for more than a year so I was really pissed off when you said God is dead. Here is a reward for doing that. Enuma Elish!"

I unleashed the attack on him.

"What... What is this!?"

There are two reasons why Kokabiel's suprised as he tried to block the attack. One, the attack is extremly fast. Two, it's invisible. So Kokabiel is quite shocked when he was suddenly pushed by an invisible force. The attack became like this because I add "Excalibur Rapidly" and "Excalibur Transparency"'s power into it. It's a new power that I just discovered.

"Incredible..."

Xenovia said with shock. Not just her but everyone's as well. Soon the attack stop, it didn't kill Kokabiel but it did manage to seriously injured him. He won't look down on us from the sky again, that's for sure.

"Fufufu. Interesting."

The sudden voice came from the sky. It was not from anyone here. The first one to realise it was Himejima-san, who was strong at reading different kinds of energy flow. She suddenly looked up. The next one to realise it was Gremory-san. Both of them looked up to the dark sky at the same time. I was in doubt but I soon realised it after that.

SHIVERS…

An unknown fear and nervousness ran throughout my whole body. That thing fell from the sky while overwhelming us with its presence and the power difference, which made me despair.

FLASH!

It descended while cutting the abyss sky by sending out a white light. If it came down at that velocity, it would shake the ground and make a crater. It would spread dust for sure.

But that didn't happen. There was a white thing in our sights. A white thing was glowing, which didn't even have a slight shadow in this dark night. It was floating off the ground by an inch. A white plated armour. There were jewels across various locations on the armour. It also had armour on the face so we couldn't see the expression of this person. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night.

"…Vanishing Dragon."

That what Kokabiel said. Vanishing Drago... I think Issei mention him before. The one opposite to his "Welsh Dragon". What's he doing here? Don't tell me he wants to join as well?

Yare yare.


	8. Chapter 8

"One of the Longinus, "Divine Dividing"… If you are already in armour mode it means that it's in the Balance-Breaker state. "Divine Dividing Scale-mail". Just like the "Boosted Gear" it truly is an annoying thing."

Kokabiel said. So the mysterious stranger hold the "Divine Dividing" Longinus. From the name, I guess it must something to do with lowering enemy's power. Also I can feel something strange about this guy. Something about him remind me of Gremory-san. Though that really isn't matter now. What's matter now is whether he's friend or foe. It will be bad if he's a foe. I'm too tired to use "Enuma Elish" again and Issei can use boost for one more time only. That guy has reached Balance Breaker as well. There's little hope we can beat him.

"…So you were attracted to the "Red". Vanishing Dragon. If you get in my wa..."

Before Kokabiel finished his sentence, his black wing went up into the air. Then there was blood coming out of him.

"It's like the wing of a crow. It has a disgusting colour to it. Azazel's wing is much darker and has the colour of everlasting darkness you know?"

I couldn't catch his movement with my eyes. I was certain that a white object attacked Kokabiel. The Vanishing-Dragon had a black wing in his hand. From his voice, was the Vanishing-Dragon a young man?

"Y…You! My wing!"

Kokabiel became enraged because his wing was plucked off, but the Vanishing Dragon laughed quietly.

"It's a symbol that you have fallen. There's no need for wings for those who stooped down even below the earth, right? Are you still planning to fly?"

"Vanishing-Dragon! Are you opposing me!"

Kokabiel created a countless number of spears of light in the sky, but Vanishing-Dragon wasn't intimidated by it and said clearly,

"My name is Albion."

[Divide!]

I heard the sound, and the aura around Kokabiel got reduced immediately. Half of the spears of light in the sky also vanished.

"One of the abilities of my "Divine Dividing". It halves the power of those I touch every 10 seconds. Your power will become my power. You don't have time! If you don't defeat me quickly, you will become so weak that you can't even beat a human. Although it probably won't take too long, seeing how inured you are right now."

Halves the power every 10 seconds. It's the opposite of Issei's Boosted Gear which increase the power of the user every 10 seconds. Fitting for his rival, I guess. Still, it's a scary ability. That armour just make it scarier. Though I have to admit it, it looks cool.

**"I'm cooler though."**

You're as cool as a bland popsicle.

I can see Kokabiel tried to attack Albion with a spear of light and a sword of light, but Hakuryuukou swung his arm to the side and vaporised them. While Kokabiel was having a hard time fighting, his powers were getting halved.

[Divide!]

After a few sounds, Kokabiel's movement fell so low that even I could take him on with ease. Combined with his injuries, he is only a few moments away from collapsing. Albion sighed.

"…Already the power of a middle-level fallen-angel, huh. Boring. I thought I could have a bit more fun…"

Albion disappeared from my sight and went towards Kokabiel while creating tracks of light.

THRUST!

Albion's fist went deep into Kokabiel's stomach. Kokabiel's body bent a lot and he vomited on the ground. He didn't even have a trace left of the overwhelming opponent from before…

"…I…Impossible… me…"

"What? You said a common phrase of a grunt. "Impossible? Me?" What's after that? "This can't be?" Is it?"

Albion laughed as if he found it truly amusing.

"I was told by Azazel to take you back even if by force. You acted a bit too much."

"You! So that's how it is! Azazel… Azazeeeeel! I…I…!"

THRUST!

Albion's punch hit Kokabiel's face. So he works for Azazel. At least he isn't an enemy... Hm, somehow I think his "friend " status is only temporary.

SLIP…

Kokabiel crumbled down and fell onto the ground. The fallen-angel who had 10 wings went down… Albion put the defeated Kokabiel on his shoulder.

"Looks like I have to carry Freed as well. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that."

Albion walked to Freed who was on the ground and carried him with his arm. He then tried to fly up while spreading his wings of light after retrieving the two.

[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.]

A voice I heard for the first time. The voice came from Issei. His gauntlet was glowing.

[So you were awake, red-one.]

Albion's armour jewel was also glowing white. Were the ones residing in the jewels communicating?

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's alright. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]

**"Auu! Ending so soon?"**

A voice. It's coming from... Ea. Ea is glowing. How the hell can you speak out loud, Enki?

**"It something I always can do. I just remember it just now."**

I don't believe you.

[Who are you!?]

**"The name is Enki. Nice to meet you, great dragons."**

[What do you want!?]

**"Don't be like that, white dragon. I just want to say hello. That's all."**

[You!... I can feel it. You're a dragon as well.]

**"Hooray! 5 points for the red dragon."**

What!? Not just me, everyone is surprised as well. Even the white armour guy. Enki is a dragon? You never mention that before. And didn't you appear in a human form when I met you?

**"I forgot. As for the appearance, I thought it will be easier to talk to you like that"**

So a shadowy human is easier in talking huh, that's new.

[I didn't know there are any dragon named "Enki"]

**"Well, no one want to remember me for some reasons."**

I _wonder_ why.

**"Shut up!... Never mind, I just want to say hello. Now that's done, I'm going back to sleep. Good night."**

... Everyone became speechless for several minutes. All is unable to comprehend what just happen. Eventually, Issei broke the silence.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!? Who are you and what are you doing!? Because of you I can't suck Buchou's nipples!?"

Hey, hey. Was that the part you were mad at? What happen to the other parts?

"You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight you one day. And you as well, human. You have interested me. I wish to face the attack that have damaged Kokabiel so much."

Sorry, I don't want a rival right now. Especially a battle maniac one.

The possessor of the Vanishing-Dragon turned into a white light and flew up. Everyone became speechless at the outcome no one had predicted. The magic circle of destruction that Kokabiel spread had already disappeared.

…It finished. Even if someone intruded, this town was saved. Then I remembered about Kokabiel. Maybe it hadn't ended yet… Kokabiel is a leader of the Fallen Angel. His rampage here will cause problem later on. Problem which I will have to deal with due to being a participant. Yare yare.

"You did it, Casanova! Hmmm. So that's a Holy-demonic sword. It looks beautiful since the white and black thing is mixed."

Issei is talking to Yuuto.

"Ise-kun, I…"

"Well, let's skip the complicated stuff for now. Anyway, we can say that it ended for now, right? Also the thing about your comrades."

"Yeah."

"…Kiba-san. We can do club activities together again, yes?"

Agrento-san asked Yuuto with a worried face. She was worried about him, even though she should be having a hard time after the existence of God was rejected. She really is a kind girl. As expected of my angel... That's kinda ironic, huh?

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance-Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the "Knight" of Rias Gremory's group."

"Ufufufu. Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Ise, okay?"

When I looked, Issei was glaring at Yuuto with eyes filled with jealousy.

"I also want to protect Buchou by becoming a "Knight"! But there isn't anyone who can become Buchou's "Knight" other than you! So take responsibility, and finish that task!"

He said it with a shy face.

"Yeah. I know, Ise-kun."

Then Yuuto turned toward me. He bowed his head down and said.

"Thank you, Kyon. You helped me even after what I've done."

"It's nothing. I just can't leave a guy like you running around with only dark thoughts in his head."

"Still, I appreciate your help."

Just don't go kidnap somebody again.

"I'll remember that."

"Now."

VOOOM.

Gremory-san's hand was covered in a red aura making a dangerous sound. That's it for me then.

"Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks."

Hope his ass doesn't end up dying after this.

The reinforcements from the Maou arrived thirty-minutes later. With that, everything is over.

* * *

[Don't stop, Don't stop were in luck now!]

Issei is singing an anime song. The opening of Dragon Ball Kai, to be more clear. A few days after the battle, the SOS brigade were invited by Gremory-san to the karaoke. So everyone is here, except for Gremory-san and Himejima-san who has to do some business. I hope they will finish it soon. We are taking turn singing. Haruhi even made a competition to see who is the best singer. Not me, of course.

"Asia, it's your turn."

"Ah, yes, Ise."

A lot of thing have changed. For once, Xenovia has become a demon and joined the Occult Research Club. She said it because God has died. She also transferred into our school. I hope she can fit in. Shidou has returned to the church. Taking all the Excaliburs with her. She didn't know about God's death. Xenovia thought it would better like that so we didn't tell her. There is also going to be a meeting between the three factions to discuss about Kokabiel's action. I have to join as well since I was involved. So instead of spending my upcoming days in peace I have to meet all kinds of overpowered people. How fun.

"I'll start with reciting some prayer hymns."

Please don't, Agrento-san. There are a lot of devils here. Including you. I really don't want to explain to Haruhi how Issei, Koneko and you suddenly get a headache.

"…Ise-senpai. There is blood dripping from your nose."

Said Koneko with a reproachful look. Oh, is that right? A nose bleed.

"…You were thinking something lewd, right?"

Can he think anything else?

"What!? I'm a normal healthy male."

Nose bleeding isn't a sign of being healthy.

"…Were you thinking about Buchou-san?"

Agrento-san said with an unpleasant face. Lucky bastard, he has a harem already. Why can't I have one?... Although now that I think about it, that sound more like a pain. I don't want my head to end up in a_ Nice boat_. It will be even worse if the girls are all devils. They will destroy everything while fighting each other.

"Hahaha, it's nothing! I...I have to visit the washroom for a bit!"

And with that, Issei left to take care of his raising... you don't need to know. It's Haruhi turn to sing now.

"Hey, look at this! "God knows" is among the choice."

You mean that song by ENOZ. The one you singed last year?

"Yes but singing it again now is quite boring. I will choose this one instead."

Haruhi picked "Parallel days". Funny, the song feel like it's a description of her. I wonder if she was the one who made it. After awhile, Issei came back. He also brought along Yuuto and they started performing a duet. A pretty good one actually. But the most noticeable thing is Yuuto's smile. I think this is the first time I see it. Yuuto's true smile.

As much it was fun for Yuuto though, it was a nightmare for Issei. Haruhi took a picture of them when they were singing and spread it around the school. Soon, rumors about them being gay started to appear. Yuuto didn't help to stop it at all. In fact, he made it worst. The whole thing depressed Issei for several days. I can understand your pain, Issei. I really can.

* * *

Another day, another crazy idea from Haruhi. This time's mission is investigating the Student Council. The reason is Haruhi wants to know if they have plans to get rid of the SOS brigade. True to be told, she actually more wanted to see if the rumors about them being Devil is true. So I have to say goodbye to my winning match against Koizumi and walk tiring though the long hallway to get to the Student Council's room. My poor body really can't withstand this. Well seeing how late it is right now there won't be any members left. Let get this over with and go home. I promise my sister I'm going to watch Kamen Rider with her.

...Huh? I think that's... Shitori-san. She is carrying some documents. Must be something to do with the upcoming parents visit day. She is a hard working person like always. Staying so late to finish her works. Okay, seeing as she's busy I will just go home and...

"Want some help?"

I really am weak against woman. Seeing them into trouble will get rid of my laziness for unknown reasons. I hope I don't get the Dulcinea Effect.

"Ah no. I'm fine."

"I know you are but let me help. Two persons are better than one after all."

"If you insist."

And so I help her with the documents. We also talk a bit. Mostly about how Devils work and her family, the Sitri house. Although every time I asked about her sister she always changed the subject. I wonder what's wrong between them. 15 minutes later, we finally finished the works. As I was about to go home...

"Thank you."

Shitori-san said that to me.

"What for?"

"For protecting the school."

She must be talking about the fight against Kokabiel.

"Even though you're a human you still go and help us Devils. You also protect this school from harm. For that, I am graceful."

"It's nothing."

I can the seriousness in her voice when she said "School". I wonder...

"You love this school a lot, right?"

"Yes, I love this school. That's why I will not forgive those that ruin the peaceful life of this school. Whether they are human or Devils. That applies to everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Even Rias."

She really loves this school. She will sacrifice anything to keep it safe. That how she become the student president after all.

"Then let say this, what if you're in a situation where both the school and a student in it are in danger, you can only save one, which will you choose?"

Shitori-san became quiet. It's a very difficult question after all. No matter which she choose, the result will be the same. She will hurt the school. An unwinable situation for her.

"I... hope that won't happen." She said while looking at the ground.

"Me too."

The mood right now is too heavy. I will be crushed by it soon. Need to do something...

"You know, I like this school as well. Just like you, I want to protect it. That why I think you and Student Council are doing a very good job. Please keep it up, Shitori-san."

"Thank you."

She is happy at my word. You can't see it on her face though. Just like Saji said, she's "Strict and strict". Well that keep school safe so I don't mind.

"Do you want to join the Student Council?"

What?

"You mean become a Devil and join your peerage, stuff like that?"

"You don't have to be a Devil. But if you want to then yes."

That is actually a good offer. Becoming a Devil bring with a lot of benefits. However,...

"I'm sorry, I can't"

"That's too bad. May I ask why?"

"I got another club to worry about. Beside, a lazy guy like me will just drag the club down."

That girl will go mad without me around after all. Maybe not just her.

"I see. I also don't think you will drag us down. I can see it. You're a good leader."

"Thank you."

Shitori-san and I parted way after that. Well, that's it for today. Looking at the sunset, I think about the future. There will be more troubles. With that girl, it won't be easy. But I think I can deal with it. I got friends after all. Beside, just like with the school, I will protect the brigade with everything I got. But for now, I'm going to rest. Too much Devil business is not good for my health.

* * *

Omake: "How "Hare Hare Yukai" was born."

I'm in the clubroom at present. Playing chess with Koizumi. Drinking Asahina-san's heavenly tea. Just another normal day. I can't see Haruhi anywhere though. That's a bad sign. Actually anything involve her are bad signs.

"Suzumiya-san sure is late today."

Don't worry, Koizumi. I can hear her footsteps already. She is going to come in 3,... 2,... 1,...

"Guy! Let make a dancing video."

There is that smile again. This is going to be suck.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it will make everyone know about us, of course. The entire world need to know about the SOS brigade."

That will create a new global warning. I want to refuse but she will never do what I say anyway.

"We are going to dance while singing this. Yuki, Mikuru, you guy're going to sing with me."

Let see... "Hare Hare Yukai"... Wait, Haruhi is the one made this!?

"..._"nod"_..."

"Ah... ah... I don't think."

"Don't worry!"

Stop biting her ear, Haruhi.

"Okay, let do this!"

"Right now?"

"Of course, Kyon. We need to do this as soon as possible."

We spent the whole day doing that video. Haruhi also forced us to make our own versions of the song along with Taniguchi, Tsuruya and even my sister. Surprisingly, the video become very popular. I can see video of people all around the world copying it. Fortunately for me, nobody know that the SOS brigade made it so we didn't become more popular. Of course, Haruhi complained for days. It for the greater good, trust me. What? You want to hear my version?... Well, I guess I could.

_"Insert song: Hare Hare Yukai (Kyon version)_


	9. Chapter 9

Today is Sunday, I'm in a park. Facing the scorching heat that make me how wonder can the gods stand Helios. Why? Because someone thought it would be a good idea to take an interest in the SOS brigade and then asked to see their activities. By doing that, they brought energy back into Haruhi and woke her up from her short retirement. Retirement from craziness that is. So she brought us to this place and began a search for supernatural thing which we haven't done for a while. Of course I was late and got a penalty again. My wallet is going to be empty again at this rate. Please be kind to it, everyone.

"Yo! Kyon-kun. Sorry about this."

If you're sorry, then give me my money back. The man who just spoke that is the guy interested in us. He has black hair, wears a yukata despite it being summer which mean hot as hell. He has a "bad guy" face. Funny, he seem to know Koizumi well as they talk with each other like old friends. Also, I think I have seen him before... Can't remember when.

Issei also mentioned that the guy is a client of his. This mean that he knows about Devil and is brave enough to make a contract with them. Although Issei said that most of the times he just wanted Issei to play game with him. He even invited me, as well. I never beat him.

"That girl sure is having a lot of fun isn't she?."

Yeah yeah. I just don't want her to have that kind of fun.

"I see that you're upset. This is bad. Not only I have angered the Sekiryuutei, but the man closest to God as well. This is bad indeed."

The man closest to God is my new nickname it seem. Well, at least you know that you're not a good peace making person... Wait, what!?

"How the hell did you know that? Who are you!?"

The man only opened his mouth a bit. To know that much about both Issei and me. Is.. he a human? Is he a new foe? Please leave me alone. I don't want to face against a mysterious opponent which, from my experience, will most likely put me in hospital.

"Azazel, leader of the fallen angels. Nice to meet you, Kyon."

That instant, 12 jet black wings expanded from the man's back...

Yare yare.

* * *

"So you found out the same way?"

"Yeah. Can you believe that guy?"

I am currently talking to Issei on the phone. He had found out about the "villain" face guy's identity as well. Sound like we thought the same thing about him.

"You may want to know this as well, Maou-sama has arrived."

"You mean Gremory-san's brother?"

"Yeah. He is staying at my house now. "

So the great Lucifer is here. Right in this town. This is turning one fine party. Can I return the ticket? At the very least, let me delay my participation.

"Well, that's all I can say for now, Buchou's calling me."

"Is Himejima-san seducing you again?"

"How did you know!?"

"I can hear the sound of thunder and bullets."

Well, Devils are definitely removed from my "potential girlfriend" list unless I have a death wish.

"Ah! Himejima-san please stop with that, Buchou plea... Kyon, I will call you again later."

And there he goes. He_ sure_ has a good life. Surrounded by girls like that.

"Kyon? What are you doing here?"

Huh? That voice...

"Haruhi!? Why are you here?"

"What do you mean "why"? This is my where my house is?"

Oh, she's right. That is her house. Yare yare, how much distracted was I? It isn't near my house at all.

"I was just taking a walk. By the way, Haruhi, who's that guy?"

I pointed at a young man with a handsome face who was sending glances at me. He's in front of Haruhi's house.

"Didn't you say you were tired just a few minutes ago? As for that guy, he's a friend of my father."

Friend huh? You know, there was a time when I have to stay at Haruhi's house and have a real good look at her family. I don't want to talk about it right now. All I can say, Haruhi's strangeness is genetic.

The man then came toward us.

"Haruhi-chan, is he a friend of your?"

"Yes, Michael-san. His name is Kyon."

"No, it's not. My name is..."

"It doesn't matter."

It does, idiot. My life is at stake here. If this keep up, that damn nickname will become my real name. My life will be ruined. It will collapse into the ocean like Atlantic.

"I see, so he is the Kyon you mentioned so much."

What did she say about me? How much of an idiot I am for helping her? And don't you care about my real name?

"Can I have a few words with him alone? Don't worry, it won't take long."

"Huh?... Okay."

Haruhi then came back into the house. The moment she did, the man whispered to me.

"Come with me. We need to talk."

Great, I'm willing to bet 10 bucks he isn't human.

* * *

And I won the bet. After bringing me to an empty alleyway, golden wings came out of his back. On his head was a golden halo.

"So you're an angel?"

"Yes. I am Michael, the leader of the angels."

Michael, an archangel, he is one of the most famous angels. The one who casted Lucifer away from heaven and down to hell. Why is such a bigshot want to meet me?

"You must have come here for the meeting, right?"

"Yes."

"Why do want to talk with me?"

"It's about Haruhi-chan."

I'm _so_ shocked.

"Let me guess, you're about to tell me that she's God."

Michael-san now has a "how did you know?" face.

"Everyone like you usually tell me stuff like that."

"You don't get surprised much, do you?"

"No." After everything I went though it would took something like Nyalarthotep to surprise me. Actually no, I just need to see Haruhi become a normal girl and I will be in a hospital due to fainted right away. I would have a heart attack as well.

"Well, let leave that for later. There is also someone here who want to talk with you as well."

He then pointed behind me. Turning back, I can see a woman look exactly the same as Asahina-san, only older and has a more developed body.

"Hello. Long time no see, Kyon-kun."

"Asahina-san?"

That's adult Asahina-san. A different one who come from the future. I haven't seen her since the fight against that Sneering Bastard. She's also the current Asahina-san's superior. Yeah, I know it sound weird.

"I see you know her. She and I are working together to look after Haruhi-chan."

"I see."

So both of them are working together.

"We're here to discuss our plan for Haruhi-chan."

Plan? Wait, Michael-san is an angel, is he...

"Are you going to take Haruhi to heaven?" You know, that sound kinda weird.

"Ah no. I believe it's best for Haruhi-chan to stay here for now. We will reveal the truth to her after she become an adult. We would like you to know, seeing you're the one closest to her."

I'm really tired about that "closest to her" thing. Don't they see that we are as close as Tom and Jerry?

"Why?"

"We believe she will be unable to deal with the truth right now."

"But isn't your plan going against the others'."

"Don't worry, we will explain to them."

I don't have any confident that you will succeed."

"Are you going to reveal this in the upcoming meeting?"

"No, we will keep this quiet for now."

I will stay far away from you when they find out. Real far away.

"Is there anything else?"

"Oh here, I got something for you."

Michael-san then took out a sword. This feeling, it's the same as Excalibur. It's a Holy Sword.

"This is Georges-if I say Saint George then would it be better introduced? It's the dragon slayer's holy sword, Ascalon, that he possessed."

Ascalon, the sword that Saint George used to slay the dragon, named after the city Ashkelon. I guess it isn't too much of a surprise that the leader of the Angel has it.

"Why are you showing it to me?"

"I know that you're Sacred Gear has an ability that can copy others'"

He must be talking about the Download ability.

"So I want you to copy this sword's. An anti-dragon ability will be useful in the future, don't you think?"

True, it does seem like I will face a dragon opponent sooner or later. I will need something like Ascalon to better defend myself.

"Thank you."

I then brought out Ea and placed it on the sword.

[Download complete!]

**"Yes! Yes! See that, Leon. I win the bet, now give me that money you owe me."**

Who the hell is Leon?

**"He's an imaginary friend of mine. We have a bet to see if Ea can become an dragon slayer weapon and I won. This is the best day ever!"**

At least he knew that his friend is imaginary. Actually, all of his friends are imaginary.

"That's it for our conversation. Mikuru, Kyon-kun, see you later."

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Since God isn't in heaven right now, you're the one in charge right?"

"Yes."

"There are two friends of mine, Xenovia and Asia Agrento, they are former members of the church. They are Devils but they still want to read bible and pray. Can you help with that?"

"I'll see what I can do. It will probably take sometimes, though."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to say that. That's the least we can do for you who has been protecting God."

And being harassed by her, being into her slave and have to fulfil her crazy ideas but I guess to him that is not important.

Michael-san then flew away. Leaving me and Asahina-san alone. I wonder what she wants to tell me. Hope it's not something like the world is going to end in the near future.

"Kyon-kun, there is something I need to tell you. It's a warning."

"What is it?" That sound serious.

"Beware the spear. It will cause a great tragedy to befall on you."

Now that was unexpected. Damn, my wallet don't have enough for a spear-proof armour.

"You don't trust me, do you?" She looked sadly.

I have to admit it. I haven't been able to believe her ever since I knew that she was using the current Asahina-san, herself, like a tool.

"It's fine. But even if you don't trust me, I will always trust you."

"Why?"

She chuckled, shaking her head she muttered.

"You really are dense. Oh, look at the time. I got to go. See you later, Kyon-kun."

Asahina-san started walking away.

"Is there anything else?"

She then turned back. With a mischevious smile, she said.

"Classified information."

Asahina-san will never change that.

RING

I wonder who's calling now.

* * *

"So you're Sirzech Lucifer-san?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Kyon-kun. Thank you for helping my sister."

Right now, I'm near Issei's house. Issei contacted me earlier, saying that Lucifer-san want to meet me. Figuring that refusing that will only cause trouble, I comply. Really, how the hell can a guy like me meet the leader of all three factions in just two days?

"By the way, Lucifer-san. Who is that woman beside you?" I pointed at gray hair woman beside him. She's wearing a maid uniform not unlike the one Asahina-san usually wears.

"My name's Grayfia. I'm Sirzech's maid." She answered me.

"Actually, she's my wife."

I see, a maid can become her master's wife as we... Wait, what!?

Grayfia-san is expressionlessly pinching Maou-sama's cheek.

"I am the maid, Grayfia. I apologise for my master speaking such boring jokes."

For some reasons, I don't believe you.

"It huwts, It huwts, Grayfia."

How is hell still around with this guy in charge? He is acting like a little kid... wait, guys like this always turn out to be scary when they are mad. I need to be careful.

"So what do you want to tell me about?"

"I want to tell you we have decided the location of the meeting."

There is only one place I can think of that they have chosen. It isn't that hard to figure out

"We have chosen your school, Kuoh academy."

Just as I thought.

"This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Sekiryuutei, the holy devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister are attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Hyoudou Issei-kun-the Sekiryuutei and you- Kyon-kun."

I need that wave motion to stop, right now. I don't care what others think.

"I see. Is there anything else?"

"Actually, there is. What do you think about Hyoudou-kun?"

Now that's a strange question.

"Well, he's a nice guy and a good friend. The only bad thing I can say about him is he's a big pervert."

"Can you tell me more?"

"This is about Gremory-san, right?"

"How did you know?"

"You sound like a dad worrying about his daughter after finding out that she has a boyfriend."

"Haha, you're good at reading people."

"Thanks, Lucifer-san..."

"Call me Sirzech, you don't need to be so formal. It will also not causing any misunderstanding as well."

"Okay then, Sirzech-san. As for Issei, I can say with certain one thing. He will do anything to protect Gremory-san."

"I agree as well. I guess this is it for now. See you at the class visit."

Ah, that dreadful class visit. I forgot about it.

And so both Sirzech-san and Grayfia-san walked away. That's the end of this day then. I mean, who else can I meet? A dragon?

**"Tempting fate is not healthy, you know."**

It just become worse because you pointed it out.

* * *

Well, I didn't meet anymore mystical beings but I did meet a strange girl. She has long black hair and brown eyes. Her clothes is in Gothic Lolita fashion. She reminds me of a doll I saw once. She's standing in front of a vending machine. From her actions, I say that she doesn't know how to use it. Well, let be a gentleman

"Which one do you like?"

She looked up when she heard my voice. Wow, she's really beautiful. I seem to be meeting people with inhuman beauty these day.

"That one." She said emotionlessly, pointing at a soft drink.

"Here. Don't worry, it's on the house." I bought it for her.

She then nodded. That must be her way of saying thank you. Opening the can, she walked away while drinking it.

"So you're the one who possess him. Enki, the..."

I can hear her saying something but I can't hear it. Oh well, it's probably nothing important. After she walked out of sight, Enki talked to me.

**"Only you, only you can have a day like this. You interest me more and more everyday."**

What are rambling about now?

**"You'll see soon."**

He talked cryptically, what is this? A game show? Funny, now that I remember clearly, I think I can see that girl has pointy ears... Ah, forgot it. It's just my imagination.

Or is it?


	10. Chapter 10

And so, it is the day of the visit.

They say it's a classroom visit but in actuality it is more of an open house display. It's natural that it's alright for parents to come, but it's also alright for students from middle school to visit and see how the classes are. It's possible that the guardians of those Middle school students will also come to visit; it's quite an open event.

Not only our parents, but also because Kuou Academy's Middle school division's Kouhais will come to visit, we of the high school division are excessively nervous, since we don't want to wrongly answer in front of the kouhais. Fortunately, my parents can't come today.

"Kyon"

A voice snapped me out of my daydream. Looking up, I can see Xenovia. Now that I think about it, she has fitted in very well. She even became quite popular among the boys. Maybe because her physical abilities were also good, so she's popular among girls as well.

"Huh? What's it, Xenovia?"

"I want to have a baby with you."

Well, we all eventually have to reach that age when we have to... Whaaaaat!?

"What did you just say!?"

"I want to have a baby with you. Here, this will help us practice."

She then took out something out of her pocket. Is that what I think it's?

"Kyon! What is the meaning of this!?"

Haruhi's scream combine with all of those stares confirmed it. What she took out was a - condom.

"Follow me, right now!"

"Wait!"

"Explain this!"

I grabbed her hand and dashed to the door. Ignoring both Haruhi and Taniguchi who are shouting at me. After conforming no one is around, I let go of her hand.

"Hey, you can't just take something like that out in the public?"

I am really annoyed right now. That little stunt of her will only cause trouble. First, there will be rumors, everyone will believe me to be somekind of pervert. Second, Haruhi will get angry and that mean getting myself a free ticket to the end of the universe. It really is fortunate my parents can't come today. I can only imagine their reactions if they see this. Wait a second, I'm pushing her against the wall. If someone see this, they will think I'm going to violate her. Realizing that, I let go of her shoulders.

"Ise has similar reaction as well."

Even Issei has standards, I see. Now that I think about it, Issei did mention that she asked him something like that during our time cleaning the pool. That was the day Student Council told the brigade and Occult Research Club to clean the pool. Actually, the brigade have to do it because Haruhi was caught snooping around somewhere she wasn't allowed to. The only I remember most clearly about that pool trip is Haruhi and Gremory-san competed against each other in all kind of weird games and me spending several hours explaining to Haruhi that Himejima-san's thunder and Gremory-san's Aura of Destruction was party tricks. It was a miracle that she believed me.

"How the hell can a nun like you do something like this?"

"The church didn't say anything about it."

And here I was wondering how guy like Freed came into existence. That church is corrupted. That's an undeniable fact.

"Why do you want to have a child? You're still a student!"

"More than making children, I want them to become strong kids. A special power in the father's genes, or otherwise I want greater strength. And that's where I think that Ise and you are the most suited one. The power of the legendary Sekiryuutei and the unknown dragon. Even if the kids don't inherit the sacred gear, maybe the kids will inherit the aura? This is a good chance. Definitely, this is the Lord's guidance-Uh! ….I unintentionally prayed and received damage, but that's how it is. And there's perfectly no presence of humans here. Let's try it out once right now. If anything, the faster the better."

That reason kinda make sense. Doesn't mean I agree though. Also, it's seem Michael hasn't fulfilled my wish yet. Guess it's more difficult than I thought.

**"Hey, refuse her okay. I don't want to be in a kid."**

Weren't you inside me since I was born?

**"That's why I don't want to be in something like that anymore. Do you know how much abuse..."**

Listening to this guy make my ears hurt a lot. Where is the mute button?

"No matter the reason, you can't do something like that. There is time and place for everything. And it not here not now!"

"Sorry."

She looked sad. I guess I raise my voice too much. Still, she has to know what not to do when she has a desire like that.

"Ah... ah... Kyon-san... what... are... you doing?"

Huh? There is someone behind me. Turning back, I can see Asahina-san and Tsuruya-san. Wait, I'm standing too close to Xenovia and that condom is still in her hand.

"Ah, Kyon-kun, you shouldn't do something like that Nyoro~n."

"This is a misunderstanding. Explain to them, Xenovia."

Huh? She is not here. Where did she go?

"Kyooon!"

Now there is killer aura, coming from your truly Haruhi Suzumiya who is running toward me. Asahina-san is standing there speechless, Tsuruya-san is laughing. My life is _so_ perfect that I can feel it's over already. How nice.

* * *

"What a day."

That's all I can say while walking on the school ground after went though all of that. I now have a penalty on my record because apparently there is a rule in our brigade that every members have to report to the chef when they have a girlfriend. Asahina-san fainted and have to be brought to the medical office. Koizumi told me that there have been a Closed Space outbreak again. Sigh, this day just keep getting better and better.

"Can you tell me where is the Student Council room is?"

There is a girl beside me. She is wearing a... magical girl's outfit? I remember seeing something like that outfit before. I think it was when my sister force me to watch that anime. What was it name again? Mil something, Viral something. Ah! Maybe it's Milviral. Yeah, that must be it... Who am I kidding?

"It's that way."

I pointed at the direction to the Student Council's room. I can confidently say that I'm 100% right. After all, Haruhi pretty much hammered the direction into my head. It will take a doctor like Black Jack to get it out. Not that I need it.

"Thank you."

She said cheerfully. You know, if I were to write what she says down, I would probably add something like a star at the end. The way she say is strange like that. By the way, why does she need to go to the Student Council's room. Shouldn't people like her avoid that kind of place? Her personality remind me of Sirzech-san.

[Kaccha Kaccha!]

It seem her journey has to end prematurely. Actually, it hasn't even started. Since she's a beautiful girl dressing in cute outfit, all the people here want to take pictures. With all the flashes and people surrounding her, she can't take a step.

"Hey, who is that guy? Why is he so close to her?"

"I don't know, maybe he's her brother."

My little sister can't be this cute. She never will. It's the law of the universe so I can't get that lucky.

"Hey hey! You, who's doing a photography shoot on a public path!"

While saying that, my friend from the student council, Saji came jumping through the crowd. Girls who looked like members of the student council as well come following Saji towards the photography scene.

"Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

Saji, he was doing his job properly, huh. That big of a crowd was disappearing like spider's children dispersing. The young men with the cameras who were photographing were also leaving reluctantly due to Saji's pushing.

"Yo, Saji." I greeted him.

"Kyon, what have you done this time?"

This time? I don't remember having done anything to you guy, present or past.

"Sure sure."

I don't why but ever since that talk I have with Shitori-san. Saji doesn't like me at all. What did I do wrong? Well, I have done a lot of things wrong but I never did anything to him. My memory is not good but that I can be sure of.

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome."

"Eh, but this is my uniform."

Saji pressed his warning but the magical girl while posing in cute poses didn't pay heed. Saji ground his teeth but then he just lower his head. Oh I see, Gremory-san and her group is here along Sirzech-san and some old guy I don't recognize, must be a parent.

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely-."

The strict Kaichou said that, but as soon as she saw the magical girl, she stopped speaking.

"Sona-chan! Found you ."

After finding Shitori-chan, the magical girl happily clung to her.

Ooh. An acquaintance of Shitori-san? As expected, even Saji was having an expression like he was having trouble dealing with this. Now that I look carefully, I can see both of them resemble each other. Could she be Shitori-san's younger sister? But I remember Shitori-san only has one older sister.

Without minding, Sirzechs-san called out to the cosplay girl.

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well."

Huh?

"It's Leviathan-sama."

What are you saying, Gremory-san?

"That person is one of the current four Dai-Maous, Serafall Leviathan-sama. And also, Sona's onee-sama."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee!?"

Issei's scream echoes in the corridor. Even I want to scream. That girl is Leviathan, one of the Maous, one of the rulers of hell? How the hell did that place manage to survive?

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time."

"Ara, Rias-chan. Long time~Have you been doing well?"

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?"

"Yeah. Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Heaven."

Please don't, I don't want judgement day to happen. Heaven would probably lose fast. Who the hell can fight when their opponent dress like a magical girl? I can also see why Shitori-san didn't say anything about today to her.

"Ise. Greet her."

Like Gremory-san said, Issei lower his head and greet her.

"N-Nice to meet you, I am Hyoudou Issei. I am Rias Gremory-sama's servant, pawn! I'll be under your care!"

"Nice to meet you. I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan . Call me Levi-tan."

While turning sideways, she makes a peace sign. Is this what they called bunny ear lawyer?

"Hey, Sirzechs-chan. Is this boy the rumoured Dragon-kun?"

Did she just call him with "-chan"? The Maous have pretty close relationship, I see.

"Yes, he's the person in which the Welsh Dragon resides, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

"I see you have seen Kyon-kun as well."

Sirzech-san is looking at me.

"So that's him. No wonder why I notice something different about him."

Why is only the strangest people notice me? What have I done wrong? Also thanks to Sirzech-san's hard work, I can't say my real name again.

"Ara ara, Uncle Gremory."

She is talking to the unknown guy, Uncle Gremory? Is he Gremory-san's father?

"Yes, Serafall-dono. This is another novel uniform. I somewhat think as a Maou how it is but…"

"Ara, uncle. Don't you know? This is the fashion in this country, you know?"

That's what people called "cosplay". That word probably doesn't exist in the dictionary of her head.

"Heh, was that so. It seems this was my ignorance."

I can't see that ignorance.

"Hahaha, Tou-ue, don't believe it."

Finally, a line from someone who has common senses. Thank you, Gremory-san.

"Bu-Buchou, it's a light mood far surpassing my imagination but, Serafall-sama is…" Issei said with bewildered state.

"I think it's too light, it's blinding me." I am as well.

"I forgot to say it-No, I didn't want to say it but for the 4 current Maou-samas, everyone of them is like this. During private times, they are really amenable, to a severe extent."

Funny, I can imagine that. I must have watched too many animes.

Looking at it, Shitori-san's face was also completely red like Gremory-san! It was like looking at her elder sister, her speech and conduct, she was feeling completely embarrassed! Noticing that, Leviathan-san looked into Shitori-san's face with worry.

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your onee-sama, me, I think it would be better if you were a bit more happy? 'Onee-sama!' 'So-tan!', calling like that and embracing each other in a yuri way, that sort of development is fine with me as well, Onee-chan!"

Yuri? Really, Leviathan-san?

Shitori-san said with an unsatisfied expression. While twitching near her eyes.

"…O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here… No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behaviour is, too much… I can't approve of that sort of outfit."

"No way, Sona-chan! If I am told that by Sona-chan, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I erase angels and fallen angels ."

"Onee-sama, Please be prudent. If my onee-sama, the Maou glitters, then this small country would be destroyed many times over."

She's more like villain than a magical girl. Oh wait, she IS a Devil. I guess I should call her Maou Shoujo instead.

"Hey, Saji. When one of the leaders of the fallen angels invaded, Kaichou didn't call her Onee-san… Looking at this, are they not on good terms?" Issei asked Saji

"It's the opposite. The opposite. Since in conversation Serafall Leviathan-sama dotes on her little sister so much, if she would have been called, it would have become something terrible. It seems if she found out that her little sister was injured by the fallen angel, we didn't know how she would have reacted. It would have probably been instant war. It was the correct decision to not call Serafall-sama, and rather call Lucifer-sama. However, I am meeting her for the first time as well, but this is…"

"Too unbelievable?" I said.

"Yeah."

All of us are bewildered.

"Uuh, I can't bear it!"

That calm and composed Student President had her eyes wet, and ran away from that place. Even she can't keep her stoic face in this situation.

"Wait! Sona-chan! Where are you going leaving your Onee-chan behind!"

Maou-shoujo-san ran behind her.

"Please don't follow me!"

"Noooooo! Don't abandon your Onee-chaaaaaaan! So-taaaaaan!"

"I have asked you so many times not to add 'tan'!"

Hope she doesn't destroy the school because it worsen her relationship with her sister.

SIGH

"Yeah. The Sitri household is peaceful. Don't you think so, Ria-tan."

"Onii-sama, don't add a 'tan' to my pet name and call me that please…"

Now it's the Gremory family's turn for embarrassing moment.

... Huh? I can see Kimidori is looking at us. She must be observing us. Nagato did mention that the Intergrated Data Enity has been interested in Devils, Angels and stuff like that lately.

"No way…Ria-tan. Even though in the past you followed me every-time while saying 'Onii-sama Onii-sama'… It's the rebellious age, huh…"

Sirzechs-san took a shock. I felt some banter was involved as well.

"Geez! Onii-sama! Why do you remind me of my childhood-."

[Flash]

Gremory-san's Otou-sama took a picture when she was mad. It was an expression filled with emotion.

"That's a nice face, Rias. It's good, to raise you so splendidly…... I will fill my wife's share of enthusiasm as she couldn't come here today."

"Otou-sama! Geez!"

After running for a few minutes, Gremory-san's father then came toward me.

"You're Kyon-kun, right? Nice to meet you, I'm Rias's father."

"Nice to meet you as well." I bowed my head.

"Thank you for helping her."

"It's no problem."

"Still, I want to express my gratitude. I hope you will continue to help us in the future."

"I will do what I can."

Then Gremory-san greeted Issei's parents who have just arrived. Well, let's return to class for now, I hope that Haruhi has forgiven me... That's just a pipe dream.

* * *

And now for my penalty, I have to brought Haruhi here, a fast food restaurant and treated her. She's currently putting all the expensive food into her mouth. My money is going to her mouth like water coming down a waterfall. My wallet is crying. I want to cry as well.

"Kyon, you have been hanging a lot with the Occult Research Club, haven't you?"

Have I? I can't remember.

"There has been a lot of rumors that you've become a pervert like Issei. That's bad, very bad! You will ruin the SOS brigade's reputation."

Xenovia, give me my dignity back. Also, since when are you my mother, Haruhi? And I'm pretty sure the brigade's reputation has always been bad.

"Sorry about that, I just don't feel well today."

Haruhi doesn't feel well, that's bad. Though, I was more surprise that she said "sorry".

"Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, it's just that I got a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Something bad? Could it have something to do with the upcoming meeting?

"Now I have finished. Pay for it, Kyon. That's an order. I think the cost is..."

Me and my wallet don't want to hear it.

RING

Issei's calling me. Wonder what he want to talk about?

"John Smith."

Huh? Who said that? I looked out the window but I can't spot anyone. What's going on?... Wait, there is some guy over there. He is holding a... spear?


	11. Chapter 11

"Forbiden Balor View? That's the vampire over there's Sacred Gear?"

"Yes, that was what Buchou told me."

"So what's it power?"

"It allow the user to stop time."

So he's basically Dio Brando, high school, friendly, sane version. Okay, maybe not that sane.

Right now, I'm talking to Issei. He asked me to meet him at the school ground. Apparently, Gremory-san decided to let him train her first Bishop, Gasper Vladi. A half-vampire and Sacred Gear owner. Up until recently, he was sealed inside a room at the old school building due to being unable to control his Sacred Gear. However, after seeing two of Gremory-san's servants reached Balance Breaker and the fight against Kokabiel, the 4 Maous and other high class Devils allowed her to free him. Well, it didn't matter much since he's a hikikomori. This mean that he rather stay at that room than face the sun. He's one serious bad case as well. Strangely enough, he's the most successful in the Devil business. Gremory-san asked Issei to train him and since he thought I have too much free times, he called me to help him.

Let me guess, you're confused. After all, the only new face you can see is someone who is wearing the female uniform, running away in fear from Xenovia's attacks. That person also look like a girl. A very beautiful girl, in fact. But trust me, it's a boy. Yes, I know. My dream was ruined when I heard that as well. But it's the truth. The cold, harsh, unforgiving truth. He love wearing female clothes because it's cute. You know, Haruhi, you got a very _good_ sense of humor.

As for the weird guy I saw, I never found him. He disappeared as soon as I came out of the shop. Funny, I think he looked kinda familiar. Didn't I see him somewhere before? That's not a pressing matter. The most troublesome thing is what he was holding. A spear. A very dangerous spear. I can feel it's going to be my death. Can it be what Asahina-san warned me about?

"…Gya-kun, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy."

"Nooooooo! Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeeee!"

Now it's Koneko's turn. Guess this must be how a training from hell look like. Quite fitting, considering the fact that all participants are Devil.

"I'm kinda surprised that Gremory-san was able to turn him into a Devil with just one piece."

Not only he can stop time, he's also a high class vampire and can use a lot of human magic. Sometime, I wonder why did the other vampires throw him out? Is it because he's a half vampire? Or is it because he's a half vampire with so much power?

"She used a Mutation Piece."

"Mutation Piece?" Now that's new.

"Kiba said that it's a bug in the Evil Piece system that was kept for fun, usually, for high-class devils, 1 in 10 devils possesses a single piece."

More like they were too lazy to fix it.

"So where is Yuuto anyway?"

"He has to go with Buchou and Himejima-san. Maou-sama want to ask himself about his Balance Breaker."

"I see. By the way, how can that vampire live despite being under the sunlight" I noticed it just now. He didn't fear the sun at all. Normally, a vampire should turn into dust by now.

"He's a Day walker. They can move in the sun. That doesn't mean they like it though. Also, he doesn't like blood."

A vampire that doesn't like blood. Guess like a dog that hate bone. I don't know whether that's a good or bad thing.

"Well, as long as he doesn't sparkle he's fine."

"I agree."

"Even though it was an honour to have met the Bishop-san just like me, we haven't even properly seen each other's faces…...*sob*."

Agrento-san seems regretful. She's also a bit tearful. She must have been looking forward to meet Gasper. Unfortunately, he hates meeting other people. Issei mentioned getting him out of that room was very difficult.

"Oh oh, they're at it."

With that, the student council member Saji appears as well.

"Oh, it's you, Saji." Issei greeted him.

"Yo, Hyoudou, Kyon. After hearing that there was a hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, I came to see it for a bit."

"Ah, He's over there. He's the one getting chased by Xenovia." I pointed at the little vampire that's about to turn into dust unless he runs faster.

"Hey hey, Xenovia-san, she's swinging the legendary sword heartily, you know? Is it alright?, huh. Oh! Wait, it's a girl, huh! Not to mention blond haired!"

Saji seems happy. You would think that right.

"It's a boy. He's a cross dresser."

After hearing me, Saji collapsed into the ground with a heartbroken expression. Sorry, I don't want you to be trapped in a weird delusion.

"Well, this is swindling. More like, since he's wearing girl's clothing, it would be to show it to someone, right? And since he's a hikikomori, it's too much of a contradiction. It's quite difficult."

"That's right. It's an incomprehensible cross dressing habit. Also I can't say anything about it suiting him. And, what are you doing Saji?"

Saji is wearing a jersey, army cotton gloves and was also holding a small shovel for flower bed use.

"It's as you see. It's the maintenance of the flower bed. It's been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently there have been many events in the school right? And also, next time Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. It's the job of the pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful."

This is the first time I see someone acting so proud despite being in charge of doing odd jobs.

[Za Za…..]

After that conversation, there was a presence of someone coming near us. When I moved my gaze to the direction- I doubted my eyes.

"Heh. The servants of Maous' family's devils are playing over here."

An evil looking male wearing a yukata-. I recognised him.

"Azazel….!"

"Yo, Sekiryuutei, Kyon-kun. It's been some time since we last met."

I wanted it to be longer. Like infinite.

"Don't be like that. I just want to come and say hi."

Everyone is dubiously staring at him who appeared suddenly, With my single word the atmosphere completely changes.

Giii!

Xenovia has her sword at the ready. Maybe because she sensed the atmosphere, Agrento-san hides behind Issei. All of us took out our weapons.

Saji, while also shocked brings out the face of a deformed lizard on his right hand. It's Saji's Sacred Gear.

"Hy-Hyoudou, by Azazel you mean-!"

"I am serious, Saji. I have come in contact with this guy plenty of times."

Maybe cause of my serious response he understood, Saji made a battle position as well. Azazel smiles bitterly at our postures. Let alone thirst for blood, I didn't even feel the presence of him trying to fight a battle.

"I don't feel like fighting. Hey, thaw your postures, Low Class devil-kun. You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't win against me, right? Even I don't plan on bullying low class devils. Since I was taking a stroll, I came to visit the devils place. Is the holy demonic sword wielder present? I came to see him."

"So what do you want!? Yuuto? He isn't here." I asked him. I know that he's interested in Sacred Gear so he must be interested in Yuuto's.

"….Seriously. Even though you weren't able to win against Kokabiel, there's no way you can win against me. -I see, the holy demonic sword user isn't present. This is boring. Wait, there's still that strange Sacred Gear, so this could be fun."

Great, he turned his attention to me.

"Want to let me have a look at that Sacred Gear?"

"Sorry, I don't want a mad scientist. Ask somebody else."

"That's too bad."

Azazel points to a certain tree.

"The vampire hiding over there."

Gasper hiding in the tree shade panicked. While approaching Gasper, the fallen angel Governor says.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but….. Now that I mention it, the research of sacred gears by devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the sacred gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."

As if peering into Gasper's face-, more like Azazel is peering into both his eyes. Gasper himself was trembling as the top head of the fallen angels approached him. I think it's an obvious reaction. However, I don't feel anything strange or an evil malice from Azazel. His expression looks like he's full of interest. Maybe because the others also sensed it, they didn't know how to respond.

Looking at him, Gasper is looking like he's being attacked by the fallen angel but….

Azazel turns around towards us, and points to Saji. While scared, Saji makes a posture as well. However-

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly."

On Azazel's explanation, Saji shows a complex expression as well.

"…..M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them….."

Hearing that, Azazel had an amazed expression.

"Seriously, it's because of this, that recently the sacred gear owners don't try to know the power of their sacred gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five dragon kings, the Prison dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"The-, then, the line on my side….for example I can connect it to Hyoudou or some other person? And then the power will flow into Hyoudou?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

"….."

"In improving the sacred gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves."

Now that's amazing. He sure knows a lot about our Sacred Gears. He's teaching Saji and Gasper how to use their Sacred Gears better.

"You sure you want to do that? We can be an enemy someday."

"It's fine. You guy can't kill me even with that."

Normally, I would say he's overconfident but after seeing what Kokabiel can do, I'm not so sure.

"By the way, sorry for Vali-Our Hakuryuukou for coming into contact with you and Issei-kun on his own accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? Wh—at, he's an unusual guy but he doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately."

Vali. That annoying guy. He just appeared in front of my house and started acting cool. Talking about something like I'm not in the top 10 of the power rankings. Weirdly enough, I can sense something similar to Gremory-san from him. There's no way that can be true, I mean, he isn't a Devil. Right? Also, what abo...

"What about you, won't you apologise for coming in contact with me and Kyon repeatedly without informing us about your identity?"

Issei asked before me.

Yeah, meeting him like that. That wasn't a good joke. I was seriously considering going to a mental hospital.

Azazel shows a mischievous smile and says a few words.

"Well, that's my hobby. I won't apologise."

Saying that, he left the place.

…

We were left behind. We exchanged glances and were troubled on how to react but Saji after sighing moved.

"…For the time being, shall I use my sacred gear on the new face-kun over there. In that state, let's try using his sacred gear and practice. In exchange for that, next time, I will have you help me out with the flower bed."

On Saji's suggestion, everyone nodded, and Gasper's sacred gear training got started.

Saji connected the tongue of the Absorption Line on Gasper, and sucks the excess power. As Azazel said, absorption was possible.

After that, we started throwing volleyball at Gasper. The moment it came into Gasper's field of vision, it got stopped. The objects can be only stopped completely for a few minutes interval. If it was a ball, it was stopped in mid air and stayed like that. If it's a living thing, it's movements were stopped and remained in the same posture. The people that got stopped, in that interval, they were completely stopped, to the point of consciousness, they don't have any memory of the interval when they were stopped. I experienced it as well so I know. I can feel some malice but not to the point of knowing what happened. There's no problem with things entering his field of vision but it's no doubt that it's a powerful sacred gear. The closer you enter his field of vision, the longer you get stopped, the farther you are the bigger the range of vision but the time of stoppage gets shorter.

In short, it's a very powerful Sacred Gear but there are ways to counter it.

Since it's still impossible for him to invoke it consciously, there were also accidental cases when the moment he glanced towards someone and a part of their body became lightly stopped. Seriously, pardon me from the unconscious invoking. During those times, Gasper would yell out apologising "Sorryyyyyyy" and try to run away. Catching him and trying to bring him back is troublesome as well. It would be good if he would only stop the ball coming in his direction, but it's very difficult. This may be…more difficult than I thought. The sacred gear's ability is one thing, but the training of the owner, Gasper himself, is difficult. Because Gasper is unable to effectively use his sacred gear, only certain things within his field of vision can be stopped.

"So Issei..."

"Yes, Kyon?"

"What are you planning with Gasper's ability?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie. Your face went red and you started giggling everytime Gasper got better."

"Damn it!... Fine, I intended to have Gasper stops time and then I use Dress Break to have a look at the girl's naked body."

Dress Break. From the name, you can guess what it does already. In case you can't, it rip off a girl's clothes. All of it. Even underwear. It's the reason why you shouldn't fight against Issei if you're a girl.

"Whaaa!? Issei, as a member of the Student Council, I can't allow you to do that!"

Then stop with the nosebleed already, Saji.

And with that, our day ended. Gasper has become better. But only a little bit. Yare yare, this is hopeless.

* * *

Another dream again, this time it's a train station. The only train in it has a pelicular shape and weird symbols all over it.

What is it now, Enki?

**"Geez, you ruined my plan."**

I know it won't be wise but what's that plan?

**"I was going to scare you while dressing as a conductor."**

Just like I thought. A _great_ plan that an idiot thought of.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

**"A warning. I can sense something bad is going to happen at that meeting."**

I think everyone can sense it. Meeting like that can't proceed nicely. There's always something.

**"Also I want to tell you about the limit of the Download ability. It can only store 10 abilities. Anything more and you will have to erase one."**

Why didn't you tell me that before?

**"I forgot."**

Your mind remind me of a garbage dump.

**"Hey!"**

You have been hiding a lot of things. Like you being a dragon, for example.

**"You as well."**

What are you talking about?

**"I'm not the only one hiding who he truly is here."**

Before I can question him about it, I woke up. What did he mean by that?

* * *

"-Now then, we're leaving."

The day has come. Me and Gremory-san's group are preparing to go. The location will be Kuou Academy's new school building's staff meeting room. Today's a holiday. The time is late at night. It seems each faction's top are on standby in the new building's lounge already. Also, above all, this school was enveloped completely by a strong barrier, and no one was able to enter. Of course, till the meeting is over, no one can exit as well. Outside the barrier, angels, fallen angels, and devils' troops are surrounding the whole school.

I wish I can be at home instead. This doesn't feel right.

Looking at the atmosphere which seems like a critical situation, Kiba said.

"If by chance something happens in today's conference, if the conference breaks down, this place might become a battlefield….."

Just great. You just have to make sure Fate add that on her schedule.

We followed Gremory-san out of the room.

[B-Buchou! E-Everyoneeeeeeeee!]

The cardboard box was left in the room. Of course, the hikikomori vampire is inside it. We can't bring him along because he still can't control his power. It will be a pain explaining why every 5 seconds, someone stop moving. Actually, I will be shocked if we aren't dead by then.

"Gasper, today's conference is important so, since you cannot control your time stopping sacred gear, you can't participate, you know?"

Is what Gremory-san informed gently.

"Gasper, be a good boy, okay?"

"Y-Yes, Ise-senpai….."

"I have left my portable game in the club room so you can play with that, there are sweets as well, you can have them too. I have left the paper bag as well so if you become lonely, wear it to your heart's content."

"I also have left some manga for you, use them as research materials. Also, if you see anyone suspicious, hide." Those manga I left are Jojo's Bizzare Adventure. Part 1-7. He can learn a lot from it...

I hope.

"Y-Yessssss!"

Yuuto murmurs to Issei while smiling.

"Ise-kun, you're caring after all."

"Leave it to me, I will do something about this single male kouhai of mine-."

You will never become a good liar, Issei.

* * *

Knock Knock. Gremory-san knocks on the meeting room's door.

"Excuse us."

She opened the door, and there is-

A gorgeous and pompous looking table. And as if surrounding it, people who I recognise are sitting. The air is enveloped by quietness and everyone had a serious face.

Yare yare, am I in somekind of mafia's hideout? Now that I think about it, that isn't far from the truth.

Devil side. Sirzechs-sama, Leviathan-sama. Ah, the waitress is Grayfia-san. She was on standby beside the tea preparing cart.

Angel side, the golden feathered Michael-san and a unknown girl Angel-san. Normal angels have white wings after all. More like, she's an amazing beauty. The beauty surely is Angel class! Ah, she's an Angel, huh.

Fallen Angel side, Azazel with his 12 wings unfurled. There's also that annoying gray hair foreigner, Vali.

Glancing at me and Issei, Azazel's lip's end rose as if happily. Today he isn't wearing a yukata but a black robe elaborated with ornaments. Even he won't be that bold.

Sirzechs-san and Leviathan-san as well are wearing clothes with ornaments decorating them.

"My younger sister, and her family as well as her friend."

Sirzech-san introduced us to the VIP in the room. Actually, you can ignore my presence. I'm just an unimportant side character.

"In the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago, they were active during the raid."

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more."

Michael-san says his thanks to Gremory-san. She conducts herself coolly, and once more bows.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble."

Without a timid expression, Azazel says it. What an attitude.

"Sit on the seats over there."

Taking Sirzechs-san's direction, Grayfia-san urges us to the chairs near the wall. Shitori-san was already sitting on one of those seats.

After confirming that we have all sat down, Sirzechs-san says.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-existence of God."

Guess it's not a shocking news anymore.

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation."

Like this, with Sirzechs-sama's sentence the conference between the great powers began-.

The conference is progressing smoothly.

"Like that, we Angels-."

Michael-san says that.

"That's true. That way would be better. If it's like now, certainly the 3 great powers will go down the road of destruction-."

Sirzechs-san also says that.

"Well, we don't have any particular thing to fuss over."

There were instances when this place would freeze when Azazel said a sentence occasionally as well but I thought that the Governor of the fallen angels was purposely making that atmosphere and enjoying it.

I can't understand anything they are saying. My knowledge about the 3 factions is lacking.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

It's finally Gremory-san's turn. She stood up and began to speak. I can see that she's nervous. After all, one wrong word and she can start an all-out war right in this room.

Each of the faction's VIPs who heard the report were, letting out a sigh, scowling, smiling-each person had a different reaction.

"-That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household devils over there experienced."

Gremory-san who had said everything had finally resumed seating on hearing Sirzechs-san's "Good work, sit down". Congratulation.

"Thanks, Rias-chan "

Leviathan-san also sent a wink towards Buchou.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels."

Upon Sirzechs-sama's questioning, everyone's gaze concentrates on the black haired Governor. Azazel started talking after letting out an intrepid smile.

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organisation, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was done by Vali. After that, in the organisation's court martial his punishment was enforced. His punishment is eternal freezing in the Cochytes. He can't come out anymore. The explanation for that, everything was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all."

Michael-san says while sighing.

"As the explanation, it is the worst category but- I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?"

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well."

Yes, as Azazel said, Kokabiel said quite a lot of bad stuff about his bosses. He's a person who's passive about wars, and only has an interest in sacred gears-.

This time Sirzechs-sama asks Azazel.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

Michael-san's opinion was the same as Sirzechs-sama's. I also wonder that as well. He got a perfect guy to do something like that so why didn't he?

Hearing the two's opinion, Azazel smiles bitterly.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils. -Damn, is my trust in the 3 factions the least?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it "

Sirzechs-sama's, Michael-san's and Leviathan-sama's opinion coincided. How far is he not trusted, the Governor of the fallen angels…

Upon hearing that, Azazel uninterestedly pecked at his ears.

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. -then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

Peace huh? Guess he does have common senses.

On Azazel's sentence, each faction was surprised for a small interval.

Well, even to me who is not informed about the situation, I think if the boss of one of the powers proposes that, then it's an amazing thing. Maybe, am I witnessing a historical moment?

Michael-san who was surprised by Azazel's proposal smiled.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the angels say it since-the original cause of the war, God and Maou-sama have been annihilated."

Michael-san said that he wants peace in this interval.

Azazel burst out laughing on Michael-san's words.

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before."

"….I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them."

"Hey hey, with your speech just now, you'll 'fall' you know? -I thought that but you took over the system, right. It's become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we 'fell'."

I bet you "fell" due to a stupid reason. Like girls.

Sirzechs-san also says the same opinion.

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. -If we do another war, the devils will be destroyed."

On Sirzechs-san's words, Azazel nodded as well.

"Yes. If we do another war, the 3 factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now."

Sometime ago Azazel had a joking mood, but it's done a complete change and he has a serious expression. Guess I can live here peacefully.

"Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. Me and you as well are both healthily living like this."

Azazel said that while opening his arms.

"-The world moves even without a God."

I really wonder about that.

After that, the conversation moved to hereafter's war potential etc. For some reason, the current military forces and each faction's interaction, are talking about the power picture from now on.

Compared to sometime ago, the feeling of nervousness has reduced. Maybe they understood that no power wants war?

"-And, is this it?"

On Sirzechs-san's sentence, the VIPs let out a huge sigh. Somehow or other, it seems the usual important conversation is finished.

Has it been around maybe 1 hour since the conference began? Time sure went by fast.

While Grayfia-san is serving tea as the waitress, Michael-san turned his gaze towards Issei.

"Now then, the discussion has considerably been solved in a good direction, is it alright if we hear about the matter of Sekiryuutei-dono soon."

Everyone's gaze concentrated towards Issei.

"Asia. Is it alright if I ask Michael-san about you?"

Agrento-san was surprised at Issei's words but she consented.

"If Ise-san wants to ask about it, then I don't mind. Since I trust Ise-san."

"Why did you exile Asia?"

On my question to Michael-san, everyone had the astonished expression "Why is he talking about it now?"

Someone who trusted God that much, why was she exiled from the church? That's a good question.

Michael-san replied in an earnest manner.

"I can only apologise for that. …..After God had been annihilated, only the system to govern divine protection, mercy and miracles remained. This system was, if I explain it simply, the system to perform the miracles etc. God did. God made the system, used it to bring about miracles above ground. To bring about the effect of holy things like exorcism, crosses etc. these too are the system's powers."

I see, the damages devils take when they touch the cross are the effects of the system, huh. Let if I'm right with this question.

"After God died, some system trouble occurred. Is that correct?"

On my question, Michael-san nods.

"To be honest, it takes a big toll on anyone who uses it with the exception of God. With me as the centre, everyone of the Seraph was able to somehow start up the system but….. compared to the time God existed, the divine protection and mercy to those who believe in God is not complete. -It's an unfortunate thing but, those who can be granted salvation are limited."

Now that you mention it, Kokabiel may have said it as well.

Something about since God isn't here, there's a limit to how many people can be saved.

"For that, there was a need to keep away those people related to the church who could possibly cause an influence on the system. As an example of those who can cause influence on the system, a part of the Sacred Gear-Asia Argento's Twilight Healing is included as well. Your Boosted Gear and also Divine Dividing as well."

"Asia is included because she can heal Devils and Fallen Angels as well?"

On Issei's question, Michael-san once again nodded.

"Yes. If there is a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the followers, it will influence the faith of the ones around her. The source of us living in heaven is the faith of believers. Because of that, Twilight healing is a forbidden sacred gear which can cause an influence on the system. And also, as an example of influence on the system-."

Xenovia interrupts Michael-san and continues.

"The people who know about the non-existence of God, right?"

"Yes, that's right, Xenovia. To lose you is a serious wound even for us but if apart from us, Seraph and a part of the higher rank angels, if a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approach the place with a direct connection then there's a huge effect on the system. -I apologise. There was no other way but to make you and Asia Argento heretics."

Michael-san bowed his head to Agrento-san and Xenovia-.

The two in question also stared in wonder. Indeed they'll be troubled on how to respond. However, immediately Xenovia shakes her neck sideways, and smiles.

"No, Michael-sama, please don't apologise. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brought up by the church. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."

"The fact that you reincarnated as a devil, that is our crime."

"It's alright. …..I regretted it a bit but the things that I couldn't do when I was serving the church, the things that were sealed from me are now brilliantly colouring my everyday life. If I say these words, I may anger the other believers but….. Even then I am satisfied by my current life."

Xenovia thought that way of her life with us….

There's also the part of her being a bit too otherworldly but she isn't a bad girl.

Agrento-san also says it with her hands together.

"Michael-sama, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And also I have met and talked with the Michael-sama who I admired, it's an honour!"

On Asia's and Xenovia's words Michael-san showed an expression of relief.

"Sorry. I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. I leave Durandal to you, Xenovia. Since it's the family of the Sirzechs' sister then I am at ease that it won't be used by those who do as they please."

Azazel is looking at Agrento-san. Agrento-san also noticed it, and her body trembled.

"It seems my subordinates killed her while keeping quiet about it. I received that report as well."

Issei said it to Azazel clearly.

"That's right, Asia died once. E-even I was killed by Fallen Angels but above that Asia! It may be something that occurred in a place you don't know but the Fallen Angel girls who admired you killed Asia for your sake."

Okay, I didn't know something like that happen.

Gremory-san is also trying to warn Issei by saying "Calm down, Ise." This isn't a place for personal grudge. But I don't think he will stop.

"It's true we Fallen Angels are eliminating those Sacred Gear users who may cause harm to us. As an organisation it's obvious right? Sensing that a person may become a threat in the future, then if we know about it beforehand, you'll want to eliminate him. And because of that you died. The reason is, the human with no talent, you, could have run wild with the power of the Sekiryuutei without being able to control it, and have a bad effect on us or the world."

"Thanks to you, I am a Devil."

"Do you dislike it? At the very least, those around you are happy that you became a Devil."

"I-I don't dislike it! Everyone is a good person and I know that I am receiving favourable treatment. However!"

"Even if I apologise now, it's too late. That's why, I am thinking of doing something that only I can do to make you stand on both your legs."

"Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragon-sama. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?"

On Azazel's question, the Hakuryuukou, Vali smiles.

"If I can fight strong guys, then it's fine."

…..Are you alright with that reply, you. You seriously only like combat? That seems like a nuisance to others though. Azazel's gaze this time turns to Issei.

"Then, Sekiryuutei, what about you?"

Issei reply while scratching his cheeks. He seems to have trouble finding the right word.

"To be honest, I don't understand it well. Somehow due to all the fastidious stuff my head is in chaos. In addition to that, I am desperate about looking after my junior devil, so even if I am told what I think about the world, how should I say it, I don't have feelings gushing forth. However, you are one of those who has the power to move the world. If you don't make your choice then it would be difficult for those standing on top of each of the powers such as me to move.

Seem like Issei still doesn't know what to say.

"Hyoudou Issei, then let me explain it in a very simple manner. If we fight, then there will be a need for you to also fight at the front stage. If that happens, you won't be able to sleep with Rias Gremory."

Now that will get him talking.

"If we make peace, then there won't be a need to fight. If that happens, then what's left that is the most important is continuation of the species and prosperity. You may be able to endeavour in making children with Rias Gremory everyday. How's that? Is it easy to understand? If there's a fight, then there's no sex. If there's peace then you can have sex all the time. Which will you choose?"

I don't think I even need to guess his answer.

"I would like to have the peaceful one please! Yes! It's peace, alright! Peace is the best! I want to do ecchi things with Buchou!"

"Ise-kun, Sirzechs-sama is present here you know?"

Yuuto says it with an "Oh boy" and give a bitter smile.

Sirzechs-sama laughed in a low intensity manner. Be careful, Issei.

"Um… I, since I am an idiot, the meaning of the 90% contents of this conference are obscure. However, what I can say is, since the power residing in me is strong then I'll use it for my comrades. Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san and also the other members as well, if they're exposed to trouble then I'll protect them!...Wait, I am still quite weak though. However what I can do is about that. Even if I have to risk my life, I will live alongside my comrades-."

That was a nice choice of words.

Finally, Azazel turned toward me.

"What about you, the man who has the unknown dragon, what do you think?"

What do I think huh?

"Well, I'm a very lazy guy and I can't understand what you guy said. However, if you guy want peace then I agree. I don't anything that will hurt my friend."

I answered confidently.

"Then what will you do if we attack the human world?"

"I think you already know the answer, Azazel-san. I'm a human. Of course, I..."

-My body's functions stop for a moment.

This sensation. Gasper!?

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the long chapter, since I can't change much from the canon material in this part I want skip over it.


	12. Chapter 12

"…Ara?"

When I noticed it, the interior of the staff meeting room had changed just a little. Michael-san was looking outside from a window, Sirzechs-san and Azazel were deep in talk looking serious for some reason. Himejima-san, Agrento-san, Shitori-san and Koneko stood still like they are frozen. Only the leaders of the 3 factions, me, Issei, Gremory-san, Vali and Yuuto were able to move.

"Oh, Kyon-kun has come back."

Azazel saw me and said this.

"What the hell? An attack?"

"Afraid so. It would appear the reason you're safe is because you possess Enki. Ise is the possessor of the Sekiryuutei and because Yuuto has an irregular holy demonic sword that has attained Balance Breaker. Xenovia invoked Durandal just before it happened."

Xenovia was holding the really dangerous sword that kept giving off a holy aura. She seemed to be putting it away right at that moment, and the holy sword was returned to the space-time warp.

"The sense of time stopping was somehow remembered by my body. —When time was on the verge of stopping, I thought I could use Durandal's power to protect myself, it seems I was correct."

At least the powerful ones are alright. Now, what's going on?

"It seems—"

"To be a terrorist attack."

Interrupting Gremory-san's words as she seemed to answer my question, Azazel said this.

A terrorist attack? By who? Bin laden? Sure hope it's not him.

"Would you like to look outside?"

Azazel gestured at the window with his chin. Me and Issei approached the meeting room's glass window.

Kah! Flashes suddenly spread out in front of my eyes! What!? This new school building seemed to be subtly shaking…

"We're under fire. In any era where a power tried to form peace with other powers, there will also be a gathering of those who dislike it and try to disturb it."

Azazel pointed outside. When I turned my eyes in the direction he pointed, there were human-like silhouettes that had arrived in the schoolyard and in the air. Looking closely, these mage-like guys dressed in black robes seemed to be firing attacks at us that were similar to magic bullets.

Luckily, these attacks didn't look to be doing any damage to the new school building. But, I also couldn't see any sign of the attack relenting.

Guess it was only the matter of when this attack happen. They picked the wrong time. I'm not in a good mood right now.

"You know, Kyon-kun. Your face right now look like the face of a delinquent."

God said my face look like a bad cop now a Fallen Angel said my is like a delinquent. It seem my face has the same luck as my real name. Not at all.

Azazel, who was standing next to me before I noticed, gave a fearless smile.

"Those guys are so-called magicians. It's a kind of magic that was originally interpreted from the magic system of devils by the legendary magician "Merlin Ambrosius" and reconstructed as sorcery…From the power of the magic they're emitting, I'd guess that they each possess the magic power of a mid-class devil."

First Excalibur now Merlin. I will probably meet Morgan next. Or maybe Arthur himself. Sigh, where's Mordred when you need him?

"In short, it means that humans can use powers like those of devils. Though, of course, it also seems to be possible that they can't become devils themselves. It's especially troublesome when a Sacred Gear possessor learns magic. Well, their attacks aren't capable of damaging this school building. Because the strongest protective barrier by me, Sirzechs, and Michael is enveloping this place. Though, thanks to that, we can't leave here."

You know, this's starting to sound like a typical manga plot. The heroes have to fight alone. The one that can one-shot everything always get busy and can only help at the very last minute or not at all. By the way, from Azazel's words, those magicians are really powerful if they can force all three leaders to stuck in one place.

"T-Then, what about when time seemed to stop before?"

Good question, Issei. The answer's kinda obvious, though.

"Most likely, they used a Sacred Gear or magic that transfers power on the half-vampire kid's Sacred Gear and forcefully made it go into Balance Breaker state. It's only a temporary Balance Breaker state, even then, to think that it even affects people present in the interior of objects outside the field of vision…So that half-vampire's potential ability was this high. Well, it seems that he lacks the output to stop us top-position guys, though."

This is the only time I'm glad that Gasper is weak.

"But, they transferred power? There are other Sacred Gears with that kind of ability?"

You already saw one, Issei. My Sacred Gear.

"Boosted Gear combines together both the nearly endless doubling ability and the transfer ability. There exist independent Sacred Gears with either of these respective powers. The doubling Sacred Gear and transfer Sacred Gear. All the Longinus are just a combination of one ability with another. Essentially, they combine powerful abilities that aren't supposed to be combined. Maybe the [Longinus] are born because of a kind of bug, errors in the [Sacred Gear program] constructed by God", that's one of the opinions of us 'Grigori'. If I had to say it in an easy-to-understand way to you, it's a fact that there are other powers that can transfer."

Guess that's why Haruhi asked me to make that website. If she had been the one to do it, the bugs would have been countless.

"Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon at the old school building…Just where did they get information on my servant…Moreover, for them to use his power to go after this important meeting…! Never have I been so insulted like this!"

Calm down, Gremory-san. This isn't the time to unleash that aura of your.

"I think we should spilt into two groups. One go rescuing Gasper. The other go outside and defeat those annoying guys." I suggested a counter plan.

"That's a good idea since the armies of the fallen angels, angels and devils outside of this school building all seem to be stopped as well. Don't worry, those guys are going to be taken care of soon."

Azazel turned his hand to the window with a sigh. Then, a countless number of spears of light appeared in the sky outside—.

Baa! The spears of lights rained down all at once at the same time as Azazel lowered his hand, and they were showered down upon the magicians.

The terrorists also made protective barriers, but they went through without any trouble and the magicians were eradicated! This guy is way too scary.

"Not as scary as you and Rias Gremory's family."

Azazel put a hand on Gremory-san's shoulder with a tap, she mercilessly brushed the hand away.

"This school is enveloped in a barrier. But, despite this, they appeared within the barrier. There must be a transfer-use magic circle or a person connecting with a gate to the inside of the premises. Either way, if they increase the effect of [Forbidden Balor View] any more than this, there's a concern that they'll be able to stop even people like us too. By stopping us here with their fierce attack, they intend to annihilate each school building the instant our time is stopped. They seem to be using considerable military power."

"You know, I have been thinking this. Doesn't it seem the attackers know a little too much? They know pretty much everything. The location, the time and probably even the people participating in this meeting." I said.

"I see you have realized it as well. Yes, there is a high chance that a traitor's among us."

Azazel has the same thought as well. Who's the traitor? It can't be the Maous or Michael. Azazel? Unlikely. Even he wouldn't be that stupid.

"Can't we escape from here?"

Azazel shook his head at Issei's question.

"We can't escape. As long as the barrier enclosing the entire school isn't dissolved, we can't go outside. But, if the barrier is dissolved, damage may be taken in the human world. We have to wait for the enemy boss to appear. If we shut ourselves in here for a while, they'll get tired of waiting and show their face. I'd like to know who the mastermind is quickly. Besides, if we go out and rampage imprudently, we may just do exactly as the enemy wishes."

That's a risky plan. We are sitting ducks here.

"However, I agree with Kyon-kun's plan. We need to rescue Gasper from the old school building which has become the terrorists' base."

"Onii-sama, I'll go. Gasper is my servant. It's my responsibility to take him back."

That's brave of you, Gremory-san. The important question is how.

"I thought I said it before. I understand my younger sister's personality. —However, how will you go to the old school building? It's filled with magicians outside this new school building. The usual transfer is also blocked by magic."

"The old school building—my base's clubroom has a remaining unused "rook" piece being safe kept within it."

"I see, [Castling], huh. Since they would usually expect us to go take him back, this could catch the opponent off-guard. They'll anticipate some kind of trick."

Great, they are talking about something new again.

"Let me guess, this [Castling] can only transfer limited amount of people."

"You're correct, Kyon-kun. It's possible to transfer ojou-sama and one other." Grayfia-san said.

Only two... I can already guess who will go.

"Sirzechs-sama, I'll also go!"

Issei raised my hand and volunteered. As expected of him. He cares about Gasper a lot.

Sirzechs-san's eyes turned towards Issei for a moment, then quickly moved in Azazel's direction.

"Azazel, according to a rumour, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but what about it?"

"Is it possible to control the Sekiryuutei?"

"…"

Azazel fell silent in response to Sirzechs-san's question. However, the Governor of the Fallen Angels groped in his breast pocket and—.

"Oi, Sekiryuutei."

Azazel called out to Issei.

"I-I'm Hyoudou Issei!"

"Then, Hyoudou Issei. Take this."

Azazel threw something at Issei. I can't see what it is.

"Those are bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the aforementioned half-vampire, put one on him. It'll help him control his power somewhat."

"But, there are two of them…?"

The other one must be for you, Issei.

"The other one is for you. You haven't mastered the power of the [Welsh Dragon], right? If so, put it on. If it's for a short time, it'll be possible to go into the Balance Breaker state without paying any price. This will be used in place of the price."

Now that's convenient. Issei did tell me he has some problems activating Balance Breaker. Are there any side effects?

"As a side effect, you'll also temporarily undo the seal that's been applied on you. Your [pawn] power has been blocked, right? This is only my personal opinion, but in terms of piece distribution, Ddraig is seven and you're one, right? No, it may be 7.9 and 0.1. [Promotion] also builds the necessary foundation for the sake of manifesting Ddraig's true power. Either way, it's a fact that releasing Ddraig's power will release the seal as well, right, Rias Gremory?"

Gremory-san just narrowed her eyes in response to Azazel's question and gave no particular answer.

"Use that ring as a last resort. Since it can't regulate its consumption of stamina, you'll just exhaust yourself wastefully if you activate it suddenly. It will consume an intense amount of stamina and magical power while in [armour]-equipped mode."

Stamina weakness. One of the most basic weaknesses. Pretty much every shounen characters have to deal with it.

"Remember this well. The current you is a devil that was originally born as a human. Even if one possesses a powerful Sacred Gear, there's no meaning if the host is useless. If the opponent against the current you is inexperienced, you can just sprinkle Ddraig's power to win, but it's a tractable thing regarding those with greater power and those who understand your ability. At any rate, you yourself are your Sacred Gear's weak point. —The cluster of your weakness is assuredly your inability to master it. You'll eventually die if you can't tame your power."

"I-I understand."

Sure hope you do, Issei.

"Azazel, just how far did you research Sacred Gears?"

Michael-san asked Azazel while sighing, but the fallen angel Governor just smiled fearlessly.

"It's fine, isn't it? God, the one who made the Sacred Gears, isn't here, right? Isn't it better if there's someone who can explain about Sacred Gears at least a little? I heard there are all kinds of things that even you don't know, right?"

"I think the problem is that you're the one who's researching it…"

Well, a mad scientist can get results quickly. The only problem is well, they are mad.

"Ojou-sama, please wait a little while."

"Please hurry, Grayfia."

While we were inside getting ready, Azazel and the Hakuryuukou were deep in talk.

"Vali."

"What is it, Azazel?"

"You go catch the enemy's attention outside. If the Hakuryuukou comes out at the front, it'll disrupt their strategy a little. Also, something may move."

"So that person will also become aware of me being here?"

"If you do that, they won't expect for the Sekiryuutei to transfer over to the centre using [Castling]. It'll also have the effect of attracting their attention a little."

"Wouldn't it be faster to blow away all the terrorists in the old school building and the half-vampire who has become a problem?"

That will finish this fast but it's morally wrong so no.

"Quit that, at a time where we've united in peace. In the worst case scenario, we'll do that, but if we can save a member of the Maou's family, saving him will be of benefit for us in the future."

"Understood."

Vali agreed to Azazel's suggestion while letting out a breath.

Kah! Wings of light unfolded on Vali's back. So that's his Sacred Gear.

"—Balance Break."

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

After that sound, a snow-white aura covered Vali's form! When the light stopped, his body was wrapped in a whole-body armour that emitted a white radiance.

—So this is his Balance Breaker.

Looking at it, I wonder what's Ea's Balance Breaker?

**"Don't worry, you are near there."**

I hope that wasn't your habit of talking nonsense acting up.

**"Can you trust me for once?"**

No.

**"Geez, call me if something happen."**

Enki went to sleep. That's so much better.

Dodododododododon!

A shock wave was created outside! When I looked, the group of magicians were trampled down by the guy in white armour. He plunged into the enemy group while drawing a path of light in the night sky, and the aspect of a great warrior was seen.

Without accomplishing anything, the magicians were annihilated, but magic circles appeared right afterwards and a new group of magicians appeared. They really are endless!

"Azazel, continuing the talk from before."

Sirzechs-sama queried Azazel.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What are you trying to do by collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting [Longinus] owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists?"

Azazel shook his head at that question.

"It's to prepare."

"Prepare? That's some uneasiness-inciting talk, even though you reject war."

Michael-san said this in amazement.

"I said so, right? I won't go to war against you people. I also won't make war here. —However, means of self-defence are necessary. Rather, should I say we're not just preparing for an attack from you?"

"Then?"

"—The [Khaos Brigade]."

"…Khaos, Brigade?"

It was a name I hadn't heard before, but it seemed Sirzechs-san didn't know either from his furrowed eyebrows.

"I only confirmed the organisation's name and background recently, but my Vice Governor Shemhaza has also had his eye on this suspiciously acting group from before that. It's said that they're gathering dangerous members from all three big powers. Some Sacred Gear-possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of [Longinus] possessors among them."

"Their goal is?"

Michael-san asked that.

"Destruction and mayhem. It's that simple, you know? They don't like this world's peace. They're terrorists. Moreover they're ill-natured to the extreme."

Then, could it be that this terrorist attack is…?

"The organisation's leader is the powerful fiendish dragon besides the [Welsh Dragon] and [Vanishing Dragon]."

Not another one. Who is it now?

"…I see, so that person has moved. The [Uroboros Dragon] Ophis—. The dragon feared by God…The one who kept reigning over with the position of the strongest since the world began."

Sirzechs-san also wore a grim expression.

As I was troubled by everyone's reaction, a voice that I wasn't used to hearing leaped into my ear.

[Yes, Ophis is the leader of the "Khaos Brigade".]

Gah! A magic circle emerged on the floor of the meeting room at the same time as the voice! This is, a devil!?

A magic circle I've never seen before! Or rather, I'm not very knowledgeable about other devils, but!

"I see. So you've come! The mastermind this time—"

Sirzechs-sama clicked his tongue.

"Isse, Gremory-san, go quickly!" I shouted at them.

"Yes!"

Grayfia-san urged them to a corner of the meeting room, and a small magic circle was created on the floor. It was the exact size to fit only about two people in it.

"Ojou-sama, I wish you the fortunes of battle."

"W-Wait, Grayfia!? Onii-sama!"

They were enveloped in the light of transfer and disappeared. Now, let's take care of that Devil.

* * *

The magic circle that appeared on the floor of the meeting room. As they saw it, all the leaders of the three great powers were shocked.

No, Azazel laughed, and Sirzechs-sama made a sour expression.

"—The magic circle of Leviathan."

Leviathan? Isn't she right in this room?

"It's something seen in the books of the Vatican. That's the magic circle of the original Maou Leviathan."

The original one huh. That's not good.

A single woman appeared from the magic circle. She was wearing a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono?"

The woman greeted Sirzechs-sama with a fearless tone.

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Cattleya Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?"

Sirzechs-sama said this. So she is a descendant of the previous Maou. Her intention is probably obvious. She certainly won't ask us to go with her for a drink unless there's poison in it.

The woman—Cattleya Leviathan, who was descended from the original Leviathan, gave a defiant smile and spoke.

"The members of the old Maou faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the [Khaos Brigade]."

Why can't they stay at home and watch TV? That will save their lives.

"So it's a feud between the new and old Maou sides that has become full-scale. Devils are also difficult."

Azazel just smiled like it was someone else's problem.

"Cattleya, is it okay to interpret those words literally?"

"Sirzechs, it's exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now."

"—So it's a coup d'état, huh?"

Yes, this was a coup d'état. A rebellion by the old Maou faction against the new Maou faction. To declare this at such a time and place…Moreover, they were lending a hand to the terrorist group.

"…Cattleya, why?"

"Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Maou are gone, this world should be reformed."

So they did this coup d'état after learning everything about the non-existence of God and the peace conference of the three great powers.

Moreover, they really have taken the opposite path, coming here while considering all this.

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely."

Cattleya just let out a breath in response to Azazel's question.

"Aside from being a symbol of power, he just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for his help to destroy the world and rebuild it again. —We will be the ones to manage the new world."

For such a thing to occur. So the magicians rampaging outside must be those who endorse these people.

If Azazel's story from before was true, then in addition to the old Maou faction and the magicians, rebels from the fallen angels and angels have appeared as well.

…Do they really hate peace so much? Sirzechs-sama smiled very sarcastically.

"…So you're a gathering of angel, fallen angel, and devil rebels who want their own world and a new Earth that they rule over. The mediator of that is the [Uroboros] Ophis."

Who's Ophis anyway?

**"Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God, is the second strongest dragon in existence. I'm quite surprise that she's the mastermind. I always thought she just want to stay at home. Why would she do this?"**

Who know, she must have lost her home something. Wait, she?

**"I like to call Ophis by "she"."**

I see. By the way, who's the strongest dragon?

**"You will find out soon. If you want to know now, you can just look at the..."**

"Cattleya-chan! Why are you doing such a thing!?"

Cattleya showed a hateful expression at Serafall-san's shout.

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly, as the one who stole the position of [Leviathan] from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Maou!"

"Cattleya-chan…I-I!"

"Don't worry, Serafall. Today, I'll kill you at this place and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself. Then, Ophis will become the god of the new world. It's fine if he's just a symbol. The [system] and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer—Sirzechs, your era is..."

BLOCK

Her words were stopped by my attack. I had taken out Ea and charged at her. Unfortunately, she had blocked it with her hand.

"I think the time for talking is over."

"Insolent human! How dare you!?"

Sorry, a mad woman doesn't mean much to me.

"Ku…Kukukukuku."

That guy can even laugh in this situation, I see.

"Azazel, what's so funny?"

Anger clearly saturated Cattleya's expression and words.

"Hahaha. So you—no, you people will reform this world all together, huh?"

"That's right. That's exactly right, Azazel. This world is—"

"In decay? Humans are foolish? The Earth will be destroyed? Oi, oi, oi, aren't things prospering nowadays?"

Azazel held his stomach as he laughed. Cattleya's eyes twitched.

"Azazel, you're the same as ever. Even though you have so much power, you're satisfied with the current world…"

"Let me tell you. Your goal is too clichéd and harsh. And yet, people like that are limited to those who are excessively strong. Geez, it's really a nuisance for others. Descendant of Leviathan, your words are just like those of a villain who's about to die, you know that?"

"Azazel! You would ridicule us this far!"

Cattleya was enraged, and a magic aura was gushing out of her entire body. It was the atmosphere of an explosive situation. Hey, hey, I'm the one who will receive all of it you know.

"Sirzechs, Michael, I'll take care of it. Don't help, okay?"

Azazel stood up—. The Governor of the fallen angels began releasing a gloomy aura, similar to doing a battle enhancement.

"Kyon-kun, stay back."

I jumped back.

"…Cattleya, do you have no intention of surrendering?"

That was Sirzechs-san's final warning. Cattleya shook her head.

"That is correct, Sirzechs. You were a good Maou. However, you weren't the best Maou. That's why we are aiming to be the new Maou."

"I see. That's too bad."

Seeing that confirmation, Azazel pointed at the window with his hand.

Don! The whole area at the window was blown off by a blast of light! What a thing!

Azazel unfolded twelve black wings. Their feathers were darker than endless darkness—.

"Descendant of the former Maou Leviathan. One of the [Monsters of the End]. Not a bad opponent. Cattleya Leviathan, are you dressed up for a bout of Armageddon with me?"

Cattleya responded to Azazel's intense challenge with a fearless smile of her own.

"I was just wishing for that, Governor of the angels who fell."

Doh! Azazel and Cattleya Leviathan flew out of here, and a battle of light and devil began to unfold in the distant skies above the schoolyard.

Both of them had a tremendous mass of aura. It was a different dimension from us.

I was anxious about support, but now that it's gone this far, should I assist Maou-sama or should I chase after Buchou?

As I was like this, Sirzechs-san said to Yuuto,

"Kiba Yuuto-kun. Me and Michael will keep strengthening the barrier covering this school. Now that Azazel and Cattleya are running wild, the damage may become big. Sorry about this, but until Grayfia finishes her analysis of the magicians' transfer-use magic circle, could you deal with the magicians outside?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you. I'm glad that you're my sister's knight. Please use that Balance Breaker for the sake of my sister and your comrades."

"Yes! Xenovia, please come with me!"

"Yeah, I'm also Rias Gremory's [knight]. Kiba Yuuto, I think we're two similar blades. Now, let's go."

"Kyon-kun, can you go and help them?"

I don't think I have anything better to do.

* * *

"This is annoying."

I scratched the back of my head. No matter how much we kill, more will pop up. Funny, I don't remember fighting against Hydra.

STARE

One of them is staring at me. That guy's pissing at me off.

CLASH

I cut him down. Man, I really need to take of this anger issue. Well, I don't want someone who want to kill me staring at me.

I can see that Azazel and Cattleya are still fighting.

"Xenovia, Yuuto, take care of this, okay? I'm going to check on Issei."

"Okay!"

I then ran toward the old school building. Sure hope those two are okay.

Along the way, I can see something. Azazel has been attacked from the side. He's falling down to the ground. It seem like we are both heading toward the same direction.

Reaching the building, I can see Gremory-san and Issei along with Gasper. Look like they succeed. There's also Azazel, Cattleya and...

Vali.

"…Tch. So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali."

While giving off a dazzling radiance, the Hakuryuukou stood before us.

"The instant you decided on peace, arrangements were made to invoke the Sacred Gear of the kidnapped half-vampire and begin the terrorist attack. The Hakuryuukou ran wild along with me once we saw a good time. It'd be good if we could bury any one of the leaders of the three great powers. It was fine if the meeting was broken because of that."

He was the traitor all along. Although if you use the process of elimination, he's the only one that fit.

"Hey, Issei. What's the plan no... Wait, can you stop looking at her breast?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

This guy's perverseness know no limit.

"I feel vulgar eyes. —Is this kid the Sekiryuutei, Vali?"

"Yeah, while regrettable, it's true. He truly is a most regrettable host."

"Don't keep saying regrettable, regrettable! Even I'm living through every day doing my best! …Or rather, why are you and Azazel confronting each other? Or rather, who is this onee-chan?"

"She's the boss. A descendant of the previous Leviathan."

"What!? Why is someone like that here?"

Ask her.

"I see. He really does seem to be a regrettable child. Vali, will you kill him?"

"My feelings are wavering on what to do. To be honest, I wasn't expecting for him to be there."

This is really bad. Azazel's still down and I don't know if we can defeat those guys.

"When? When did you decide to do this?" Information's time for now.

"I got the offer while I was en-route returning Kokabiel to headquarters."

"Let me guess, you believe peace would be too boring."

"You're correct. They gave an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard?' When they said that, as someone who wants to test my power, I couldn't decline. Azazel hates war. He wouldn't allow that."

I agree with Azazel. I don't want a hammer to my head or facing a trickster.

"The preparations and information outlet for this were thanks to the Hakuryuukou. Azazel have caused his own demise."

You don't need to tell us that, idiot woman.

Vali hit his hand against his chest and spoke to Issei who is still confused.

"My real name is Vali. —Vali Lucifer."

Lucifer?

"I'm a descendent of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. —I obtained the [Vanishing Dragon]'s Sacred Gear because I'm half-human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the [Vanishing Dragon], was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. —Just joking."

I'm not laughing.

"So what are we going to do now, Issei?"

"I-I don't know."

"I got one. You take care of Vali, I will get rid of the woman."

"Are you sure you will be okay?"

"No."

I charged at the woman.

"I am one who is descended from the great true Leviathan! Cattleya Leviathan! I won't lose to an annoying human like you!"

Let's test that theory, shall we?

Cattleya started to attack me. I dodged it thanks to "Excaliur Rapid" is power. I used "Excalibur Mimic" is power to change Ea into a katana to attack faster. Unfortunately, I can only use two abilities at my current state.

BLOCK

Cattleya blocked all my attacks. She is much more powerful than before.

"It's useless! Thanks to Ophis's gift, there's no way a human can beat me. Now die!"

Damn it, I am running out of strength. I changed Ea into a shield but I can't keep blocking forever.

"Soon we, the true Maous, will rule the Underworld. We will destroy this old world, even the human world."

This woman is making me angry. Not an easy thing to do, I can assure you that. You got any ideas, Enki? I can't even use Enuma Elish at this rate. The moment I do, my body will be full of holes.

**"Yeah, Balance Breaker."**

I can't reach that yet.

**"You can. You just need to concentrate."**

Easier said than done.

"Die, filthy human!"

She began charging her attack. If that hit me, there won't even be bones left.

**"Well, guess that's it. It was nice knowing you."**

Great, guess I have to try. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I looked deep into my soul.

"Giving up already? That's only natural."

There! I can see something. It's a key. I reached out to grab it. It's kinda far.

"Take this!"

I grabbed the key. Now, let's try this.

"Balance Breaker!"

Cracks started to appear... in the sky.


	13. Chapter 13

When I opened my eyes, the world has changed. No where in sight is the beautiful blue sky or dirty ground. There are only two colors. Black and red. I'm standing above Cattleya. There is something below me. Three enormous fields of force. Ea, still in my hand, is spinning rapidly. This world. A world that isn't separated by darkness or light. A world without creation or destruction. A world without beginning or end. A world without lies. A world of truth. Only the truth.

"W-What is this!? What have you done!?"

The other person in here, Cattleya, is screaming at me. Her attack has disappeared. Vanished into thin air. It was erased. Every powers have a source. Demonic power, magical power, stuff like that. In here however, there's no such thing. Things like that can't exist here. Only me and Ea can be here. Everything else will be erased. Yes, everything.

"This is my Balance Breaker. [The Truth World]. The moment you got trap in here, your fate's sealed."

I explained to her. Yes, this is Ea's Balance Breaker. The key I grabbed was the key to this place. The door was Ea. Or maybe it was the window? Just like the nature of this world. Nobody know the answer. Not even God. Actually, there's maybe one person. He will never tell anyone however.

"Damn it! I won't lose to a HUMAN!"

She tried to attack me again but nothing came out.

"It's useless. Nothing work here beside me and Ea."

"You're lying!"

That's impossible. This world doesn't accept lies.

"Time to finish this."

I lifted Ea up above my head. The moment I did so, the fields are directed at my opponent and begin to rotate, fluctuating the space. Cattleya tried to run but she always come back to the same place, right below the fields. In this world, there's no such thing as "other places". You can walk for hours and you still stay at the same place.

"Enuma Elish!"

I thrusted Ea downwards. The fields rotated to the point where they merged together and crashed down. Dwarfing Cattleya. She couldn't run, she couldn't hide, she couldn't block. All she can do was accepting it.

"AAAHHH!"

Guess that's it for her.

* * *

The world returned back to normal. Now that one's down, wonder how the other one is? Don't know if Issei can deal with him.

"Ugh!"

Damn, using that was way too exhausting, I fell to my knee. Just a little more and I will meet the ground.

**"You're lucky. A normal human would be dead by now."**

What!? Why!?

**"The "truth" wasn't meant to be seen by anyone."**

What kind of Balance Breaker is that?

**"Who know?"**

This guy can give Koizumi a run for his money in being a jerk. Now then, I got to get myself up. Just place my hand on the gro...

What the hell?

My hand, it isn't a human hand anymore. It has scales all over. There are claws as well. This look more like a dragon hand. A red dragon hand.

**"Must be a side effect from using Balance Breaker."**

Before I can figure how to reverse it, a tentacle-like thing wrapped around my left arm. When I look back, I can see it came from Cattleya's hand. She is covered in blood and injuries, her clothes is pretty much nonexistent. She's looking at me with hatred. A suspicious pattern emerged on the her body.

Yare yare, why is crazy people always refuse to die?

"Human! Even if you try to kill me while in this state, it's useless! Now that you're connected with me, this strong magic will also activate and kill you too when I die!"

A self destruct move? I understand how Yamcha feel now. I need to get rid of this thing. Ugh, I'm too tired. There's no way to escape.

"This is the en..."

What ever she about to say was stopped by a spear charging into the tentacle. It's incredibly powerful as it was able to cut the thing in half. It's held by someone. He's wearing gold plate armour. It had a golden sparkling radiance and a form like that of a creature. —Just like that of a dragon.

"Yo, Kyon-kun! Guess I come at the right time."

That voice...

"Azazel-san? I thought you were..."

"Dead? I was pretending to be dead because I want to see how your Sacred Gear work. Thank you for fighting so hard, I got a lot of useful data."

This guy is asking me to give him a real dead.

"—! I-Impossible! Azazel, you!"

"You must be wondering what this is. I studied the [Vanishing Dragon] and other dragon-series Sacred Gears and produced this, my masterpiece artificial Sacred Gear. This is [Downfall Dragon Spear], in its pseudo-Balance Breaker state [Downfall Dragon Spear Armour]."

I could feel a dragon's surge from beyond the armour. It wasn't ordinary! A top-class powerful aura to the point of overwhelming was being emitted from his entire body that was above what I had felt up until now. It easily beat Kokabiel's!

Wait, how can he reach Balance Breaker like that? Wasn't it a rare phenomenon!?

**"It's not a true Balance Breaker. He made the Sacred Gear go into a Burst state and did a forced awakening. A kind of running out of control. The Sacred Gear will break after a battle with that. As expected of him, he even uses Sacred Gears as disposables."**

He fits so much better as a villain. I wish he was. I can hit him if that were the case.

Incidentally, unless the owner of a real incarnation-type Sacred Gear died, it could regenerate no matter how many times it broke. Conversely, if you stole a Sacred Gear through a special courtesy method, they seem to die. That's what Gremory-san told me.

"…It's based on a Dragon endowed with power, right?" I asked Azazel.

"Yeah, I just sealed the [Gigantis Dragon] Fafnir in this artificial Sacred Gear. I copied it from the Sacred Gears of the two Heavenly Dragons—the [Welsh Dragon] and [Vanishing Dragon]. I've yet to see if it succeeded or not."

Now he's a copycat. By the way, who's Fafnir? I think I remember I heard that name somewhere before. Wasn't he killed by **Siegfried**?

**"You're correct. He's one of "Five Great Dragon-Kings". Azazel talked about Vritra the other day, right? In additions, there's the "Chaos Karma Dragon" Tiamat, the "Mischievous Dragon" Yu-Long, and the "Sleeping Dragon" Midgardsormr. Though I say that, Vritra was eliminated long ago and sealed somewhere. If what Azazel says is true, then Fafnir was also sealed. It been a long time since I saw them so I don't know if there's anyone else."**

You know a lot about them. It's weird that they don't know anything about you.

**"I'm the guy who like to stay quiet unless there's something interesting."**

In other word, a lazy guy.

I can see Azazel is walking toward Cattleya.

"Azazel! Even though you possess that much power, you!"

"—Cattleya, you yourself said that you made a pact with the [Uroboros Dragon]."

"…The research of Sacred Gears shouldn't have developed to that extent…"

"From that look, it seems that the group that betrayed my organisation took out some of the Sacred Gear research. However, it's pointless. Only I and Shemhaza know a portion close to the truth."

A spear then appeared in Azazel's hand.

"I am one who is descended from the great true Leviathan! Cattleya Leviathan! I won't lose to an annoying falle..."

STAB

Cattleya was stabbed by Azazel. She fell down to the ground, dead. For real this time.

Kah! Azazel's armour was released.

"Tch. So this is the limit of an artificial Sacred Gear. There's still much room for improvement…As long as the core jewel is safe, I can remake it again. I'll have you keep me company a little while longer, [Gigantis Dragon-kun] Fafnir."

And he lightly kissed a jewel-like object in his hand.

I can see that Issei is winning against Vali. Maybe.

"Finally! This is for Koneko-chan's breasts that would disappear if they were halveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!"

Vali, you have made a great mistake. Threatening about breast will only trigger Issei's berserk button. Well, him being a pervert can bring a lot of good things sometimes. I sigh while scratching my head.

"…Interesting. Truly interesting."

Great, those attacks didn't affect him at all. That guy's one hell of a monster. I can also see Vali's chanting something. That is bad. Chanting never bring good news.

"Vali, I've come for you."

With the moon floating within the night sky in the background, a single silhouette swooped down to our location. It swiftly came into the space between Vali and Issei. It was a man wearing armour that would be worn by a military commander of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms.

It was a young man with a refreshing-looking face. He looked like a monkey. He spoke to Vali cheerfully.

"So it's Bikou. What have you come for?"

Vali stood up while wiping away the blood from his mouth.

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Cattleya failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me."

"…I see, so it's already time."

"Who are you?"

Issei pointed at the person who had just appeared and asked that.

"—He's the descendent of the Victorious Fighting Buddha."

The one who answered was Azazel. Wait, he's a descendant of Son Goku? Son Goku has a descendent!?

"Let me say it with a name that you can grasp. He's Son Goku. The famous damn monkey in the Journey to the West."

Azazel explained to the confused Issei.

"S-S-Son, Gokuuuuuuuu!?"

You don't have to be that shocked, Issei.

"To say it correctly, he is a monkey youkai that has inherited Son Goku's power. However, it really is the end of the world if even you have joined the [Khaos Brigade]. No, you're the Son Goku to the [Vanishing Dragon]. You're also well-matched."

That guy laughed at Azazel's words with a cackle.

"I'm different from the first-generation that became a Buddha. I just live doing as I like. My name is Bikou. Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei, Kyon."

He casually greeted me.

The youkai called Bikou spun around a cane that had appeared in his hand, and then pierced it into the ground.

Instantly, a black darkness spread over the ground. It seized Vali and Bikou, and made them completely sink into it. So they intend to escape!

"Wait! As if I'll let you escape!"

Issei tried to catch him, but…

Kah! His Sacred Gear was released. His armour vanished, and the ring which helped his power also crumbled away. Guess that's it limit.

"Azazel! Don't you have more of those rings!? I can't let him escape!"

"It takes a tremendous amount of time to purify those things. I can't mass-produce them. And even if I could, the possibility of attaining complete Balance Breaker fades if used too much. —To the end, it's an emergency-use measure."

"Right now is for emergency-use! I was made a fool of by him! As if I'll let him get away!"

"You can't even move anymore, Issei."

"But Kyon..."

"If you explosively emit that much power in an instant, your stamina will become empty. As you are now, what you are able to store is limited and long battles are impossible."

That was Azazel's explanation.

"I as the Hakuryuukou was occupied by the blood relative of the old Maou. The enemy isn't just angels, fallen angels, and devils. Eventually we'll fight again, but at that time it will be even more intense. You as well, Kyon. I will face the man who can defeat a descendent of the previous..."

Stopping mid-sentence just there, the Hakuryuukou vanished into the darkness along with Son Goku.

I don't need a rival! Why couldn't he only target Issei? This is_ so_ making my day.

* * *

When Issei and Azazel set foot on the school grounds, the armies of the three big powers had come in and carried out the processing after the battle. They carried away the corpses of the dead magicians, and looked to be cleaning up after the battle. When we advanced to the centre of the school grounds, the forms of Sirzechs-san, Serafall Leviathan-san, and Michael-san could be seen giving orders to people who seemed to be subordinates. When Sirzechs-san caught sight of us, he raised his hands.

"So you were safe. Thank goodness."

"Yo, Sirzechs!."

"Nice to see you as well, Azazel. What happen to Cattleya?"

"Dust." I answered for Azazel.

"I see. Her matter was a problem on the devil's side. About that wound—"

Sirzechs-sama tried to say words to make up for it in another form, but Azazel held him back with his hand and showed that it "wasn't necessary".

"I also…caused trouble with Vali."

"…So he betrayed you."

"From the start, he was a guy that poured into only power. If you look at it from the results, it's possible to understand and say [Ah, I see]. —However, it's my responsibility that I didn't stop it from happening."

Azazel's eyes seemed lonely somehow. Did he feel something for the time he was with Vali?

Michael-san came between Sirzechs-san and Azazel.

"Now then, I'm returning to heaven at once and will work on a plan for the matter of peace and countermeasures against the [Khaos Brigade]."

"I'm sorry, I had arranged things this time. We who set up the place of this conference feel ashamed."

"Sirzechs, please don't feel so responsible. As for me, I'm just glad that the three great powers are walking on the path to peace together, you know? With this, useless quarrels should also decrease."

"Well, subordinates who don't agree with that will also leave."

Azazel made that sarcastic remark.

"That is inevitable. Because we've been hating each other for a long time. However, it should change even a little from now on. —The problem is the [Khaos Brigade] that we can't assume is good."

"Then let's cooperate and discuss from now on regarding that matter."

Azazel and Michael-san nodded at Sirzechs-san's idea.

"Then, I'll return to heaven at once. I'll come back immediately, so we'll conclude the formal peace agreement at that time."

And then, Issei spoke out to Michael-san who would try to be here later.

"U-Umm. Michael-san!"

"What is it, Sekiryuutei boy?"

"There's just one thing I'd like to ask of you."

"Very well, there isn't time, but I'll hear this one thing."

"It's because of the [system] that Asia and Xenovia receive damage when they pray to God, right?"

"Yes. If Devils or Fallen Angels pray to God, the [system] moves and decides to give them light damage. Because this was included in the system with or without God's presence, it moves naturally. What about it?"

"Can't you make it so that there is no damage when only Asia and Xenovia are praying?"

Hearing Issei's wish, Michael-san made a surprised face.

"Funny, Kyon-kun asked me the same thing."

Asia, Issei and Xenovia who were on either of my sides were surprised.

"What? You have been talking about that a lot, Issei."

"Since there's only two persons, I was able to do it. The two of them are already devils and can't get near church headquarters. Asia, Xenovia, let me ask you. You know God is absent, right? Even so, will you still pray?"

At Michael's question, the two of them shook their head and then nodded.

"Yes, I want to pray even if there is no Lord."

"Me too. I'll give thanks to the Lord—to Michael-sama."

Michael-san smiled at both of their responses.

"Very well. Now, I will return to my headquarter. Good bye."

Agrento-san suddenly hugged me.

"Thank you, Kyon-san!"

If you want to thanks me then be more gentle. My back hurt.

"Kyon, thank you."

Xenovia also voiced her gratitude. Her face is red. Must be because she was embarrassed.

They then went and thanked Issei.

"Michael-sama, about the aforementioned matter, please do as you said."

Yuuto requested something to Michael-san.

"Following your advice, I swear on the Holy Demonic Sword you gave us that I will not allow Holy Sword research to produce any more victims. It was a huge error for us to flatly reject important believers to this extent."

Hmm, when did they talk to each other? Never mind, I'm glad that Michael-san is reasonable.

"That's great! Kiba!"

"Yeah, thank you, Ise-kun."

Azazel spoke to Michael as they pleasantly watched our exchange.

"Michael, I'll leave the explaining to the Valhalla guys to you. Since it would be problematic for me to move imprudently. Afterwards, you'll have to convey what happened today to Mt. Sumeru as well."

"Yeah, since there would be no persuasive power if either the Governor of the fallen angels or the Maou explained, I'll have to tell them. I'm accustomed to reporting to [God], after all."

Leaving it at that, Michael-san took a great number of his subordinates and flew to heaven.

Azazel declared ahead to the Fallen Angel troops.

"I have chosen peace. The Fallen Angels won't fight with the Angels and Devils at all from now on. Those who are dissatisfied with this may leave. However, I'll kill you without reservation the next time we meet. Only those who want to follow come with me."

[We will live for the sake of Governor Azazel till the day we die!]

The subordinates' loyalty became a roar. Azazel saw this and expressed his gratitude with a small "Thank you". What incredible charisma.

After Azazel issued orders to his troops, the Fallen Angels deployed magic circles and returned.

The Devil troops also seemed to be transferring from magic circles.

The school grounds that had been crowded with all those troops became rapidly desolate, and then only the few people gathered with us were left.

Azazel, the only Fallen Angel left, let out a big breath and left in the direction of the school gate.

"I'll leave the cleaning up to Sirzechs. I'm tired, so I'm heading back."

He tried to wave his hand and head back, but he stopped just once and pointed his finger at Issei.

"That's right, Sekiryuutei. Since I plan to stay here for a little while, I'll help that [Bishop] of Rias Gremory. Because I can't stand it, to see a Sacred Gear which can't be controlled."

"Eh?"

"I don't think that is a wise idea."

"Don't worry, with me around all of you will become stronger."

It's you that I'm worried about.

"For the red, it's women. For the white, it's power. —Either one is so purely simple that it's shocking. But I wonder, what's for the human?"

Saying just that, Azazel then left while whistling.

This guy will never stop being annoying.

July 20XX AD—

Heaven's representative Head Angel Michael, Governor Azazel of the fallen angel central organisation [Grigori], underworld's representative Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, with these representatives of the three great powers, a peace treaty was signed.

Thereafter, disputes between the three great powers were prohibited, in the framework of cooperation—.

This treaty adopted its name from our school which became its stage, and was called the "Kuou Treaty".

* * *

The day before we entered summer vacation. That is, after the closing ceremony had ended.

"Kyon, you are doing it wrong!"

It's time for Haruhi's supplementary lesson. It's just like any other lessons but this one is set on Hard mode. Actually, it's set on Nightmare mode. I can't understand what she said at all.

"You know, you're actually really good..."

Oh, a compliment from Haruhi. Is the world going to end tomorrow?

"But you're too lazy."

You and my mom have the same mind, I see.

"If you get bad scores, you will affect the brigade badly. Don't worry, I'm a good teacher."

I hope your teaching skill is better than your leading skill.

I wonder how is Issei and the other? I heard that the other members is going to stay at Issei's home. Sirzechs-san apparently proposed this for the sake of improving the physical relationship of Gremory-san's family. Also, Azazel has joined the club as an advisor.

Peace has been achieved but there's still that Khaos Brigade. What are they planning next? I wish they would take a vacation or something.

"Kyon, now tell me, how are you going to solve this?"

You know, I have been thinking about this a lot, doesn't it seem like Issei is luckier than me?

Yare yare.

* * *

Author's note: Please review.

Omake: Night of the living sex fiends.

"Issei! Close that damn door!"

"I'm trying!"

Right now, me and Issei. The two of us are trying to close this door which is the entrance to the old school building... Wait, two!?

"Where is Saji!?"

"What do you mean? Isn't he... Oh crap!"

We have left Saji behind. Forgive us, Saji. I hope he can rest in peace.

"Ise, please open the door. Isn't this what you want?"

Gremory-san said kindly. Contrasting with what she's doing which is firing everything at us.

"Buchou, if we do it while you're like that, there will be nothing left of me!"

Stop crying, Issei.

"Kyon, open this door now! That's an order!"

"I only accept orders from a sane person, Haruhi!"

How did this happen again? Oh, right. It's all Azazel's fault! He created somekind of love potion which affect the girl who smell it. Unfortunately, while showing it to the girls which include Haruhi, Asahina-san and Nagato as well the one in the Occult Research Club and the Student Council, he dropped it. The potion turned all the girls crazy. They all tried to rape us. Yuuto, Koizumi and Gasper were the first victims. Azazel immediately flew away, damn bastard. Me, Issei and Saji were the only one who managed to get away. The girls blocked all the roads so we headed here. The rest, you can already guess.

"You know, Kyon, this kinda remind me of a zombie movie."

"I wish it would be more like Zombieland than Night of the living dead."

We are safe for now. However, those girls won't give up. Most of them are Devils as well.

"Rias, Haruhi, please stand back."

I can hear Shitori-san's voice. Looking though a crack, I can she is doing something. What's she trying to... Oh shit!

"Aaaagh!"

Both me and Issei were knocked into the ground. Shitori-san fired a stream of water at the door, violently opening it. Right now, in front of us are walking nightmares girl version. They all have killer aura behind them. I can see a fly dying just by being near it. All the light bulbs shattered as well.

"Ise, don't worry. I will be gentle."

"Kyon, it will be quick so get ready."

I don't have any other choices now. Time to do this the hard way.

"Issei,..."

"Yes, Kyon?"

"We are going to make our last stand here."

"You sure?"

"Does it look like we can do anything else?"

"N-No... Fine, let's do this. Sorry, Buchou!"

Both of us stood up and took out our Sacred Gear.

**"You know, Red Dragon, I never thought this is how our life is going to end."**

[Me as well. Damn it, I can't hold my tears!]

Me and Issei looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's do this!"

We charged.


	14. Chapter 14

_I am in a dream again. I can see that I'm in a familiar place._

_This was my home. An endless void, where in every direction, there is a mix of iridescent colors. Like looking through a kaleidoscope. I forgot it's name but it's no big deal. I have walked on it for a long time with no end in sight. I was alone here but I never felt lonely. For I'm free. I can do all I want here. There's nothing that can stop me. There's only "nothingness" here. It was the perfect place to call "home". At least for me._

_I thought I could stay here forever._

_I thought I could spend my life here. Free, undisturbed._

_But like every dream, it was just an illusion in the end._

_Something else arrived. An unspeakable horror. A creature without shape or form. The only thing it brought along was "end". End to my stay. End to my peaceful times._

_End to my life._

_Pain. That was all I can feel when it attacked me. The abominations came from it ate every part of me. I couldn't do anything. It was invincible. For it didn't come from this world. It's an alien existence. A creature that should only be in dreams. Something from a different universe._

_I can see it. Standing in front of me, smiling. A sickening smile. It's voice warbled and shrieked all over the empty void as though it was coming everywhere. It's eyes look at me from every directions. It's shadow prevent me from escaping. I'm going to die._

_Again._

_It's charging toward me. The moment it was near my face. I woke up._

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I can see that I'm in a different dimension. Nagato is standing in front of me. She's standing there, waiting for me. She was teaching me martial arts. Guess I must have fallen asleep.

"How long was I asleep?"

I asked while scratching my eyes.

"1 hour 6 minutes 12 seconds."

There's annoyance in her voice. Of course someone will be annoyed if their student fell asleep while they are teaching them. Though, I wish she would show it on her face more.

"Sorry. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't see the need to."

It was fortunate that no matter how long I spend here, only a few seconds pass in the real world.

This place is where I train after school except Sunday because I train with Gremory-san's group with Azazel as our teacher. Nagato and sometimes Kimidori came to observe us. When that happen, Azazel pretty much drop everything to exam them. Actually, he only tried to because he can't come close. That bastard always looked at them with the "I want to take them home" eyes. I'm quite sure the reason for that wasn't because they are cute. At least, not the most important reason.

"Okay then." I stood up. "Where was we?"

We continued training until night time. It's longer than you imagine. Nagato mentioned something it lasted an entire year. I can't remember since Nagato always erase my memories after it. She said she had to do it because my mind can't handle it or something. Don't worry, all of important information is still in my head. Also, Nagato fixed my hand's problem. You know, the dragon one.

I wonder how long have been doing it. It's necessary for my survival so I shouldn't complain... much.

BOOM

Well, my usage of Sacred Gear is still suck as ever.

* * *

It's summer vacation now. The heat has changed from bearable to freaking nightmare. I feel like I'm in a volcano. A thousand ice-creams won't make it better. In fact, I think they will melt before reaching my mouth. Right now I'm at home, watching TV. It's showing an episode of Supernatural. I wonder if that show can give me some information to make my life better.

It's been sometimes since the meeting. The Khaos brigade haven't made any movements but it's only matter of time before they do. Issei's so much luckier than me. He get to go to Hell.

...

...

What? He IS a Devil. Trust me, hell is much warmer than this place. Also, considering who Gremory-san is, he probably is relaxing at a castle or a mansion right now. Lucky bastard. Why can't I enjoy it? I bet there are swimming pools and hot springs as well. The only thing he has to worry about is that match against Shitori-san's group. I hope they have a good fight. Although, I can confidently say there's going to be something else happening down there.

RING

My phone is ringing. It has been ringing a lot lately. I picked it up. On the display, I can see that Haruhi's calling me. This can't be good.

"What is it?"

"Kyon!" God damn it, does she have to be that loud? "You know what time is it!?"

"Yeah, it's 10 am. So what?"

Wait, I think Haruhi said something about today. What was it?

"We have a meeting today. You was supposed to be here an HOUR ago!"

Oh that's right. Yare yare, a meeting in this heat. I'm not Vulcan for god sake. Great, my good mood has gone back to Brazil. I don't think it will come back again.

"Come to the park, now!"

She hanged up the phone. Let's do what she said for now.

* * *

When I arrived at the park, I can see Koizumi, Asahina-san and Nagato is there. Haruhi's nowhere in sight.

"Sorry for being late."

"Oh, it's Kyon-kun."

"Nice to see you as well, Koizumi." Not. "Where's Haruhi?"

"Suzumiya-san has to go away for a few minutes. She will be back soon."

I see.

"She has a message for you."

"A message? What's is it, Asahina-san?"

Here it come, the final nail of my coffin.

"Say your prayer."

Thanatos, please let's my last day be peaceful. That's all I ask. Please!

I sat down on a bench near them.

"How's Gremory-san's group?"

"As good as ever. There hasn't been any problems lately." I answered Koizumi.

"I see. Sorry for being unable to help."

I don't even know if you are capable of helping me with other things.

"S-Sorry!"

Don't blame yourself, Asahina-san.

"She is approaching."

Nagato said while reading her newest book, Eragon. Turning to the right, I can see Haruhi and another girl. She's wearing a black dress. Wait, I have seen her before.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. I was showing Seira-chan here around."

She nodded her head. Funny, she glances at me a lot. Something in her eyes tell me she doesn't like me. I wonder why. There's another bigger problem however.

"Where did this girl come from? Don't tell me that you have become a lolicon and kidnapped her?"

I pointed at the girl in question.

"Hey, who do you I am? There's no way I would do that!"

I can just imagine it. In fact, it's harder to imagine you not doing so.

"She's the one who came to us. She must have heard about our greatness."

Yeah, we are as great as a patient in a mental hospital.

"Okay, let's go!"

"Where?"

"Many places. We are going to show her the entire town!"

"Didn't you already do that?"

Haruhi shake her head.

"That was the boring side. We need to show her the fun side as well."

I'm worried about her well being now.

"Actually, why do we need to show her around? Where is her parents?"

"She's new here. Don't worry, I got permission from her brother."

He needs to be a better judge of character.

"Now that's done with, let's go!"

I got a bad feeling.

* * *

The day flow by soon enough. We dragged that little girl all over the places. From an arcade to a fast food restaurant. From this trip, I realize that she must have a sheltered life. She didn't know how to play any games and she didn't even know how to order food. Haruhi wouldn't accept that so we spent more than an hour teaching her. It was very hard. Especially when she always give me that eyes. What have I done to her?

"Where do you want to go now, Seira-chan?"

She didn't answer since she's busy giving that look again.

"Kyon, you're scaring her!"

The one that's scared is me, Haruhi. I can't stand that look.

"I think it's because of your face."

Not you as well, Asahina-san. What's wrong with my face?

Haruhi and Asahina-san took her far away from me. Oh, come on. When did I become the bad guy?

Nagato is tugging at my sleeve. Turning, I can see that she and Koizumi have a serious face. It's a bad sign when Koizumi stop smiling.

"You guy see it as well?"

"Yes."

_"Nod."_

I have realized it since we left the arcade. There's someone following us. I wasn't sure at first but it's certain now.

"You guy stay here. I'm going to check it out."

"I will go with you."

"There's no need, Nagato. You need to look after Haruhi and the others."

I took out Ea. It's invisible thanks to "Excalibur Transparency".

"Be careful."

I will need more than that, Koizumi. Now then, let's see our uninvited guest.

It seems he has realized that I'm on his trail since he's running away. Don't think I will let you escape! I chased after him. He's fast but I think I cornered him. I entered the alleyway he just entered.

! What was that? I felt something just now. Something is wrong,...

ROAR!

Guess I don't have time to think about it. Standing in front of me is a monster. It has black skin and standing upright on two legs. It's body is solidly built with rough and thick hides. The monster also had very sharp claws and is baring it's teeth.

"Guuuu..."

This is the second time a monster gave me that look. Stop staring already. If this keep up, I'm going to kill every monsters around.

ROAR!

It's charging at me. One of it's hand is coming forward. Guess the intent is to kill me in one hit.

CLASH!

ROAR!

Blood poured out from where it's arm once been. I cut it with Ea which is in broadsword shape. It tried to attack me again with it's other hand but I just cut that as well. Now it tried to kick me but it's leg suffered the same fate. This was kinda anticlimactic. I didn't think it would be this easy. Monster usually take more than half an hour. Is it because I got stronger? Hope not. I won't be a normal human anymore if that was the case.

"Guu..."

It's in pain. Sorry but you did try to attack me. It was self-defense.

"Guuuuuuuuuuuu!

Now is the mouth. Sigh, let's get this over with.

"Enuma Elish!"

Turning Ea back to it's original shape, I unleash my signature attack. The monster's body disappeared the moment it touched the ground. That's it then. Hope that Haruhi won't punish me for leaving like that.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

Huh? There's someone behind me. He's a young man, probably the same age. He's wearing a black shirt with white shirt and blue jeans.

"As expected of the man who can beat a descendent of the previous Maou."

So he know about that meeting. He's not a normal human.

"Who are you!?"

"You don't need to know."

He took out a knife, it's a simple combat knife. Not unlike the one I have an unfortunate encountered with last year. You're reminding me of that blue hair girl, that's not a good first impression.

"Let's see how powerful you are."

He ran toward me. His knife is aiming at my stomach. He's slow. I will block it with Ea...

CLASH!

Except I couldn't. Despite the fact he's in front of me, I was attacked from behind. What the hell? He attacked me again, this time from the left. I brought Ea to the left.

CLASH!

"Ugh!"

Again, the attack came from the right. Is this the work of a Sacred Gear? Again and again, I could barely avoid the attacks. To make matter worse, something's wrong with my body as well. It doen't move as I want it to.

"This is disappointing."

He kicked me out to the street. Huh? There's no one around. Wasn't it filled with people just a few minutes ago? Wait, there's something wrong.

"That sign... the words on it. Don't tell me."

"I see you have realized it. Yes, the words on it are reversed. This is my Sacred Gear, **Mirror Alice, **is sub-species Balance Breaker, [Mirroric Reversed], it reverses anything you see, up become down, left become right."

Sub-species Balance Breaker, a different, more powerful kind of Balance Breaker. It give never see before power to a Sacred Gear. So he was able to achived it.

To counter this, I just need to reverse my movements.

CLASH!

Okay, it's easier said than done.

"Don't think it will be that easy. Human can't change how they react so easily. Especially you who have gotten used to fighting."

Fanstastic, my training is being used against me. Can I use Download, Enki?

**"It won't work since you need to touch his Sacred Gear directly."**

That's it for me then. Balance Breaker is out of the question as well. It cost too much energy and I don't want to deal with that dragon arm again.

"This is way too disappointing. I'm not satisfied, maybe I will kill those people as well. That will be enough."

Who are you talking about?

"The SOS brigade of course."

This guy, he's pissing me off way too much! I want to kill him!

**"Hey, calm down. At this rate, you will remove my seal. Trust me, you don't want that to happen."**

Enki's right, I need to calm down. There's it again. Everytime I get too angry or stressed, there are red lines on my body.

"Time for you to die. Enjoy your time in Hell, weakling!"

He charged again. This time, instead of blocking or dodging, I turned around.

"What?"

"Enuma Elish!"

The attack hit him directly, pushing him back. I was pushed back. Damn it, it hurt! This must be the lesson for today. Don't use Enuma Elish in close range fight. I'm also extremely tired. It took a lot to everything backward.

SHATTER!

Something shattered beside him. It was a mirror. Guess my sense was correct. His Sacred Gear was right beside him.

"Ugh!"

I found myself back at that alleyway. His Balance Breaker work by creating an artificial dimension, huh. I can see the guy is alive but there's no way he can attack me again.

"Give up, you can't move anymore. Now you are going to tell me everything."

I pointed Ea at him. There's gonna be a lot of things he's going to tell me.

"I don't think so!"

He took out his knife. Is he trying to attack me again? No, he's aiming at...

"Hey, stop!"

STAB!

He used his own knife to stab himself in the head.

"Damn it!"

Who the hell was he? Why did he attack me?

"Kyon-kun!"

It's the others. Well, that's nic...

FALL!

Darkness covered my eyes once again.

* * *

_Not far from where Kyon is,_

A young man is watching Kyon. He's a handsome man with black hair. He wears a school uniform. Wrapped around the uniform is something resembling Han Chinese clothing.

"Very interesting. What do you guy think?"

"He's powerful, that's for sure."

Another young man with black hair and spectacles wearing a robe said.

"True. I wonder if he will accept our offer."

"I hope so. But let's watch him for now."

"I think we should kill him instead, Cao Cao."

This time is a young man with silver-white hair

The young man called "Cao Cao" then turned around.

"What do you think, Ophis-sama?"

Emerging from the darkness, is a young girl. She looked very similar. It's because she's the girl that was staying with the SOS brigade few hours ago.

"I don't like the name you gave me."

"Don't be like that, I think Seira is cute."

"..."

He sighed

"Never mind, just tell me what do you think about him."

"He has the same smell as him."

"You sure?."

The other black hair youth asked.

"Yes."

Cao Cao laughed.

"He's definitely interesting. As expected of my old friend."

All of them disappeared.

* * *

After waking up, I can see I'm in a hospital. Koizumi is sitting beside me, peeling an apple. Guess this is how Deja Vu feel like. If so, then..

"zzz...zzz"

Of course, she's there, sleeping. She must have stayed all day long again. You need to find something else to do, chief.

"Finally, you wake up. You have been sleeping for days."

At least it wasn't months. If it were, I would be in Hell now. Hunting that guy down.

"Suzumiya-san was really worried. When she heard you was in a hospital, she came immediately. Can you tell me what happen?"

"Someone attacked me. I think his body is still there."

"We did find it. However, the moment I touched it, the body was destroyed. Most likely to prevent us from finding information."

So we don't have any lead.

"What about that little girl?"

"We returned her to her brother."

That's a good news.

"He's likely a member of that organization."

"You mean the Khaos Brigade?"

"Yeah."

We still don't know anything about them. They know a lot about us however.

"This is bad. There's a high chance that they will go after Suzumiya-san as well."

"Can you do anything?"

"I have contacted both Michael-san and Asahina-san. They will help us."

Hope it's enough.

"Are you sure you will be alright?"

"Yeah, you guy just keep doing the behind the scene works. I will take care of everything else."

"Alright. You know, Kyon-kun, you sure are a weirdness magnet."

I have been a weirdness magnet since middle school. I wonder who was the first one. Sasaki? No, there was another one. The guy who just wouldn't stop saying he's a descendent of Cao Cao. I still can't believe I befriend him.

Sigh, what should I do now? Guess only time can tell. Something tell me dark days are coming. Wonder how Issei's doing? Sure hope he has better luck.

* * *

Author's note: I made an OC for this chapter. His power is based on something I saw in Bleach once. Sorry for being unimaginative. I'm not good at writing fight scene.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Both Haruhi Suzumiya series and High School DxD don't belong to me.**

* * *

Summer is near it end so the SOS brigade has one last mission to fulfil. Which is...

"This is good! Keep up the good work, Mikuru!"

"I... don't... think..."

To prepare for the upcoming school festival by making a movie. The sequel to "The Adventure of Mikuru Asahina episode 00", in fact. It wasn't a difficult job to think of a story at all since there are no story. Haruhi just add whatever she thinks is interesting. So right now, Asahina-san has to stand in one leg while surrounded by piegons. They are attacking her restlessly. Well, at least they are not black.

Funnily enough, this is the only scene that make sense. Apparently, Nagato, who is a alien witch and the villain here, has casted a powerful spell that attract the birds to Asahina-san. Just me, you don't want to know about the other scenes. One of them involve a monkey and a bathroom. And that was one of better one. I still don't know where did Haruhi get that monkey. It looks too real to be a costume.

"This is going to be great!"

Haruhi said cheerfully while throwing pigeon's food at Asahina-san. There's sign right in front of Haruhi that say to not throw pigeon's food but to Haruhi, that sign pretty much mean "Please throw more".

"How's it coming, Kyon?"

With you, bad. Very bad.

Haruhi has researched a lot for this. Unfortunately, she researched the wrong thing. She studied about guns even though this is a magical girl movie. She followed the priest of this temple everyday just to know when he goes away. This is all to fix the mistakes of the first film or so she said. One good thing I can say is "Mikuru beam" has been removed. You don't want to know how much problems it caused last time.

"You know, this isn't enough for a good movie."

Haruhi said while sitting on the "director" is chair. She tapped the speaker on her hand. Her mind began to think deeply. Whatever come out won't be logical, I can be sure of that.

"We should add something..."

What? Meteor? How about a demon? Please don't say tentacle.

"I know. A god!"

All of us are speechless at Haruhi's_ innocent_ declaration.

"Why a god?"

"Don't you know, Kyon? Any good magical girl movie will always have a powerful figure that help the girls defeat the big bad."

I got a God right here. She can't help the magical girl though. It's because of one thing.

She is the big bad. No, I got that wrong. She IS the bigger bad. Even that is an understament.

True to be told, I was wondering when she will add that. With it, the cast is complete. Esper, Alien, Time Traveller, God. No one is missing. Me? I'm just an innocent bystander. I don't need to be in there. My cameraman job is enough for a lifetime. Thank you very much.

"Also, this is a perfect place for it. It is a temple, after all."

We are corrupting it, by the way.

"Now, to find the actor,..."

"How about you, Suzumiya-san?"

Koizumi, what happen to keeping_ that_ secret?

He just smile at me. This guy is the god of annoyance.

"I'm already the director."

Not a good one, I may add.

"Hmm, I will think about it later."

Haruhi has become a lot more tame this time. The last time, I had to a philosophy talk with a cat. This time, the worst one so fat was the monkey. That damn black hole stomach monkey ate my wallet, both figuratively and literally.

With the sun coming down, Haruhi is finally satisfied for now. We all packed our stuff and went home. Except for me.

Why? Let just say, girl's problem.

To be more clear, when I was about to go home, a ball of light appeared behind me. When it disappeared, there was a girl. She has brown hair and wore a miko's outfit. She is sleeping peaceful. She is very beautiful. Her beauty reminds me of Gremory-san. A foreign beauty. Except for one little thing. She's so cute sleeping that I don't want to wake her up.

"Hey, don't sleep here."

But I have to. This place is not exactly a five-stars hotel and the ground is not a comfortable bed.

"Umm..."

She has some trouble getting out the heaven known as "dream", I see.

"Ah! Where is this place?!"

Good to see you can come back to reality.

"This is a temple. You can't sleep here."

"Aaaah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Please stop panic.

"Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Chichigami."

She bowed her head in a perfect 90-degree position.

"Chichigami?"

That's a strange name.

"Yes, I'm the goddess of oppai."

And here I was wondering which god does Issei worship. Got to admit, she has a very good imaginative mind.

"It's the truth!"

Yeah yeah.

"Please don't say something like th..."

A bunch of men surrounded me. They all wore black robe. The one in the middle then came up.

"Give us that girl."

Nice tone, that_ sure_ will make everyone listen to you.

"Who are you?"

I took out Ea. It's invisible. Whoever these guy are, they are not friendly. I can see that Chichigami doesn't like them at all.

"We are the members of Khaos Brigade's Magical Faction."

That was disappointing. I was expecting you to be clowns. Not that this is any different.

"Now, give us the girl!"

I can give you pain, want some?

"Kill him!"

Those magicians started throwing fireballs at me. They are strong, I can praise them for that. Stronger than the ones from last time. It still isn't enough, however.

"Argh!"

I cut them down one after another. Unfortunately for me, the more I cut down, the more they pop up. Just like last time, they don't know when to quit. It's kinda like survival mode. You have to fight wave after wave in order to win. This is not a game however so I can do this.

"Come on!"

"Huh? Huh?"

I grabbed the girl's hand and ran out of there. They chased after me. Some of them on the air. After gaining some distance and making sure no one is around...

"Enuma Elish!"

That will stop them for now.

* * *

"Hah... hah"

After several minutes of nonstop running, we can finally catch our breath.

"I think we are fine."

Don't count on that, miss.

"Let's take a rest for now."

"O-Okay."

We took a deep breath.

"By the way,..."

"Y-Yes?"

"You call yourself the goddess of oppai, is that true?"

I am getting really good at making girl angry. I wonder if there is a prize for that.

"I am a goddess!"

I'm not so sure.

**"I think she's speaking the truth. I can sense that she's very powerful. As for the oppai part, well..."**

I agree with you there.

"Hmm, why are you staring at..." She looked down. "Oh, I see."

Then she smiled. It was the most beautiful, pure smile I have ever seen. I wish I have a camera.

"I'm a disgrace! I'm a disgrace! Disgrace disgrace disgrace..."

The smile didn't last long. She's now sulking at a wall. Flooding the street with her tears. The reason for this is simple. Her breasts is... lacking. It's even worse than Koneko and Nagato. How can that be possible? Whatever the case, I need to bring some light back to this dark atmosphere.

"Oh yeah. Guess I forgot to introduce myself. The name is..."

That's weird, no interruption.

"What's wrong?" She tilted her head cutely.

"N-Nothing, as I was saying, my name is..."

"There they are!"

Good to see you, whoever you are. You must be that curse's current host.

I was about to help that guy reunite with his friend but...

FALL!

The guy fell down. Behind him, I can see...

"Yo, Kyon-kun."

Koizumi and Nagato. Behind them is Asahina-san.

"You guys picked a good time to come."

"Sorry, we got busy get rid of the rest. Of course, Nagato-san did most of the work."

Your usefulness has decreased a lot, Koizumi.

"I-I'm s-sorry for being useless."

Not you, Asahina-san. Please stop crying. Koizumi, stop with that smile!

"..."

"Y-Yes?"

Nagato is staring at Chichigami.

"What's wrong?"

"She is different from human."

"Well, she's a goddess of oppai."

There is no need to be surprised, you guys.

"You sure, Kyon-kun? Her breasts is..."

"Don't say it!"

I stopped Koizumi. Unfortunately, it was too late. Chichigami is crying again.

"W-What's wrong?!"

Asahina-san went to comfort her just like an angel. It was a bad idea, however.

A waterfall appeared in the middle of the street.

It came from Chichigami. The moment she saw Asahina-san's... more developed body. She started crying harder.

Yare yare.

RUMBLE!

"Ara ara, look like someone is hungry."

Did Koizumi just copy Himejima-san?

"Want to come with us, miss? We can get you some food."

Now he's copying Yuuto. Oh wait, that's how he always is.

"T-Thank you! S-Sorry for troubling you."

* * *

"I see. So you have been weaken?"

"Yes."

We are eating in a fast food restaurant. Chichigami has just explained to us about herself. Her seireis had all disappeared suddenly one day. During her investigation, she found out they were kidnapped here. Unfortunately, transporting herself to this universe has severely weaken her. That along with those guys mean her rescue attempt won't be easy.

"Do you know where are they kept?"

She nodded.

"What do you think we should do? Should we help her, Kyon-kun?"

I don't know, Koizumi. Helping her mean getting myself in more trouble. Something I don't want right now. Not helping her is just as bad however. I learnt my lesson last time already.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Unfortunately, no. Closed Spaces have appeared again. I believe it's because of Chichigami-san's presence here. If we don't send her back soon, something bad will happen."

Haruhi, when will you stop troubling me?

"I-I think we should help her."

"Oh, can you tell me your reason, Asahina-san?"

Koizumi asked Asahina-san.

"It's because of classified information... I'm sorry, I can't say."

Two in the "yes" side. Now, what will the last one say? I looked at Nagato.

_"Nod"_

It's decided then.

"Okay then, we will help you."

She raised her head up. Her eyes are sparkling.

"Y-You will?"

"Of course!"

"T-Thank you! I will never have thought human would be the one to help me."

Huh? Why's that?

"There was a time when we were worshipped here. However, soon human forgot about us."

Can't say I won't do the same as them.

"It's because I'm not a god of something useful."

"I don't know about that. Even now, there are people who believe in you. Indirectly, of course."

"You don't need to make me feel better, Kyon-san."

"I'm not lying. I will introduce one to you someday. He's a friend of me. In fact, two of his friends are the same as well."

"R-Really?!"

"Yeah. But first, let get rid of this kidnapper."

All of us began to discuss the plan.

* * *

An abandoned warehouse, how original. This place is where the kidnapper is. There is a barrier around it. Probably so the other factions don't find out. There are guards in front of both entrances as well to the left and right. There are some in the inside as well. I don't know how many there are but I don't want to deal with them however. It would be annoying.

"Let's review the plan. You guys are going to distract them while me and Chichigami get in there and rescue those spirits."

"Yes, Kyon-kun. I have called Arakawa-san and Mori-san along with some others to help us."

"Michael-san has also sent some angels-san as well."

Let's pray they will be enough.

"We have also found some information about the kidnapper. His name is Richard. He is suspected to be a leader of Khaos Brigade's Magical faction."

That wasn't what I want to hear right now.

"By the way, do you really have to come with us?"

I turned to Chichigami.

"Yes! Whatever those guys is doing with them, I am the only one that can reverse it."

She is determined to do it. It will to take a god to convince her otherwise. That won't work as well since she is a god.

"Well, time to do this."

Koizumi made some calls then suddenly something exploded. It alerted the guards. Some of them went to investigate.

"Be careful."

You don't need to tell me that, Nagato. But thanks.

_"Nod"_

"Let do this."

"Yes, Kyon-san."

We sneaked into the warehouse. Fortunately, the remaining guards didn't realize us. We are invisible, after all. Doing that costed a lot, however. The only one we have to deal with was the guards at the entrance. They were easy enough. We then went inside.

And became speechless by the scene.

* * *

"W-What is this?"

The sight in front of us is... strange, to say the least. There are hundred of magical circles all over the wall. Even on the ground. I can see some of them are similar to the three factions is magical circle. In the middle is a man about 30. He has brown hair and wore a black robe with many accessories on it. In his hand is a staff. He is looking at something. It's a column. On it are... fairies. They are chained into it.

"That's the seireis. What's he doing with them?"

Don't know. Maybe we should ask him?

"This shall be enough."

The man suddenly said. Green light from the column is entering the staff he's holding. Whatever he's doing, the fairies don't like it. They are screaming in pain.

"H-He's absorbing their energy. We have to stop him. Without energy, the seireis will die."

This is kinda cliché. Now then, how do we stop him?

"Enjoying the scene?"

He's looking at us. I will never become a good ninja, won't I?

"Stop pretending. That magical circle you are standing on has warned me of your presence."

There really is a circle below us. A red one. Yare yare.

"Stay here."

"W-Wait, Kyon-san."

I stepped out.

"Oh, I see you're that Kyon I have been hearing about. The Khaos Brigade has been talking about you."

Despite that, your subordinates didn't recognize me.

"Please don't mind them. They are just a bunch of idiots."

They are actually smarter than you, actually.

"Judging from your tone, I can see that you're confident that I won't be able to stop you. If so, how about telling me your plan?"

"I see that you're smarter than you look. As for my plan, I'm going to dry these lowlife dry. Their magical energy will be useful for my later plans."

"What about that staff?" I pointed at it.

"It's an invention of mine. It can absorb all kind of magical power."

He raised the staff up. A green fireball appeared on it. He shot it at me.

BOOM!

I dodged it. It made a hole in the wall behind me. A very big hole. He then laughed.

"Hahaha! This is better than I imagined. Finally, those idiots from the Magican's faction will see how foolish they were for kicking me out."

I don't know, I don't want a mentally retarded guy near me. I'm sure they have the same ideas.

"Now then, let's see how much power I have."

That staff is charging again. This time is lighting. I dodge it as well. I tried to close the distance but it's too difficult. He can even rapid fire those things. It speed matches "Excalibur Rapid".

"Give up already. You can't win."

Damn it, I can't move. He has frozen my legs. At this rate, I may have to use Balance Breaker.

**"Don't even think about it. You still don't have enough power. You will die from using it at your current state."**

You can never bring good news, can't you? Where is a Deus Ex Machina when you need it?

"You know, why do you help these spirits? They are worthless. God of oppai? They are better as a energy source. Don't you agree?"

Don't ask people question when you're about to kill them.

"Nothing is worthless in this world. Even oppai! If you keep saying stuff like that, you will be punished badly!"

Great, now I sound like Issei. I need to stop hanging with him.

"And here I thought you were smart. You are even worse than those idiots out there."

He is charging the staff again. It's a big one this time. I need to free my legs, fast!

"Enuma Elish!"

I fired my most basic attack at him. Unfortunately, it was absorbed into the staff.

"Time to say goodbye!"

He tried to fire his attack at me but nothing came out. What's going on?

"W-What?"

I can see Chichigami is near the column. She's saying something.

"Don't give up! Kyon-san,... Kyon-san is going to save us all! You got to help him!"

Something is happening with the staff. I see, since it use the spirits is energy, they have some control over it. Chichigami is encouraging them to fight back. The mage realize this as well. He turned toward Chichigami.

"Bitch! Stop interfering!"

He charged up the staff.

[Download complete!]

"What!?"

Thanks for the power.

PUNCH!

I punched him right in the face, knocking him away.

"Damn you!"

Whatever.

"No choice left, I will use this."

He took out a black snake and injected into his body. Many symbols appeared on his body. What's he trying to do?

"Be glad. This is my most powerful attack. With Ophis is gift, even if you're a Maou, you won't survive!"

Oh come on, just stay down already.

"Kyon-san!"

"Yes, Chichigami?"

"Use our power."

Green light came out of her body and entered into Ea. Not just her, the spirits as well. They are in pain but the expression on their faces are not sad. They are happy.

"I see, thanks!"

**"With this, you can use Balance Breaker."**

It's been so long already.

"Balance Breaker!"

Once again, the world shattered. The "truth" replaced it once more.

"W-What is this!?"

He has the same reaction as Cattleya.

"Do you know that this world doesn't have the concept of "Death"? What do you think will happen if you die here?"

"W-What?" His arrogant voice is gone, replace by a voice full of fear.

"You will forever stuck in a loop. You will always experience death. Never move on. There's no after life for you."

"N-No, don't do it! Forgive me!"

God can forgive all sins. I'm not him so I don't have to.

"Enuma Elish!"

"Noooooo!

I never know what happen to him. Whatever it is, it's much worse than death. Much much worse.

* * *

Several minutes later, the angels appeared and cleaned up the mess. They helped Chichigami free all the trapped spirits. Right now, we are preparing to send them home. Everything is going smoothly. There's one little problem, though.

"Now this is a good scene."

I will punch you so hard that you can't never eat again, Kozumi!

After regaining back their strength, all the spirits wanted to thanks me. Unfortunately, their way of saying thanks is sticking on me. Some of them are even fighting for a place on my body.

"Please stop troubling Kyon-san."

"I don't want to!"

Please do what your god say.

"Please!"

"Nooo!"

They sure are spoiled children. Huh, why are they all quiet? I can sense killer aura. It came from Chichigami. She's scary.

FAINT!

Asahina-san can't deal with it and fainted. I'm about to join her.

"O-Okay!"

The spirits moved themselves away from me and entered the portal that will take them home. After confirming that they have all entered, Chichigami came to me.

"Thank you so much for everything, Kyon-san!" She bowed her head.

"Don't worry about it, Chichi... Oh, I have been calling you like that. Sorry, I should be more respectful."

"There's no need to. Please keep calling me Chichigami. After all, you are _higher than me_."

"Huh?"

"N-Never mind. Well, goodbye, Kyon-san. I hope we can see each other again. I have also left a gift for you."

After saying that, she entered the portal. I will miss her. By the way, what gift?

"By the way, Kyon-kun. I need to tell you something."

"What's it, Koizumi?"

"Suzumiya-san told me to said that she want to meet you."

What does she want now?

"I will get them back for this!"

I can hear Asahina-san's voice. She's still asleep though. Guess I was imagining things.

* * *

"What is the reason for calling me here?"

Arriving at the location, I can see Haruhi is wearing a jersey. She has a timer in her hand.

"The sport festival is coming."

And?

"You're the weakest member so now I'm going to train you."

"Now?"

"Now."

Hey, I didn't spend the day sleeping, you know. It took a lot to defeat a mad man.

"No excuses! Now, start running!"

I know I'm copying someone but there's only one thing I want to say now:

Such misfortunes!

"Good luck, Kyon!"

Huh? That was Haruhi's voice. It didn't come from her mouth however. It came from her... breasts?

* * *

Author's note: Another chapter, another OC. This chapter is the end of Summer arc. The next chapter will be set in volume 6. There isn't an omake this time, sorry. I'm out of idea.

As always, please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Many students said that summer is the time of changes. It's when you fix the mistakes of the previous school term. The time when you can create a new image for yourself. You can become an entire new person. In short, you can "shed your skin". That's why many like summer. They can rest, they can improve, they can prepare for a better future.

Not for me however.

If you want to know the reason, read the two previous chapters of my life.

I'm now walking on that hill that seem to be higher than last time. Despite his time is over, Helios still refuse to leave so the heat is still there, melting me every seconds. I won't be surprised if I turn into a pile of liquid by the time I get to school.

Issei and his group has returned back from Hell in victory. Victory against Shitori-san, that is. They have changed. Issei can activate his Balance Breaker for real now. Koneko has become the newest member of his "harem". Apparently, he helped her overcame her fear of her power and her sister or something. The only thing he told me was that Koneko is a Nekomata. In case you don't know, Nekomata are a cat-like species of Youkai which specialize in using _ki_.

Yes, ki exist. Senjutsu and Youjutsu as well. Kuroka, Koneko's sister and a Stray Devil, is a good example for it user. Issei said that she almost kill him and Gremory-san with it. Fortunately, his Balance Breaker drove her back. And with the help of Tannin and some words by Arthur, both Kuroka and Bikou who was there as well retreated.

Of course, there's a bad new. Arthur or I should say the descendent of king Arthur is on Vali's side and he has Caliburn, also known as the strongest Holy sword in existence with him. You know, I always thought that Excalibur was the strongest. Guess it lost it position when it broke.

As for the match against Shitori-san, Saji and Issei have a brawl with each other which knock both of them out of the game. Shitori-san almost won by tricking Gremory-san but Issei found out the truth by his new power. **Bilingual**, also known as **Breast Translation**, a spell created by your number one pervert Issei Hyoudou. I think he deserve a Nobel prize for it.

Sigh, listening to breasts huh. It's useful to find out the target's plans and thoughts. Can't be stopped by spells or other defenses against mind reading, as it does not target the mind directly. Hate to admit it, I have that ability as well. It's a passive power however. Different from Issei's which is a spell. It was one of Chichigami's gifts.

It turned my summer into hell. At first, I can't turn it off. So I was tormented by the revelation that Asahina-san's breasts is a yandere and Haruhi's is a deredere. It's the truth, trust me. Luckily for me, I can't hear Nagato's. No, it isn't because of it... appearance. It's because it is different from human.

Talking about Chichigami, it seems nobody believe her at all. By that, I mean nobody believe about the goddess of oppai part. They said she was fairy or youkai instead. I once thought the same as well.

This summer has been nothing more than one nightmare after the next. My vacation was nothing more than a pipe dream. Sister of Fate, one day I will get you for this.

Oh well, maybe this term will be better.

* * *

I'm bored. That's a good sign. It mean Haruhi has run out of crazy ideas. It mean that no crazy guys have appeared. It mean that my peaceful time is finally here. So I'm going take a nap. This is break time after all.

"Hey, Kyon, did you know that there is a new transfer student?"

I don't care, Taniguchi. Just as long as that person stay far away from Haruhi, it's fine.

"I've heard about it too. It seems to be a girl."

Still don't care. I won't budge even if she is an angel.

"Really!? Is it a beautiful girl, Kunikida?"

"Yes."

"I need to meet her as soon as possible!"

"What's her name, Kunikida?" I can't sleep with all this racket.

"I don't know."

"There is no need to know. _A rose by any other name would smell as sweet_."

A line from Romeo and Juliet. That _sure_ will give you a happy ending. Just with some poison and a knife add in.

"Hey, Kyon."

Good to see you can join us, Haruhi. Guess that dream wasn't crazy enough for you.

"What is it?"

"Be sure to come to the meeting today!"

You talked like I have a choice in the matter.

_"Stare!"_

"Fine fine. I will come."

"Don't be late!"

Keep dreaming, Haruhi.

* * *

Classes has ended so I'm doing my past school activities. Walking to the clubroom and playing games with Koizumi until everyone got bored. I don't know whether I should be happy or sad that my school life only involve two things: The SOS brigade and bad scores.

Knocking the door, I was expecting to hear Asahina-san's angelic voice to brighten my day.

"Come in."

My day got darker instead. Haruhi was the one that answered.

"Didn't I tell you to not be late?"

"I can't predict the future."

The room is still the same as ever. Nagato reading, Asahina-san making tea, Koizumi preparing a game. Actually, there's one thing strange. The number of people in here has increased by one. It is a young woman around Issei's age with long, light brown hair and violet eyes. Her hair is styled into twin side ponytails, each held with a blue scrunchy.

"Nice to see you, Kyon. Do you remember me? I'm Irina Shidou."

The sister from the Kokabiel's case. So she is the transfer student.

"I see you know each other."

You can say that, Haruhi.

"What's she doing here?"

"She's the newest member of the SOS brigade!"

Haruhi declared loudly. Two persons here should get their brains check.

"I've just joined. Please be kind to me, everyone!" She bowed.

"Of course, Shidou-san."

"Nice to meet you too."

_"Nod."_

There's no way I can say no even if will save someone from a fate worse than death.

"Now then, please excuse me. I've to get something important for our movie."

I don't want to see my name in the credit of that movie.

"The camera is fine, Haruhi."

"I wasn't talking about that!"

"Then what?"

"An actor of course. We still have a vacant position."

You sure changed your opinion fast. Though I must praise her for keeping the original through a year.

"If you don't mine, Haruhi-san, how about I take it?"

"You sure? You're a new member, you don't need to do the hard work."

Pretty sure I didn't get that nice offer.

"I'm sure!"

"Okay then!"

A sister playing God. That's new.

Haruhi then ran out of the room. After she is out sight, golden wings appeared behind Shidou along with a halo on her head.

"I... don't remember you were an angel."

"I wasn't. I received Michael-sama's blessing and became a reincarnated angel. I heard that the Seraphs used the technologies of the Devils and Fallen-Angels and made it possible."

Guess it was only the matter of time before Angel copy Devil.

"Four Great Seraphs and other Seraphs. The total of ten Seraphs decided to have twelve subordinates called [Brave Saints] each with a position from an "Ace" to a "Queen" of the cards. The cards of King will be the position of the Angel-sama who would be the master."

Irina continued on.

"Wait, does this mean you know about..."

"Yes, I know about Haruhi-san. Michael-sama sent me here to protect her."

My back is getting lighter already. Thank you, Michael-san.

"So what card are you, Shidou-san?"

Koizumi asked. I want to know as well.

"I'm an Ace! Fufufu, as Michael-sama's Ace. I received an honourable position! I can even die! I can continue to live if I can protect Haruhi-san!"

Oh, her eyes are glittering. there is a symbol of "Ace" on her hand. She sound like Haruhi's her support of life. That's a bad decision.

"Does Issei know about this?"

"Yes. I've informed him and the rest of the Occult Research Club."

"I see. I guess there's no problem between you and Xenovia and Gremory-san, right?"

"We've made up. I really regret saying those things to her."

I can see that they will be good friends. Maybe a church-trio will be born soon.

* * *

A few days after Shidou's arrival, I along with Issei, Agrento-san and Xenovia are in gymnasium storage room located in the corner of the school grounds. We entered here to put away things such as the ropes used for practice. Actually, I'm here to put away Haruhi's latest victims. Balls. No, not that balls. Those are in the medical office right now.

"Diodora Astaroth huh. He's your opponent for the upcoming Rating's game?"

"Yeah."

Diodora Astaroth, the heir of Astaroth family due to his older brother become a Maou. Normally, you can just dismiss him as a high class Devil or a rival. Unfortunately for him, he has the nerve to propose to Agrento-san. I can't count how many berserk buttons of Issei he has triggered by doing just that. He didn't learn his lesson though. Issei mentioned he has been sending flowers, movie tickets and other stuff to Agrento-san nonstop. To make matter worse, Agrento-san is a kind person so it will be hard for her to say "no".

"You think you can beat him?"

"I don't know."

You have a powerful dragon in you and got trained by another one. Have more confidence!

"Finally, I'm done!"

We finally put away everything. The moment we were about to exit...

SLAM*!

The sound of a door being closed! …..When I search for the source, I see Xenovia is closing the door with her back facing the door. W-What's going on…..? Both Issei and Agrento-san also seems puzzled at Xenovia's action.

"What's wrong? Xenovia-san."

Agrento-san asked. Xenovia replies seriously.

"Asia, I heard that girls our age start to flirt with others during this period."

….

I'm out of here!

...

Or I would had Xenovia not pointed a sword at me. Durandal wasn't made for this, Xenovia!

"Please stay here, Kyon. You as well, Ise. Can both of you start warming up in the corner of the room? It will become very intense from here."

I remember the weather forecast said today will be hot. There's no need to warm up. And what do you mean "intense"? Both me and Issei wanted to protest but we don't want to lose our head so we keep quiet.

"F-Flirt?"

Nice to see your mind has finally registered that word, Agrento-san.

"It means you get your breast played around with by a boy."

-! T-This girl! She suddenly says such things in a place like this!? After closing the door!? I thought she was getting better!

"B-B-Breast…!"

Agrento-san exclaimed in a high pitch voice with her face beet red.

"There is a girl in our class who has her breasts being played every day by her boyfriend. I researched quite a lot."

What happen to studying? Is it a secondary job in school now?

"Asia. Don't you think it's a good time for us to also experience it?"

Xenovia put her hands on Agrento-san's shoulders and stated that with a serious face.

No, it's not! Agree with me, Agrento-san! I sent some signals to her but I don't think she understand me.

"A-Auuuuu….! E-Even if you suddenly say that…"

Yes, being troubled is the right reaction. You need to stay as pure as possible. Don't listen to that Devil!

"It's okay. It might be a bit ticklish at first, but I heard it's something that feels very good afterwards. If you do that, then you guys will be able to perform better in the three-legged race."

Three-legged race is the sport that Issei and Agrento-san are going to participate in. What does that have to do with this? I have no ideas.

"….Is "combination" formed by doing that…"

Oh come on! Don't be tricked like that, Agrento-san!

"Asia, we are friends."

"Yes."

"Let's also "flirt" together as well. It won't be scary if we do it together."

"…Y-Yes? I-Is that so….?"

Their discussion looks like it has been concluded! Damn it, I have to get away!

"Since this is about the three-legged race, I don't need to be here. Goodbye!"

"Don't abandon me here, Kyon!"

"Every men for themselves, Issei!"

The moment I got myself near the door, she pointed that sword at me again. Is this karma?

"You're needed, Kyon. I will also be practising making babies as well."

Give up on that already!

"Hold on! You mean suddenly in a place like this…..! Well, I have in fact been admiring the atmosphere and the location of the storage room for doing it though!"

Ignoring Issei, who is panicking, is wise words, Xenovia takes off her shirt.

PURUN.

Xenovia's big breasts which are held with a bra are in clear view! Because the thing which was suppressing them is gone, her breasts appear right in front of my eyeeeeeeeeeees! Put the clothes back on!

NOSEBLEED

Issei's nose started to spurt blood. Mine is about to do the same as well.

"They are breasts which I haven't had anyone touch except Ise. Now I want you to play with it, Kyon."

My hands are quite dirty right now. Maybe some other times.

"It's alright."

My's virginity is at stake here so it's not alright!

"You too Asia."

Xenovia went to Agrento-san and started stripping her. Stop that!

"B-But…..My heart still isn't ready yet…."

Xenovia takes off Agrento-san's clothes while Agrento-san is still being timid. She was stripped to only her bra! I become emotional at the sight of the cute bra!

"It's okay Asia. If you are nervous, should I do it with Kyon first? You will understand how to do it by looking at me and Kyon, and you will be both ready and up for it."

"Eh! …..U-Umm….."

"Fufufu, I'm joking. Today is the chance. Buchou and Akeno-fukubuchou aren't here. Now might be the only time you have the chance to "flirt" with Ise."

"~!"

Agrento-san became quiet. We are doomed.

UNHOOK

Xenovia's hand moves silently as she unhooked Agrento-san's bra.

"~Ah."

Agrento-san, with a very red face, hides her exposed breasts! Yes! Normal girls should be acting like this! Xenovia! Learn from her!

"Owaa!"

I get pushed down. Inside the floating dust, I realise that I have been pushed down onto the mat, which was used in PE!

GAPA!

Something covers me! Shake-shake! Is that her... breasts!?

NOSEBLEED

My nose can't hold it anymore.

A deadly softness is felt from my hand! My five fingers get buried into it! The erect nipple is touching right into my palm giving me unreal excitement! Hey hey hey hey! If Haruhi find out about this, we are all going to die!

"Ise-san… I don't want to lose to B-Buchou-san…"

Agrento-san is doing the same thing with Issei.

"…Nn…."

A sweet voice comes out of Xenovia's mouth. My brain gets paralysed immediately!

"Like I thought, it is different when you touch it yourself and when it gets touched by a man. Now Kyon. I am ready. You can now start fondling."

I'm not ready! This kind of thing need more times!

CLANG*

The door suddenly opens.

"….I came here because none of you were coming out and…..W-W-W-Wh-what are you doing in here?!"

The one who came in is Shidou. This is bad. There are two pairs of naked guys and girls. An angel like Shidou will start saying something something Christian-like, like "filthy!"

"Do it in a b-bed! This place is filthy and is no good!"

And she used that word wrong.

* * *

The same day after school. It's club activity time. Just not my club. After that disaster, all of us except Shidou were called by Gremory-san.

"Looks like everyone has gathered."

After confirming that everyone is here, Gremory-san takes out something which looks like a video.

"It's a video recording that has the matches of the young devils. Our match against the Sitri group is also on it."

The recording of the battles. Yes, it was determined that we were going to look at the recording of the matches today. So a big monitor was prepared. Azazel then says while standing in front of the monitor.

"Not just you guys, but other youth devils also had a game. House of the Great-King Bael and Maou Asmodeus's House of Glasya-Labolas, House of Arch-Duke Agares and Maou Beelzebub's House of Astaroth. Each of them had a match after yours. This is the recording of those matches. It's the video of your rivals so watch carefully."

[YES.]

Everyone nods seriously at Azazel's words.

"Uh, why am I here?"

That's what been bugging me.

"This will help you understand about Devils better."

That's true. Not that I need it, though.

"Also, you are invited to see the upcoming game."

I se... What!?

"We, the leaders, decided to choose you as a representative for the human side. You were one of the people that helped make the peace treaty came true, after all."

I looked to Gremory-san. She nodded. Guess I have to agree.

"Uh,... Thanks, I guess."

"Don't thanks me just yet. You are about to see how much problem guys like me have everyday."

Like choosing which bar you're going to for today? Or which girl is your new target?

All of us then watched the video.

"First is the match between Sairaorg…. House of Bael versus House of Glasya-Labolas."

It was a curb stomp battle. Saiarorg-san's group defeated all of their opponent easily. The enemy's leader demanded a one on one fight between him and Saiarorg. Saiarorg complied and beat him with just one punch. As expected of Gremory-san's cousin. Gremory-san then explained to us that Sairaorg-san didn't have the Bael's trademark power, Power of Destruction so he trained his body to it's limit. He's also one of the strongest young devils right now. What a guy!

Then we saw the match between the Diodora and the next heiress of the Arch-Duke, Seegvaira Agares. Diodora won the match. There was something wrong with the match, however. I think it's...

FLASH

At the corner of the room, a transportation magic-circle for a single person appeared. It's an unfamiliar symbol.

"-Astaroth."

Himejima-san said that. And after a single flash, the one who appears in the corner of the room is a gentle looking guy with a refreshing smile. And the first thing he says is…..

"How are you doing? It is I, Diodora Astaroth. I have come to see Asia."

Now I can see why Issei doesn't like him.

* * *

The ones sitting around the table are Gremory-san, Diodora, and Azazel who is sitting there as an advisor.

After pouring green tea for Diodora, Himejima-san sits next to Buchou. The rest look at them from a corner. I hope Gremory-san know what she's doing.

"Rias-san. I will say it straight forward. I would like to "Trade" [Bishops]."

[Trade]. –The Rating Game system where the [King]'s can exchange their servants who are their "pieces". I hear that it is possible between the same chess pieces from Issei. If it is [Bishop]…..then it would be either Agrento-san or Gasper.

"Iyan! Is he talking about me!?"

Gasper tries to protect his own body.

"Not you."

I said to him. Got to admit, he has become much stronger. If this was the old days, he would be hiding in box right now. So this is the result from his trainning in the Underworld. I wonder if I can become stronger if I went there as well.

"The servant I am seeking from Rias-san is…the [Bishop] Asia Argento."

Go back to hell already, there is nothing for you here.

"The one I will be arranging is….."

Diodora tries to get out a catalogue, quite possibly the one with his servants on it, but Gremory-san says it without any pause.

"I thought so. But I'm sorry. I thought that I should say it before you show me that catalogue with your servants, so let me say it before hand. I have no intention to have a trade. It's not that your [Bishop] doesn't match up with mine, but I just simply don't want to lose Asia. –She is my important servant devil."

Nice words!

"Is it because of her ability? Or is it because of her charm as an individual?"

But Diodora asked normally. This guy doesn't know he's pissing people off!

"Both. I think of her as my little sister."

Why can't Haruhi be more like her?

"We live together. Having my affections deepen and not wanting to let go of her won't be a good reason? I think that is a good enough reason. I can't understand you for trying to get Asia through me with such a method, Diodora. Do you understand the meaning of a proposal?"

Gremory-san says that with a smile filled with intensity in it. She says it in the most appropriate way she can, but anyone can tell she is pissed.

Diodora still has a smile. That instead makes it creepy.

"-I understand. I will return for today, but I will not give up."

Diodora got up and walked towards us...….towards Agrento-san. He stood in front of Agrento-san who seemed troubled. He got on his knee and tried to take her hand.

"Asia. I love you. It's okay, destiny won't betray us. Even if everything in this world rejects us, I will overcome them no matter what."

He said something I totally can't understand and tries to kiss Agrento-san's hand.

GRAB

Me and Issei grabbed both of his shoulders.

"Hey, go home already. You're troubling her."

I said to him.

"Can you let go of me? I feel a bit sickened to be touched by filthy beings."

-! T-This bastard! He said it with a smile! So that is your true face! I was about to get pissed but…..

SLAP

Agrento-san's slap smacked onto Diodora's cheek. She then shouts.

"Please do not say that!"

…. I never thought Agrento-san would have slapped him. Diodora's cheek became red because of the slap. Even so, he won't stop his smile. He can still keep his smile on, and that is so creepy that it scares me…

"I see. I understand. –Then how about this. In the next match, I will defeat Hyoudou Issei the Sekiryuutei. Then I would like you, Asia, to answer my love….."

"There is no way I will lose to you."

Remember to beat this guy so hard he won't ever show his face again, Issei. That's the light punishment for him.

Then Azazel's mobile phone rang. After a few exchanges, Azazel tells us.

"Rias. Diodora. Good timing. The date for the game has been decided. –It's in five days."

The day finished there, and Diodora went home. I don't want to see him again.

* * *

It's always nice to take a walk in the park. Especially after meeting a guy like Diodora. The park's peaceful atmosphere sooth my soul. I can temporary forget about this harsh reality. All of my stress came out of my body like a waterfall. In fact, I feel so relaxed that I...

LICK

Won't care if someone lick me on my cheek... What!?

I turned around and saw someone. Cat tail. Cat ears. Long black hair. Wearing a black kimono with a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. A very beautiful catwoman. No, not the one from comic book. A real catwoman.

"Hmm. Is this perhaps still a taste of a virgin -nya?"

Sorry for being a virgin! Who the hell are you?

"My name is Kuroka. Issei-kun must have talked about me already. I'm Koneko's sister -nya."

"And I'm Le Fay Pendragon. Nice to meet you, Kyon-sama."

A different person said. She's a young girl with blond hair. Her outfit consists of a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior. Le Fay. She must be Arthur's sister. She's certainly different from her ancestor.

You know, if you're trying to be polite then don't call me that!

"You guys are with Vali. What you're doing here?"

"Oh, you're surprisingly calm -nya."

Countless experiences have taught me how to know if someone is trying to kill you. Sigh, it won't work on that blue hair alien though.

"Just tell me your purpose here."

"Vali-sama told us to warn you about Diodora-sama."

I don't like -sama added to that both of those guys's names, Le Fay.

"Diodora huh? So he's dangerous?"

"Yes -nya."

"Why didn't Vali come himself?"

"Vali-sama wanted to warn both you and Issei-sama but he didn't have enough time so he asked us to do it for him."

"I see. Tell him I say thanks and tell him I really don't want to fight him so give up on those thoughts."

"We will do so."

A magical circle appeared under them. Before of them were gone, Kuroka said.

"Next time, how about making a baby with me, Kyon-kun -nya?"

Not another one! Does anybody realize I'm not at the right age yet?

Sigh, never mind that. Seem like Diodora's more than just some annoying guy. During the fight between him and Agares-san, he suddenly has a huge power boost which made the match ended in his victory. Even Azazel didn't know how he got that. I have some idea though. I've seen something similar. Ophis's snake. Both Cattleya and Richard became more powerful after using it. If this is true, it can only mean one thing. Diodora is in cahoots with the Khaos Brigade. If so, he won't play fair in the upcoming match.

RING!

Oh, Issei's calling me.

"What's up?"

I can't hear him clearly. Himejima-san and Gremory-san must be fighting. I can make out some words though.

"What do you mean by "Television program"?"


	17. Chapter 17

And so, it's the day of appearing on the television.

In case you don't know, both me and the Occult Reasearch Club were invited to be in an interview. Gremory-san's group because they are young Devils who have rising in power. Me because, well, I'm the human who help stopped a crisis and made the peace treaty. It seems I have become quite popular because of it.

We teleported to the Underworld by using the magic-circle personally for us. I think normally we travelled by train not unlike the one in Harry Potter but this is faster. The place we arrived in is the basement of the big building which is built in a city. In the place for transport magic circle arrival area, we were welcomed with warm arms by the staff. Got to admit, it isn't different from the Human world much.

"We are glad you are here. Kyon-sama, Rias Gremory-sama. And her servants-sama. Please come this way."

We were being led by the person who seems to be the producer, and we went to the top floor using the elevator. I can see that one of the biggest differences between here and the Human world is that the sky in this place is purple.

The interior of the building doesn't look different to those in the human world, but they are different in very simple things. There are many devices that work using demonic powers within the building. There's a poster placed in a corridor. On it is the smiling face of a crimson hair beauty. In other words, it's Gremory-san. It's a smile that can make any man fall head over heel for her.

"Sairaorg. So you were here too."

Hmm, Gremory-san is greeting someone. He's a handsome man with black hair and violet eyes. He has the noble jacket rested on his shoulder. I recognize him. He's the heir of Bael family. One of the strongest young Devils currently. The man that symbolize how much you can achieve by hard work. Sairaorg Bael.

There's a blond woman with a ponytail right behind him. Must be his Queen. She's beautiful woman. Both of them leave no openings at all. Even in this place, they're ready for action. Only idiots would attack them now. Sigh, it's kinda sad that there are a lot of idiots like that.

"Rias. Are you also getting interviewed?"

"Yes. Have you already finished Sairaorg?"

"I will be getting interviewed now. Most likely a different studio from you guys. –I saw your match."

Gremory-san raised her eyebrows a bit.

"No matter how much power you have, you will lose if you get trapped. They will aim for the slight opening with full power. Above all, there are many unknowns in a Sacred Gear. We won't know what will happen, and what it can do. Compatibility is also important in the Game. I have learnt many things from the match between you and Sona Sitri. –However….."

The match against Shitori-san and her peerage was more of a Pyrrhic Victory. Gremory-san may has won but she lost too much of her servants so her ratings were lower instead higher. It was a good example of their inexperience.

Sairaorg-san patted on Issei's shoulders.

"I desire to fight you with only pure power."

He then turned toward me.

"By the way, is that him?"

He said while pointing at me.

"Yes, that's Kyon-kun."

Real name, real name, Gremory-san! Don't make my life fall even more!

"Oh is that so?"

I can see my life frozen in Coctyus already.

Sairaorg-san then came toward me.

"My name is Sairaorg Bael. Nice to meet you, Kyon. Thank you for helping us Devils."

"It's no problems. It's also a pleasure to meet you, Sairaorg-san."

I shook hand with him.

"If you don't mind, can you come to meet me after the interview? A servant of mine will tell you the directions."

Sairaorg-san left after saying that. I wonder what he wants with me. Hope it's nothing too tiring.

After the greeting with Sairaorg-san we went to the dressing room, and we left our bags in there. Azazel didn't come with us because he would be appearing on a different program. Shidou is staying back at home. Today, it's just for me and the Gremory group.

After that we were taken to what seems like a studio, and we went inside. They are still preparing, and the staff are still doing work. The interviewer lady who was here before us comes to greet Gremory-san and me.

"Hello, it is my first time meeting you. I am the announcer of Underworld broadcast studio 1."

"Same goes to you. Hello."

Buchou also responds with a smile, and shakes her hand.

"I'm sorry all of a sudden, but for the interview…"

Gremory-san, the staff, the announcer lady and me started the discussion about the interview. There are also many seats for the viewers inside the studio. It makes me quite nervous. After all, I'm one the mains. I will have to go to a different studio.

"….I….I…I….I….I-I…..I want to go hooooome…!"

Appear on the television is a cruel thing for a hikkimori like Gasper so he's hiding behind Issei. They are both nervous, I see. Can't say I don't understand the feeling. My body feel like a million volt electricity has just entered it.

"There will also be questions asked for the other group members, but please don't be too nervous about it."

The staff said it to the other members.

"Ummm, is Kiba Yuuto-san and Himejima Akeno-san here?"

"Ah, that would be me. I'm Kiba Yuuto."

"And I am Himejima Akeno."

Both persons in question raised their hand.

"I think there would be quite a number of questions asked for you two for the interview. Both of you are increasing in popularity."

"Are you serious!?"

When Issei made a sound of shock, the staff nodded.

"Yes. Kiba-san is getting more female fans, while Akeno-san is getting more male fans."

So it's just the same no matter where they are.

"And who is the other person, Hyoudou Issei-san?"

"Ah, that would be me."

Issei raised his hand up. The staff seems confused.

"….Ummm, you are…?"

How the hell can he become a high-class Devil if someone like this doesn't even recognize him? This must be because he stayed in Balance Breaker for most of the fight against Shitori-san.

"Um, I am the [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei. I'm also the Sekiryuutei as well…"

"Ah! You are! Your armoured form had a strong impression, so I couldn't tell Hyoudou-san in a normal state."

I was right. That didn't make me happy though.

"Hyoudou-san will also have an interview in a different studio. You are famous as being the "Chichiryuutei"."

"Chichiryuutei!?" Issei asked the staff. That's an unusual nick name. Still better than mine though.

"You have become very popular amongst children. It seems like you are called "Oppai Dragon" amongst children. You screamed out "Oppai" in the match against Sitri correct? That was broadcasted during snack time in the Underworld. And it became very popular among the children who saw that."

My stomach hurts so much. I can't stop my mouth. Stop it, laughing right now is bad!

**"Hahahaha, this is too much! The Sekiryuutei becomes the Chichiryuutei. This is the joke of century!"**

Fortunately, Enki didn't say it out loud. Unfortunately, I still can hear him.

* * *

"That was tiring."

After the recording, we started relaxing in the dressing room. It's obvious that everyone was nervous as well. So they started relaxing by leaning on the wall or dropping dead on the table as soon as I entered the room. Except for me who have to meet with Sairaorg-san so I left immediately after his servant contacted me.

The servant lead me inside a building. It's a very big building. Look a lot like a Dojo. I can see Sairaorg-san is training here.

"I have brought Kyon-sama, sir."

Sairaorg-san stopped and turned toward us.

"Good to see you can come, Kyon."

He dismissed the servant and came near me. Standing so close to him, I can fully understand how tall he is. His presence is overwhelming.

"May I ask why have you called me here?"

"Don't be so formal."

You're maybe fine with informal but not others. The moment I talk to you like old friend, death will come to me faster than I can blink.

"As for why I called you here, I want you to punch me."

You're a masochist?

"No, no, I just want to test my strength. What better way to do it than ask someone who can beat a descendent of the previous Maou?"

I beat who? When? I can't remember.

"Why didn't you ask Issei? I can see you really want to fight him."

"He still has a match. I don't want to trouble him."

So I'm fine with trouble then.

"Don't worry, it will be fine. I can guarantee that."

Well, your fans tearing me to pieces is no big deal. I just need to reattached them back to my body, that's all.

"Just punch me with all your strength. Hold nothing back, I can take it."

If you believe you can take that hit so strongly then don't ask me to do it!

"Okay then, get ready!"

I turned Ea into a gauntlet. I can see already how this will end already. My hand will become bone-less. Even so, I can't refuse someone like him. This must be respect.

"Take this!"

I threw a haymaker at him with everything I got. My hand, it hurts! I can hear cracking sound. You are going to pay my medical fees after this, Sairaorg-san!

"Strong. It was very strong. I can sense your strength in it. You are a good man."

The attack didn't do anything to him at all. Just as I expected.

"No, it did do something. Look at my feet."

What's he talking abo... Oh, I see.

"You have pushed me back."

Not much, only a few meters.

"That show how strong you are."

True. Then again, I don't feel happy at all.

"Thank you, I'm satisfied. Sorry for asking you to do th..."

"Hit me."

I am the most idiotic person in the world. That's why,...

"I can't allow myself to punch someone who doesn't even block, so hit me back."

"You sure? Even Devil can't stand up after my punch."

"Don't worry, I already got insurance."

He then laughed. Wonder what's so funny?

"Very interesting. You're a very interesting man. But I can't do that."

What!?

"I am the same as well. So let make this a full fight. No strategy, no magics, no special powers. We are gonna fight using our strength alone."

I put Ea away. There's no need to use it for this.

"Let do this!"

We charged at each other.

A simple punch.

Then a kick.

An uppercut.

A hook.

A front kick.

A back kick.

We used all kind of punches and kicks against each other. Finally I unleash a superman punch against him, pushing him back. I then fell to my knees.

"Ha... ha... ha." I breathed heavily.

"Ha... ha..." Sairaorg-san also did the same but he's still standing. "That was fun. It has been so long since I have such a match. Normally, my opponent fell down in one hit. You didn't. Nobody has made me this weak for a very long time."

"Thanks for the compliment. I'm pretty sure Issei can do better than me, though."

After all, I can't see my hits do anything to you at all.

"If that's the case then I looking forward to that fight even more."

Issei, you sure attract lots of people. Strange people, that is. Well, I am the same as well, maybe. Wait, Sairaorg's nose... Is it bleeding?

FALL!

This happen too often for my taste.

* * *

After regaining my strength, I went back to where the others is. Gremory-san invited me to take a bath in Issei's home. It has been renovated into a large, six-story house with three large basements recently. There is big bath in the first basement floor. A pool in the second basement floor and many other luxurious things. Gremory-san offered to do the same to my house but I refused. Convincing my parents will be hard, convincing Haruhi that it's normal for my house to become a six-story one in just one night will be impossible.

"So what did they ask you about during that interview?"

I asked Issei. I wonder how's that "Chichiryuutei" business.

"It's a secret. The staff asked me not to tell people who are close to me as well. What about you?"

"The same."

You know, I have realized something.

"You look worried. Is it about that match?"

"Yeah. I don't know if we can win."

"Don't worry, you will be fine. You want to hear an advice?"

"Yes! Tell me!"

Don't be so excited.

"When you get stuck in a difficult situation,..."

"Yeah?"

His eyes are sparkling.

"Just think of something perverted."

He stared blankly at me.

"Y-You are joking alright?"

"Does my face look like I'm joking to you?"

"N-No, but I can't do something like that."

I think you can do it just fine.

"Just think about it."

"Guess I will. T-Thanks."

And so Issei spent several hours thinking about my wise advice. Hope he can understand it.

* * *

After the bath, I take a look around the house. The Devils sure did a good job. A house like this you can only see on TV and newspaper. It's very beautiful. Fitting for it owners.

Hmm, I can see a The door is opened a bit, so I check inside. It seems to be a training room. There's somebody beside me. It's Xenovia. She's holding a practice sword and is wearing a training wear. She's training seriously.

"…Kyon."

She didn't even need to look at me to realize who I am. Am I that bad at hiding? I remember being quite good at hide and seek... Yeah, I lied.

"Sorry for interrupting. I saw the door was opened and got curious."

"It's fine."

I entered the room.

"Practising?"

"Yeah, since the game is coming up."

"Didn't you practise a lot already?"

Issei mentioned she has increased the amount of training as the game was drawing near daily. She's overworking herself.

"I am… weaker than Kiba after all."

Xenovia said it with straight eyes. Oh, I see. Xenovia was stronger than Yuuto when she first arrived but now Yuuto has obtained the Holy-demonic sword, the situation is reversed.

"Even on the video, Kiba showed that he could use Durandal better than me. –In terms of simple talents, Kiba has more talent than me."

Xenovia has cloudy eyes. I think there is a part inside her that is a bit jealous of Yuuto.

"You are very good as well."

Xenovia smiles at my words which doesn't even sound like I am cheering her.

"Thank you. But the thing I can't forgive the most….is myself who lost in the previous match without doing anything….. That's why I am training so I won't let my guard down anymore."

There was no way you could have known what would happen during that match.

"Even so, I don't want to disappoint everyone again."

_You're so stubborn._ I thought while scratching my head.

"Are you worried about Agrento-san?"

"Yes. I don't want her to go away, I want to stay with her forever."

"I am sure you will."

"I will make it happen."

They are like sisters. A very closed one.

"Here, let me help you. I'm a swordsman as well, I can help."

"You will? Thank you."

I started helping her.

"I think the problem is that you focus too much on power. You need skills as well. No matter how much awesome power you have, if you can't use it effectively, you will lose."

There are three types of combatant. Power-type like Issei, skills-type like Yuuto and support-type like Agrento-san. Xenovia is power-type. Her destructive power is immense but pure power alone can't win a fight. A skill-type can defeat her easily using their abilities. She needs to stop relying on her strength alone. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time to teach her everything so I only taught her how to use Durandal better.

After an hour or two, realizing that the barrier between me and sleep is disappearing, I decided to stop. I don't know if that's enough to win but I think she got stronger. I was about to leave, suddenly...

Chu.

She kissed me on the cheek! My face became a tomato. A bright red one.

"It's my gift to you. Should I give it to your lips next? Fufufu. Then I will be resting for today now."

Xenovia left after saying that. I could only touch my cheek for the sudden kiss she gave me.

* * *

It's finally the day of the match, I was invited to the VIP room. Something I thought can only happen in my dream. Entering the room, I can see several familiar faces. There's Sirzechs-san, Grayfia-san, Serafall-san and Azazel. They are talking with each other.

"Oh, Kyon-kun. Glad to see you can come."

Azazel said after seeing me. Sirzechs-san and Serafall-san also greeted me.

"So that's Kyon-kun huh?" An unfamiliar man said. He is an elderly man with long, grey hair and a matching beard. He wears an eyepatch over his left eye. There's a young woman beside him. She has long, silvery-white hair and light blue eyes. Her outfit is consists of a white chestplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips.

After checking me with his eyes, the man then said.

"Not what I was expecting."

Sorry for not being taller.

"May I ask who you are?"

"The name is Odin, brat."

Odin, the Asgard counterpart of Zeus. He is the father of Thor and adopted father of Loki. The ruler of Asgard, he is one of the most powerful gods around. There are three objects that define him: His spear Gungir, his horse Sleepnir and his missing eye. If so, then the woman beside him must be a Valkyrie. It's quite surprising to see someone like him here.

"Nice to meet you, Odin-san."

He ignored me and went back to his seat. Please be more polite!

"Please sit down, Kyon-kun."

Sirzechs-san said to me. Grayfia-san then prepare me a chair. I sat down on it.

"Now we should get back to business."

"Sirzechs-san, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

Time for the truth.

"You're using Gremory-san and her servants as baits, right?"

Sirzechs-san then looked down. Not just him but everyone else except Odin-san as well.

"How did you know?"

"I realize it after seeing Diodora's match. That power up Diodora has is very similar to Ophis's snake."

"I see. I guess I should have known you would realize it. You have fought against two leaders of Khaos Brigade, after all."

"You're using Gremory-san to lure out the Khaos Brigade right?"

"Yes." Azazael answered. "We have anticipated something will happen in this match. We have reasons to believe the Old Maous Faction will attack today."

So someone like Cattleya will come. Yare yare.

"You do realize any wrong move and you will lead Gremory-san and others into their death, right?."

"We know. We can only hope they will forgive us." Serafall-san looked like she's about to cry.

I'm sure they will. Me? Not so much.

"Have you brats finished yet? I can see they have come."

There are sounds of fighting outside the door. Sirzechs-san stood up and said.

"They attack faster than we expected."

They didn't think this through, however.

"They have fell into our trap. Now, we along with the other factions can get rid of them once and for all."

That faction become more stupid with each passing days, I see.

"Odin-sama, please get to safety."

The Valkyrie said to Odin-san.

"Nah, it's more fun to participate. Beside, I can sense that Sirzechs brat's sister is in trouble."

He then disappeared into a magical circle. Gremory-san is in trouble? Damn it, I need to get to them!

"Ah, Odin-sama! Damn that geezer, always making my life harder!"

I can understand your feeling. A friend of mine's like that as well.

"Sirzechs-san, can you take care of this by yourself? I am going to help Gremory-san."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Sirzechs-san said while fighting against the guys who have come into the room. He then turned to the Valkyrie. "Rossweisse-chan, please help Kyon."

"Yes!"

We both charged out of the room. The enemies welcomed us with their attacks but we defeated them easily. Any attacks I can't block was absorbed into Ea. Got to thanks that magician for this power, wherever he is.

Rossweisse-san is also doing very well. I can see that she's a magic user but her magic is different from what I have seen. It must be Asgard's magic. She's a skilled user of it. Especially at long-range and bombarding attacks. She used powerful fire, ice, lighting and water spells without problems. Well, guess I shouldn't be surprised, she's Odin-san's bodyguard after all.

"Kyon, behind you!"

Turning back, I can see one of them is charging at me. Before I can help him join his fellow Mid and High class Devils, he was blasted away by a lighting attack. It came from a man. He has a buzz-cut hairstyle. He wears circular sunglasses, an aloha shirt, and has a jewel around his neck.

"This is boring. Are all Devils this weak?"

I can see he has a sarcastic personality.

"Thank you, who are you?"

"The name is Indra, remember that, human!"

And arrogant as well.

He called himself Indra huh. Indra is the king of gods and lord of heaven in Hindu mythology. He is also the God of War, Storms, and Rainfall. As you can probably guess, he's quite powerful.

"Don't you kids have to go somewhere? I think your friends are waiting for you."

"Oh, right. Goodbye, Indra-san."

I don't like that guy. Something tell me he doesn't have good intentions. I also think I have met him before. Wasn't it when I played with Cao Cao? I can't remember.

"Good to see you can come, filthy human."

After reaching outside, I along Rossweisse-san was greeted by a man. He had the demonic-aura around him running through his body. The colour is deep black. So this guy also received Ophis's power. Must be a descendent of the previous Maou.

"I was expecting that fake Maou but this is fine. I will avenge Cattleya Leviathan right here!""

Which one is he expecting about? Sirzechs-san?

"I think he's more real than you, mister..."

"Creuserey Asmodeus, remember it as you fall into hell!"

I'm in hell already. Beside, it's easier to remember when you fall down.

"Rossweisse-san, let me borrow your power for a bit."

I need to make sure I can beat him first.

"H-Huh?"

Green lights came out of Rossweisse-san and entered into my body. This is one of Chichigami's gifts, I can call on the blessing of the breast goddess as long as I have a woman is near me. The bigger the breasts, the stronger I become.

"W-What is this!?"

I see that Rossweisse-san has realized the side effect. When I use that power, the breasts become... smaller... God, please wake me up from this nightmare! Before I become the same as Issei!

"Don't think you can win with that!?"

Yeah. By the way, the next line you're going to say is: "This can't be!".

"This can't be!"

The idiot said it after realizing that none of his attacks affect me. I slashed him with Ea. He jumped back and fired magical bullets at me. I turned Ea into a shield, blocking the attack. I ran to where he is. I increase speed this time so he can't dodge.

"ARGH!"

He blocked my punch but it pushed him away. Then ice frozen his legs.

"Thank you, Rossweisse-san!"

Now, time for my attack.

"Enuma Elish!"

Just like the last time, he blocked. It didn't help him much though. He wasn't powerful enough so he get knocked away. He's on the ground now, heavily injured.

"H... How?"

Ask my alien friend. She is my teacher, after all.

"I... won't... lose!"

"Please stay down, you have lost already."

Azazel, who was flying, landed on the ground near me.

"Kyon-kun, me and Sirzechs can take care of this. You need to get where Issei is, Odin told me he along with the others is in a shrine near here."

"Okay, thanks"

I then ran toward the shrine. When I was near where the others is,

[**Juggernaut Drive!**]

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON….

A powerful red aura knocked me back. Investigating where it came from, I was shocked. In there is Gremory-san's group along with...

A monster. It's body is very similar to Issei's Scale Mail but more sharp and has larger wings. There are claw-like things and horns on it. What's more disturbing is what it is doing.

It's eating someone. It's man. He has a black demonic aura. I see, he's a descendent as well. But he's not the pressing matter right now.

"Kyon-kun..."

"Gremory-san, i-is that Issei?"

"Yes." Yuuto was the one that answered.

What the hell happen? Also, where...

"Where is Agrento-san?"

They all looked away. Don't tell me,...

"I see. You guys need to get out of here. I will hold him back."

"You will die, Kyon-kun!"

"I'm the only one who can fight against him right now. You guys go get helps."

They are still hesitant.

"Now!"

Hearing my loud voice, they ran out of the room.

"Stay safe, Kyon."

Yeah, thanks, Xenovia. I can't promise anything, though.

"Gegogyuugagyhugohaaa!Guoooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Issei…has already lost the voice of a human….. On all of the jewels which are shining, either a dragon arm or blade grows out from it, and it started to turn into a shape which has lost the form of a human.

"Don't screw around with me!"

The man who was his dinner used his only remaining hand to attack Issei.

Then Sekiryuutei's wing…..glowed with light! It looks like that of Hakuryuukou's wing! The moment the attack was about to hit…..

[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]

That sound echoes, and the pulse of light halved….. And halved again! Issei's using Vali's power. How the hell?

"Vali's power! Damn you! How many times do you have to stand in my way! Valiiiiiii!"

Issei's mouth then opened. A laser cannon thing appears from inside it. Then a single laser!

_PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

The red laser comes out from the mask and it goes straight to the man, blowing away his left arm! The power of the laser doesn't stop, and it leaves a skinny line on the wall, floor and ceiling of the shrine. Then…

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

An explosion happened from a far off place! Smoke appears and spreads dust everywhere.

"Nuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Issei made a roar, and when he covered himself with enormous amount of aura, a hole is made to the floor and it turned into a huge crater. Just by exposing his aura it seems like it will blow away the surroundings!

"Y-You Monster! A-Are you telling me this is the 'Juggernaut-Drive'!? This is no joke! M-My power should have been raised to that of the former-Maou due to Ophis' power! He has surpassed the Boosted Gear's specs recorded in the data!"

The man's expression finally turns into that of fear. His eyes are dyed with fear, and looks at Issei as someone he should fear.

"Ku! I can't die in a place like this!"

He tried to draw a magic circle with his remaining leg…. But that leg was "stopped".

"…You stopped it! My leg!"

The eyes on the armour shone red. …Are you telling me it activated an ability similar to Gasper's Sacred Gear!?

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Longinus Smasher!]

It echoes through the shrine numerous of times. The sound coming from Sekiryuutei's Sacred Gear.

Then from the launcher that has been charged, an enormous amount of red aura is shot! This is bad!

"Balance Breaker!"

I entered "the truth" to get away. When I got out, the shrine was completely destroyed. The other man has disappeared. The only one left are me and Issei.

"Guuuuuuuuooooo!

He charged at me. A sword appeared from one of the crystal on his body. He threw it at me. I dodged it. I fired "Enuma Elish". He dodged it as well. Turning Ea into a gauntlet, I landed a punch at him. It hurts a lot. His armour cracked but it regenerated soon after. He then used his mouth to bite me but I turned Ea into a shield and blocked it. I then changed it into a hammer and knocked Issei away. He regained balance and flew at me. I dodged to the side while slashing at him with Ea's sword form. He roared in pain then fired laser at me. I jumped to the side.

"Take this!"

I turned Ea into a bomb and threw it at Issei.

BOOM!

It didn't damage him much but he was distracted. Using it, I knocked him down with Ea's hammer form. Swords rose from his crystals again. I jumped back. Seeing that I'm far away, he stood up. Damn it, this is going nowhere. Should I use Balance Breaker? I still have enough power for one more.

**"Sure, if you want to kill him. You still can't control Balance Breaker's power yet."**

Why is it that Balance Breaker never work when I need it to?

**"Must be fate."**

That wasn't a good joke, Enki. Maybe I can use Download?

**"I tried it already. Since Boosted Gear has a powerful will in it, Download didn't work."**

I'm all out of options then.

**"Yeah."**

Issei fired laser at me again. I dodged it like last time.

"W-What!?"

Or I would had my leg not "stopped". Damn it, he sure choose the best time to use that move again.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Hey hey, are you going to use that move again? Stop it! Not just me but Gremory-san and everyone else in the Occult Research Club will die!

[Longinus Smasher!]

Oh crap!

As he was about to fire that thing at me, there was a sound.

_THERE IS AN OPPAI-LOVING DRAGON LIVING IN THE EDGE OF A CERTAIN COUNTRY._

A song?

THE DRAGON GOES FOR A WALK WHEN THE WEATHER IS GOOD

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU

THERE ARE SO MANY TYPES OF OPPAI

BUT HE LIKES THE BIG ONES THE BEST

THE OPPAI DRAGON ALSO FLIES TODAY

That song made Issei held his head in pain. It's helping him fighting against Juggernaut Drive. I must admit, it's a good song.

"I see that you're in trouble."

Turning around, there's Vali. Not just him, there are also Bikou, Shidou and... Agrento-san!

"I found her on the way here."

So he saved her. I can't believe I'm glad he's here.

"Guess I have to thank you but I have to deal with that first."

I pointed at Issei.

"I don't think there's any need for that anymore."

Looking back, I see that Gremory-san has come close to Issei. Oh I see, that's the only way after all.

She unhook the buttons of her uniform and then her bra. I can see her breasts clearly.

"M-My…..O-Oppai…."

Issei found what he is looking for and then takes his shaking fingers towards Buchou's breasts…

During that, the song was played again.

_DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON_

CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN

HE HAS SEEN LOTS OF OPPAI, BUT HE LIKES BIG ONES THE BEST

OPPAI DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY

Next moment, Issei's armour disappeared and he was released.

"…Are Rias Gremory's breasts like a control switch for Hyoudou Issei?"

Vali asked me that with a serious face.

"Most likely."

I answered him.

"Hey, isn't that just too mean!?"

Bikou is having stomach ache because of laughing.

Yare yare, you're such a troublemaker, Issei.

* * *

Author's note: I have realized that my chapter is pretty short compare to other stories. How much words you think I should write? Or should I stay the same?


	18. Chapter 18

"Hmm. Huh? What is going on?"

"Nice to see you have woken up, Issei."

"Kyon?" Issei started looking around, he then has a surprised face. "Where am I?... Wait, isn't the girl Xenovia is hugging onto Asia!? Why? How?"

"Vali rescued her." Yuuto explained while pointed at Vali.

"Asia! Asia!"

Issei started calling out for Agrento-san. Hearing Issei's voice, she opened her eyes.

"…..Huh? …Ise-san?"

She's all right. That's one less thing to worry about. I can see that Issei, Xenovia and Agrento-san are having a warming reunion now. Kinda like a family.

"So why did you save her, Vali?"

This guy wouldn't do something like that for no reason.

"I was bored, that's all."

He's hiding something. Just like Issei, he sucks at lying. Well, they are rivals after all. There got to be some similarities. Even if you need a really good magnifying glass to see it.

"By the way, what are you guy doing he..."

What the? Ea is shinning brightly.

BREAK! BREAK!

A gigantic hole was created in the sky. I can see something inside it. I was shocked. It's something unimaginable.

"Look carefully, Hyoudou Issei, Kyon. That is the one, I wanted to see."

A gigantic creature….. A true-red coloured dragon appeared in the sky swimming magnificently. It has a horn on it's head. It's the biggest dragon I have ever seen. His overall length measures must be around 100 meters. I think it's sending glances at me.

"There are two dragons called the 'Red Dragons'. One of them is the ancient dragon from Welsh residing in you. Welsh Dragon. The Sekiryuutei . Hakuryuukou also comes from the same origin and the same myth. But there is one more 'Red Dragon'. That is the Red-Dragon which is recorded in Revelation ."

"Revelation…?" Issei is confused.

"The True God-Emperor of Red-Dragon. Apocalypse Dragon, the Great-Red. It's the great dragon which is called the 'True-Dragon'. It chooses to live in the dimensional gap and swims there for eternity. Today, we came here to confirm 'that'. The field of Rating Game is inside a section in the dimensional gap by putting on a barrier. This time, Ophis's true aim was to confirm that. Shalba's plan was something which wasn't important to us."

"But why is it flying in a place like this?" I asked.

"No idea. There are lots of opinions about it….. That is Ophis's 'aim' and the 'target' I wish to defeat."

The moment you decide to fight it, be sure to tell me. I will hide myself in a bunker. The best one.

"The one I want to fight the most. The Apocalypse Dragon Great-Red who is called [DxD], Dragon of Dragon. –I want to become "The True God-Emperor of White-Dragon". It won't look good if the 'white' is a rank below the 'Red' when there is the ultimate-class for 'Red' right? That's why I will become one. One day when I defeat Great-Red."

That's a nice dream. Not a smart one however.

"Great-Red. It has been awhile."

-!

Near us, a black-haired little girl wearing a one-piece was standing there. Wait, isn't she... Seira!?

Vali makes a bitter smile after seeing her.

"-Ophis. She's the Uroboros. She's also the head of Khaos Brigade."

Absurd words enter my ears. What the hell is Vali talking about?

The small girl made a posture of shooting a gun using her hands at Great Red.

I can feel a strong power coming from her. She really is Ophis.

FLAP

This time a sound of the wing flapping.

DON!

It seems like something heavy fall down as well! What is it this time! Wait, its Azazel and a purple Western Dragon. It's Tannin, Issei's dragon teacher.

"Sensei, Old-man!"

"Oh, Ise. Looks like you are back to normal. I was scared about what would happen to you, but I knew that you will revert back to normal from [Juggernaut Drive] with that song and woman's breasts. You are the big-idiot who reached Balance Breaker by pressing woman's tits after all. Looks like it wasn't a waste that I made the lyrics for that song."

"That song, it was..."

"It was great, right Kyon?"

I intended to say perverted but I didn't want to make him happy.

"By the way, the offer came from Sirzechs. That guy and Serafall were so eager in it that they composed the music and even made the choreography for it."

The song become worse the more Azazel talk about it.

"Hahahaha. To be expected from the breast loving Sekiryuutei! –Oh. Looks like something outrageous appeared while we were following Ophis."

Outrageous is an understatement.

"How nostalgic. Great-Red huh."

"Have you also fought him Tannin?" Azazel asked the purple dragon.

Tannin shook his head to the sides to Azazel's question.

"No, he didn't even pay attention to me."

I don't think he pays attention to anyone. That Great-Red feels like a delinquent to me.

"It's been a while, Azazel."

Vali speaks to Azazel.

"What happen to Cruzerey Asmodeus?"

I was curious. The last I saw of that guy was him screaming something Sirzechs-san.

"Yeah, but Sirzechs was the one who took care of him. ….If their leaders are taken down, then their henchman will run away. Looks like Shalba Beelzebub was taken care of by Ise in [Juggernat Drive]."

"And Onii-sama?"

Gremory-san asked Sensei.

"The barrier collapsed, so he returned to the observation room."

Azazel then said it to Ophis.

"Ophis. The guys from the Old-Maou faction who were rampaging in each area either retreated or surrendered. –In reality, the Old-Maou faction which was in control by the descendants is now basically finished."

"Yes. That is also one of the conclusions."

Ophis didn't show even a slight sign of being shocked. To her, those Devils are probably tools. They are useful but she can always find replacements.

"Among you guys, the group with power apart from Vali is the faction assembled by the humans who are either the descendants of heroes or Sacred Gear possessors. I think they were called 'Hero-faction' right."

Hero-faction? Why does that make me feel like a bad guy? Descendent of heroes? Sound more like a bunch of wanabe heroes.

"Now, Ophis. Shall we fight?"

Azazel pointed his spear of light at Ophis. Hey hey, don't make her mad. We will need at least ten more chapters if we want to fight her. Fortunately, she didn't care. She turned her head and looked at me. Or precisely, at Ea.

"Enki, long time no see."

**"Yo, Ophis. Nice to see you still don't like me."**

You two know each other?

**"We were lovers."**

Only idiots would believe that.

**"Tch, you ruin my day."**

That's my job.

**"What do you want, Ophis?"**

"Your help."

**"And why should I help you?"**

"We both dislike Great-Red. I can also help bring you into this world."

**"Nah, I like it here. It's comfortable. Being inside an idiot is quite nice."**

If I'm an idiot then you're a mindless dragon.

**"Also shouldn't you stop hating him already? You two can share, right?"**

"No."

Something tell me Great-Red would give the same answer as Ophis.

**"Don't be like that. You, me and Great-Red are technically the same. Why couldn't we be friends?**

Ophis didn't answer. She only turned around. Well, I think she did that. We are still shocked by what Enki just said to see clearly. The same? Enki is the same as those almighty "only idiots would fight against" dragons?

"I will go home."

Look like she doesn't want to fight. Tannin shouts and tells her to stop while spreading his wings.

"Wait! Ophis!"

But Ophis just put on a creepy smile.

"Tannin. The dragon-kings are gathering once again. Enki is here as well –This will turn interesting."

HYUU!

When I thought the air vibrated for a moment…..Ophis has now disappeared!

"We will also retreat."

Vali's voice. He was just about to enter the cut to another dimension created by the guy wearing a suit. You guys are too fast at escaping!

"Hyoudou Issei. –Do you want to defeat me?"

"…..I do. But you are not the only one I want to surpass. I want to surpass Kiba, who is in the same group as me, and I also want to surpass my pal, Saji. There are so many things I want to surpass."

"Me too. There are those I want to defeat besides you. This is weird. Looks like the current Sekiryuutei and the current Hakuryuukou have dreams and objectives more important than the destined fight. Maybe you and I are weird dragons. But something like that might be good at times. –But one day…."

Issei then pointed his fist towards Vali.

"Yeah, let's settle it. It will be a trouble if Buchou and Akeno-san's oppai was reduced to half."

That's all you care about? Guess I shouldn't tell him about that breasts ability of mine.

"Like I thought, you are truly amusing. –Get stronger, Hyoudou Issei. And Kyon..."

"Yeah?"

"You interest me more now. To think that would possess something like Great-Red inside you."

If you want, I can give it to you. No charges.

"See ya, Oppai-dragon! And also Switch-princess!"

Bikou said while smiling. Switch-princess? Huh, why is Gremory-san's face all red?

"Kiba Yuuto-kun. Xenovia-san."

The man wearing a business suit calls Yuuto and Xenovia.

"I am the wielder of Holy-King sword, and the descendant of Arthur Pendragon. Call me Arthur. One day, let's have a battle of Holy-swords. Good bye."

After that, Vali and his comrades disappeared into the crack to another dimension. I did think I should have gone after them. But they didn't do anything wrong this time and they did save Agrento-san. I can leave them alone this time.

"This time, let's go home for real Asia. To our home."

"Yes. I will go home to the house Otou-san and Oka-san are waiting at."

Issei was looking at the smiling Asia…and then he lost consciousness.

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

Gremory-san and Agrento-san rushed to Issei.

"Don't worry, I think he's just exhausted."

I told them. He did use Juggernaut Drive. What we need to worry more is how much life force did that mode take from him.

"So you're Kyon huh?"

Tannin said to me.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Tannin-san."

"I can sense it in you. The power similar to Great-Red and Ophis. However, I don't know about this "Enki"."

The moment you do, you would want to erase all your memories about him.

"I think now is the time to reveal everything about yourself, Enki."

Azazel said then picked up Ea. I agree with him.

**"Guess I have no choice. To start, you know where Ophis and Great-Red were born, Fallen Angel?"**

"Yes, Ophis was born from the "nothingness" of infinite, Great-Red was born from "Illusion" of dream."

How can those two things gave birth? They don't even have bodies.

**"That's correct. I'm the same. I was born from the beginning. The "truth" of beginning."**

That makes even less sense. What about Ea then?

**"That's a long story. To make it short, I was also at one time, flying in the dimension gap. I was the first one there. Unfortunately, something forced me out."**

Who? Ophis?

**"No, not even I know what it was. Fortunately, it went away after killing me."**

It killed you? There's something in this world that powerful?

**"There's none. Whatever that thing was, it didn't come from this world."**

So it's an alien then. Not a peaceful one, I bet.

"Then why are you in Ea?"

**"You're incorrect, Fallen Angel. I'm not in Ea. Ea is gateway to the "truth" which I am trapped in after dying."**

"Then what is Ea?"

**"Ea is the very first Sacred Gears."**

We all raised out eyes. The first?

**"God based all the other Sacred Gears on Ea. He is in fact the only one to know of it's existence."**

"Is that's the reason for the Download ability?"

**"Wrong again, Fallen Angel. Download ability is a side effect of the connection to my world. Everything came from the "truth". That mean every powers as well."**

"Is that so? Very interesting."

Stop with that creepy look already, Azazel.

**"That's it then. I'm going back to sleep."**

Hey, I still have questions.

**"Doesn't mean I have to answer."**

And there he goes, back to his long slumber. I hope you won't wake up again.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked.

"You should go home. We will take care of this mess. Don't you have a sport festival to participate in?"

Oh yeah, Haruhi will kill me if I cause the brigade to lose.

"Don't worry, we will take care of Issei."

No more baits, okay.

After that, I went home. I fell asleep immediately after laying on my bed. Just one mess after another. Why can't I have a peaceful day?

* * *

What's now, Enki? I still have to sleep.

A human needs at least 5 hours of sleeping. It didn't matter to Enki, though. He pulled me to his place 1 hour after I closed my eyes.

**"You don't need to worry. Only your mind is here, your body is still resting."**

It better is. If Haruhi destroy the world because I make the brigade lose, you will take responsibilities.

**"Damn it, I should have accepted Ophis's offer. I can't stand this guy."**

Complain to your mommy, don't complain to me. Now what do you want?

**"Just something I have realized. There's a crack."**

Crack?

**"It seems that if you keep using Ea, more of my powers will flow into you."**

Won't that make you powerless?

**"Nah, in here, my powers get refilled every seconds. It will take more than that to drain me dry."**

That make me sad than happy. Wait, your powers enter me, won't that do something?

**"Well, it will make you stronger. You will also become more like a dragon."**

Close that crack right now! I don't need wings or tail!

**"Don't worry, those things will only appear if you want them to."**

Phew, anything else?

**"Yeah, that crack, it been around for a long time."**

How long? And how did you not notice until now?

**"It is right behind me. Do you know how hard is it to turn around? As for how long, probably ever since you were born."**

That's kinda long. Why didn't I change at all?

**"That's because Ea blocked it. Now that you took it out, there is nothing to stop it anymore."**

Just my luck.

**"Who know, this could be why all those strange people gather around you. Dragons are known for stuff like that."**

I really need it to stop. If this keep up, my life will be ruined

**"Don't worry, you will be fine."**

By the way, does Ophis hate me? She keep sending me the look.

**"Actually, it's me who she hates. I used to mess with her."**

Oh, I see. Get out!

**"What a rude fellow. Just to let you know, since you're my owner, she hates you just as much. It won't change even if I go away."**

Give me back my life!

**"Sure, give me money. About a billion dollars will do."**

How about a ticket to hell?

**"Nah, too hot."**

I don't care what you think.

**"Oh, I forgot. Here's a gift."**

A black box with gold lines on it appeared in my hand. What's it?

**"When the time come, that box will give you a new power."**

Give a little more details, please.

**"Now then, let send you back."**

_Just as I expected_. Before I fully return to my well deserved sleep. I heard Enki said something.

**"At this rate, you will become more god than human. Just like your dear old ancestor."**

* * *

BANG! BANG!

The sound of blank gun shots echoes in the sky. Then the announcements for the programme could be heard.

[It is the tug of war. People participating, please line up at the starting point.]

It's the day of the sports festival. We, the SOS brigade, have decided to participate in the tug of war. Our competitors are a bunch of tough looking guys. All of them are looking very confident. After all, we look really weak.

"Remember, I won't forgive you if you make us lose!"

You make it sound like we can lose, Haruhi.

[The SOS brigade wins]

The match didn't even last five minutes. With Haruhi, Nagato and Shidou around, we can roll through everything just fine. Talking about Shidou, she fits in both the school and the brigade fine. She has become quite popular among the male and female students. She's also the most enthusiastic member in the brigade. She takes her role in all activities seriously, even that movie.

That movie, why did I have to remind myself about it? Even with Shidou around, that movie still can't get better. At least that monkey scene was removed. It was replaced by the god scene which is only slighty better.

In contrast with Shidou, I'm the one who contribute the least. After that mess in Hell, I was so tired I didn't even want to get out of bed. The world ending is the pretty much the only reason I'm sitting in the school ground right now. It's a pretty good energy source huh.

As for Issei, he's fine. If you can say losing 99% of his life force is fine, that is. He can only live for a hundred year now, a far cry from the normal 1000 years life span. Fortunately, Azazel said it can be fixed with the help of Koneko. It will take sometimes though.

Issei has also become even more popular. "Oppai Dragon" has become a super hero show in Hell. The two main characters are Issei who is the Oppai Dragon and Gremory-san who is the Switch Princess. It's a pretty popular show. I must admit, it's quite good. For a show made by a pervert, that is. There's even a character based on me: "The Mentor". A retired hero who taught the Oppai Dragon how to use his power. I don't know how the hell did they think of that. Was it because of that interview? They did ask a lot of strange questions. Azazel mentioned that they plan to have my character doing a Heroic Sacrifice. Are they trying to jinx me?

As for me, well, Sirzechs-san mentioned there has been a huge debate between Devils to decide who will get me in their peerage. Something similar happen to the Angels as well. Of course, I refused them all. A normal human is fine for me. Though I won't be a normal human for long if what Enki said was true. Yare yare, I feel like the main character in _The Shadow Over Innsmouth._

"Kyon!"

Rest time, it's finally time to say goodbye. My neighborhood friendly tyrant is standing in front of me. With the sun behind her back, she even look more like a Devil than actual Devil. I'm talking about Haruhi Suzumiya, of course.

"Remember that punishment!"

Sometimes I really want to use Chichigami's final gift to shut her up but I promise to never use it. I don't even know what was she thinking when she gave it to me. It was fortunate I found out about it before it become a big problem. Well, it did cause Xenovia to become more aggressive in her... interests.

"I can't forget it even if I want to, trust me."

Haruhi then walked away. I bet you want to know what that punishment is. To answer, Haruhi forced me to go with her around the city, looking for supernatural. Any similarities to a date is just your imagination. There's no way Haruhi would do something like that.

"Stop with that smile already, Koizumi."

Koizumi along with Asahina-san and Nagato is standing near me.

"Is there anything I should know?"

"Yes, there has been strange movements in the town lately."

The Hero faction.

"Strange energy signatures have been detected."

Nagato's words confirmed it. Sacred Gears owners is in this town. Lots of them. Most are non-friendly.

"My organization will notifies you and Gremory-san when we track down their location. That's all we can do for now."

This just keep getting worse.

"Any chance they are after Haruhi?"

"A lot. Also, Suzumiya-san has been suspicious about our activities lately."

"Do you think it's time to tell her?"

"That's a bad idea."

It's bad either ways.

"I hope it will get better."

Don't worry, Asahina-san. I will make sure it get better. I won't allow anything to hurt the brigade. Even gods.

* * *

Author's note: Another arc done. The next chapter will be a side story. Maybe.

By the way, here's an idea for a sequel to this story.

* * *

Kyon Vamp

You know, I never thought this was how my life is going to end. I have fought against Devils, Magicians, Dragons and even Gods. I have stood against all kind of unimaginable threats. So it's kinda weird that my life will reach it end because of a...

Vampire.

And without a fight as well.

Let's start from the beginning, shall we? It was just another day. Just another boring day. The only thing interesting was when I was hanging around the school gate, thinking about my life and how mess up it is. Just then, my class president (the new one) walked past me. It was all normal until a playful wind which I bet came from Odin-san flew past her and flipped up her skirt. My eyes were treated to an interesting sight. Cotton and white. That's all I can say about it.

Of course, God didn't think my day was bad enough. When I decided to take a walk in the park to get rid of that image. I was treated to another interesting sight. A little more red and some parts missing this time. It was a woman. Her blond hair, cold eyes and superior tone of voice mesmerized me. There were two odd things about her.

One, despite being illuminated by a street light, there was no shadow. I repeat, she didn't have a shadow.

Two, her body is... lacking. By that, I mean she has no arms and legs. Something cut them off.

After some talking, I found out that she's a vampire. It didn't surprise me at all, a vampire is my friend after all. She seems to be different type, however. She was also dying. Apparently, she needs my blood to survive. The bad news is, she needs all of them.

Despite that and her tone, I, being as idiotic as ever, allowed her to drink my blood. So right now my life is flashing before my eyes. My body is about to join mother earth. My soul, I wonder if it will go to hell or heaven. Sure hope it won't go to Hades.

Still, I did save a life and death may get me out of all this mess I've been getting into. Maybe it's a good thing.

Unfortunately, it wasn't.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: I said this chapter would be a side story but some problem come up so I couldn't do it. Sorry.

* * *

Night is the time is the time of rest. After a tiring day, night is the only time you can truly rest. Everything become quiet at night. The perfect time for a good nap. Unfortunately, like many other things, I can't enjoy it.

"Just one after another huh."

I am surrounded by a bunch of boys and girls. Most of them are wielding all kinds of weapons. Spears, Lances, Hammers, Swords, every weapons you can think of. The rest have... strange stuffs with them. Mirrors, for example. They are members of Hero Faction. Sacred Gear owners. They have coming here a lot lately. Sometimes they attack me, sometimes they follow the brigade. I can bet that they don't have good intentions.

"You guys, don't you have anything better to do?"

I said while sighing. They are so annoying. The more I defeat, more pop up. Not that I have problem fighting them. It's just that, they are interfering with my sleep. They are adding more misfortunes to my hellish life. That is not a wise action.

"Shut up!"

One of the guys jumped at me, swinging his sword. He's skilled, I give him that. The attack is fast and precise without unnecessary movements. Unfortunately for him...

"ARGH!"

I have far more experiences than him. All I need to do was stepped to the right and knocked him down with Ea. He is out just from one hit. Should I feel happy because of that? Or should I be sad that I have become a monster? I don't know. There's one thing I know, however. If those guys don't give up soon, I'm going to bring out Balance Breaker. It's not because they are strong. It's because they are a pain in the ass.

"Anyone else?"

I taunted them. This time it is a girl who charged at me. She's holding a spear. It's a very good spear. She's also a skilled user. It's a bad thing that she's a girl. Now then, let use my that translation power.

[I'm going to attack from the left]

Left attack huh. Thanks you.

[No problem. I will do anything for you!]

For some reasons, I think breasts are in love with me... Forget everything you just heard. Get rid of them. Now!

"What!?"

Seems like the girl is surprised at how I dodge her attack so easily. Blame your breasts for that. Now, let me borrow your breasts's power for a bit... I can't believe I just say that.

"M-My breasts... ARGH!"

I knocked her down before she can fully realize what's happening. Seeing that I have taken out two of their comrades easily, the remaining ones put up their guard. Not that it will help them. Wait, one of them... is glowing. I can sense it. His power is increasing. He's about to reach it. I can see a magical circle under him.

"Sorry about this."

SLASH

I cut his arm off before he disappeared. He was about reach Balance Breaker. Without his arm, it won't be too much of a problem, though. Man, it's getting pretty bad these days. It's quite horrifying when cutting people's body parts off is so easy. I need my normal life back.

FIREEEE

Great, I was distracted. One of them used it to unleash a fire attack at me. The fire was strong but I have taken worse.

"Hey, how are you going to pay for my jacket?"

The jacket is on fire so I threw it to the ground. That jacket was my favorite as well. Actually no, it wasn't. There's no way I would bring my favorite clothes to a fight. Still, that jacket did cost a lot of money. I will need a replacement.

"Nice jacket you have there."

I said to the fire guy. I can see it's an expensive one. Better than the one on the ground right now. Coincidentally, it has the same color. Now, my parents won't suspect a thing. My mother is very good a noticing things like that.

"W-What!?"

"No time to explain."

I punched him in the stomach. He spat out some saliva before fell down. Does he really need to dirty my clothes before falling down? I will take his jacket later.

"What's he?"

"He took them out so easily."

"Is he really a human?"

The more you question about my humanity, the more I want to punch you. I'm the one who have ask that question.

"Don't worry, no matter how strong he is, he will lose if we gang up on him."

That's what the previous group said as well, girl. Look what happen to them. In case you don't know, they all have broken arms or legs.

"On my signal, we will attack at the same time. 1.. 2.."

"3!"

I shouted then punched her in the face. Immediately after, I kicked the one right beside her. Then I grabbed one of them and threw at the last one. With that, all of them are down.

"For your sake, you better hope I don't wake up late tomorrow!"

I went home. Damn it, do they know how much coffee I have to deal with them? One day, I'm going to have their leaders pay for this, with benefits.

After going to bed. I began to think about the attacks. All of them were planned carefully. First was all weapon-user group. Then magic user. Then a mixed group. The gender changed as well. I have to deal with an all-female group then all male and now, both male and female. I can see what they are after. First, they want to know everything about me and Gremory-san's peerage. Our powers, our abilities and how we deal with each situation. Second, they want their members reach Balance Breaker. If you were to consider this as a game then guys like me and Issei are powerful bosses. Even if you can't win, by fighting us, you can gain a lot of EXP. It's enough to reach a new level fast. The flaw is you will lose a lot of members. Seems like they want to an elite force rather than a massive army. Or they have Sacred Gears that can create armies for them.

Fortunately, I figured something like this will happen so I was prepared. I used only simple moves to defeat the enemies. It's a good thing my breasts translation power is telepathic. Nobody will realize I have used it. To counter the second one, everytime I see anyone about to reach Balance Breaker, I always injured them heavily or make sure they can't use their Sacred Gears without trouble anymore.

Yare yare, this is such a pain. When will it stop?

I checked the clock. It's quite late already. Better go to sleep fast. I don't want another penalty in my life.

**"I need to tell you something."**

Does your job include messing with my sleep now, Enki?

**"No, it's my hobby."**

Sound fun.

**"Let stop with this, shall we?"**

Whatever.

**"I still can't believe I got a guy like you. Anyway, you remember about that limit of Download?"**

That I can only keep 10 powers?

**"Yes. It seems that you can now keep 13 powers. It must have increased because you got stronger."**

Funny, that's the exact number of the Longinus.

**"Who know, maybe you will be the first person who can get all of Longinus's abilities."**

That's as possible as a snail being faster than a racing car.

**"Don't give up so soon."**

Give up is actually is my motto right now. It makes me do less work.

**"What a lazy guy."**

You must be a hard working person huh.

**"Of course, let me tell you all the things I have done. Firstly,..."**

Great, there goes my sleep.

* * *

"What are you standing there for, slowpoke?"

After my unsatisfying sleep, is a horrible day. I now have to follow Haruhi around. Looking for supernatural. So we check all crooks and crannies, leaving no stone unturned. Of course, I prevented her from turning the real stone. It was a tiring. I feel like my strength is pouring out of my body. I don't even get to say goodbye. I wonder if I can call Hermes for assistance.

"Where are we going now?"

"This place!"

Haruhi said excitedly while pointing to a nearby shop. It's a music shop. Not exactly a new and shining one but not too old either. I can see several instruments on display. The price looks reasonable. Not too high, not too low. Of course, that's for someone who has a filled wallet. Not me.

"What are we doing here?"

"Shopping, of course."

Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Sherlock.

"Are you trying to start a band?"

If so, let me be a part of the audience. Musical instruments and me are like two opposite force. If we meet each other, disaster will happen.

"That sound interesting but maybe later. This is for the school festival."

Oh yeah, Haruhi did say she would be singing again this festival. I must admit, she has good singing voice. It's maybe the only thing about Haruhi I am looking forward to. That little singing of her has also made her famous, in a good way.

We entered the shop. This shop has a huge selection. I can see everything in here. Trumpets, guitars, pianos. And yet, the first thing Haruhi laid her eyes on is... tambourines. I'm actually surprised those things are in here.

"I didn't know you want to reconnect to your childhood."

"What are you talking about? This is for Mikuru."

I don't see how she needs it. The only one I know that need it are my sister and Serafall-san. Maybe Sirzechs-san as well.

"She's gonna help me this time along with Nagato."

Just don't put her in any strange clothes, okay. I don't need to see her like that on stage.

"Why a tambourine?"

"Because it's easy to use."

Wait, did Haruhi just say something that make sense? Everyone, run! Ragnarök is coming!... Anyway, I must admit, given the limited time Asahina-san has for practicing, tambourine maybe is the best choice for her.

"I wish this will create a happy memory for her. Memory with us and the school."

Haruhi sounded sad. That makes me sad as well. Yeah, after this school term, Asahina-san will graduate. I don't know what will happen, will she go back to her own time or will she stay here? Either ways, it's likely we won't meet her like normal anymore. Haruhi wanted to make the remaining time to be happy for Asahina-san. I even heard Haruhi has allowed Asahina-san to stop wearing those silly costumes but she refused. Guess that has been natural to her.

"How about we all perform at her graduation ceremony?"

"Huh?"

"The brigade performs a song. That will make her happy."

"I think so too." A smile has returned to Haruhi's face. "See, if you always have good ideas like this, you won't be in the bottom rank."

Bottom rank is enough for me.

"I wonder, though. What will you play?"

"I don't know, bass maybe? It has less strings than guitar."

Hearing my words, Haruhi assumed a, if I read that fanfic right, 'Tohsaka Rin Lecture Position Number One', which consisted of having one finger up in the air, and the other hand resting on that arm's elbow. A glasses add in and the teacher image will complete.

"Kyon, Kyon..." She shook her head. "You have just made an amateur's mistake. The less strings an instrument has, the more difficult it is."

Haruhi just said another smart thing. Is she an impostor? Did an alien replace her? Or am I in a Lotus-Eater machine?

"So what will I play then?"

"That's hard, Yuki has already taken the position of guitarist."

Just ask her to play something else. She will play it like a pro in 5 seconds, maximum.

"I'm intending to have Itsuki play the piano."

Why can I imagine him being really good with it? Is it because of his personality?

"Oh, I got it!"

Oh no, that dreadful smile has returned. Haruhi has switched back to "stupid and crazy" mode.

"You can just stand there and be part of the scenery."

Or I could just watch from a distance... Nah, that won't sit well with Haruhi. Beside, it will ruin the point.

"Do whatever you want."

I dropped my head in defeat. For the first time, I can't find any words to fight back. My talent at music is suck like that.

"Now then, let buy all things we need. You are gonna pay, of course."

Haruhi cheerfully said. Oh money, why hast thou forsaken me?

After draining my wallet dry for the ten time, we exited the shop. Haruhi brought pretty much the best one which equal the most expensive. She also has a huge fight with the shopkeeper because the price, to her, was too high. True to be told, I feel sorry for the guy. No one can win against Haruhi. No matter how hard they try.

"Look like time's up for me. Remember to not be late again!"

And there she goes. Sigh, let go home and take a nap. Oh, wasn't there going to be a test soon? Yare yare, I haven't studied at all. My life sure is going in a favorable direction.

**"Has your life ever gone in any other directions?"**

A mouth is unnecessary for you, Enki.

**"What are you talking about? Mouth is my most important body part."**

Then your hearts isn't important?

**"Of course it is!"**

Anyway, I have realize it just now...

**"What?"**

You have never showed me your true form, right?

**"You want to see it now?"**

No, I don't need more annoyance in my life.

**"I don't like how you mock me just now."**

Is there anything you like about me?

**"But you do make the right choice, my true form, you can say it's something like an Outer God but ten times worse."**

I'm surprised that you know what an Outer God looks like.

**"I take pride at being the most knowledgeable dragon."**

And the most annoying one.

**"Oh look, a Valkyrie, 3 o'clock!"**

Huh?... Ah, I see. Coming out of a shop, is a familiar pair of old man and young girl. To be more clear, it's Odin-san and Rossweisse-san. There's an unfamiliar man with them. A middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body. That's what he looks like.

"Oh, if it isn't that human brat?"

Nice to see you haven't changed, perverted old man. Did you come here to flip up Himejima-san's skirt again?

"I'm here to take a look around this town. There's a lot of beautiful women around." He turned his head to the right. "Oh, there's one over there. She has big breasts as well."

He ran over there quick enough. Both Rossweisse-san and the unfamiliar guy didn't know when did he disappear, judging from their faces. Me as well. I feel sorry for that woman over there. Being violated by a god like that.

"Ah, Odin-sama, please stop!"

Rossweisse-san tried in vain to stop Odin-san. Here's a lesson for you all, a pervert is unstoppable when they spot a big breasts woman. You can call it their "Juggernaut" mode.

"So you're Kyon-kun. Nice to meet you, my name is Barakiel. I'm a leader of the Fallen Angel."

The guy introuced himself. The same as Azazel huh. Wait, didn't Kokabiel mention him? I think he said something about him with Himejima-san.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Barakiel-san."

You must be wondering why I didn't say anything about my name. To tell the truth, I give up. There's no point in doing it anymore.

"Can I ask you something, Barakiel-san?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any connection with Himejima-san?"

"You mean Akeno? I'm her father."

Somehow, that didn't come as a shocking revelation much. I must be getting used to stuff like this.

"Are you here to visit her?"

"No, I'm here to guard Odin-san. Though, I would like to meet her."

That's a bad idea. I can predict your reunion won't end in a happy note.

"There has been rumors about her hanging out with this breasts eating "Chichiryuutei".

There is lighting running through his body. Remember to buy an insulation armour, Issei. You're gonna need it.

"Odin-sama, please stop doing that!"

"Stop interfering, you money loving girl who has no boyfriend!"

That line sent Rossweisse-san into a Heroic BSOD. She collapsed into the ground, crying. Odin-san said she loves money. Guess that's why I saw they exited a 100-yen shop.

"I'm not s-single because I want to be!"

I don't know how can someone want to be single. I came close to her. She looked at me.

"That jacket looks expensive. Kids shouldn't waste their money like that."

From her voice, I somehow think she's a new kind of yandere. Instead of boys, she is yandere for money.

"Actually, I got it for free."

"Really!? Where did you get it? Tell me! Tell me!"

I am having a hard time saying it is a spoil of war.

"I think Odin-san is getting away."

"What!?" She turned around. "Wait for me!"

That direction... aren't they heading toward that infamous road? The one that's filled with love hotels? I wonder, should I follow them?... Nah, too much trouble. I should start getting home.

"Huh? Kyon, is that you?"

"Sasaki?"

As I was heading home, I saw someone familiar. It's my middle school friend, Sasaki. She's not alone. There are also Kyouko Tachibana and... Suou.

"Long time no see!"

"Hello_ long_ time_ no_ see"

That alien girl still can't speak like a normal human.

"What a coincident meeting you here."

"Yeah, what are you doing here, Sasaki?"

"We just go out to play, that's all."

"Any problem with Haruhi-chan?"

"As far I know, nothing so far."

I answered Tachibana.

"By the way, Kyon-kun. Do you remember Cao Cao? Our old friend in middle school."

Forgetting that guy is an impossible thing to do.

"He called me recently. He said he wants to meet us again."

Now that I remember it, he didn't come to that reunion party. Well, guess I should meet him sometimes. Not now, of course.

"The school festival is coming right? What's your class going to do?"

"We still can't decide. What about you guys?"

"Just a cafe."

Maybe mine should do that as well.

"Well, it was nice seeing you but I have to go now."

"Haruhi-chan causing you problem again?"

"Actually, that was a few minutes ago. I'm going home."

Why do I feel like someone is staring at me?

"You_ are_ different."

The stare came from Suou. She must be talking about my... little problem with that crack.

"Different? How?"

You don't need to know, Sasaki.

"Can't_ say_ clearly."

"Did you get yourself into some mess again, Kyon?"

"Mess is pretty much my life already, Sasaki."

She chuckled. "Yeah, that's true."

We parted way after that.

**"Hey, that ridiculous hair girl. She's an alien right?"**

Yeah, she's an interface of the **Sky Canopy Dominion.** What's wrong with her? Beside the obvious, of course.

**"She's the same as the one who kill me."**

So? You are going to get revenge?

**"Nah, I actually want to thanks that Sky Canopy Dominion thing. They did more good than harm killing me."**

You're the only person who can say that.

**"That's me!"**

My ears hurt.

**"By the way, Odin is here, right?"**

What's wrong with it?

**"If he's here, there's a high chance his son will come here as well."**

You mean Thor?

**"That guy is too boring. He won't do something like that. I'm talking about that trickster."**

Loki.

**"Correct. I'm willing to bet this place is going to be one big battlefield between us gods."**

And so, another chapter of my life started.

* * *

Author's note: You know, sometimes I think True Longinus fits more for Kyon. Unfortunately, if I make that his Sacred Gear, I will have to mess with canon. Unlike good authors out there, I can't deviate from canon much. I'm not good enough for that.

Also, one of you mention a harem for Kyon. Who do you guys think should be the members? Of course, it can't be Koneko, Akeno, Asia, Rias and Ravel.

Finally, did I use the right honorific in the scene with Sasaki and her friends? It has been a long time since I read volume 9 and 10.


	20. Chapter 20

"The school trip is coming right?"

"What about it?"

Another day in class. Still the same, sleeping instead of studying. Getting bad scores. Hanging out with Taniguchi and Kunikida. We are currently discussing about the upcoming school trip.

"We need to decide on our group."

The upcoming school trip will be in Kyoto. We will stay in someplace that's for 3 or 4 people. That mean unless you choose the right person, you will spend the trip in sorrow surrounded by annoying people.

"I don't even have a choice in the matter."

Somehow, Haruhi actually created a group for the SOS brigade which, of course, mean I will have to go with her. Haruhi, release me already.

"She did something strange again huh." Kinukida chuckled.

"Suck to be you. As for me, I'm gonna choose the group with most girls in it."

Glad to see you still can have pipe dreams, Taniguchi.

Remembering about Haruhi, I turned around. She has disappeared ever since break time arrived. The school festival and the field trip have become her latest energy source. I know she's planning something. Whatever it is, it won't be good for my pitiful body.

"Has our class decided on what to do for the festival, Taniguchi?"

I asked Taniguchi. Our class is the slowest one now. Even Issei's class has decided on what to do, I think.

"It's still the same" Taniguchi shook his head. "We put up a lot of ideas but it all got shot down."

"I think it's because we still lack a class president." Kunikida added.

Taniguchi then assumed a praying stance.

"Please come back, Asakura-san! You're our only hope."

Thanks, guys. Memories about an alien psychopath is just what I need right now. You have shined light into my day. Dark light, that is.

"Is Kyon-kun here?"

A familiar voice reached my ears. Turning to the door, I can see a girl with crimson hair. Her appearance has silent the class. All of them fell in love with her from first sight. I'm talking about Gremory-san, of course.

"What is it, Gremory-san?"

"We need to talk, follow me."

I did what she said, ignoring all those stares coming from my classmates who have switched on "jealous" mode. You guys should change direction of that killing intent. Issei deserves it more than me. He even got a kiss from Agrento-san! How lucky can that guy be? Well, I'm not much different. I also have a kiss with a girl already. That girl is Ha... You don't need to know. Actually, that kiss doesn't exist. It was a dream, nothing more.

"Okay, what are we gonna talk about?"

I asked after coming to an empty hallway.

"Odin-san has arrived to this world."

So Gremory-san has found out about it.

"You don't look surprised."

"I met him yesterday."

"What a coincident, me too."

Coincident is staring to become my most hated word. It never get me into a happy situation.

"So what did he come here for?" Beside violatin every beautiful girls in the range of his one eye, of course.

"He came here to have a peace talk with the Japanese Gods."

Hope that won't lead to Japan sinking into the ocean.

"You guys are going to be his bodyguards, right?"

"Yes, there's a high chance the Khaos Brigade will disrupt this meeting. I would like you to know that because it gonna get..."

"Dangerous?" I interjected.

"Yes, if this doesn't go well, the town will be completely destroyed."

I'm really sad right now. It's not because something dangerous is coming. It's because I am used to this."

"I will help as much as I can."

"Thank you, Kyon-kun."

If you want to thanks me, you can start by saying my real name.

I said goodbye to Gremory-san and head back to class.

* * *

Class time is over so I began walking to the clubroom. When I got there however, I spotted someone. He is a handsome man with eyes like a delinquent. He wears a robe similar to Odin-san's but with different slightly different ornate markings. He is about to enter the door but then turned to me.

"You're Kyon, right?"

He voice is full of arrogance.

**"Be careful, he's Loki."**

Loki, the adopted son of Odin, was the child **Fárbauti **and **Laufey**, he is the trickster god but some have called him the god of evil. Why is he here? This place is nowhere near Odin-san.

"What business do you have with the SOS brigade?"

"I'm here to kill God."

The guy said with a straight face. How mess up can he be?

"I originally came here to kill Odin so I can start Ragnarok. However, I changed my mind, killing God will be better..."

How about killing yourself? That will be the best thing for everyone.

"I can always kill that geezer later."

"I don't think I can allow you to that."

Loki laughed. He then said in an amused voice.

"You think you can stop me, human!?"

He began to move. At the same time, the world changed. The sudden change stopped Loki's charge. I recognize this place.

"Nagato?"

Nagato was standing in the distance. There are crystallized spear-like objects above her. That confirm my suspicion, we have entered into an artifical dimension. That's a good decision, I don't know what will happen to the school had we fought in the real world.

"Oh, you're that homunculus. I've been hearing a lot about y..."

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a ball of light coming at his back. It didn't trouble him at all since he took a simple step to the side to dodge it.

"I would much prefer you stop moving, Loki-san."

It's Koizumi. He is having a smile on his face. Hey, you just piss off a god. Don't act like you're happy!

"Just one weakling after an..."

At that moment, the crystallized spear charged at him. Loki raised his hand at their direction. A magical circle appeared on it and stopped the spear. I used the chance to attack him but he created another circle to stop my attack. Many icicles then grew from the ceiling and fell on Loki's head. He jumped back to dodge it.

"Second Raid!"

Koizumi threw another ball at Loki. Loki blocked it with his hand again.

"This is getting boring. I will finish you all with this."

Lights came into Loki's palm. A huge ball of light appeared in his hand. He turned it into a beam of light and fired at us.

"..."

Nagato said something I can't hear clearly. A force field stopped the attack.

"What!?"

Loki was surprised. I immediately came forward.

"Enuma Elish!"

He didn't have time to block and was blown away. Did that do it?

"No."

Nagato just destroyed my hope. Just like she said, the guy was fine. The attack didn't do anything at all.

"This is more difficult than I thought. Look like I will have to use this."

A magical circle appeared on the ground. Something is coming out of it. Whatever it is, it's not good news.

"Unidentified data detecting. Begin deleting process... Error, unable to delete."

The thing came out of it, was a wolf. A giant wolf with ash grey fur, standing at about 10 meters tall. It's glaring at us with cold and emotionless eyes.

"This is bad."

Koizumi stop smiling. That can only mean one thing. That wolf isn't going to be my friend.

"Azazel-san told me about it. It's Fenrir, the son of Loki. It's fangs can kill god. We won't survive if we get bitten by it."

What!? How do we fight against that thing? Is there an anti-wolf weapon around? Hrunting maybe?

"I actually didn't want to use the fangs of my Fenrir on those not from the Norse… Well, having this child learn the taste of the blood of those outside the Norse world might be a good experience for him. Beside, I want to see if his fangs can kill God herself."

The moment the wolf looked at me, I was unable to move as if I was paralyzed.

CHILLS…..

I felt a cold thing running through my body. I felt more; fear, killing intent, urges to run away, and sense of my heart being grasped than when I was confronting Loki. This wolf is more dangerous than Loki.

"It was a good decision to fight here. We can not let that thing reach Suzumiya-san."

"Where's she anyway?"

"She's sleeping in the clubroom, Asahina-san is looking after her." Koizumi whispered to me so Loki can't hear.

She's safe then. She won't be safe for long, however, if that wolf is around, I need to take care of it.

**"Whatever you do, do not get attacked by it's fangs."**

Even Enki's serious. That wolf is not a boss in easy mode. It's the bonus boss in Hell and Hell mode. The one boss which you think is breaking every rules possible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The ash-grey wolf made a howl. It made my body shiver in fear. Even worse, I can see the dimension cracking because of it.

SWIFT

A single flow of wind. The wolf in front of me disappeared from my sight. At that moment, my body screamed for me to move. I can feel it, it's coming at me.

SLASH!

It attacked something but it wasn't me. It was Nagato. She stood in front of me, stopping the attack. She put up a barrier but the wolf cut it apart like it was made of butter.

FALL!

"NAGATO!"

I catched Nagato. She was injured. Despite that, her face is still the same.

"I'm fine."

_You aren't fine, idiot!_ Nagato's body was cut... in half. When I looked at the wolf, the claws on its front left leg were covered in blood. Just from one attack, that wolf was able to do it. It shouldn't be possible. Is that goddamn alien still interfering?

"Human, even if it was just for a moment you were able to follow Fenrir's movement. This is truly terrifying. I will get rid of you before you become a threat."

He ordered the wolf to attack me again. Damn it, I can't dodge it! I will die! There's no way to survive from it's attacks.

"Kyon-kun!"

Koizumi shouted something but I can't hear it. I was busy thinking about my life and how short it was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The wolf howled again and started the attack.

CRACK!

I can hear something cracked behind me. A single light passes through my sight. It head straight to where the wolf is.

[Half Dimension!]

KUBABABABABABAN!

The space distorts while having the Fenrir in the center of it. Fenrir also has his movement sealed by the space distortion.

-But soon it bites and tears apart the distortion made in the space with its fangs.

A white-silver thing descends down between us and the wolf.

"Kyon, are you okay?"

"You picked a good time to appear, Vali."

The one who come to save me was the terrorist, Vali Lucifer.

"I was having problem breaking in this dimension. I must admit, it's well made."

Finally snapping from my fear, I stood up.

"What are you doing here?"

"-! Oh my, so it's the Hakuryuukou huh!"

Loki smiles happily at Vali's appearance.

"How do you do, God of Evil Loki-dono. I am the Hakuryuukou Vali. –I came here to eliminate you."

Hearing Vali's declaration of war, Loki makes an even more stronger smile….

"I am satisfied after seeing two dragons. –I will retreat for today!"

Loki brings the wolf back to him.

When Loki turns his robe, a big distortion is created within space, and it envelops around Loki and Fenrir.

"But, on the day of meeting the Gods of this country! I will come here once again! And then, I will kill both God and Odin."

He disappeared after that.

"Oy oy, that girl over there. Is she okay?"

The one who came from the side riding on a golden cloud is Bikou.

"She's fine."

Koizumi answered before her.

"I can't see it."

Vali is confused by Koizumi's answer. Then both him and Bikou were stunned by what happen next.

"H-How!?"

It was Nagato standing up with her body in one piece. There was no evidences she has been injured, let alone being cut in half.

"Very interesting."

Don't add her to your rival list, Vali. You won't last five seconds.

"Tell me what you guys are doing here already!"

I'm getting impatient. This day is not good for my mental health.

"We want to team up."

The white dragon is asking to team up. Ragnarök is definitely coming.

"What?" I asked to make sure.

"For this battle, I'm saying I don't mind fighting alongside you and Hyoudou Issei."

Yare yare.

* * *

Next day, everyone gathered at the spacious hall located at the basement of Hyoudou residence. By everyone, I mean the SOS brigade minus Haruhi, the Gremory group + Irina, Azazel-sensei, Barakiel-san, Sitri-group and…..lastly the Vali team which turned it into a place with awkward tension.

"So that was what happen?"

"Yes, Loki is aiming to kill both Odin and Suzumiya-san."

Right now, Koizumi and Azazel is discussing what to do about Loki with Gremory-san and Shitori-san. Vali also participated in, of course. The meeting started out nice enough since Nagato gave a very detail report. Maybe too detail. Issei, Saji and me couldn't understand half of it.

Odin the geezer and Rossweisse-san are contacting their homeland from another room.

It's a big problem that Loki has arrived into this world. We all are thinking about the counter measure against him and that wolf of his. All three factions want to help. Unfortunately, with the attacks of the Hero Faction and the fact they have to protect Odin and Haruhi, they can't send any reinforcement. This mean we will have to take on Loki by ourself.

Of course, the real problem is Fenrir. That monster has the power to kill god. A real monster which has power which surpasses its father. What I heard was that it has a power on par with the Two-Heavenly dragons before they were sealed. Vali and Issei can't call on full power of their dragons, they won't be able to fight against it. We need to find an effective way. Juggernaut Drive is an option. If you want both Vali and Issei to die, that is. We decided that will be the last resort. My Balance Breaker will probably work as well but I'm not so sure. I don't have full mastery of it yet. That monster can force it way out easily.

"First of all, Vali. What is your reason for cooperating with us?"

Azazel who is standing in front of the whiteboard asks Vali a question which we all wanted to know. Yes, we want to know the reason why this guy is helping us. It's too creepy.

Vali makes a creepy smirk and then speaks.

"I just want to fight Loki and Fenrir. Bikou and the others have already agreed to it. Does this reason not satisfy you?"

He is a battle loving maniac and a crazy guy but I don't think that's the reason. Not all of it. He's after something else. After all, Fenrir is a terrifying monster that can kill god. Could he be after that thing's fangs?

Hearing that, Azazel twitches his eyebrows with suspicions.

"Yeah, I'm not satisfied. But it's true that we want you as our manpower. Right now we are in a situation where each faction can't send their manpower to us because of the Hero-faction. There might be a connection between your team and the Hero-faction, but…. Due to your personality there is no way for you to cooperate with the Hero-faction."

"Yeah, we try not to get involved with each other as much as possible. I'm still planning to fight Loki and Fenrir even if we aren't able to get your cooperation. –Though if you don't cooperate with us, then we will still battle them while dragging all of you into it."

Now, he made a threat. He will fight Loki no matter what and we will be dragged into it. Either we help him or he kill us, huh. That guy love making people dislike him.

"Azazel-san, I think we should accept his help. We will need all the help can get."

Koizumi said. Yes, that's something we should do. Without Vali, I don't think we have any chance against Loki. Though, even with Vali, I'm not sure we can win.

"It seemed like Sirzechs was also thinking hard about this, but he said he won't be able to turn down the offer of you who is the sole survivor of the descendants of Old-Maou. He sure is a naïve Maou, but I also think that it would be better to have you cooperate with us rather than letting you roam free."

"Though there are more issues which we can't come to an agreement with each other."

Gremory-san says that after hearing Sensei's opinion. It seems like she has some complaints, but since the Maou who is the King of devils said that, she also won't be able to talk back.

Shitori-san also seems to agree to this. Though her expression tells me she is very dissatisfied.

It must be easier to have them under surveillance rather than letting them free, but I don't know if this guy will actually listen to us or not.

Azazel then stares at Vali.

"Though he's probably plotting something."

"Who knows."

"Though it won't be a problem if we make it so that we can cut down any suspicious movements."

"I don't have any intents to do something like that, but if you were to come at me, I won't go down doing nothing."

Vali just smirks at Sensei's words.

"….Well, lets put this about Vali away for now. Now, lets move on to the counter measure against Loki. I'm planning to ask a counter measure about Loki and Fenrir to a certain someone."

"You are going to ask about Loki and Fenrir?" Koizumi asked.

"Yeah, there is this guy who knows very well about those guys. So I will have him give information to us."

"Who is this person?"

Issei said that while putting his hand up.

"One of the Five Dragon-Kings, 'Sleeping Dragon' Midgardsormr."

**"You sure? That guy spend all his day sleeping. He's also a son of Loki."**

Enki interjected.

"Don't worry, he will talk."

I sure hope so.

"We will open the dragon-gate with the Two-Heavenly dragons, the power of the Dragon-King Fafnir, Vritra, and Tannin. We will just summon Midgardsormr's consciousness over there. His actual body is sleeping in the depths of the ocean in North Europe."

Dragons can do stuff like that? That sound useful.

"Is it me or am I…also included….? The truth is I feel pushed back because everyone else are monsters…."

Saji asks that timidly. Hey hey, am I include in it? What kind of Devil call a human monster? Are you trying to sink me into the depth of depression? You're doing a very good job of it. Congratulation.

"Well, I will have you come as one of the factor needed. Leave the majority of it to me and the Two-Heavenly dragons. Hold on until I get in contact with Tannin. I will go and talk to Shemhaza about the counter measure for this. You guys stay in stand-by until I come back. Barakiel, follow me."

"Roger that."

Azazel and Barakiel-san leave the hall after saying that.

The Occult research-club members, the SOS brigade and the student council are left behind. And also the members of the Vali team. Soon after, Bikou picked a fight with Gremory-san. Xenovia, Yuuto is talking with Arthur about his Excalibur.

"How much chance of we winning?" I asked Nagato.

"30, 04534%"

Not even half.

"If this keep up, even Suzumiya-san will notice."

You just have to add stress into my mind, Koizumi. Because of your hard work, I can see ten years of my life flying already.

"I'm gonna try increasing the chance of our survival."

I said then came toward Vali.

"Vali..."

"What is it?"

"Let me copy that Divide ability of yours."

Surprised appeared in Vali's face for a moment.

"What make you think I will accept?"

"How about our lives? You can't fight against strong guys if you die, after all. Beside, it will make me stronger."

Vali is amused by my words.

"True, here. Do it."

Divide Divining appeared on Vali's arm.

[Download complete!]

Now, let ask Issei for his power.

"I wonder, why didn't you try this before?"

Vali asked me.

"One, I have never fought against you directly. Two, I can't copy if the will inside that Sacred Gear doesn't allow me to."

"You mean powerful will like Albion right?"

The guy's sharp. I can't hide it at all.

**"Thanks for the power, white dragon."**

[Whatever.]

**"You're not happy today. Is it because of the red dragon?"**

[I do not know anyone like that!]

I can sense anger in his voice. Did Ddraig do something to him?

**"You must be thinking about him being the "Chichiryuutei" right? I must admit, that was hillarious."**

[Shut up!]

Better move away before Enki ruin the alliance before it even start.

**"You should be careful as well. I can see how Vali's looking at women's hip. Be careful. Vali could become the 'Ketsuryuukou"."**

[…N….Nuoooooooooon…..]

You are the best troll around, Enki.

**"Thank you."**

Where is your sarcasm sense?

"…Albion, are you crying again? You were also weeping when we were watching the television program which portrays Hyoudou Issei."

Issei, you always create trouble. As I was thinking that,...

Lick.

Not again. I turned around and there she is. Tails, ears, all there. It's the black nekomata, Kuroka.

"Hmm, still the same taste -nya."

I can't lose my virgin that fast. Actually, I can but I don't want it to go away. It's my treasure... for now.

"H~ey, can I ask you one favour -nya?"

"What is it…..?"

"Won't you try making a baby with me?"

You know, I have an easier time believe you are Xenovia's sister than Koneko's.

"You know, I want a child of a dragon. A child from an especially strong dragon. I also asked Vali, but he turned me down -nya."

"Why don't you ask Issei?" He will accept it in a heartbeat.

"I did. Koneko stopped me -nya."

I'm surprised you actually care what Koneko thinks.

"You know, it maybe because I'm an idiot but you don't feel like someone who will abandon her sister."

"Now, why do you think so -nya?"

"Just my gut feeling. I mean when you try to take Koneko, it was more like you were trying to protect her from the Khaos Brigade's attacks."

"Nyahaha, that's an interesting theory -nya."

"I have also asked Sirzechs-san to investigate that Devil you used to serve. I think I am about to find out the _real_ reason why you killed that guy."

I still don't know why I even bother to do that.

Kuroka then made a serious face.

"Do what you want."

_What happen to "-nya"?_ I thought while watching her walking to Vali's place.

"If you want to have a baby, remember to call me -nya."

That was the last word in our conversation.

"This monkey! I will eliminate you!"

"Try it! Switch!"

Bikou and Gremory-san are still fighting.

"Why are those two fighting?" I asked Issei.

"Bikou called Buchou by "Switch Princess"."

She doesn't like that nickname at all, does she? I can understand her feeling.

"By the way, can you show me Boosted Gear?"

"W-Why?"

"So I can copy your Boost power. I think I'm gonna need it when we fight against Loki."

"Oh, I see. Here."

Issei brought out his Sacred Gear. I put Ea on it but nothing happen. Huh?

[Hey, do you think I will allow you to that?]

"Ddraig, it's for our survival."

[I still won't allow it.]

What a difficult guy.

**""Chichiryutei" shouldn't be so selfish, you know."**

Hey, don't ruin everything.

[Don't call me that!]

Please don't cry, mighty dragon.

[Download complete!]

Huh?

**"Like I thought, a crying dragon is a weak dragon."**

This guy need a "stay quiet" lesson. A violent one.

**"Remember to put it on my owner's tab."**

He's going to be the death of me.

* * *

After Azazel returned, me, Saji, Issei and Vali teleported from the Hyoudou residence using the transportation magic-circle.

In order to summon that Dragon-King we talked about. Even though we made special preparations, we still need to succeed in summoning his consciousness.

The place we arrived to was….a white space. Is it those places used for Rating Game's stadium and such? Even if I look around there isn't anything remark-there was.

A huge dragon was waiting for us.

"It hasn't been that long since we last met, all of you."

"Old-man!"

Issei shouted. The one who greeted us was the purple dragon, Tannin.

"…So the one over there is Vritra huh."

Tannin looks at Saji. Saji himself was trembling over his whole body.

"D…D….Dragon…. A Dragon-King! The Ultimate-class devil…!"

It seems like his feelings were mixed with nervousness and admiration.

"Don't feel nervous. Old-man looks scary on the outside, but he is a good dragon."

"I..Idiot! He is the Ultimate-class devil Tannin-sama! To call him an o…o..oldman!"

Well, he's an old man.

"What do you think you're doing, Kyon?"

Saji said it while pointing his finger at me.

"Ultimate-class devils are ranks that only the chosen ones can become in the Underworld. Add to that, the current top 10 rankers in the Rating Game are all Ultimate-class devils. The amount of contribution, the results in the game, your ability, you can finally reach that rank when you receive the best estimate value in all of those areas. For devils, it is the best ranking there is."

No need for the lecture. It's not like I'm gonna participate in things like that.

"…Hakuryuukou. The moment you show a slight suspicious movement, I will bite you apart without hesitation."

Old-man Tannin glares at Vali. Vali just made a bitter smile.

Sensei activated the spell right away and he draws his personal magic-circle on the ground. A light runs through it, forming a special symbol.

"But, will that guy actually come? Even I only met him two or three times."

Old-man Tannin says that while making a sigh.

"If the Two-Heavenly dragons are here then he will respond whether he wants to or not."

Sensei says that while drawing the magic-circle.

"Is he a difficult dragon?"

When Issei asked the Tannin, he answers while narrowing his eyes.

"That guy basically never moves. He is one of the creatures that makes his movement at the end of the World. He's sleeping till his role is to start. He did come up to the surface at times, but even at those times he continued to sleep. Several hundred years ago, he finally declared that he would continue to sleep until the end of the World."

A dragon like that was able to become a dragon-king…..? I don't know how they determine things at all.

But I did understand that he is hard to visit even if you wanted to. If he's at the depth of the ocean, then there is no way to meet him.

"The base of the magic-circle is completed. Now everyone, stand at the location given."

Being urged by Azazel, all of us beside me stood on top of the points which have an unfamiliar symbol on them. Apparently the symbol below all of us represents the marks of the Two-Heavenly dragons and the Dragon-Kings. When Azazel confirms that everyone is standing in the points given, he uses the small magic-circle in his hand and starts to proceed to do the last input.

FLASH

The shallow light runs through the magic-circle and the place Issei's standing on glows in red, and the one Vali is at glows in white. The one Azazel is standing on glows in gold, the one Saji is standing on glows in black and the one Tannin is standing on glows in purple.

**"Each of them reflects the colour of each dragon."**

Enki explained to me.

**"The blue and green which no one is standing upon represent Tiamat and Yu-long."**

Talking about Tiamat, isn't in the legend, she's your mother?

**"That was some nonsense I added in for fun."**

Weird, I'm not laughing. I'm pretty everyone is the same.

Then the magic-circle was activated. But there isn't any response, and we stood there for several minutes.

Guess that guy won't come.

Suddenly a projection of something starts to appear. The projection starts to form a shape above us….

I just dropped my jaw open because the vision keeps on expanding. When I looked, Saji and Issei had the same reaction as me…..

And….

What appears in front of us is a gigantic monster which seems like it fills the whole space.

This dragon, it's a Eastern dragon. It's size is huge! It's even bigger that Great-Red. I think it's lenght is the same as Earth.

"This guy has the biggest body out of all dragons. It must have five or six times the mass of Great-Red."

Tannin explained to a shocked Issei. That guy is too big! How can anyone gave birth to something so big?

[…..GUGOGOGOGOGOGOOOOOOOOON…..]

... Wait, was that snoring?

"Like I thought, he's sleeping. Hey, wake up, Midgardsormr."

When old-man Tannin calls out to him, the gigantic monster opens its eyes slowly.

[…This is a nostalgic pulse of a dragon. Fuaaaaaaah….]

A single loud sigh. Wow, what a huge mouth! It's so big that it can swallow the old-man easily!

[Oh, its Tannin~. It's been a while.]

He has a very laid-back talking manner.

[…..Even Ddraig and Albion are here. ….Also Fafnir…and Vritra….? Is it the end of the World?]

**"No, it isn't, sleepyhead."**

[Enki? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't interested in the outside world]

**"Thing changed."**

I didn't know you two were good friend.

**"Dream is the only way to contact me beside Ea. And that guy dream a lot. So we were able to talk. We are best friends."**

The fact you two are friends scares me more that Fenrir.

[….GU….GUGOGOGOGOGN….]

Midgardsormr resumed snoring once again. This guy is useless! This dragon sleeps during a discussion!

"Don't sleep! Geez, you and Yu-long never fixed your lazy attitude so I can't stand it!"

Despite Midgardsormr's ability to sleep anytime he likes and Enki's constant interruption, the talk went smoothly. We found out that a way to defeat Loki. Mjölnir, the hammer of Thor. Of course, Thor himself won't give us his hammer so we have to get a replica. As for Fenrir, the magic-chain Gleipnir can seal his movements. That no longer work so we have to ask the Dark Elves and Dwarves to enhance it. The Dark Elves and Dwarves will also create a new Mjölnir for us. After telling us that, Midgardomr disappeared.

Now, the only thing left is to train. Let hope this won't turn into a disaster.

Well, it has turned into a disaster for me. Because of this line.

"Why's Loki after Haruhi-chan?"

It came from Gremory-san after she separated me from the others. Of course, to answer it, I will have to reveal who Haruhi is. If I do that then the entire Occult Research Club will know since they are here. If I don't answer it, it will increase her distrust of me. That's not good thing to do before a fight.

In other words, I'm in a no-win situation.

* * *

Author's note: You know, if I were the one who made the anime, I would have Kyon made a cameo in the first episode, walking past Issei during his "date".

Also what do you think should be the theme song for this fic? For me, it's Eiyuu by Doa (It's Ultraman Nexus's 1st opening song)

I also have an idea for a Medaka box cross with this fic. It would be kinda interesting since Kyon would be the only Abnormal with a normal mindset. Or would he be a Not-Equal instead? Either ways, Kyon would be one of the strongest characters (Since it will take place sometime after this fic, Kyon would have already mastered most of his powers)

One last thing, I wonder if this fic can get a TV tropes page?... Yeah, that's impossible. This fic can't be compare to ones like "In Flight" or "From Fake Dreams".


	21. Chapter 21

"Now tell me why Loki is after Haruhi-chan?"

Continuing from the last chapter of my life, Gremory-san is looking at me with "not so friendly" eyes. She wants answers and she will have them, no matter what I do. If I refuse, it will only cause trouble later on. Perhaps I can say something half-truth? Too risky, my lying skill is not exactly triple A. Unfortunately, I will get in more problem if I do answer. Sigh, why has this day turned from "Defeat Loki" to "Interrogate Kyon"?... Did I just call myself by that nickname? No! I have been infected! I need to go see a doctor. Preferably someone like Black Jack. I don't care how much money I have to pay.

"Gremory-san, can we leave this for later?"

I don't know how that line manage to get out of my mouth. It was stupid of me to say it. There's no way she will do what I asked, even if it will save me from a lot of trouble.

"No, you have to answer me now!"

It's kinda creepy how she can be kind and commanding at the same time.

"Please tell us, Kyon-san."

Not you as well, Agrento-san. Don't look at me with those eyes. They are dangerous weapons.

"Tell us already, Kyon."

Another line like that and I will punch you, Issei!

Great, all of them won't give up. I feel like a bully's victim. Except, I'm being tortured mentally. Well, it will turn physical soon. The worst thing is, they aren't doing anything wrong... Sigh, I really must tell them. Sorry, everyone, guess I will have to betray your trust.

"Fine, I will tell you. The reason why Loki is after Haruhi is because..."

"She is God."

Someone interjected. When I look at the source, it turn out to be Koizumi. Nagato is with him.

"Itsuki-kun, what are you talking about?"

Gremory-san has a confused expression. Not just her, everyone else has it as well. Except for Himejima-san since she isn't here. Kinda weird huh.

"Suzumiya-san is God."

Confusion now has turned into shock and disbelief. Everyone stared at Koizumi. Their minds is trying to process what he just said. Finally, Issei broke the silence.

"What the hell are you talking about!? God is death, isn't he?"

"Itsuki-san, please don't joke like that."

Agrento-san added. She looked hurt. Xenovia looked the same. To believers like them, what Koizumi said is even worse than a bad joke. Koizumi opened his mouth, probably to begin his explanation. He didn't get the chance, though, because...

"He's speaking the truth."

Someone interrupted him. Coming from behind Koizumi, is the familiar evil face. Our school's newest teacher and retired leader of the Fallen Angel, Azazel.

"Sensei..." Issei said.

"I know you guys are having a hard time believing this but it's the truth." Azazel pointed at Nagato. "Just ask that emotionless girl over there, she won't lie to you."

All eyes are now concentrating on Nagato. Nagato herself has her eyes on me. I nodded my head. There's no point in hiding the truth anymore.

"Haruhi Suzumiya is the closest to the being considered "God"." She replied in the same monotone voice like every other times.

"But that's impossible. God is..."

"Death?" Azazel asked. Gremory-san nodded her head. "I thought so as well."

"How did you find out?"

"One day, I detected a huge amount of energy in this town. What got me curious was that it was very similar to God. Investigating it, I discovered it came from Haruhi-chan."

Azazel answered my question.

"Then Azazel-san contacted my organization. We decided to work together to protect Suzumiya-san better."

Koizumi added.

"So Haruhi-chan really is..."

Both Azazel and Koizumi shook their heads at Gremory-san's question.

"We don't know for sure. Some has called her "The key to evolution". We believed her to be the one who created this world four years ago. She is also the one who created every existence."

"That's impossible! I have memories of being born and that was longer than 4 years ago."

Of course, there was some who couldn't belive Koizumi's words. Like a certain guy name Issei. Me as well. That sound too far-stretch to me.

"It's all hypothetical for now." Azazel told us."But think about it, if Haruhi-chan were powerful enough to create this world, what make you think she couldn't create fake memories for you guys?"

We all couldn't say anything against that. Azazel raised a good point. There's nothing that prove Haruhi can't do anything to our memory.

"Does onii-sama know about this, Azazel-san?"

"Of course, Sirzechs knows. Michael as well."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"We believed it will cause chaos among the factions. We couldn't risk that. Especially with the Khaos Brigade around. Unfortunately, it seems the Khaos Brigade knows as well."

"I see."

Silence filled the room. The atmosphere was bad, to say the least.

"Look you guys, we still have an enemy to fight. We can worry about this later. I'm sure Koizumi and Azazel-san will answer all of your questions."

I said to brighten the room.

"Yeah, Kyon is right. We can all have our answers later."

Thanks, Issei. You're just the guy I need for this.

"Yes, you guys should go home. Take a rest."

You know, it's kinda weird seeing Azazel acting like a responsible adult. Actually, it's more like he just doesn't want to be bothered. Still, I should do what he said.

"Before that, can't you tell us what you are, Itsuki-kun? And you as well, Yuki-chan?"

Should have known it was only the matter of time before she ask that.

"Huh? What do you mean, Buchou?"

Issei is confused, again.

"I have realized it for some times. You two are different from human."

"I can't tell you everything, Gremory-san. In short, I am an Esper, Nagato-san is an alien."

"Alien and Esper exist!?"

What are you so surprised about, Issei? You fought against a Fallen Angel, get turned into a Devil, have a dragon inside you and is about to fight a god!

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Well, everyone is the same as you, judging from how wide their eyes are.

"You may not believe me. I can assure you, however, everything I have said today is the truth."

Doesn't mean he told you everything.

"Thank you, Itsuki-kun." Gremory-san looked like she doesn't know how to take the truth.

"Can't you guys come out already?"

Yuuto's sudden words made us turned around. Then we saw them. Vali's group. Shitori-san's group as well.

"We were curious of what you guys are talking about so we decided to watch."

Bikou shamelessly admitted he was peeking. He didn't have any remorse.

"Sorry."

In contrast, Shitori-san bowed her head and apologize.

"That was interesting. I wonder how strong this God is?"

If you attack her, Vali, I will make sure to kill you before you can blink. If I got killed by you, well, I will haunt you for the rest of your life.

"I will remember that."

Vali just smirked and walked away. I think he's looking forward to it. That cement one thing, I hate blood knight!

* * *

The morning next day. We finished our breakfast and gathered at the hall in the basement. All of us aren't going to school today. Everyone has their familiars disguised as them and attend class. Except for me since Haruhi won't be fooled Many were not happy about this. The one who dislike it the most is Shitori-san. It's probably because she is the Student President so she must feel that "Something might happen while I'm not there".

Azazel then appeared while muttering. He has a very unpleasant expression.

"Here is the present from Odin the geezer. –The replica of Mjölnir. Geez, that shitty geezer was actually hiding this thing. But that Midgardsormr, I can't believe he actually knew about this."

"Is it that amazing?"

When Issei asked, Azazel explained.

"It is the replica of the legendary weapon wielded by the Norse Thunder-God, Thor. This has the lightning of God running through it."

Now that sound amazing, can I borrow it?

"No, Odin-sama said to give it to Sekiryuutei-san. Here you go."

Rossweisse-san gave something to Issei. It's a hammer, a very normal looking hammer. It has gorgeous ornament and design on it though. Guess Stan Lee's version wasn't far from the truth.

"Please send your aura through it."

Issei did what Rossweisse-san said, then.

FLASH!

A single flash. After that, the hammer gradually starts to get bigger….

BANG!

It became a gigantic hammer. It exceeds Issei's weight so it fell down to the ground. Putting the grip aside, the head part of the hammer became insanely big!

The whole hall shakes because of the impact.

…..It dug itself onto the ground because of its intense weight.

"Hey hey hey. You put too much aura into it. Keep it down."

Issei did what Azazel said. I can see the hammer is becoming smaller. It didn't change it weight, though.

"Uh, how can Thor wield that thing?"

Issei can't even move a tiny bit of it.

"Don't know."

Even Azazel doesn't know. Don't tell me it's like Excalibur.

"Here, let me try."

Issei stood aside. I grabbed the grip and used all of my strength... It didn't work. The thing is as heavy as ten-floor building.

"Okay, how the hell do we use this thing?"

"Issei should be able to lift it in his Balance-Breaker state. Anyway, just stop for now."

I let go of the hammer. It then turned back to it original size.

"Even if it's a replica it has the power close to the real thing. Normally, it can only be used by God, but with Barakiel's help we made it so even devils and human can use this temporarily. Don't swing it around randomly okay? The whole area around this place will vanish because of the high energy of thunder."

"Seriously!? Uwaa, scary!"

Hearing what Azazel just said, Issei backed down a bit. That hammer, it need to be more user-friendly.

"Vali, how about you beg that geezer Odin as well. Maybe right now, he might give you something special."

Sure, Azazel, give more power to battle maniac. That will be a good thing to do.

Vali himself just put on a fearless smile and shook his head.

"Don't need it. I'm planning to master the power of the Heavenly-dragon's original power. I don't need extra weapons. What I want is something else."

Vali, you had been born in the wrong century. That mindset of your fits more in the Feudual age.

"Bikou, good timing. I received a message directed to you."

Azazel then looks at Bikou.

"Huh? To me? From who?"

Bikou points at himself and put on a doubtful face.

"-It goes "Fool. I will punish you as soon as I find you". It was from the Shodai. It seemed like he was looking for you with Yu-long."

"T-That shitty geezer is… So he found out about me being a terrorist. On top of that Yu-long too!"

Bikou started sweating a lot from his face with Azazel's words and he turned pale. Is he afraid of Son Goku?

"Bikou, should we go to your homeland once? It might be interesting to meet Yu-long and the First Generation Sun Wukong."

"…..Don't do that, Vali. Putting aside Yu-long who seems to be retired, the first generation geezer is a real monster. He can still be considered as active. That geezer, has mastered senjutsu and youjutsu completely so he is really strong…"

The guy feared a monkey more than a dragon. What's happening to the world? Hmmm, I guess Son Goku must be quite powerful, if that story is true.

"Ah~, I will be reconfirming our strategy. First, we will wait for him to show up at the place of the meeting being held, then the Sitri-group will use their powers to transfer you guys to a different location along with Loki and Fenrir. The location of the place you guys will be transferred to is a special dimension made by Yuki-chan. The ones taking on Loki will be Kyon, Ise and Vali. We will counter him with the Two-Heavenly dragons and Ea. The ones taking on Fenrir would be the other members of the Gremory team and Vali team who will use the chain to capture it. I will have you guys eliminate it after that. We definitely can't let Fenrir get to Odin or Haruhi-chan. The fangs of that wolf can crush a God. Even if it is the Chief-God Odin, he will die if bitten with those fangs. We have to stop that from happening at any cost."

That is our plan. The Sitri-group will transfer us along with the enemy, then me and Vali will take on Loki. We are leaving Fenrir to the other guys. Not sure if it will work. I can feel pressure all over my body. I've never thought that one day I would be fighting a god. Unfortunately, due to the huge number of combatants, Nagato has to stay away to stabilize the dimension.

"Now, since we left the chain to the elder from the Dark-elves, we just have to wait for it to be completed, so what is left is… Saji."

Azazel calls Saji.

"What is it, Azazel-sensei"

"You are also important for this strategy. You do have the Vritra Sacred Gear after all."

Saji becomes so shocked that his eyes were about to pop out at Azazel's words.

"Pl…Please hold on a second! I…..I don't have insane power like Hyoudou, Kyon and Hakuryuukou!? I won't be able to fight by taking on a God and Fenrir! I thought I just have to transfer everyone with Kaichou and others!"

Please don't add me with those monster level guys.

"I know. I won't say things like to fight in the front line to you. –But I will have you support your allies with Vritra's power. Especially Ise and Vali who are fighting in the front line need your support."

"S….Support."

"For that you will need a bit of training. There is something I want to try out. Sona, I will borrow this guy for a bit."

Azazel asked Shitori-san.

"That is okay, but to where?"

"I'm taking him to the fallen-angels territory in the Underworld.-Grigori's institute."

Azazel has a cheerful face. I know that smile, it's the same as Haruhi's. That mean one thing, hell is gonna await Saji.

"Saji, Sensei's training is hell. I almost died in the Underworld as well. On top of that you are going to the laboratory institute. You are dead."

Issei put his hands on Saji's shoulder, and looked at him with pity. Hearing that Saji gets even more scared.

"Hahaha. Then let's get going Saji."

Azazel grabs on Saji's collar who is resisting, and he started to activate the magic-circle.

"Seriously!? H-Help meeeeee! Hyoudoooooou! Kaichoooooou!"

The magic starts to light and glow, and it envelops the crying Saji. Goodbye, Saji. At the very least, I will make sure your body can get back.

RING

A familiar sound came from my pocket, it's my phone. I stepped out of the room to take the call. The caller is Haruhi. Hope she won't add more pressure. My back feel like a giant rock has been placed on it already.

"Yes?"

"Ah, Kyon. Just want to ask what you're doing?"

"Helping the teacher, of course."

That's the offical excuse for my absence, helping Azazel. Well, it's not exactly a lie. Just misleading.

"Sorry, I guess I have to skip the meeting today."

"Again!? Do you want another penalty? You have enough to be in the "Guiness Record"."

A lot of thing about to me can be in that record. For example, talking to you for more than five minutes.

"Whatever, just be sure to come next time!"

Then she hanged up the phone, violently. I must admit, I am a geinus at making girl angry. The amount of time I make Haruhi happy can be counted on one hand.

Agh, talking with her just me more worry. Can I just use Balance Breaker on that god?

**"About Balance Breaker..."**

Yeah? You're not going to say something like it can't be used right now, righ?

**"Well,... Bingo!"**

Bingo my ass! Why?

**"It was a trial run, I gave it to you since you were overwhelmed by a powerful opponent. Now that you have become more powerful, there's no need for it."**

Why don't you become a kind business man and let me have it?

**"No can do. The "truth" is more like a poison to this world so the world will always try to destroy it."**

Guess that's why it cost so much to use. The only time I can use that move more than once was when I has... that power. Actually, how did I have that much power anyway?

**"It's because the Underworld has more magical power than this place. Down there, you can even use it five times in a row. Up here, one or two and you will run out. That along with the fact that world is very unstable make it quite impractical."**

I must be the only one who has a Balance Breaker like that.

**"Maybe it's because it isn't Balance Breaker at all."**

What?

**"It was actually more like Juggernaut Drive actually."**

So I learn how to run before I learn how to crawl? And how can I use it without losing my life?

**"Yeah, Ea is strange like that. Don't worry, with me around, you don't have to be afraid about losing your life because of that Balance Breaker."**

Does Ea have anymore surprise?

**"Don't know. I told you already, Ea is the very first Sacred Gear. All of it powers is a side effect from the connection it has to my world. It was never meant to be a weapon so it can act strange sometimes."**

Then [The Truth World] can't be used anymore. What do I have left? That box?

**"Yeah."**

How do I unlock it?

**"Figure out yourself."**

As I was thinking how much worse can my life get, a strange question entered my ears.

"Which part…do you like?"

It came from Azazel. The question was so strange that I don't know how to answer.

"The women's body part that you like?"

What kind of question is that? Before I can protest, Enki opened his mouth.

**"Tch tch, Fallen Angel. I didn't know you were such an amateur."**

"What do you mean?"

**"I mean that you're asking the wrong question. Guys like us can't like only one part. Every part of a girl is important. I like them all. Legs, arms, faces... You can't just like one part. To be a pro, you must become like me."**

"Is that so?"

**"Sekiryuutei!"**

"Y-Yes?"

**"Your obsession toward breasts is admirable but do you think you can become the harem-king with just that?"**

How can anyone become the harem-king anyways?

"I-I can't?"

**"Of course you can't if you are still naive like that. You must open your eyes, oppai is important but you must widen your range. To understand a woman's beauty, you must look at everything!"**

Wow, that's... strange.

"I-I see." Issei wiped a tear of his eyes. "I was an idiot all this time. Please teach me how to become a harem-king, Enki-sensei!"

You're making a major mistake, Issei.

**"Harem-king? Ridiculous. With my teaching, you will become a harem-god!"**

"What!?"

Yeah, what?

"Now that sound interesting."

Stay away, Vali.

"What's a harem-god?"

**"Harem-god is someone who can create a harem just by sheer force of will."**

Enki answered Vali's question.

"I can become someone like that?"

No, Issei, you can not.

**"Naturally, with me as your teacher, nothing can stop you."**

"Teach me! Teach me! I will do anything!"

And so, Enki's army of pervert was born. All of them failed to realize they are receiving advices from a guy who has no girlfriend.

* * *

Author's note: I think I'm getting stuck. I have made [The Truth World] too overpowered. It's making it harder to write. The battle against Loki is making it more difficult. I don't want copy and paste but I run out of idea of what to change. If this keep up, expect the next chapter to come late or... not at all.

Of course, if you have any idea how to fix it, feel free to tell.


	22. Chapter 22

The day of the fight arrived, it's the moment of the truth. All of our plans, strategy and training were for this. The blue, moody sky set the stage. My heart won't slow down it's beating, I wonder if it is from excitement or fear. I would much prefer fear. Excitement would only mean I have become a blood knight. That mean one of my worse nightmares has become reality. Guess it's time for denial.

"It's still too early for a Ragnarök. –You guys, we are going all out."

[Yes!]

Those were the last words I heard before coming here and they could become the last things I hear, if this all go to hell. I don't need to worry about transportation when it happen, though. After all, most of my comrades are Devils. One of them is the sister of Lucifer. It's guarantee that I will have a free ticket to hell. The question is when. It will be the second time I have a ticket like that, actually.

Unfortunately, the battle hasn't even started and we already had trouble. If there's one thing I can be sure about Haruhi, it is that she will never listen to anyone, good or bad. It's the same for Odin-san. Consequently, we were unable to get the two in one place. To counter it, we decide to spilt into two groups: One consist of me, Issei, Vali, Agrento-san, Gremory-san, Barakiel-san, Kuroka, Arthur, Tannin and Himejima-san which fight against Loki in Nagato's dimension. Shitori-san is also here to help stabilize the dimension. The rest fight against whatever Loki sent to kill Odin-san in a demolished stone pitting site. Of course, there were no way we could have known who Loki target so we have to bet our luck. There's also a high chance that Loki will resort to trickery. He's famous for it, after all. Fortunately, Nagato managed to solve this little problem.

"No tricks huh. You have my respect."

Vali made a bitter smile.

BREAK! BREAK!

The sky above us distorted. A gigantic hole is formed. Descending from it, are a man and a wolf. Loki and Fenrir. Look like lady luck is smiling on us. I wish she has a bigger smile, though... Wait, if Fenrir is here then who is the one that target Odin-san?

"Target confirmed. Mission start."

When Barakiel-san said that from the small communication device on his ear, we all began to prepare for battle. The atmosphere became heavy. We tried to hide it but I can see beside Vali's group and Barakiel-san, we all are shaking. The killing intent from Loki and Fenrir engulfed the place. Any human came in here will faint immediately. Hate to admit it, I'm not on that list.

"Strange, I remember teleporting straight to that God's home." Loki said. His voice is still full of arrogance like last time. "No matter, I will just destroy this place."

The reason why we were able to trap him here was because of Nagato. During the last attack, she was able to understand the mechanic behind Loki's magic. From my limited understanding of Nagato's explanation, it's like a program. Just like any other programs, it can be hacked and Nagato is the best hacker around. You do the math.

"So you aren't fleeing."

Gremory-san's words is filled with sarcasm. I thought Loki will get mad or at least, troubled. However, he just laughed. His laughter only increase my dislikes of him.

"There is no need for me to flee. All of you will retaliate anyway, so I can finish you all here. It's only matter of time before I kill both of them."

He has full confidence he can finish all of us. Can't say I don't know why he thinks like that. He's a god that has existed for more than a hundred years. He has immense power and plenty of experiences. To us, we are idiots at best, ants at worse. There's no reason to worry.

"You are wrapped with dangerous thoughts."

Barakiel-san said that. He doesn't like Loki at all. None of us like him. In fact, he can win the award for "Most hated person". I think he will take third place.

"The first one to have a dangerous idea was your side. An alliance between each faction…. To begin with, since the Three-Great powers recorded in the Bible decided to have an alliance, everything became distorted."

"Looks like you have no intention to talk."

Barakiel-san started to cover his hand with the holy-lightning. From his back, 10 black wings appeared. We took that as the signal to start. Red and white lights flashed, activating Issei and Vali's Balance Breaker. Crimson aura emerged from Gremory-san's body. Arthur took out his sword. Bikou took out his staff. Kuroka took a stance. Everyone charged at Loki and Fenrir. Loki sent Fenrir to attack the rest while me, Vali and Issei headed toward me.

"A combination between the Red and the White! Most likely I'm the first one who gets to have a fight like this! That human is here as well, this is too perfect!"

Perfect enough to kick your ass!

Vali moved in the sky. Me and Issei moved on the ground. We headed toward Loki with great speed. Seeing us, Loki smiled. I bet he's overjoyed. He fired sashes of light toward Vali. They are like homing missiles, following Vali without stopping. Many of them came at us. Vali flew around in an acrobatic-style in the sky, and he dodged all of the attacks. I used Ea to absorbed it, I took some damages because I couldn't absorb them all. As for Issei, since he didn't have any abilities to counter it, he decided to take them head on.

STAB! STAB STAB!

The magical attack pierces through his body but he's fine. Then dragon wings came out of his back.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoos tBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

BREAK!

Issei landed a hit. The magical circle around Loki broke from the impact. Using the chance, I began my attack.

"Issei, get away!"

Hearing me, Issei jumped back. At the same time, Vali releases an insane demonic-power. An equation appeared withing his hand.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoost]

I used my own Boost power. My Boost is less than Issei due to my inexperience with it.

"Enuma Elish!"

Both me and Vali unleashed our attacks. It was an attack which covers one third of the area of this place. After it ended, an bottomless, enormous hole replaced the ground which Loki was standing on. There was no sight of Loki anywhere. Did we do it? I was thinking that when...

"Fuhahahaha!"

A familiar laugh was heard. We looked at the sky. In the middle of the blue color, was Loki. His robe is a bit torn. His body, however, is unscathed. He must have flew up to dodge our attack. It would have been better if he were a good kid and stayed down. He needs a good discipline. There's only one thing we can do now.

Seeing this, Issei reached his hip. He took out our secret weapon. The replica of Thor's hammer. The anti-Loki weapon, Mjölnir. He sent his aura through it, increasing it's size. There are difficulties but I think he can wield it. He slammed it on Loki. Seeing the hammer, Loki's eyes twitched.

"….. Mjölnir. The replica? Even so, you are carrying a dangerous weapon over there. Damn Odin, does he want to make the meeting successful that much….!?"

Funny, he's more pissed that Odin-san gave the hammer away than the fact that hammer is about to crush his head. His intelligence _sure_ is high. Issei then ignited the booster on his back while having the posture of lifting the hammer up. With great speed, he headed straight toward Loki.

GOOOOOOOON!

He slammed it down. Come on out, thunder-san! Don't disappoint me. Our lives depend on it.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Loki jumped to right, dodging the attack. Issei's hammer touched the ground, creating a crater. There's no lighting came out, however. Yare yare, should have known it won't be that easy.

Issei tried to swing it again but the only thing came out was winds. Not even a buzz. Is that thing outdated? Don't tell me it's a defective? I'm pretty sure it wasn't made in China.

"Fuhahaha!" Loki laughed. "It's unfortunate. That hammer can only be used by someone with a very strong and also a very pure heart. You must have some evil feelings within your heart. That's why it doesn't create lighting. Normally I hear, that doesn't have any weight, and is light as a feather you know?"

What!? That's the last thing I want to hear right now. None of us here is pure... Well, maybe Agrento-san but she can't fight against that guy. For the first time, Issei's perverseness backfired.

I wonder how does the other group fare. I can see they are holding Fenrir back. The monster is fast but they are still fine. Tannin-san's fire was able to halt the monster's attacks. Then Gremory-san raised her hand.

"Nyan "

BUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIN!

At the same time Kuroka smiled, magic-circles are activated around her, and a very big and thick chain comes out of it! –The magical-chain, Gleipnir. It was fortunate that we received it earlier than we anticipated, but because it was very hard to carry it, Kuroka hid it inside her personal territory. I remember when I first laid eyes on it. The only thing I could think of was that it need to be more like Mjölnir. The guy who made it, I wonder what does he think about "Common senses"?

"Fuhahahahaha! It's useless! Countermeasures against Gleipnir was already….."

Ignoring Loki's laugh, everyone in the other team threw the chain at Fenrir. It wrapped around Fenrir's body like it has a mind of it own.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON….!

The giant wolf howls painfully, which echoes throughout the area.

"—Fenrir, captured."

Barakiel-san says that while looking at Fenrir which can't move its body. Yes! One down! I have to thank those Dark-Elves for this.

"Their specs are lower, but….."

Loki spreaded his arms wide. Despite his favorite psycho pet is chained, he still can put on a smile. Then the space around him distorted. From the distortion created in the space, a 'new' thing appears. The only thing I can think of was: "What the hell!?"

Ash-grey fur. Sharp claws. Eyes without any emotion. Very wide mouth. It's a wolf. Not just any wolf, it's the exact same as Fenrir.

"Sköll!"

It howls loudly towards the sky as if it responded to Loki's call.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Everyone's happy face has now turned into a shock one. There was another of that thing?

"I changed a jötunn woman living in Járnviðr to a wolf, and made it breed with Fenrir. As a result, two wolves were born. This one is Sköll. The other one, Hati, is attacking Odin right now."

This guy, why does he have to be so smart? Can't he be an idiot for once? Also, turning someone into a wolf is cheating!

"Go, Sköll! That bunch of people are the ones who captured your father! Tear and rip them apart with those claws and fangs of yours!"

SWISH!

Along with the sound of wind, the wolf headed toward the others. Damn it, there's only one chain. There's nothing left to stop it.

"Hmph! A mere dog!"

GOOOOOOOON!

Tannin-san breathed out a powerful flame from his mouth! The intense flame engulfed the wolf but the wolf is unharmed. It moved inside the flame easily. The others began to attack it.

"Get bigger, Ruyi Jingu Bang!"

Bikou swung down his staff which has gotten bigger. The wolf dodged it. Then lighting attack came from Himejima-san. Suddenly,...

SWISH!

The wolf disappeared it again. I can see where it's heading. It's heading for... Himejima-san!

BITE!

It attacked but Himejima-san is unharmed. That's because...

"AARGH!"

Barakiel-san took the attack for her. The wolf's fangs is digging into Barakiel-san's arm.

"Raikou!"

FLASH!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

He used lighting attack to knock it away.

Issei and me both headed toward the wolf immediately. Unfortunately, using our momentary distraction, Loki shot out a huge-block of magical-attack ball. Tch, it's annoying. I blocked it with Ea.

[DivideDivideDivideDivide!]

The attack got halved and halved again. After it became small enough, the ball was absorbed.

"So it's true, your Sacred Gear can copy other powers. Look like I will have taken care of you first!"

He began another attack at me. It's even bigger than the last one. At the same time,...

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoos tBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

Issei shot out a Dragon-shot towards Loki without any pause. Loki blocked the attack.

"-Ignoring me is something I can't accept."

BUUN!

Using the chance, Vali moved immediately. He moved behind Loki, an enormous amount of demonic-power gathered to his hand. That power, I don't think even a god can take it head on. I think it can do i...

BITE!

I spoke too soon. Before Vali can released the attack, a mouth appeared on his side and bite his leg.

"Guhaa!"

Vali spurts out blood. The bite tore though his armour like it is made of paper. The one that attack him was a wolf. It wasn't Sköll. It was Fenrir, it's father. How did it get out of the chain? When I turned back, I can see the chain is in Sköll's mouth. Damn it, it pretended to attack the other group. In reality, it was aiming for the chain all along. Issei and me moved to help him but...

"…..Loki and the other ones….I will leave them to you, Bikou, and others."

Vali, what the hell are you saying!?

"This parent-Fenrir. –I will definitely kill it."

Hearing that, Loki laughs.

"Fuhahahahahahaha! How would you do that!? You are already on the verge of death! Won't acting strong just lower the name of Hakuryuukou instead?"

"-Heavenly-dragon. No, don't look down on I, Vali Lucifer."

CHILLS…

After Vali gave a glare to Loki which gave me chills, he then chants it quietly. At the same time, a very bright aura is emitted from Vali! Each jewel on his armour gave a rainbow glow.

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"I, the one to awaken-"

They are going to be blasted away! They certainly are going to be blasted away!

Voices that do not belong to Vali echo in the area. ….It must be the remaining thoughts of the past Hakuryuukou which are sleeping within. So it gives out a curse like voice like this…..!? I realise it when I see it for myself. Maybe what I am trying to convince is actually an embodiment of abyss.

"I'm the Heavenly dragon who had the principles of domination stolen from everything-"

_The dream will end! The illusion will begin!_

"I envy the infinite, and I consider the dream-"

_Everything! Yes, give us everything!_

"I will master the path of the road of domination of the White Dragon-"

" " " " " " " " " "And I shall lure you to the utmost purity!" " " " " " " " " "

[Juggernaut Drive!]

The whole abandoned place is lightened with a bright light. A huge output of light is flowing out from Fenrir's mouth, and it started to swallow Fenrir as well.

"Kuroka! Transfer me and Fenrir to the allocated place!"

Vali who is glowing with light commands like that to Kuroka. Kuroka also smiles hearing that, and directs her hand at Vali, then starts to move her fingers in air. If I look carefully, Vali's armour started to change. It became the same as when Issei used Juggernaut Drive except in white color.

"I won't let you get away!"

An enormous attack was fired from Loki's hand. It headed toward Vali but he has disappeared. Kuroka has also gotten away. There's still someone in it's path, however, it's Shitori-san. Because she's stabilizing the dimension, she can't move. She will be killed at this rate!

BLOCK!

I blocked it. Damn it, even with Divide power it still isn't enough. I'm being pushed back.

"Foolish human! Do you think you can stop it that easily?"

Loki's right. I can't block this thing! I'm going to die. The others tried to help me but Loki and Sköll prevented them. Great, my life is flashing before my eyes. I can't see the light, though. Unless you count the thing before me.

_"Don't be so weak!"_

A voice in my head, it isn't Enki. Whoever you are, how about helping me already?

_"Only the weak ask for help. Start acting like a descendent of mine!"_

I... will... when... I... got... free.

_"Hmmp, there's no choice. I will give you this. Consider it a reward, mongrel!"_

Then, a strange feeling is sensed by me. In my mind, the box which Enki gave me is... cracking. Something busted out of it. At that moment, Ea began to glow. I can feel my power is increasing.

"Don't... think... I'm... going... to... die... YET!"

Something shot from my back, it's power combined with Ea's destroy the light.

"What!?"

Everyone here is shocked. Looking at my back, I can see something. Ripples in the empty air . Not one, not two, ten ripples! They are in a circular pattern. A bunch of weapons came out of them.

**"This must be your new power."**

What is it, Enki?

**"This is... Gate of Babylon: King's Treasure. It was born because of your bloodline."**

I wanted to know what did Enki mean by "bloodline" but it can wait.

"Round two, god of evil!"

I charged toward Loki. He began to fire more balls of light at me. Several shields appeared in front of me and blocked it. I understand it now. This power, it allows me to draw things from a container. All of these weapons are legendary treasures. I have also realized one of the limits. I can only open ten gates from small things like swords. Four gates for medium-size objects like shields. The bigger the things are, the smaller the number of gates I can open. Dismissing the shields, I took out a sword. Arriving in front of Loki, I slammed both the sword and Ea at him. A barrier stopped them.

"It's useless! Even with that unknown attack, you won't be able to hit me, human!"

True, with that power alone, I can't hit you but there's a reason why I choose this sword.

"What do you me...?"

"Destroy this barrier, Durandal!"

The sword glowed then crack started to appear on the barrier. The barrier then broke, shocking Loki. I slashed him right after.

"ARRGH!"

He was pushed back. This strange sword in hand, it's Durandal. It has different appearance and power than Xenovia's Durandal but it's the same sword. I don't know why but I'm sure, it's the same sword.

"I won't let you have the chance to fight back!"

I continued my attack. Slashing at him with both of my sword. When he gained distance, I fired several different weapons at him, stopping him in one place while I close the distance. He's being overwhelmed. I can win with this. Just when I thought that. I heard something shocking...

"Which mythology God does Chichigami-sama come from!?"

The battle came to a scratching halt because of Issei's question. All we can do was stared blankly at him, uncertain of what to do. The same thing must be on everyone's head: "That guy is being crazy again!". Well, beside me, I know that name Issei just mentioned. Why does Issei know it!?

"…! Rias-ojouuuuuuuu! Can you heal that guys heaaaaaad!? It's criticaaaaaal!"

Tannin-san said after closing his jaw.

"Ise! Get a hold of yourself! It's an auditory hallucination! Aaah, how can this be! Fenrir's poisonous fang has reached the Sekiryuutei's mind!"

I don't think so, Gremory-san. Fenrir hasn't even come near Issei. It's still busy getting out of ground which was turned into mud by Kuroka. It's fangs, claws and of it's eye has been cut off by Arthur. It didn't howl in pain, however, Issei's question is pretty much anesthesia to it.

SPARKLE

A healing light came to Issei's head from Agrento-san despite the fact he has just used a phoenix's tear which can heal everything just a few moments ago. I decided to use that power for a bit, I can hear a voice. It's familiar, I heard it last summer.

"You are mistaken!" Issei then placed his hand on his ears. "Wait, why does she know you, Kyon?"

All eyes turned to me. Hey, I do not know any oppai-seirei!

"I never said anything about oppai-seirei."

Oh crap!

"You….! You are telling me that my daughter is something which is so absurd…..!? Damn you, Oppai-dragon…..!"

Barakiel-san, please stop with that lighting. I know that you're trying to be a protective father but that's too much.

[N-No everyone, listen to me. I certainly can hear the voice of the so-called oppai-seirei as well…. I can sense the power of a World I don't know. It's certainly an unfortunate result, but it seems like this guy attracted the messenger of God from another World.]

Ddraig said. He sure is a reliable partner, unlike Enki.

**"Hey!"**

Everyone suddenly gasped.

"Impossible!"

"It can't be!"

"Ddraig also took damage! Just like Kyon!"

I don't have any damage. Don't look like me as if I'm somekind of weirdo!

"Issei, what does she say?"

"She wanted to know if you're alright and something about a portal to her world... wait, is she in love with you?"

Are you making my life more miserable, Issei? Stop adding things that don't need to be added.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about why is she here."

"She said she came because my craving toward breasts has reached to Chichigami-san."

This is getting nowhere. That's it! I'm using that ability... What are you doing here!?

[Kyon-san!]

"Kyon, don't tell me you also have..."

"I will talk later, Issei." I turned back to Himejima-san's breas... I mean, the seirei. "What are you doing here?"

[I want you two to listen to the real thoughts of this miko and summon the power of Chichigami-sama here. Chichigami-sama is very merciful and gives divine protection to those who seek oppai.]

Okay, show me whatever that "real thoughts" is.

The scenery changed before us. We then see it, Himejima-san's backstory. We saw how kind her mother is, how closed they were. How her mother was killed during an attack by Barakiel-san's enemies. How they call Himejima-san's mother corrupted because of her love for Barakiel-san. How Barakiel-san killed them all but was too late Himejima-san's mother and finally, how Himejima-san came to hate him.

_I knew that it wasn't Tou-sama's fault. But…. If I didn't think of it like that, then my mind wouldn't last….. That's because I'm….weak…. I was lonely…and I just wanted to live with only the three of us….._

I then heard Himejima-san's mother's voice within my mind.

[Akeno.]

That was a very gentle voice.

[What ever happens, please believe in your Tou-sama. Your Tou-sama might have hurt many people until now. –But you know…]

This might be a hallucination. But my eyes can clearly see it.

-That Himejima-san's mother is gently embracing Himejima-san and Barakiel-san.

[It's true that he loves Akeno and me. That's why Akeno, please love him too.]

When I regained my consciousness, Himejima-san who is beside Issei was –having tears flowing out.

"Kaa-sama…! I….! I wanted to see Tou-sama more often! I wanted Tou-sama to pat my head more! I wanted to play much more with Tou-sama! Tou-sama… Tou-sama and Kaa-sama….. I wanted to live together more with the three of us…..!"

I think tears is coming out my eyes.

Barakiel-san who is laying down says it after hearing Himejima-san's confession.

"Shuri….and you…. There wasn't a single day that I forgot about you two."

He reached for Himejima-san with his shaking hand. Himejima-san took his hand.

[….Tou-sama.]

Then it happened.

SPAAAAAAARKLE

Every jewel on Issei's Boosted Gear Scalemail glowed, and then the Mjölnir starts to emit intense light!

…I can feel something very strong! What is this….

[Chichiryuutei. Can you hear me, Chichiryuutei?]

I then heard Seirei's voice from Himejima-san's oppai.

[You saved this girl's feelings, and this girl's oppai. Now is the time I give you the divine-protection from Chichigami-sama….]

GOOOOOOON!

Aura burst out from every part of Issei's armour.

[Oppai-dragon. Listen well. The power given from Chichigami-sama can only be used once.]

It can only be used once huh. Better not waste it.

"I can sense the pulse of a God-class power that I am not familiar with. Chichigami…from another World? Sekiryuutei of this era is certainly full of mysteries!"

Loki says that and lifts his robe, and he once again expanded his shadow! From there…..a group of monsters came out. They are a bunch of dragons. There are five of them. They look exactly like Midgardsormr-san. Except they are much smaller, only about Tannin-san's size.

"So you even mass-produced Midgardsormr!"

Tannin-san said it with disgust.

"Attack!"

Loki ordered them. Before they can move,...

BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

A black-fire like thing appears from the ground, it twists, and it covers up Loki, the child-Fenrir and the mass-produced Midgardsormrs!

"-! This abyss-black aura is!? Is it the 'Prison Dragon' Vritra!?"

Tannin-san said. Vritra? Saji!?

A giant magic-circle which appears on the ground. From the centre of it, a black-flame shapes into a dragon.

"What the hell's that dragon!?" I shouted.

"It's Saji!" Issei answered me, his hand's holding Mjölnir. Well, Saji certainly has gotten... bigger since last time I saw him. "I will explain later. We need to take care of Loki first!"

"Take this!"

Tannin-san fired an intense flame at the enemies. It hits the child-Fenrirs and mass produced Midgardsormr who cannot move, and gave them severe damage. I understand now, Saji's flame is weakening them.

SPARKLE! SPARKLE!

Lighting ran though the hammer in Issei's hand. With Chichigami's blessing, he can use the hammer's true power.

[JET!]

Issei flew toward Loki with maximum speed.

"I won't let you!"

Loki prepared to a magical-ball attack Issei. He was stopped however, chain flew toward and tighted him down.

"Issei, do it!" I shouted to him.

"Okay!"

Then Saji's flame reached Loki. Immediately, lighting striked down Loki. It's a big one. Turning back, I saw that Himejima-san and Barakiel-san are holding hands. –Both of them have black fallen-angel wings growing out. Father and daughter, what a scary power.

"I can't move. What is th...?"

DON!

The head of the giant hammer completely hits down Loki's whole body!

"Noooooooooooow! Let's do it, Ddraig!"

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoos tBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

[Transfer!]

Issei transferred his power to Mjölnir!

Then…. Unbelievable amount of thunder is created from the hammer!

DOGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA !

A super special strikes devours Loki.

Loki's body…..has many tendrils of smoke coming out from it. His body is already crumbled.

Loki who is all worn-out falls on the ground.

"…The reason why the God recorded in the Bible left a phenomenon called Balance Breaker…and a weapon called Longinus which can kill God without getting rid of them…. Did he know something like this would have happened…? Why did he leave humans a method to kill a God….?"

After saying that, it seems like he lost consciousness completely. About the same time, the child-Fenrir and mass-produced Midgardsormr were defeated.

[Chichiryuutei. It was splendid. I'm looking forward to meeting you again. See you later, Kyon-san!]

Before you go, tell me why you are here? It can't just be because of Issei, right?

[Actually, Chichigami-san sent me to help you. You don't know how much worried she was. How much worried all of us was when we heard you were about to fight a god!]

Tell her I say thanks. The same to you as well.

[No, it's us who has to thank you. One day, please come visit our world, Kyon-san.]

The voice disappeared. Visit their world huh. Maybe I should do it next summer.

"Is he dead?" Issei looked at Loki who is down.

"Even if he isn't, he won't able to do anything." After all, that chain was made to seal god.

"Then we won?"

"Yeah." I nodded at him. "We won."

We did a high five.

After that, the other group came to us. They have successfully defended Odin-san, killing both Hati and some mass produced Midgardsormr. Rossweisse-san used many Norse magics to seal Loki's power. It's finally over. I can finally rest. What a day. I hope something like this won't happen again.

* * *

At an unknown location,...

"Cao Cao, I heard he has defeated Loki."

"As expected of him."

"Are you going to make that offer to him?"

"Yes."

"What if he refuse?"

"Then the "truth" will die."

* * *

Author's note: A big thanks to all of you who suggested I use Gate of Babylon. I don't know if I write this chapter without you guys.

By the way, do you guys know any good Highschool DxD that has Gabriel or Serafall pairing?


	23. Chapter 23

The day of the school festival has arrived. The once "not so quiet" school is now flooded with people. Many are running around, participating in all kind of activities. The beautiful blue sky only gives them more energy. In fact, it's so chaotic that if a bunch of aliens come here, no one will spat an eye. This is one of the most important days for the SOS brigade. Not only is it the premiere day of our "Disastrous" movie. It is also the day for the performance.

"I'm doomed!"

Unfortunately for me, I can't enjoy the fun just yet. Neither can I spend my time relaxing on the field or have a taste of Asahina-san's wonderful drink. In case you're wondering what did I mean, Asahina-san's class decided to do a tea room. Ah, Asahina-san's angelic tea, please wait me a bit longer. What? You want to know my class does? There's no reason for me to tell you. You just need to know the bigger problem here and that's there's a crying Valkyrie beside me.

"Uuuuuuuuu~! Horrible! Odin-sama is so horrible! To leave me behind!"

I found her on the way to the school, crying. Apparently, Odin-san, when he went back home, taking the hammer with him, forgot one little thing. Or maybe he didn't care. I bet he has finally decided to get rid of an annoying "gum" in his shoes seeing that he didn't contact us about missing luggage. Damn bastard. Leaving me with this problem.

"Fired! This must mean I'm fired, doesn't it!? I worked so hard for Odin-sama and he left me in Japan! Just like he thinks, I can't do my job properly! I'm a virgin! I'm a woman where my age equals the number of years I didn't have a boyfriend!"

After years of endless torture, she finally snapped. I want to feel sorry for her but I'm having a hard time. Her tears are dropping on my clothes. I don't know what will happen if someone spot this scene, especially if that someone is Haruhi. It was a good decision to pick this place behind the school. There's no one around. Of course it's also very risky, if someone do spot us, misunderstanding will be an understatement. Jail would be the best ending for me.

"Rossweisse-san, please stop crying." I suddenly have an idea. "You could work here."

Rossweisse-san raised her head up and stared at me. Look like she didn't understand what I mean.

"I mean work in this school as a teacher." I explained. "I heard from Gremory-san that you want to be a teacher."

"Of course….. Despite my appearance, I have already graduated from school in my homeland by skipping grades. Even though I'm still young in age, I am qualified to teach students." Seem like she finally snapped out of depression.

Looking closely, she doesn't look any older than me. Can she be accepted here?

"But will I able to live in this country….? But if I returned home, others would get mad and say "You must be brave to show your face when you returned after Odin-sama's arrival" to me. And I probably would have my position removed…..! Uuu…and I was finally able to find a job where I could have a stable life!"

The more I talk to her, the more she reminds me of myself. We both have to deal with tyrant gods. The worse kind.

"Maybe you can become a Devil." I really wonder about my humanity now.

"D-Devil?"

"I heard there's a lot of benefits in being a Devil. You can ask Gremory-san, she still has a vacant spot in her peerage."

Gremory-san even gave me a list when she asked me to join her peerage. It was a very long list.

"I see." Tears finally stopped coming out of Rossweisse-san's eyes. "Thank you, Kyon-kun. I will do that."

"No problem, just want to help someone who has the same burden as me."

"You have the same burden?"

"Yeah, let me tell you about a certain girl name Haruhi Suzumiya..."

I've never thought I would tell someone about my life story. After all, the people I can tell already know. If I tell others, the world will meet it's premature end. I guess it's because me and Rossweisse-san are so similar. Rossweisse-san also told me about Odin-san, about how much problem he caused. At the end of conversation, all we can do was sighed, thinking about what we have gone though. Soon after, I parted way with Rossweisse-san. I could swear I saw her face became red for awhile. Must be the weather.

I didn't think about it much, though. Why? Because there's one event in this day I can't miss.

* * *

And that's Haruhi's performance, not just her but Nagato and Asahina-san as well. After some reconsideration, Haruhi has decided to drop the instrument and switched to dancing. A very good decision since Asahina-san is not good with instrument. The scene of her messing with the tambourine was so cute that I just want to take her home. The performance is actually very popular. Haruhi's reputation as a good singer has reached far and wide. Combined with Nagato's skills and Asahina-san's beauty what do you get? Many and I mean many who want the performance to come sooner.

Entering the assembly entrance, I was treated to the sight of thousand of people. Much more than last time. I can also see the Occult Research Club. It's surprising that I can even move. Finally getting to someplace comfortable, I stood there waiting for the performance. Suddenly, all the lights turned off beside the one on the stage. Coming out of the curtain, was Haruhi, Nagato and Asahina-san. They all are wearing their school uniforms which is kinda strange. Normally, they would be in somekind of crazy costumes by now, courtesy of Haruhi's order. Haruhi most likely want this to be a happy memory for Asahina-san.

"Have you guys been waiting long!?"

Haruhi's loud voice echoed all over the place. It stirred the crowd.

"Yeah!"

Everyone's voice almost deafen my ears. They really were looking forward to this. Don't disappointing anyone, Haruhi!

"Today, we, the SOS brigade, will perform the song "Hare Hare Yukai". Please listen to it!"

The ones on stage began to sing. "Hare Hare Yukai", nice choice. Haruhi, Nagato and Asahina-san all dance beautifully. Combined with their look and voice, I think may hearts outside of this school have fallen in love. I must admit, this must be the best club activity so far.

_Nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara_  
_Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne_

_Wakuwaku shitai to negainagara sugoshitetara_  
_Kanaete kureta no wa dare na no_

_Jikan no hate made boooon! _

Everyone clapped their hands in accordance to the rhythm. As for me, I think standing is enough. No need to do any unnecessary work.

"She's a good singer."

Someone spoke to me. At first, I thought it was Koizumi but I then remember he still have to do something with his organization. Turning to my side, I saw a handsome black hair youth. He's wearing a different uniform from our school. I recognized him. It've been a long time since I saw that face.

"Long time no see, John Smith."

Finally someone who won't call me by that nickname has appeared. Unfortunately, he just have to use the other nickname. The one that's not as popular but still annoying.

"It sure has been a long time, Cao Cao."

The man standing to my side is Cao Cao, my old middle school friend. I haven't seen him since I graduated from that school. He still looks the same. Still has that sense of superiority.

"I want to talk to you."

"Can it wait? I need to listen to this song."

I don't even want to know what happen if I leave in the middle of the song.

"Of course, I will wait for you after school." He said after some thinking. "Let meet at that old place."

He left after saying that. The moment I turned around, he has already disappeared into the crowd. I wonder what he wants to talk about. No matter, there are things I have to do. I will catch up to him later.

"This song." Haruhi said after the song was over. "It's a gift to our friend here, Mikuru Asahina-chan. Everyone, please wish her luck in the upcoming exams!"

"Ah, S-Suzumiya-san. You don't have to do something like this."

Asahina-san is troubled but I'm sure she's feeling happy. If Haruhi keeps this up, there will be no need for guys like me to look after her. Guess deep down, I'm happy for both of them.

"Now then, one more song!"

Haruhi sang again. The song this time is "Bouken Desho Desho". Unlike last time, only Haruhi sang. The others has come off the stage. I waited for the song to finish then left. Because of this performance, Haruhi has cemented her position as the best singer around. I think there were many who wanted her to be professional singer. She refused them all. Reasoning that doing so will keep her from the SOS brigade. Weird, I actually felt happy when she said that. My sanity must have left me when I wasn't looking.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day checking what the other classes do. It's still the same old. Koizumi's class once again does a play, "The King in Yellow", if I remember correctly. The acting was terrible. I couldn't figure what they were trying to do. Horror or comedy story.

Nagato's class does fortune telling. Of course, Nagato couldn't differentiate "Fortune telling" and "Prediction" again so she sometimes told everyone what will happen to them today. She caused a lot of mind to stop working. Well, she has become better. Just a little bit.

Like I told you, Asahina-san's class made a tea room. I was expecting the wonderful body of Asahina-san in a maid costume like last time. Instead, it was Asahina-san was a cat girl. Issei and Taniguchi both fainted the moment they laid eyes on it. I almost joined them. It was fortunate my mental resistance is high.

As for my class, we decided to do a haunted house. Of course, we looked more like idiots than monsters. The only haunted house that got praise was the one made by Gremory-san. Taniguchi went in there once. He was so scared that he couldn't get out of the bed the next day. He said it was realistic. Too realistic, in fact. I wonder what did Gremory-san do... Maybe she used real ghost.

And finally, of course, is that dreadful movie which cost me two days of sleep to edit. I don't know why, no I do know why, I just don't want to admit it. That movie has become popular. The viewers said something like it's a worthy tribute to the magical girl genre. Has they all gone insane!? What kind of magical girl use guns!? Yes, I know about Homura. She's a character in a deconstruction show so I won't count her. Sigh, at least it made Haruhi happy. She already has plan for the sequel. Of course, Asahina-san can't be the main character. She said she will find someone else to take the position. Probably our new "mascot".

With the day almost over, there's still one thing left for me to do and that's go to the clubroom. Haruhi said she has something to tell me. So I'm now going to enter the room, expecting to see a familiar sight which I got. Except for one little thing which I realize when I heard a kind unfamiliar voice.

"Nice to meet you, Kyon-kun. My name is Gabriel."

A very beautiful woman is in front of me. She curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure. She's wearing a bussiness suit. Her aura is too much. It's too bright!

"May I ask what are you doing here?"

"Gabriel-sama is going to be our advisor."

Shidou answered. Advisor? Oh yeah, we never did find a teacher for that, did we? I can't remember... Wait, -sama?

"Please don't speak so loud, Shidou-chan. You will wake up Haruhi-chan." Gabriel-san turned toward Haruhi who is sleeping on the computer desk. She must have fallen asleep from all that singing.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel-sama." Shidou lowered her voice.

"Uh... can you tell me what you're, Gabriel-san?"

Right after I asked, ten feathery white wings emerged out of her back. There's also a halo on her head.

"So you're that Gabriel? The one from the Bible?"

"Yes. I'm Michael's sister, the Seraph, Gabriel."

The messenger of God. Kinda fitting she's here but I don't think Haruhi needs any messenger.

"I thought Michael-san has already sent Shidou-san." Koizumi said.

"My brother believed it wasn't enough."

Given the latest incident, he may be correct.

"So you will join us as an advisor?" I asked.

"Yes, please be kind, everyone." Gabriel-san bowed her head. Everyone welcomed her warmly.

With this, the SOS brigade is completed. It will also stop the Student Council from shutting us down.

Talking about Haruhi being God, I was forced to explain everything to the Occult Research Club. It took quite long, actually. I was able to explain the most important things. Fortunately, they all accept it nicely. Agrento-san and Xenovia even wanted to replace "God" with "Haruhi" everytime they pray which I forbid. I don't want Haruhi's ego to increase any further. Funny, Xenovia mentioned something about not losing to Haruhi even if she's God. Was they competing something?

We have also talked about my new power. I have explained them the general of it. Enki told me more. It included every treasures which mean every Sacred Gears beside non-physical as well. Yes, even Longinus. Enki also told me since those Sacred Gears don't have a will inside them, I will have a harder time using them and achieving Balance Breaker. Some of items are different, like Durandal. It's because they are all "prototypes", according to Enki. The only bad thing I can say about Gate of Babylon is it has caused Azazel's crazy mind to become more crazy. I have become what Azazel called "Limitless research materials container".

Well, let put that all aside for now. It's after school now. Let finish the last thing I have to do. Meeting my old friend.

* * *

I arrived at a river bank. It's quite the nostalgia seeing this place. The beautiful river made me feel relax. My feets is stepping on the ground which I haven't touched for a long time. I spotted Cao Cao soon enough. He's looking at the river.

"Good to see you can arrive, John Smith." Cao Cao said then turned to look at me.

"Stop calling me that." I said while scratching my head.

"You're the one who ask me to call you that."

"That's because I won't say my real name to someone who won't tell me his."

"My name is Cao Cao, why don't you believe it?"

I_t's because I'm a sane person_. As you can see, Cao Cao's not exactly a normal person. In the old days, he was being laughed upon because of his name. He was bullied as well but the one who did that didn't meet an fortunate end. Cao Cao is very charismatic as well. He made an army in the school once. However, he was always alone. Subordinates, he has a lot. Friends, not a single soul. Me, at that time still an idiot, after realizing that tried to befriend him. After getting beaten up by him for the ten time, we finally became friend. It happened in this same river bank, about this time as well. Quite a happy memories, for Cao Cao that is. It was a nightmare for me. I still remember how painful it was.

"I heard you talk with Sasaki."

I was the one who introduced Sasaki to Cao Cao. They dislike each other a lot. The moment they look at each other, I feel like a fight was about to happen. Though, they did become friends later on.

"I just want to confirm something."

"I see." I looked at the river. The sun is settling. The once blue sky is now bright orange. " So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to offer you an invitation."

"To what?" Don't say somewhere dangerous. I have enough of that.

"To join the Hero Faction."

Well, that's nic... What was that!?

"I want you to join the Hero Faction."

I took out Ea in invisible form. "You, how do you know that name? A-Are you with the Khaos Brigade?"

Cao Cao chuckled. "Please put that thing away. I don't want to fight you... yet."

"Sorry, I can't do that."

"Just listen to what I want to say first."

I will do that when you can't stand anymore.

"You may believe we are evil but trust me, we are doing it for the good of humanity."

"Those subordinates of yours are human as well. They didn't have any "good" things happen to them."

Azazel told me this. All of the members of the Hero Faction that were captured have all died. They died because of a new type of Ophis's snake. It's a new type of snake which you wrap around the Sacred Gears. Instead of increasing their power, it stimulate the unknown factor of the Sacred Gear. That's the most delicate factor of the Sacred Gear. Any wrong move and the Sacred Gear will break, killing the user. Azazel found out that it is made to stop working if either the possessor dies or if the possessor reaches Balance-Breaker.

"Sacrifice has to be made."

"A little too much, don't you think?"

There was a lot who have died. Hundreds, in fact.

"And yet, it still isn't enough." Cao Cao sighed.

"You sound like their leader."

"I am their leader."

That wasn't shocking. You know, for some reasons, I feel like an idiot. Maybe it's because I didn't realize this until now. It's kinda obvious if you look at my life.

"What's your goal?"

"We want to kill all of the three factions."

What!?

"Think about it, the one affected the most when the three factions which have been fighting suddenly work together is us human. If they decide to invade the human world, there will be nothing that can stop them. That's why we must stop them first."

He sure raised a good point. This alliance between factions will cause a lot of unease to others, especially human. After all, human is the only one that can't defend themselves. They will be the one that die first if they are attacked. I can only imagine how long will we last and how much lives we will lost.

"Perhaps you're right..."

"So you agree..." I think he looked happy.

"Nah, they won't do something like that. A certain "Oppai Dragon" won't allow them to."

That guy will say something like "I can't sleep with girls if you attack the human world". I don't want to admit it but I like him.

"Hyoudou Issei huh. He's an interesting man. However, what make you think he will do it? He's a Devil, after all."

"Gut feeling."

"Now that's something I didn't expect from you."

"A lot of things have changed." I pointed Ea at him. "So what will you do? Kill me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows, maybe I will target God instead."

They really do know about Haruhi. Why can't that be a secret anymore?

"Your subordinates already tried, I'm pretty sure they didn't succeed."

"True, they all were stopped by you and that blue hair girl."

Blue hair girl?... Don't tell me it's her. Great, everytime I think about her, my hand instinctively touched my back. I know it's just my imagination but that spot hurt a lot.

"I don't want to fight you right now. Please consider my offer."

"You're persistent. What's the reason for that? I'm nobody special." If you don't count my relationship with God, Alien, Esper, Time Traveller, Devil, Angel and Fallen Angel that is... Damn, that's a lot.

Cao Cao suddenly laughed. What's so funny?

"You still don't know about your heritage?"

How about you tell me, oh _wise_ one?

"Your ancestor was a hero. He's in fact the first hero and king."

"I don't remember having anyone like that in my family." I certainly don't feel like a king. More like a slave.

"That's because he has died for a long time. Your family has forgotten about him."

"Who's he?" Hope he isn't a tyrant or something similar.

"He is the King of Heroes, the two-third god, the great Gilgamesh."

Gilgamesh? The king of Uruk? How can I near be his descendent? I wasn't born near his kingdom, was I?"

"Your family must have transmigrated here due to some reasons."

Probably because they can't stand Gilgamesh.

"Is that why you want me in your little group?"

"Yes. It's also because of your Sacred Gear and because you're my friend."

"I'm touched but no, I can't accept your offer."

"That's too bad." A magical circle appeared under his feet. "By the way, you will be coming to Kyoto soon, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

He didn't answer me. The last thing I saw of him was a smirk. What did he mean by Kyoto?

* * *

Author's note: Please review. Also, here's another idea for a sequel.

A Meeting With A Different Kind Of Alien.

What a beautiful day. The sky is blue. The birds are singing. The warm winds are flying by. The weather is perfect. It's a very nice day to take a short rest. Looking up to the sky and forget all of your worries. Or you can become like me and...

SLASH!

Have a fight against a crazy woman. Standing before me with a katana in her hand, is a beautiful woman with silver hair. It was light, but not shaded. It looked more like she was going prematurely gray. She was wearing what looked like an extremely abbreviated kimono, reaching only to her upper thighs and bordering on indecently high. She had on long black socks that closed nearly to the hem of the rest of her outfit but leaving a rather appealing absolute zone in there as well. On her shoulders rested a long grey coat, though she hadn't apparently bothered to put her arms through the sleeves and instead chose to wear it like a cape of some type.

Normally, a women like this I wouldn't mind at all. I will just look at her once or twice then go back to what I was doing. Unfortunately, circumstance made me unable to do that. Why? Well,..

"This is fun. Do it, fight me more!"

Her being a psychopath in one. The fact she was standing in the middle of pile of bodies is two. Her sword in some guy's stomach is there. Her pointing that katana at me is four. All of it lead me to this situation which is fighting her in a dark alleyway.

SLASH!

We striked at each other nonstop, blocking the attacks with our swords. She's not human. Her strikes are too strong and fast. If it weren't for my training, I would be dead by now.

SLASH!

Tch, she's pushing me back. I changed Ea into a spear and knocked her away. After regaining her balance, she put on a creepy smile.

"You can change weapon's shape. What else can you do? Show me!" She charged at me again.

Is it just me or does she act a lot like Vali? She also has silver hair. Could she be Vali's sister?... Ah, I will think about that later. Right now, I have to think about defeating her first.

"Take this!"

She tried to slash at me with her sword once more. That's it, I will finish this.

[BoostBoostBoostBoost!]

I blocked her attack with Ea. The moment I did so,...

"What!?"

Her sword broke in half. She stared at it for awhile, shocked by what I just did. I thought she would give up or run away. However, she just stood there, quiet.

"Uh,... Are you okay?"

Asking a psycho if they are alright. What a smart move. I am surprised by my intelligent.

"I have finally found it."

Huh?

"Hey, what are you doing?"

She suddenly ran forward and knocked me into the ground. Damn it, I was careless. I thought she was harmless without her sword.

"Now, let finish this."

Is she going to kill me? No, she's bringing her mouth closer. I felt something warm touch my lip. Then something behind back shined. Black wings emerged out of it. Whatever it is, it's destroying everything behind her.

"Forever and ever, until this world burns." She muttered dreamily.

Yare yare, what have I gotten myself into now?


	24. Chapter 24

"W-what is this!?"

Just a few days before the school trip, class was over so I did my usual after school activity. Going to the clubroom. The moment I opened the door, I wanted to gouge out my eyes. The once "not so normal" room has turned from a "weird house" to a "haunted" one. It's now a garden but not of flower. Actually, there are flowers. They are all dead. All of their petals have turned into a ash-gray color. I feel like if I touch them, they will turn into ashes. On the table which I used to play games with Koizumi, there's a bunch of talismans, charms, strange statues and some signs that look like they have just came out of a Lovecraft book. What's Haruhi intending to do? I thought she was trying to live here. Not making this place "The number one spot for horror movies". It still lack lighting and dark weather, though... Don't tell Haruhi that!

"This is for the school trip!" Haruhi shouted excitedly. Her eyes are sparkling. Her face has that big "I have a crazy idea" smile which I fear.

"How?" I asked.

"Kyoto is known for many legends, especially about Youkai." Haruhi then picked up one of the creepy charms. "We will have better luck finding supernatural than here."

"But isn't this is for keeping Youkai away?" I looked at the... stuffs on the table.

"Yes, they were."

Why did you use past tense?

"I have reversed the effect of them." She puffed up her chest. "Now, instead keeping away, they will attract Youkai instead. Don't worry, I have researched about this a lot."

Once again, she research the wrong thing. No, she did research the right thing. Her mind just didn't digest those information correctly, that's all. By now, I should be calling her mad but I can't. My entire life has made me unable to believe in Youkai nonexistence. With Haruhi around, it's only the matter of time before I meet one of them.

"With this." Haruhi grinned. It's an evil grin. "Even the great kyuubi will come to me."

"Gabriel-san, please stop her." I whispered to Gabriel-san who is standing near me.

"There's no need to do that. Let her have her fun."

Don't say something so unwise with a kind voice, Gabriel-san. Damn it, is there anyone else I can call for help? Not Koizumi, that guy's still smiling. Nagato? Still reading. It's a very thick book so I don't think she will finish soon. I can't ask Asahina-san as well. She has fainted because of the aura generated by those creepy items. Maybe Shidou,...

"Irina-chan, thank you for helping me collecting these!"

"It's no problem, Suzumiya-san."

Those words shot down my last, precious hope. My soul feel like it's being dragged to hell. My dominoes of misfortune, why haven't you stopped falling yet? All you need to do is stand still, that's all.

"Now then, we need to bring all of these with us." Haruhi thought for a moment then pointed at me. "Kyon, make sure you don't lose any of them!"

"Why me!?" I shouted. I already can guess the answer, though.

"It's because you're lowest-ranking member." Just as I expected. "Even Irina-chan has higher rank than you!"

My refusal to promote is biting my back. It's fine, though. I can only imagine what Haruhi would force me to do if I got better rank. No, actually I can't. Haruhi is not exactly "predictable" person. Her thinking process can change from "monkey" to "math" in five seconds. There's no way I can say what will she do next. I can only hope it won't be anything painful.

"Is there... anything else?" Please say no.

"Actually," Haruhi crossed her arms. "Since Mikuru-chan can't come with us, we will need to think of what to buy for a souvenir."

"S-Suzumiya-san, you don't need to do that." Asahina-san said after conquering those evil charms.

"Of course, I need to that. You're a member of the brigade, after all!"

"But..."

"No but!"

Asahina-san collapsed on the table again because of Haruhi's loud voice. Please don't be sad, it's not your fault. Nobody can win against Haruhi in a debate. You can only add some common senses to her. Although, even if it sounds impossible, Haruhi's right. We need to buy something on our trip. The question is: What?

"I will decide when we get there."

Once again, she thought of a plan and didn't think it though. She needs to fix that.

"Now then, SOS brigade!" She said while looking out the window. "We are going to conquer Kyoto."

_The one thing we need to conquer is your insanity, Haruhi_. And so, another arc of my life began. Instead of dealing with god, this time we will have to deal with a certain fox and a bunch of wannabe heroes. All while figuring how to keep Haruhi from finding out the supernatural side of this world.

Yare yare.

* * *

The day of the school trip, I am in a bullet train. It has been ten minutes since we left the Tokyo station. Despite this is suspose the day where everyone's at their best, I can't muster up a single bit of strength. It's because of yesterday, I had a huge discussion with Haruhi of what to bring along. There was no way I could bring them all, I got my stuff as well. I even intended to put some away when Haruhi wasn't looking. Unfortunately, Haruhi has written a list of every items we will bring along. Once again, Haruhi did the most unneeded thing possible. I did manage to lower the amount, though. It wasn't much but at least my back will only feel like a rock has been placed on it rather than a building.

My problem didn't end there, however. When I was about to step out of the home and faced the annoying sun. I realized that my bag is 30 kg heavier than the last time I check. Opening it, I was treated to the sight of my sister who the word "Onii-chan" has been erased from her head by my aunt smiling at me. She forced me to bring her along but of course, there was no way I could do that. So I not so politely said "no" and watched my sister walked away with a disappointed face. Doing that hurt me a lot, trust me.

Due to my lack of energy and motivation, I'm now on my sit with my eyes half close. My entire body is numb, even my fingers refuse to move. I'm probably the only one who is like this.

The most energetic of my class has to be Haruhi. I was actually surprised she managed to keep her voice down. I had thought she would start jumping like a mad rabbit by now but I guess her brain is still there.

"Alright, let discuss the plan!" Haruhi said cheerfully. Her feet is tapping on the ground, making an annoying sound. I can't sleep because of it. I also don't want to listen to her so I will just close my eyes. Whatever she is about to say is not smart anyway. Planning skill is the only skill she sucks at.

"Wake up already, Kyon!"

I forgot that "Waking people us" is one of Haruhi's best skills. Right now, because of Haruhi's hands, my body felt like it is in the center of a huge earthquake. My mind simply couldn't stand the shaking so I was forced to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was Haruhi's annoyed face. Certainly not a good thing.

"Geez, what are you doing?" She pointed at the window. "This is Kyoto! Don't fall asleep."

It has only been about 15 minutes. How the hell can it be Kyoto already?

"When I smell Kyoto, that mean we are in Kyoto!"

I can't smell anything. What does Kyoto smell like? Chicken?

"Now then, back to the plan," Haruhi said, ignoring me again. "We will first head to the Fushimi Inari."

"What are we going to do there, Suzumiya-san?" Koizumi, who is sitting behind me, asked.

"We are going to climb a mountain near there. I heard there's an old shrine at the peak. A perfect place for summoning Youkai."

I have just escaped from that hill and now I have to climb the mountain. My life is as good as ever.

"What about souvenir for Asahina-san?" I reminded Haruhi of the most important mission.

"We will do it after checking the shrine. There's a bunch of shop near the mountain, after all."

Don't let that mission get away from your mind because of the excitement, Haruhi. If we go back without anything, Asahina-san will cry. I will kill myself if she cry because of my action.

"Oppai..."

"Taniguchi, what are you doing?"

Suddenly, Taniguchi, for unknown reason, tried to touch Kinukida's breasts. After doing that insane action, he tried to the same to the girls. He soon snapped out of it, though, just before a girl's hand touch his face. So now, he's on the ground, a red hand mark is on his face. Weird, has he been infected by Issei? They don't even go near each other.

* * *

"We are arriving at Kyoto presently."

Awhile later, I heard an announcement. The bullet train stopped. We took our luggage and got off. The first thing we saw of Kyoto was a massive train station.

"I really want to build a spectacular train station like this in Heaven too."

Shidou said after looking at the station. Yeah, it's nice. The roof of the Kyoto station was covered by a huge atrium. Inside the station were many automatic escalators. It doesn't lose to Tokyo station at all.

"So this is Kyoto huh. Very beautiful."

Gabriel-san said after taking in the beauty of this place. As for Koizumi and Nagato, they are still the same as ever. Koizumi must have went to this place more than ten times already. Nagato, well, she probably has seen more amazing things. This place can't compare to outer space, after all. Of course, I don't need to tell you about Haruhi. Me? My strength isn't enough for me to appreciate anything.

"Okay then, let roll out, SOS brigade!"

She has switched back to "robot truck" mode. The rest of the brigade followed her to the ticket check point. We have to move quickly since the meeting point is the ground floor lobby of the hotel. If we don't get there quickly, we won't have time for free activities. Haruhi definitely won't allow that.

"Where is that hotel anyway?"

To answer Haruhi's question, Koizumi took out a travel guide.

"It's quite near here..."

He told her where the hotel is. Following his instructions, we soon reached the exit.

"Ah! Pervert!"

A woman's screams were heard in the station.

"Oppai..."

A man was making fondling motions furiously, but has been restrained by other male passersby's. Look like Kyoto isn't pervert-free. Funny enough, I almost mistaken that guy for Issei. The only stopping me was my knowledge of Issei's intelligent.

Stepping outside, I see that Kyoto is as beautiful as ever. I can see the Kyoto Tower already. It's directly in front of the station. I think we will visit it in our last day. As for the hotel, we found it soon enough. It was just a few minutes walk away. It was also easy to find by following all the other students who wore the same winter uniform as us. That's why right now, we are standing in front of a massive hotel. It must be a "six-stars" hotel. Yes, six. Not five, six. If you want to find out the reason why we were able to get a place like this, just read the hotel's name. You don't know? Sigh, let me tell you. It's name is 'Kyoto Sirzechs Hotel'. As you can probably guess, Sirzechs-san is the owner. This is one of the reasons why I like my school. Normally, only someplace like Hakoniwa Academy can afford a room in a hotel like this.

As a side note, also nearby is the 'Kyoto Serafall Hotel' under construction.

"This hotel is boring."

Of course, my _dear_ leader thinks otherwise. Instead of being happy, she is disappointed. I wonder why.

"I was expecting a run down, abandoned hotel. You know, like the one from the Shinning."

Don't remind me of that movie. That creepy twin made me lost sleep for a week. I was scared of walking in the hallway and door after watching it. Also, if that kind of hotel were chosen, you would be the only one here now.

"Oh well, at least it got that room."

Haruhi entered the hotel. Now I'm curious. What room? Certainly not a normal one. There's nothing about Haruhi that is normal. Great, I got a bad feeling now.

"W-Wow."

Seeing what's inside, I was speechless. Not just me, most of the school have the same reaction. This hotel, it's more like a mansion or a castle. An extremely beautiful one. The floor, the wall, the ceiling. It's all made by first class materials. The decorations are the same. How much money did it take to build this place? Just the ground floor alone probably took a million dollar. The entire place must have costed more than a billion. Devils sure have unlimited wallet.

Going inwards a bit from the waiting area, we saw the entrance to the lobby. In that vast and spacious lobby, many of the Kuou Academy students had already gathered. After the meeting time arrived, each class began to take roll call and confirm their numbers. Everyone sat on the floor of the lobby while listening to the teacher's announcements. However, Azazel and Rossweisse-san seemed to be discussing something amongst themselves. They looked serious. Eventually, Rossweisse-san spoke to us.

"There is a 100 yen shop in the underground shopping centre of Kyoto. If you need anything, please go there. You can never be too careful with your pocket money. If you start being a big spender in your student years, you will grow up into an unreliable adult. Money is what makes the world flow. If you buy everything you want, you will run out of money soon. So please, settle for the 100 yen shop - the 100 yen shop is Japan's treasure."

If this were a comedy anime, I would be doing something as clichéd as face-faulting. This is reality, however, so I will just sigh. I know Rossweisse-san was obsess with money but I guess obsess was speaking lightly. I must admit, even I go to that 100 yen shop sometimes. About a few days after my wallet get hit by the vaccum cleaner known as "Haruhi Suzumiya" that like money more than dust. It's a pretty nice shop. There's no need to call it Japan's treasure, however. The choice is very limited in that place. I see Azazel also facepalmed. The conversation they just have most likely involve Rossweisse-san forcing Azazel to use less money. Less here probably mean not at all.

Talking about Rossweisse-san, she has become very popular with the students ever since day one. Her good look, intelligent, serious attitude and endearing cluelessness have captured the hearts of many. Both male and female. It's very hard resisting her charm. That is, until you find out how she views money. I have seen many hearts broke when Rossweisse-san lectured them how costly a date is and she has a lot to say. I _wonder_ why she still doesn't have a boyfriend.

"-Please take note of the above points. After putting away your luggage in your rooms, it is free activities until 5pm, but please don't wander too far away. Best to stick to the area around the Kyoto train station. Please be back to your rooms by 5:30."

Another teacher came up and made final clarifications after Rossweisse-san hastily ended her speech. A loud "Yes" came from all of us. And thus we finished with the roll call in the lobby, as well as various reminders about the hotel and the afternoon activities. Everyone took their luggage and received their keys from the attendants at the lobby entrance. The rooms were western style double bedrooms. That's where the bad news come in. "Double" mean I will have to stay with someone. Despite it should be impossible, Haruhi was chosen as my roommate. I'm not joking. I heard Gabriel-san was the one who granted her that permission. Why, Gabriel-san!? Just because she's God doesn't mean you have to listen to her.

"Gabriel-chan." Azazel came to Gabriel-san after giving the key to Issei which is kinda weird. "I still lack a roommate. How about you..."

"I'm sorry, I already chose to stay with Rossweisse-chan. Maybe next time." Gabriel-san refused in a kind voice which made Azazel collapse to the ground. Guess, in the end he was just a Casanova wannabe. Or maybe Gabriel-san is too innocent. Probably both. Whatever the case, it seems Azazel has regained his spirit. He's grinning evilly.

"It failed this time but I still have more plans. Gabriel-chan, I will make sure that you "fall"."

I didn't know he has a death wish. Making Gabriel-san "fall" will only achieve one thing and that's angering Micheal-san. I bet Azazel knows that already. He just doesn't care. Well, it's not my fault if he end up with a flaming sword in his stomach.

After receiving my key, I followed Haruhi to my room. Walking along the hallway, I realized that something is wrong. Nobody seems to going at our direction. In fact, I think they are scared. Also, the room's very far from the others. There's a long narrow hallway before it. To make it worse, all the light bulbs is broken and there's no window. This mean that it's very dark. Why do I feel like I'm in a horror movie? The only reason why I haven't ran away like a girl is because Gabriel-san is with us. She leaded us to the room because she was afraid we will get lost. Haruhi doesn't like it, though. She said something about stumbling into some forbidden rooms. Hey, if you want to be a horror victim then stay away from me.

"We are here."

Gabriel-san stopped in the end of the hallway. Beside her is normal wooden door. There's a tag on it: [217]. Seeing that number remind me of a horror novel I read when I was young, it wasn't a good experience, I assure you. The door look normal enough but there are signs that it was repainted recently. Gabriel-san opened the door for us. Stepping inside, my back finally feel lighter. It is a normal room, there are two massive beds and a full view of the scenery around Kyoto station from the window. It's perfectly clean and filled with strong-smelling flowers meant, perhaps, to conceal a bad odor. Everything seems normal. Too normal, in fact. Make me think that something in this room is covered up

"Not what I was expecting." Haruhi said disappointed. Her arms are crossing before her chest. "I thought it would be more..."

What? More like you?

"More rundown. You know, with bloody message on the wall or maybe weird alien sound come in now and then."

If the room were like that, nobody would come into this hotel. Beside, a room like this would make my sleeping hour even less. I would turn into a living zombie. Well, if I turn into a zombie, the first one I will eat will be Haruhi so it's fine. This room seems normal but I need to make sure.

"Gabriel-san." I whispered to the angel beside me so that the Devil on the other side who is putting down her stuffs doesn't hear.

"Yes, Kyon-kun?"

"Does this room have any... history?" Say no, please!

"What do you mean?" Gabriel-san tilted her head cutely.

"I mean if this room has anything happen in it."

"Well," Gabriel-san said after some thinking. "Sirzechs-san said that this room has a lot of strange incidents happen in it."

"What kind of incident?" Damn it, why did I ask that?

"Ghost sighting, unholy sound, object moving by itself, that's what Sirzechs-san told me."

How did I get this room!?

"Haruhi-chan told me to let you guys have this room." Gabriel-san said innocently without realizing she has put me in hell. "She said it would be fine."

Please use your brain more, Gabriel-san!

Is this the place I have to stay in for the entire trip? Perfect!

* * *

After finishing putting our stuff into the room and watching Haruhi made the room even more creepy with cursed items, the SOS brigade is assembled at the lobby. We did a head count then headed out. Gabriel-san can't come with us because there's meeting between the teachers. Right now, we are in Fushimi Inari. Or more precisely, the visiting road leading to it. We are not alone though. Issei's group is with us. I can see they are thinking about buying something.

"Ah, it's Asia-chan and Xenovia-chan!" Shidou said cheerfully then turned to Haruhi. "I'm sorry, I need to talk to them."

"Sure, you already know where we will be." Haruhi said.

Shidou then happily walked to where the rest of the church-trio is.

"So you got into an even worse room than me?" I asked Issei. We are discussing about the room. Apparently, Issei is charged with protecting the room where we can discuss about devil related matters without interference. Of course, to do that, you need to make the room as bad as possible to make normal people not even want to look at it. The room is also two floors above the boy's floor so there's even less chance someone will come in while we are talking.

"You don't know how bad it is." Issei answered while crying, his eyes are making a miniature rain. "The room is the size of eight tatami mats! The TV in it look like something from the stone age! Both the bed and the table look like trashes!"

That's... bad. My room, when compare to your, is like heaven. A very terrifying heaven, that is. Especially after what Haruhi did with it.

"It's all right, it's what Buchou gave me."

From his voice, I am 100% sure that he has fallen madly in love with Gremory-san. In fact, when those two are together the atmosphere is so sweet that it makes me feel sick. There's something strange in that relationship, though.

"You really love Gremory-san, right?."

"Yeah, why?"

"So why do you keep calling her "Buchou?"

I have realized it just now. He has switched to first name basic with all the members of his club already. Gremory-san is the only one he hasn't done so. If he want to become a harem-king, he shouldn't do something like that. It will make Gremory-san sad. That's one thing a man must not do unless they hate that girl. Of course, there's no way Issei can hate Gremory-san. I would have an easier time believing pigs can fly than believe that.

"It's because she's Buchou."

He's hiding something. I can feel it from his voice and eyes. They are full of sadness. Quite similar to me, actually. Everytimes I remember about that Christmas, I will become just like him. He has been traumatized by something or someone. Well, even if that's true, there's nothing I can do. Only his "harem" can help him. After all, "love can conquer everything". Except poison and death.

"Kyon, what are you standing there for!?" Haruhi is shouting at me, her loud voice made me want to cut off my ears just to stop listening to it. "Move it already!"

Let me rest already. Do know how much my back weight right now? Only a few kg away from a building.

"No excuse!" And there she goes. At least she didn't ignore me. That shows she care. By "care" I mean she cares about what is in my bag right now. Not my well being.

"Talk to you later." I said goodbye to Issei.

"Sure." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Good luck."

Luck is the one thing that will never come to me. I have realized that now.

Following Haruhi, the SOS brigade minus Shidou and Gabriel-san arrived at a huge gate. On each side was a fox sculpture resembling a stone lion. Xenovia told me about them before, they are Exorcism statues. They suppose to have a presence that repelled existences like devils, but with special pass, there's no problem. We entered the gate and soon reached the main hall. Continuing, we found the steps leading up the Inari mountain. We took photos as we advanced, and began our next challenge of climbing the mountain path through a thousand torii.

After a few minutes, we reached rest stop half way . The whole trip was easy enough. Thanks to those hellish training by Nagato, I have no problem climbing the mountain. It would have been easier if Haruhi hadn't waved that red bell while saying "Youkai, youkai, please come", though. We are currently checking some stores.

"Maybe Mikuru-chan would like this."

Haruhi is looking at some wooden dolls which have the shape of woman wearing a kimono. Those dolls, I feel like they are staring at me. I hope they are not possessed by some crazy guy. I held one of them up. They are well made. It's full of minor detail that make it more alive. I also saw some wooden horse and other animals as well.

"How about this, Suzumiya-san?" In Koizumi hand is a necklace consisted of several blue beads stringed together. I don't know, Asahina-san doesn't seem like someone who would like them.

"Hmm, maybe..." Haruhi turned to Nagato. "What do you think, Yuki-chan?"

"The doll." Nagato said while reading a book. Why the doll? Actually, now that I look closely. These dolls remind me of Nagato. They have the same expressionless face. The dolls are more scary, though.

"I think so too. Let buy the doll then!"

What about my opinion?

"No one need to hear it." Haruhi bought one of the doll. The one that wear a blue kimono with an umbrella in it's hand.

"He will pay." Haruhi pointed at me. Hey, what do you mean by that?

"Do it already!"

Yare yare, why can't me and money have a stable relationship?

It was fortunate that the doll was cheap so my wallet is only half-empty which mean only half of my soul flew to hell. That half sure is lucky. At least down there, it can escape from the terrifying demon that's pretending to be God.

Walking along the mountain path, I see that whoever design this place have a lot of red torii. There were were tons of them no matter how far I advanced. Written on them were the names of companies or shops. They must have made offerings to the divinities at Fushimi Inari to make wishes. Oh, you must be wondering why I'm alone right now. I wanted to come to the peak first. There's an important business I need to do. Not a smart one but still important.

"You guys, whoever you are, get out already!"

I said after reaching the peak. I'm standing in front of an old shrine. The sound of rustling. Winds blowing through the trees. That should be signs that I am alone. Unfortunately, I'm not alone. There are bunch of eyes watching me. I have noticed it ever since I arrived at Kyoto. It's the reason for my coming here alone. Nagato and Koizumi can take care of Haruhi by themselves.

As I prepared a stance, what appeared before me - was a very cute, short girl in a priestess outfit. Her blonde hair shining, both her irises were also golden colored. Looks to be the age of a young primary school student. There are differences, though. For once, her ears are... not human. They look like fox ears. There are tails behind her as well. She is looking at me with eyes full of hatred. Funny, I don't remember doing anything to her. I haven't even met a fox before now.

"Outsider! How dare you...! Attack!"

At the girl's command, out of the trees stepped many fellows with black wings and crow heads, dressed like mountain hermits. Must be those Tengu I heard about. There are also some others with fox masks who dressed like priests. All of them look like professional. Are they that girl's bodyguard? No matter, I will think about that later. First,...

"Hey, what's the reason for this? I haven't done anything yet!" And you better move away before I do something harmful.

The young girl pointed at me and yelled: "Give my mother back!"

At that moment, the tengu and the fox priests began to attack. A left kick from one, a right punch from the other. It is enough to defeat normal human but I'm not normal human, much to my regret. I didn't take out Ea this time to deal with them, there's no need for that. I activated Gate of Babylon and took out a sword. The adornment of the sword has a plain pommel, a long and conical hilt, lined with iron; the hilt is curved and the sideboards contain spikes. I raised the sword up. Immediately after I did so, all of my opponents dropped to their knees. They are sweating. Their bodies are shaking. They are afraid. The reason for that is simple, this sword in my hand is Tizona, one of the swords wielded by El Cid. It frightens unworthy opponents. The fox girl has better luck resisting it but she's having trouble standing.

"W-What is t-this?" She stuttered. "W-What have you done!?"

After knocking all of the fox girl's allies down with Tizona, I walked up to the fox girl. Now that I look closer, she's really cute. She reminds me of my sister. Just more... fox.

**"Now that's what I call beauty!"**

So you finally switch to "lolicon" mode huh, Enki? I was waiting.

**"Don't call me lolicon!"** Enki said like he was hurt by my words which is impossible. **"That make me sound like a criminal. I was only amazed by such natural beauty. This is one of fine piece of art."**

Sorry for calling you a lolicon...

**"Glad to see you can see the light!"**

You are much worse than that.

**"What a jerk!"**

Enki went to sleep after that.

By the way, I have found out something new about Gate of Babylon. Ever since I discovered it, it has become the default mode of Ea. Ea is inside it now. Also, I won't lose the treasures in it if they got destroyed. One of the biggest issues so far beside that I can only take out a few at a time is that I don't know how most of the treasures work. It would be bad if I used a wide-range weapon in narrow place. Of course, I probably won't be able to use it at all since the cost of everything in the Gate is quite high.

"Now tell me, why did you attack me?" I asked. I have kneeled down so now me and the fox girl are looking face to face. She still looks at me with hatred. It's worse than usual because I don't know why she has those eyes.

"You... took... my... mother." She's having trouble speaking. Oh right, I still have Tizona in my hand. Guess I should put it away, there's nobody around that can harm me.

But first, I placed my hand on the girl's shoulder to stop her movement. After I put away Tizona, she breathed out in relief. She also dropped to her knee, her body finally give up. Waiting for her to regain her strength, I began to think about this mess. This girl's mother was kidnapped, not by me of course. I would rather bury myself in a hole than do that. Whoever her mother is, she must be a nine-tails fox. I wonder if this girl's mother is the leader of youkai or something. The girl right in front of me has the aura of a noble.

"I don't even know who your mother is or what she looks like." I said after seeing that she can finally stand up. "There's no reason for me to kidnap your mother."

"Don't lie! My eyes cannot be deceived!"

Your eyes just need a good pair of glasses, that's all.

"Just tell me who you and your mother are?" I tried to speak in a kind voice. It didn't work, though. "It will help me remember." Great, I just make myself into a bad guy.

After staring at me for several seconds, the fox girl spoke. "I am Kunou, the daughter of Yasaka, the administrator of the youkai living in inner and outer Kyoto."

Should have known it was no coincident that Haruhi chose this place to find youkai.

"Your mother was kidnapped, right?"

"Yes, by you!"

"Trust me kid, I got better thing to do." It's really hard to control my anger now. "Do you have any information on who kidnap her?"

"Why should I tell you!?"

"Because I want to help you!" I said with a serious face. My voice seems to scare her for a bit but she regained composure soon enough.

"What makes you think I will believe you?"

"Do I look that untrustworthy to you?"

"Yes!" She said without hesitation. Mother, we need to talk after this.

"Look here, I'm not the kidnapper. I want to help you to find that guy but without any information, I can't do anything."

"Y-You want to help?"

"Yeah!"

I don't know if it's because of what I say, how I speak or how my face look but I think she believe me. True to be told, I don't want to get involve. This is more like something for Issei, not me. He's like the knight in shinning armor, after all... Okay, I mean the pawn in red armor. I need to do it, however. If I don't clear this misunderstanding soon, I will just get into more trouble. Haruhi will find out about youkai and we can kiss this world goodbye.

Wait, I can hear footsteps. It must be Haruhi. She must have gotten impatient. This conversation did took quite long. The fox girl's bodyguards all have woken up.

"Hey, can we talk about this later?"

"Huh, why? I thought you say you will help me."

"I will but right now, someone is coming." I can hear the footsteps are getting louder. "I don't want her to know about you guys. So please get out of here, okay?"

Hmm, when I said "her", Kunou didn't look happy. I wonder why.

"O-Okay."

"How do I contact you?"

"I will send someone to contact you later."

"Alright, I will be waiting."

I let go of her shoulder. She then walked to her bodyguards.

"Everyone, let's go."

Her followers were confused but they soon did what she said and disappeared like a gust of wind along with Kunou.

"Damn it, I thought this mountain would be more interesting. There's not even a strange animal!"

You don't need to be a geinus to know that line can only come from my _wise_ leader, Haruhi Suzumiya. Coming along with her are Nagato, Shidou and Koizumi.

"Is there anything interesting here, Kyon?" Haruhi asked irritatingly.

"No, nothing." Well, if you consider being attacked because of an misunderstanding as "interesting" which I highly advice you don't then yes, there's something interesting here. Haruhi would be the last person I tell that to, however.

"Whatever, let just make a wish and go back to the hotel."

Oh well, let pay respects to this shrine then head back down, I have enough of this place already. Now what should I wish for? I didn't need to think about it for long. I won't tell you, however.

Now that I finish doing that, let make a phone call.

"Azazel-san, we have a problem..."

* * *

Author's note: After rereading the Highschool Dxd I realize I have made a terrible mistake. The school festival happen at the end of volume 10, not volume 7. I'm sorry about that. It's fortunate that I plan to make original story for volume 10 so I don't have to find an explanation for it.

Also, I'm not trying to say I won't update if you don't review more but I would like you all to say what you like and dislike about this fic. If you don't anyone else to see your review, you can PM me.


	25. Side Story 1

Author's note: This is just an omake. A what if that I want to try.

* * *

In life, there are many things we can't avoid. Anger, love, fear, happiness, sadness, death. One of them and the one I want to talk about right now is regret. We can't never truly have perfect life. Mistake is one thing we can not escape from. Like an invisible chain, it tights us down to this sinful earth, preventing us from reaching a satisfying ending. We hate it a lot but there's nothing we can do about it. In the end, though, mistake is the only thing that make human evolve. Not success, mistake. From mistake, human realize that they are thinking in the wrong direction. They realize that what is wrong, what isn't needed, what will hurt them and what will hurt others. Then they can fix it, they can become a better person, they can reach what people call "perfection" or at least close to it since perfection doesn't exist. It's just something for human to strive for but never reach because mistake will always be with them.

Unfortunately, I have made three major mistakes in my life but I never will become a better human from them. Why, you ask? It's because I'm not human anymore. To understand why, you need to know about my first mistake.

"Please go out with me."

The first mistake was believing that line, it was said by a very beautiful girl. She was a young, attractive woman around with long black hair that fell to her hips and violet eyes. Her name is Yuuma Amano or so she said. To have someone like that said she wants to go out with me, it's natural for me to have some skepticism. After all, I'm just a normal second-year highschool student. If you can only use one word to describe me, then the right word will be "average". Average appearance, average height, average life, that's me. Of course, there's no way I don't have anything that differentiate me from others. I do have depths, even if you can't see it without a good pair of glasses. What makes me different is, however, what I hate the most. One of them is my bad grades which, due to my laziness, will never separate from me. The other is my dreadful nickname that has evolved from a throwaway line that was said by my aunt to a powerful deadly virus that can infect anyone, male and female, human and nonhuman, no matter how powerful their immune systems are. It's impossible to fight back and slowly, but surely, it has turned my life from "unsatisfying" to "hellish". That virus is called "Kyon" and many times over, I want something or someone to erase it from existence. Too bad for me though, there's nothing in this world that can do it. Not even gods.

Oh, I must have gotten carried away. Sorry about that. Let get back to what I was talking about. After hearing that line, I was in disbelief. My _best_ friends, Taniguchi started to complain about how unfair life is without realizing he is the one that make his life miserable. My other, true friend, Kinukida, wished me luck and tried to put up a happy face even though I'm pretty sure he was jealous like Taniguchi. As for me, I don't want to believe it. A guy like me can't have such a luxurious thing happen. It defies the law of this universe. It's sad that I couldn't stay strong, though. Who can blame me, she was a beautiful girl, one of the most beautiful, in fact. If I had refused it, I would never have forgiven myself.

Weird enough, I didn't forgive myself anyway. At first, we have a pretty much normal relationship for a couple, of course I had a bad feeling but just like the beast, I was distracted by the beauty. We even have the date, the only date we have, in fact. It costed me two things. One was my sleep, I stayed up late for many nights, filling my head with dating knowledge from countless websites and forums. I wanted to be absolutely sure nothing would go wrong, even the tiniest mistake was unacceptable. It was my first ever date so I wanted to make it the best one. I even wore my favorite clothes and brushed my teeth as carefully as possible. Naturally, the date chose to walk on the path to hell and has never looked back since.

It started out nice enough. Me and Amano were holding hands while we walked. It was the best feeling I had in awhile. I was so happy that I didn't mind her not calling me by my real name. It was the only day I could tolerate being called "Kyon". We went to a clothing store and experience the joy of window shopping. For lunch, we ate in a family restaurant. It was a nice place, the staffs were nice people, the foods were good and there was a lot of them to choose from and most importantly, the price was alright. Not too high, not too low, my wallet could take it. It was the best, I didn't want it to end.

But just like every other good things, it said goodbye to me and what goodbye that was. After spending our sweet time playing in the arcade, we realized the sun was about to move away from the sky, taking our remaining times with it. The beautiful blue sky was dyed into a deep black color with the shinning moon on it. The bright light helped illuminate the empty park which we chose to go. The quietness of the night, the sound of leaves rustling, the sad wind all combined to create a solemn atmosphere as I laid dying on the ground. My death, my unforseen death, came from the girl that said she loves me. The nail in my coffin was a spear of light which appeared on Amano's hand. As the curtain fell on my "soon to return mother Earth" body, God was kind enough to let me see one last thing. It was crimson, a long crimson hair belonged to my school's idol, Rias Gremory.

That was the my first mistake, the button that started my eternal rollercoaster of life and death except death is a lot more than life. My life changed after I was killed, you can say I was revived but that's wrong. Revive mean you go back to the living without any change. I did change. That date marked the end of my humanity so the right world will be "reincarnate". Just like a phoenix, I emerged from the ashes as a... Devil. I became a member of a peerage. My master is the sister of the current Lucifer, the master of hell. The reason for "current" because he's new, the old one died in some stupid war years ago. I also have to warn you, the new one is new but that doesn't mean you can take him on. I have seen what his sister can do and I can confidently say that the brother can do better. You can expect a lot from the Bael family, after.

As for the second mistake, let leave it for later. Right now, I have to fix my third mistake. It's the reason I'm in this place. It's the reason I'm walking to my death for a second time. It's the reason why I am going to do the most foolish thing I have ever done. In front of me is a huge gate. There are huge engravings on the door. It's model of a beast. Seems to be "The beast" from Revelation, the one that came out of the earth, the false prophet. I didn't confirm if I were right. I didn't care since the door won't stay standing for long.

"Sorry to interrupt!"

With great strength, I kicked the door. It fell down from the impact. Creating a loud noise. Loud enough for the people in the room behind the door to notice. They are a bunch of people wearing expensive clothes. They all have dangerous aura coming out of their bodies. If you were here, you would realize without question that they are not human. No one in this room is. They are high-class Devil, the noble of Devils.

"Hey, you! Do you know where this—"

The guards went to stop me. They were all stopped by my friend. The Knight, Yuuto Kiba. The Rook, Koneko Toujou. The Queen, Akeno Himejima. They have been waiting for me. Waiting for my foolish action. Ignoring the unhappy face of the silver-hair woman wearing a maid's uniform beside me, I entered the room. I made a quick scan of it. There are many powerful people here. I detected great power from black hair man with violet eyes who is looking at me with curiousity, in contrast with others who look at me with contempt. There are two person that are different as well, they have the eyes of surprise and... joy. One of them may have the eyes of sadness. The one with those eyes is my Buchou, Rias Gremory-san. Behind her is another person with crimson hair, Sirzechs Lucifer, her brother. Standing beside Buchou is the number one on my "most dislke person" right now, Raiser Phenex.

"I'm very sorry for my action, Devils-san, but I have to do it." I raised my voice so that everyone will hear. "I'm here to do one thing."

"And what is that?" Sirzechs-san asked. I don't know why but I can feel he's happy with my action. He's still a high-class Devil, however, so he still has to act like he doesn't like what I'm doing.

"To be the wedding crasher." I pointed at Buchou. "I'm here to take Buchou back. Her virginity belongs to me, now and forever!"

Yes, this is a wedding. The bride is Buchou, the groom is Raiser. I won't allow that. Even if I get killed, even if I turn into a bad guy, I will make sure this wedding won't succeed. I stake my life on this and I will make sure to see it though.

"What's the meaning of this, Raiser?"

"Hey, Lady Rias. What's the meaning of this?"

My words caused a stir among the participants of this wedding. Relatives and authorised people are making unsettled faces and they are panicking. They are Devils but even Devils can be shocked, especially when something unexpected like this happen. The ones that seems to dislike my words the most are gentle-looking, handsome young man with blonde hair and Raiser. Raiser's face, I can't explain with words.

"It's an event that I organised."

That moment, Sirzechs-san spoke.

"Oni-sama."

Buchou is surprised by what the man just said. Not just her, everyone else has the same surprised face.

"I wanted to see the power of the strongest Longinus, so I asked Grayfia."

"S-Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!"

I don't know who's relative he is, but a middle-aged man is panicking. Just like he said, this is a stupid thing to do. Allowing me, a low-class Devil, to do this will cause humiliation to Raiser and can even spark a war between the Bael and the Phenex. This can all go to hell if it go wrong. Kinda ironic, since I'm in Hell.

"It should be fine. The [Rating Game] from last time was very entertaining. But it was a bit disadvantage for my little sister who had no game experience to face off against Raiser-kun who is a prodigy from the House of Phoenix."

The Rating Game is match between two peerages. The one who win will get the higher chance of promotion and become more popular. It's the quickest way for a Low-class Devil to reach higher rank. Just as Sirzechs-san said, the first match was a disadvantage to my team. We actually did very well at first but it was too much. Even now, I blame myself for making us lose. Why did I have to fall unconscious at the end? I made a girl cry because of it. That's the worst kind of mistake.

"…So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair?"

You can say that.

"No, no, not at all. If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the High-class Devils is important after all."

Maou-sama says it with a smile. He wanted to aid Buchou but as a leader of Devils, his hands are tight. I'm not so I'm the only one he can ask. Just like the saying "No pain, no gain". You have to risk it all if you want to win big. The most important reward right now is Buchou's happiness and I will make sure she obtains it, no matter what I have to do.

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?" An unfamiliar man spoke. He has crimson hair as well. Maybe he's Buchou's father. I can't say whether he likes or dislikes what I'm trying to do.

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. A fight between the man who has the strongest Longinus and the prodigy of the Phenex. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? There aren't any entertainment which can surpass this."

True, this is the best entertainment. Watching a phoenix fall is the best. For me, that is.

"Kyon-kun. You have our permission. Raiser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I?"

Hearing Maou-sama's wish, Raiser makes a fearless smile.

"Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Raiser will show his last performance before getting married!"

There's no doubt in his mind. He will win this, he has absolutely confident of it. He is a high-class Devil, a phoenix with the power of regeneration and flame. I'm just a low-level Devil that got lucky. The match won't last long or so he thinks. Well, what people think and reality can be a world apart. I will make him see that.

"Kyon-kun, what prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?"

The relatives starts criticising at Sirzechs-sama's offer. However—.

"He's a Devil, so we need to give him something fitting for it since we are asking him to do something for us. Now then. I can give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?"

Maou-sama asks me while ignoring the voices of others around him.

"I already said what I want." I reminded him and everyone else. "I want Buchou back."

"Very well. If you win, you may take Rias with you."

"Thank you very much."

With this conversation, it's decided that the battle between Raiser and I will commence in this hall.

Then the fight began.

* * *

The centre of the hall was cleared in a hurry. The Devils in the hall are standing around the space, watching with keen eyes. The club members are sitting in the same place as Buchou. Maou-sama is also next to Buchou. On the other hand at the House of Phoenix side, their relatives, their servants, and Raiser's sister are sitting there.

Me and Raiser are standing in the middle. We stared at each other. I took out my weapon. It's a spear. With a single command of me, it's front portion opened to release a golden aura which shaped itself into the blade of a spear. The instant it opened, it was as if the entire air shook. All the devils went stiff when they laid eyes on it. Even Raiser started sweating. This spear is no ordinary weapon. It's a Sacred Gear. A gift from God. Even better, it's a Longinus. A weapon that can kill gods. It's also the strongest of the Longnius as well. The True Longinus, that is it's name. The spear that pierce Jesus. The greatest weapon against both gods and Devils.

"Please start!"

The Devil male who is in charge of the battle gave a call for the start of the match. The battle starts! There's no more turning back! Yeah, I just have to win! But before that happens. Raiser who has his fire wings out points at my spear.

"All of your ability is already cracked. A Sacred Gear that can create an energy blade that is made up of Holy energy . It's deadly against Devils. You can extend and retract it."

As expected of him, he figure out what it can do. There's one that he didn't find out. I left it for this match. But first, I have to prepare.

"Buchou! Please allow me to use "Promotion" here!"

Buchou nods at my request. I suddenly got a strange feeling, this is the sign that I can use "Promotion". It's a special abilities that allow me to take on special of traits of other pieces. Just like chess, only pawns have it and I'm one. The question now is which piece to use? I didn't think about it long. I need to win this so I have to use the best one.

"Promotion: Queen."

Queen, with the speed of Knight, strength of Rook and magic power of Bishop, is the ultimate piece. Every peerage has only one Queen. Mine is Himejima-san. With the power of "Promotion", I can also become Queen. Mine is weaker, though. Even with this, Buchou is still worry.

"Don't worry, it will only take 10 seconds." I said to comfort her. "I may not be a skilled swordsman like Yuuto. I may not have the strength like Koneko. I may not be a geinus like Himejima-san. I may not have the healing power of Agrento-san but I am sure of one thing. I will protect you even if I have to face God!"

It did make her feel better, just a little bit but that's all I need. I have one more thing to do before I fight. Queen is strong but it's not enough. I need to use one more power to beat Raiser.

"Balance Breaker!"

I shouted. Immediately, the spear changed. It turns into pure light. It's a golden light that shines brightly. All the Devils have a scared expression. Light, Devil's number one weakness, is now in my hand.

[Be careful, it will only last 10 seconds]

A voice said in my mind. It that strange man again. I have been hearing his voice for awhile now. He won't show me his face. The only time I have a glimspe of it is when I am sleeping. Looking back at Raiser, I see that he's shocked.

"What is th...!?"

Before he can finish, I turned the light into a gauntlet and punched him right in the face. The impact knocked him away. He soon regained balance and flew at me. I dodge to the side and turned the light into a sword. When he passed by, I slashed him. The attack scratched his arm. Normally it will heal quickly but because my weapon is made of light. It took longer. Using that chance, I slashed at him again. He flew back to dodge. I extended my weapon to reach him. He dodged it as well. I quickly switched True Longinus to whip mode and knocked him to the left. Now I concentrated the light into my hand, turning it into a ball.

"What!?"

I fired a stream of light at Raiser. He dodged it in time but it did injure him. A giant pair of wings of fire then appears on Raiser's back who was howling. There's a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and the hall is surrounded by an intense fire. It's so strong that even the Devils who are within this hall starts to create a barrier to protect themselves. It must mean that there won't be a bone left if you get hit by that. He then flew at me.

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!"

The moment he reached me, I absorbed the light into my body. It turned into a golden aura. I raised my fist just as Raiser did the same.

HIT!

When both of our fists hit each other's faces, the entire place was shaken by a huge shockwave creating from our powers. Me and Raiser then started exchanging punches. Left, right, up, down. We punch each other nonstop. His attacks are powerful but he is injured when he hits me because my body is covered by light. Thanks to his regenaration power, it didn't matter, though. I don't have it so I'm not in a good state.

"Are you scared!? Are you afraid of me!? Of course! You are merely a trash if you didn't have that spear! Without it, you are worthless!"

Hate to admit it but he's right. I am afraid. It's humanity most basic emotion. I'm afraid of death. I'm an ant compare That person is looking at me, however so I can overcome it. I must overcome it. Even an ant can defeat an elephant. That's why, I will use my secret weapon. I took out an object and used it in my next punch. Right after it hit Raiser's face...

Cough!

There are a lot of blood coming out from Raiser's mouth. My hit was critical against Raiser. That's to be expected.

"A cross!?" Raiser said in shock after realizing the object in my hand. "How can... !?"

Once again, I interrupted him by landing a punch. I didn't let him have the chance to get up. I unleashed a series of punch at him. With the cross in my hand, my attacks are more powerful. I took out another cross and placed it on my other hand. Because of my increase in damage, I can see Raiser's being weakened. His flame is starting to die down. I just need a few more hits. I won't be hurt by the cross with the power of True Longinus. Suddenly,...

"What!?"

My hands burn. The light, it's disappearing. Why!? It isn't ten seconds yet!

[You still lack training]

That voice again. I lack training? Is that the reason why my Balance Breaker is disappearing? Damn it, not now!

Hit!

Using my momentary distraction, Raiser kicked me. Hey, let a guy have time to think!

"You are scary... You hit me without any hesitation. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. And for that!"

Both of Raiser's wings turns into a bigger flame.

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have!"

Fire bird—. He rushes towards me while the surroundings are engulfed by fire. At this rate, I will be killed. What can I do now?... That's it! I am going to use that! Dropping the crosses, I took out another object from my other pocket. It's a bottle of water.

"Here's some water for you to cool down! It even got holy flavor!"

I threw the content at Raiser before he can reach me.

"Cra—."

It was too late by the time Raiser realised my attack.

BOIL!

The sound of the water vaporizing from fire echoes throughout the whole hall. It's not normal water. It's Holy water. No devils can stand it. Thank you for showing me this, Agrento-san.

"Here's another gift!"

I placed my hand on Raiser's head which is filled with water. The moment I did so, the remaining light entered the water, increasing the damage. This is one of True Longinus's powers. In Balance Breaker, I can transfer it to a holy object to make it more powerful. A high-class Devil like Raiser can withstand the power of holy water but with this, even he will fall.

Raiser's wings of fire starts to look weird because he can't maintain its form. The holy water burns Raiser's body insanely. There is smoke coming out of his whole body.

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Raiser starts to writhe with the effect of the holy water.

[Even if he lives, he can't rise again]

That's for sure.

SMOKE…

The smoke that is coming out from Raiser's body weakens. What's left is Raiser who has a worn out body and clothes.

"You must be wanting to know why I can fight you like this, right?" I walked up to him. "Here, let me tell you." I picked up a cross on the ground. It burnt my hand but I can take it.

Hit!

I punched him.

"It's because..." I punched him again. "... you make..." Another punch. "Buchou cry!" Using my remaining strength, I unleash my most powerful punch so far.

FALL!

When the final punch hit his stomach, Raiser fell to the ground. If he rise back from the ashes, I will just defeat him again.

"A man that... make a girl... cry..." I took a deep breath. "... is a worthless man!"

That wasn't just an insult to Raiser. It was also an insult to myself. I have made Buchou cry. That's one of my greatest mistakes.

Then someone gets in my way. Its Raiser's sister. She glares at me silently and seems like she wants to complain to me. She has just seen her brother defeated by some idiots so she isn't going to say something like "Congratulation" to me unless she has a knife in her hand. I don't have time to deal with this so I pointed True Longinus which has turned back to it's original form at her face. She's scared by it. Looking at the spear from afar is one thing, having it right in front of your face is a whole different matter. Especially for Devils.

"If you have a complaint, then come to me. I will take you on anytime!" I turned to the other Devils. "You guys as well! Anyone who want this wedding to continue, please raise their hands!"

Seeing that no one will, I walked to where Buchou is. I kneeled before her. Her face, I wonder what it is like. Is it a face of happiness? Or it is a face full of sadness? I'm afraid. I don't want to know.

"Buchou, let's go home."

"…Kyon."

I then look at the person next to Buchou.

It's a dandy man with crimson hair. It's Buchou's father. I walk in front of him and bow my head down. Then I say it clearly.

"I will take Buchou back, no matter what you do." I don't want to use my Sacred Gear against Buchou's father but I will do it if I have to.

Buchou's father doesn't say anything and closes his eyes. Maou-sama who is supposed to be sitting next to him is gone. Where did he go?

I then took Buchou's hand. In my hand now is magic-circle that Grayfia-san gave me. I think she told me to use the magic-circle on the other side of the teleporting one after I retrieve Buchou. When I turn the paper around, there's a glow.

SHIIIIINE!

A beast came out from it. It's four legged beast with wings. I can't tell whether it's a lion or a eagle. Maybe both. Everything is impossible these days.

"Griffon…"

I heard someone in the hall saying that.

ROAR!

Griffon makes a roar and then starts to move towards the hole I made earlier.

"Buchou, let's go home."

Buchou smiled at me. It's a pure happy smile. I have never seen anything more beautiful. One thing is for certain, I am not worthy of it.

"I will for you guys at the clubroom!" I said to Yuuto and others.

With my words, everyone waves their hands at me with a smile. And the Griffon flies up to the sky of the Underworld while carrying me and Buchou.

* * *

Unlike the sky of the humans' world, the colour of the Underworld's sky is purple. It's kinda creepy, actually. It made me realize I'm not in my world. I'm far from home. Is this what they call "homesick"? Must be.

TOUCH

Buchou's hand touches my cheek while I was looking at the sky.

"You dummy."

She says it with a bitter smile. Buchou seems to have a relieved expression. It seems like she was finally released from something painful.

"—!"

Buchou becomes speechless when she sees my left arm. She is touching my left arm with a sorrowful face. That's natural, my hand is burnt so bad it look like charcoal now.

"It's fine." I removed my hand from Buchou's grasp. "It will heal."

The only problem is how to explain it. Should I said it was because of a cooking attempt go wrong? Yeah, that will work.

"Asia will definitely cry if she finds this out."

_Yeah, that's bad_. I thought while scratching my head.

"...You may have broken this engagement. But a new engagement might be brought in, you know? If you keep on doing this..."

"If more come in," I said without hesitation. "I will just do the same thing. Arms, legs, even my life, I will sacrifice them all. After all, I'm your Pawn."

Right after I said that, my lips got blocked. The thing that is blocking my lips is—.

Buchou put her hands around my neck and put her lips on top of mine. It's not something that happened for an instant.

— A Kiss.

It wasn't a deep kiss where we tangled our tongues, but I can feel her feelings from this soft kiss. Her soft lips and the smell of her crimson hair froze my brain.

After about a minute we overlapped our lips, Buchou's lips left mine. Then Buchou laughs.

"My first kiss. It's something that girls treasure in Japan, right?"

I heard that after my mind worked again.

"You shouldn't waste something like that on a guy like me." A guy like me don't deserve a girl. Even if it's the most ugly girl in the world.

"You are the one most worthy for it."

You're wrong, Buchou. That I'm sure.

"Speaking of first kiss, do you really want my virginity that much?"

Why does she have to remember that? I only said that because I was possessed by some perverted spirit.

"Well,... I guess." It just possess me again.

I thought she would be mad but she only laugh. She started to pat my cheek. I'm happy. As long as my friend can smile, I'm happy.

* * *

"Sirzechs, I have heard that the Welsh Dragon has been found."

"Is that so? That mean it won't be long before the Vanishing Dragon appear as well."

"True Longinus has appeared. Now it's Boosted Gear and Divide Divining. So many Longinus have emerged. What could this mean?"

"I don't know, Lord Phoenix. There's one thing I can say, however. This is going to be interesting."

* * *

Author's note: This is a one-shot. I am intended this to be a possible rewrite for my fic. What do you guys think?

Also you can see that the Balance Breaker is different, this is my version of True Longinus's original Balance Breaker,True Longinus Geta Demelung.

Don't worry, if I do a rewrite, I won't replace Issei with Kyon. This is just a demo so I can know what you guys think about my version of True Longinus. The rewrite will be the same story just with better writing(I hope) and a different Sacred Gear for Kyon.


	26. Chapter 26

"So you guys were attacked as well?"

Right now, everyone in the SOS brigade minus Haruhi and the Occult Research Club is discussing about the latest incident. We are sitting on the round table in Issei's room. Looking around, I see Issei wasn't exaggerating. This room looks more like something from a one star motel than a six stars hotel. The TV is just like the one I saw in museum once. Also when Issei said the bed is like trash, I didn't know he mean that there's no bed at all, only sheet. Well, at least it got a toilet and bath. They are clean and has a nice smell as well, that's fortunate. The same couldn't be said to everything else, though. This room generates a very scary aura. If what Azazel told me's correct, then this room was the first choice of Haruhi. It certainly feel like something that come out of a horror movie. Naturally, Haruhi wasn't allowed to stay in this place... Hmm, maybe it's bad decision. If Haruhi had stayed here, I wouldn't have to stay with her in the number two most creepy room. Sigh, luck still hasn't come to me.

"Yes, we were attacked by a bunch of many fellows with black wings and crow heads, dressed like mountain hermits on the way to the peak. There was also some others with fox masks who dressed like priests." Issei explained.

"I see." Azazel put his hand under his chin. "Why would the youkai do such a thing? It doesn't make sense."

Nothing rarely does these days.

"I think I know." I raised my hand. "I was able to have a talk with a girl called "Kunou". She said her mother, the administrator of the youkai was kidnapped by someone."

"Kidnapped!?" Rossweisse-san gasped. Everyone else is also shocked.

"Was there anything that's going to happen here?" I asked. "Something that involve the leader of the youkai?"

"I don't know. I will ask Sirzechs and Michael." Azazel crossed his arms. "Still, this kind of incident. Are they behind this?"

"You mean the Khaos Brigade?" Xenovia asked.

"Yes."

I'm having a hard time believe anyone else could be this stupid. Causing an incident somewhere near us, they obviously are not genre savvy enough.

"The Hero Faction has made more and more attacks these days." Azazel said. "From what Kyon-kun told us, their leader is the descendent of Cao Cao but that's all we know so far."

They know everything about us yet we only know a tiny bit of details about them. We don't know about their Sacred Gears, how many members do they have, how powerful they are. In war, if you don't have any information on the enemy, you will only ask for a quick defeat. That's exactly the case now. We are like a bunch of hapless fools walking on a foggy road filled with traps.

"What should we do now?" Issei asked then drank his cup of tea.

"There's no information so we can't do anything." There's visible annoyance in Azazel's voice. "I will ask about this to Sirzechs. Hopefully we can get something. What do you think we should do, Itsuki-kun?"

"I will contact my organization. We will try to find more information."

"Should we contact Buchou?" Yuuto raised his hand.

"No, since we have not cleared up what happened exactly, do not cause unnecessary worries for her."

I think what happen is quite clear already. Beside, there's no such thing as "unnecessary worries" in this mess.

"Actually, Kunou said she will contact us again." I said after finishing my cup of tea. "She will bring someone here to meet us."

"That will help us." Azazel stood up. "Now, you guys should go back to your room."

"I think I should train for a bit."

"Me too."

"I will do so as well."

"Goodbye."

Issei, Agrento-san and Yuuto left the room. I think they are going to use the hotel roof as their training place. Of course, that place is small and is connected to the hotel so they can only train basic movements. Anything else and they run the risk of destroying this place. That won't do any good thing.

"Wait, Xenovia" I called out to her before she leaves the room.

"Yes?"

"I heard that you don't have Durandal with you, right?" It's something Issei told me before I climbed that mountain.

"Yes, I think it's the alchemists belonging to the Orthodox Church. They discovered a technique to suppress Durandal's offensive aura. Hence, Durandal has been sent over to them via channels belonging to Heaven." Xenovia explained.

"I see." I poured for myself another cup of tea. "Will you be alright without it?"

"Of course!" She turned around. "I won't die before having your baby."

Then she left the room. Sigh, when will she give up on that? Though, I have to admit, I have been about that lately as well. I won't do it, however. It will have to wait until I got a stable job which will take quite long.

Now that my cup of tea is empty, let get out of here. Haruhi will just say that I'm late again if I stay here any longer. Actually, why do I care anyways? No matter what I do, I will always come late. It's like Haruhi forces that to become a basic nature of the world or something. Now that I think about it, that seems plausible.

"By the way, Kyon-kun." Azazel brought his head up after some thinking. "We have found out what that knife you gave us is."

Azazel placed something on the table. It is a iridescent and jagged dagger that is thin, brittle, and blunt. Not exactly a good weapon for combat. It would take great effort to hurt someone with it, let alone kill. It's one of the weapons I gave to Azazel for him to research. I don't know about most of the weapons in Gate of Babylon's power so I let the Fallen Angel who are specialist at stuff like that to determine it. They are really good at it but they always take an unsual long time to complete. Everytime I ask, Azazel always replies with "You can't rush science". Yeah, sure, do whatever you want, just don't make them useless for science.

"So what is it?" I got back to my seat.

"It's name is Rule Breaker. It's a knife used by Medea, the witch of betrayal."

Sure hope that knife won't betray me.

"What is it's power?"

"It's capable of canceling any kind of magic. As long it's magic in nature, this knife can nullifies any attack."

"The perfect weapon against mage."

"Yes, here. Take it." I took the knife and put it back in Gate of Babylon. "If you have more, be sure to bring them to me."

"Sure."

Before I exited the room, I saw that Azazel walked toward where Gabriel-san is.

"Since we have some times for ourselves, how about we go somewhere." Azazel switched to his Casanova voice. "I know this great place."

"I'm sorry, Rossweisse-san has asked me to help her with work." Saying that, Gabriel-san left. After she's out of sight, Azazel fell to the ground while mumbling.

"Why do you always ruin everything, Rossweisse-chan?"

Maybe it's because God doesn't like you. She holds a certain distaste of pervert, after all.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal!"

We had dinner at the hotel. It was a luxurious feast of Kyoto cuisine. The main dish is a Obanzai Ryori. There's also some tofu. The food is great. The rice, the meat, the soup, the vegetable, all of them are perfect. Sorry mom but this food is way better than your. Why can I only enjoy this for a few days? I want something like this to be my meal for the rest of my life. I'm in heaven. Thank you for being friend with us, Sirzechs-san. Even Haruhi can't deny how great it is. If you get a compliment from her then you're either way too strange or way too good. I put money on the second one.

After the meal, the SOS brigade gathered to talk about tomorrow's schedule.

"Tomorrow, we will visit Ginkaku-ji and Kinkaku-ji." Haruhi took something out of her bag. "Remember to take this with you." They are charms. Red charms with ominous symbols on them. Well done, Haruhi. You have successfully created the very first "unlucky" charm in the world. I will reward you with an "unlucky" nobel prize. Hope you will be happy enough to go away.

"Why do we have to bring this with us, Haruhi-san?" Shidou said after picking up one of the charms. She seems to be scared of it. That's only natural, these charms radiated a very dark demonic aura. An angel like her would notice it instantly.

"They are kinda cute." Of course, that's only for someone with common senses. Unlike the great Gabriel-san here.

"I have realized why it didn't work on that mountain." Haruhi has a "I'm a genius" face. "It's because only I did it. The more people call, the higher chance a youkai will come out." Haruhi then shook her head while laughing. "I was such an idiot for not figuring this out from the beginning."

No, you were actually smarter back then. At least you didn't involve us in your crazy scheme much.

"Don't forget about them, okay?" That smile of her still hasn't gone away. Why!?

"Sure." I said with zero enthusiasm.

After Haruhi has walked far enough, I feel my sleeve is being tugged by someone. Turning around, I saw that it's Nagato.

"What is it?" I asked. My voice is lowered so no one can hear.

"I have detected a sudden disturbance."

"What do you mean?"

"The power of the leylines in this city is being concentrated in one place."

"Where?"

"Nijou castle."

Nijou castle, could that be where Yasaka-san is being held? Power is being concentrated there... Yare yare, what are the Hero Faction trying to do? What is he trying to do? I don't understand this at all.

"Koizumi, have you found anything?" I turned to Koizumi.

Unfortunately, he shook his head. "Nothing so far."

We went back to our room after that. Actually, everyone went back to their room beside me. There's no way in hell I'm going to stay in that room unless necessary. My soul is cursed enough already. So I went to Taniguchi and Kunikida's room. We played a few card games to kill time. It seems Taniguchi doesn't know the reason for his new found obsession with breasts. He said by the time he realize it, he was already on the floor in pain. Ten minutes later, I finally gathered enough courage so I said goodbye to them. I walked back to my room, convincing myself everything will be alright. To my surprise, I spotted Issei near the door to the emergency escape.

"Issei, what are you doing?" I called out to him. He immediately ran to me and placed his hand on my mouth.

"Be quiet." He said in a low voice. "I don't want anyone to see me."

I removed his hand. "What are you trying to do?"

"Peeking, of course." He said like it was obvious. "Now is the time the public baths are in use. So many woman... naked."

He rubbed his hands and grinned evilly. Just like a perverted old man. Whatever, this is not my problem.

"Want to come with me?" He said to me.

"No." I do not want to gain a girl's wrath. The girls's view of me is bad enough because I hang out with you already.

"Come on, there is going to be a lot of girls naked. What kind of man that doesn't want to see naked women?"

A smart man.

"Suit yourself." He walked back to the door.

I made the right decision. There's no reason for me to go there. Who know what will happen if the girls spot me? If it's Haruhi,... A shiver just ran through my body. My mind refuse to think about it. Yes, I made the right decision. I made the right...

* * *

"What am I doing?"

Because of a powerful force known "pervert" that has possessed me, I went along with Issei. We are moving down the emergency staircase leading to the bathrooms. Issei can't stop grinning as he walked down the stair while I can only scratch my head and think about how stupid I am. I look up to the sky. It's quite cloudy today. I can't even see the moon.

"Just a few more step." Issei said excitedly. "Just a few more steps and we will enter heaven."

Unfortunately, heaven will have to wait. Before we make another move, we spotted a figure stood guard on the platform linking the female bathroom to the emergency escape. Taking a good look, we realize it's our dear money loving teacher and Valkyrie, Rossweisse-san. She is wearing a track suit. Just like her personality, the suit looks cheap. She must have bought it at a sale. She's staring at us. Her eyes shows disappointment.

"From the very beginning, we already knew you would come to the bathroom to peek."

Rossweisse-san prepared her stance.

"As the teacher, I will guard the girls' naked bodies with my life!" She turned to me. The disappointment in her voice is clearer this time. "Kyon-kun, I am disappointed. I thought you were better than this."

Blame my male hormones. Only an emotionless guy can resist the temptation of women's naked bodies.

"Rossweisse-san... Even though we are teammates, this is the only thing I cannot compromise. - I must peek at the girls' bathroom." Issei said while walking down. His face shows no sign of fear.

"Sorry about this, Rossweisse-san." I said politely.

We entered each other's range then stopped. Our eyes stared at the other's. A wind suddenly flew pass us.

"ha-"

Smack smack!

We took that as a signal and began our attack. Me and Issei took out our Sacred Gears to deflect Rossweisse-san's attacks. We can't beat her at our current state but we are in tight, small space. Rossweisse-san can not use her more powerful attack without destroying the hotel so we have a chance. Rossweisse-san fired ice arrows at us. To counter them, Issei fired mini dragon-shot and breathed flame from his mouth (Yes, he can do that. He's a dragon). At the same time, I closed the gap between me and Rossweisse-san. I performed a series of slash of her. Because of the narrow space, she can't dodge efficiently. She still did a good job, however. None of our attacks has managed to reach her. All of her attacks have the same fate making this a standstill.

You know, this is one of the times when I wish Rossweisse-san would go help her fellow valkyrie stop that idiot in Ikebukuro that has been wanting to reach Vahalla lately. What was his name again? Izayoi something...

"Hmph! Your attacks are strong as ever, Issei! As long as it's related to sex, you can raise your power to this level...! How ridiculous!"

"If it allows me to witness the naked bodies of the girls in my grade, I will gladly battle to the death with you today!"

Seriously? You are willing to die just because you want to see naked bodies?

"Of course!"

Yare yare, why did I befriend this idiot?

"Don't think you will succeed. even if you get past me, there are the second year Sitri girls guarding against you. As a final resort, we will even let Saji awaken the Dragon King to obstruct you. - No matter what, you two will not peek into the girls' bathroom."

Hey hey, I don't remember dragons were born for that. Such a powerful defensive formation. There's no way to win without causality. I'm losing confidence now.

"Don't give up, Kyon!" Issei shouted at me. "Just imagine the heaven we can see if we overcome this trial."

I'm trying. For some reasons, the image always turn into a hellish scene with us being surrounded by psycho girls. Got to concentrate, think about something beautiful... Damn it, this isn't working. I need that heaven to be real. Why...

"Why did you have to do that? If you don't loosen up, you will never get a boyfriend!"

Hearing my words, Rossweisse-san suddenly got very upset.

"Boy, boy, boy, boy, boy, boy, boy, boy, boy, boyfriend is irrelevant! After, after, after all I am still the virgin former valkyrie! I also want to do erotic things with a handsome boyfriend with a promising future!"

As Rossweisse-san screamed, her whole body started to give off magical power!

Creak! Creak!

The emergency staircase was shaking violently!

Great, I press her berserk button. I'm amazed by my genius sometimes. At this rate, the staircase will collapse, killing all three of us. Actually, most likely only I will die. The other two can fly.

"Issei, use that." I spoke out my plan.

"That?"

"Your secret weapon against the girls. The one involve clothes."

"Oh, that!"

"You prepare to use it. I will create an opening."

I took out another weapon. With both swords in my hands, I charge at Rossweisse-san.

"I won't forgive you!"

Rossweisse-san released lightning which zigzagged all across the emergency staircase. Barely dodging it, I decrease the distance. She switched to wind spell to blast me away but I use several shields to block it. After getting close enough, I strike my second sword at the ground.

"You miss!"

"It was never my intention to hit you."

"What?" She looked down to the ground, following my eyes. "Crap!" She tried to jump away but it was too late, her legs were frozen.

Due to lack of light and her berserk state, she failed to realize that the second sword in my hand is made of ice. It's a special weapon that allow me generate ice. I can't use it for long, however, since it's way too cold.

"Issei, now!" I said loudly.

"Okay!" Issei charged at Rossweisse-san. The moment he place his hand on her...

"Fall apart! Dress Break!"

Her clothes were blown apart instantly, even her underwear. I have heard how terrifying Dress Break can be but this is way beyond my imagination. It's even harder to understand how he manage to create this technique now. I heard he said something about peeling vegetable at the distance. How can that lead to Dress Break?

"Ooh, ooh..."

Instead of acting like a normal girl and cover her body part, Rossweisse-san just cry. I know I should act like a gentleman and comfort her (Even if I were I the one that indirectly caused her to become naked) but I can' moved my eyes away from her body. My own refuse to move. Why? Because her body is too good, that's why. I think more of Issei's virus just infect me. I suddenly want to touch her breasts. Of course, there's no way I would comply with it.

"Sorry. We didn't want to do it."

Against my apology, Rossweisse-san cried with rage.

"You think sorry solves anything!? T-that tracksuit was bought for 980 yen at a sale! I-it would take at least triple the price to replace it now! The bra and panties were also bought at discount!"

She's angry at that!? Compared to being seen naked, ruining clothes is more infuriating!? What a cheap an nagging valkyrie? After draining her eyes dry, she finally looked down and... cry again.

"Ah! iyaaah! I-I can't get m-married any more!"

Finally noticing, Rossweisse-san covered her privates with her hands! I don't know how to react to this total reversal of concerns!

"You only noticed now!?" Issei asked in shock.

"What do you mean, only noticed now! Ruining clothes is such a waste! Your Dress Break is totally environmentally unfriendly! On top of that, your sex drive... Argh!"

I knocked her unconscious with Ea. Something tell me I won't like it if she finish talking. Turning back to look, I saw Issei just stood there. When Rossweisse-san touched the ground, he finally snapped out of shock.

"Ah,.. thanks, Kyon." He catches his breath. He then bowed his head at the fallen valkyrie. "This is the first time I've been lectured about this! I'm really sorry! I apologize!"

"Okay, so how do we deal with the remaining obstacles?" I also catched my breaths.

"The girls are no problem. The only one we need to worry about is Saji." Issei thought for a moment. "Maybe we can convince him to switch side."

"Nah, he's too afraid of Shitori-san." I still remember how his face went all white everytime he thought Shitori-san's hands are about to reach his butt. "Guess we should copy Indiana Jones."

"What do you mean?"

"We think of a plan as we go along."

We couldn't begin that great plan, though. Nor could we enter the heaven we have been fighting so hard far for. All because of a figure emerged out of the shadow.

"Ah, sorry to disturb your fun, my apologies."

Sometimes the governor of the Fallen Angel. Sometimes a mad scientist. Most of the time a pain in the ass. Our new teacher and advisor of the Occult Research Club, Azazel. Hey, maybe it's just me but a lot people I know doesn't seem to have a last name.

"I see that you guys have been busy." Azazel looked at the incredible scene and shook his head.

"You have no idea." I put away Ea. "What is it?"

"Oh, we've been summoned. To the nearby Japanese restaurant."

This late? The summoner most definitely didn't take the "common sense" lesson. Does that person know that by now our bodies need rest?

"Who is it?"

Sensei smiled at the corner of his lip at Issei's question.

"The very cute Maou shoujo sama."

My point still stand.

* * *

Me and Gremory group plus Shidou slipped out of the hotel and came to a nearby restaurant. It's name is 'Dairaku'. Looking at the place, I don't see it is a big fancy restaurant. Just a normal one. Filled with traditional Japanese atmosphere, though. We came here due to Serafall-san's invitation. Walking though the hall, I spotted several waiters. All of them are wearing a blue kimono and carries trays in their hands. There isn't a lot of costumers here. Of course since it's quite late. At the end of the hall illuminated by golden light is a single room. Azazel opened the door for us. Entering it, we saw Serafall-san. She is sitting in the seiza posture. No where to be seen is her magical girl costume, she's now wearing a glamorous kimono with flowers pattern.

"Hello! Kyon-chan, Sekiryuutei-chan, and servants of Rias-chan, it's been a while!"

She's still cheerful as always. We bowed our head and took a seat in front of her. Looking closely, the kimono suit her well. Her long hair is tied up neatly. She now looks more like yamato nadeshiko than the last time I saw her. Kinda jarring, actually. Especially with that noble aura behind her.

"Oh, it's Hyoudou and you guys."

Saji and the other second year Sitri girls. They had come over first eh. Wait, does this mean had we gone to the bathroom no one would have stopped us? We should have asked Azazel for a few minutes.

"Yeah Saji. How's Kyoto? Where did you go in the afternoon?" Issei asked.

"We're the Student Council. We spent the whole afternoon helping the teachers."

Saji sighed as he spoke. That really was tough for them. But as members of the Student Council, it couldn't be helped. Still, looking at the girls with him. I can see that they are all very beautiful. I kinda envy him. He's the only guy in the Student Council. It's only the matter of time before one of them fall in love with him, considering Issei's circumstance. Make me feel like I'm the only one who can't get a girl. How_ lucky_ of me.

"The food here is really good. Especially the chicken dishes are exquisite. Sekiryuutei-chan, you and Saji-kun must really eat up."

We had hardly taken our seats when Serafall-san immediately ordered more dishes like mad. You remember the image of Serafall-san that I talked about a few seconds ago? Forget it, it's ruined. Maybe I should have realized it from the amount of dishes that I saw coming out of the room. I bet she will just finish the upcoming ones by herself as well since most of us have already eaten dinner.

"May I ask the reason for your presence here, Serafall-san?" I asked. One of the female waiter brought me a cup of tea. "Ah, thank you."

To my question, Leviathan-sama made a kiraboshi pose and replied.

"I came here to secure the cooperation of the Kyoto youkai forces."

Weird, I always thought that devils have control over youkai. I was about to ask that when I saw Serafall-san's cute face turned into a frown one. She put her chopsticks down.

"But... It looks like there is an unusual situation."

"Unusual? Is it because of the disappearance of youkai's leader?"

"Yes. According to reports from the Kyoto youkai, their leader, the kyuubi, has gone missing a few days ago."

"Are there any leads?" Azazel asked as he took a sip of the tea.

"So far, nothing but the one behind this is probably..."

"The Khaos Brigade." Issei interjected.

"Most likely."

"You, you guys, what kind of trouble have you gotten mixed up in again?"

Saji's eyes began to twitch slightly. Well, just a fox one. Nothing too major. If we mess up, a war will break out, that's all.

"I think I may have found a lead." I raised my hand up.

"Oh, may you share it with us?" Azazel asked.

"Nagato has detected something strange is happening in Nijou castle. The power of the leylines is being gathered in that place."

"Do you think it's where the leader is held?"

"I'm not sure."

"Without information, we can't make a move. It could be a trap, after all. We need to be absolutely sure that Yasaka is in there." Azazel put down his empty cup. "Still, that girl of your is as fascinating as always."

Stop with the creepy smirk already. He's right, though. We lack information. If we blindly charge in that castle, we will only meet the Grim Reaper.

Serafall-san poured another cup for Azazel then continued.

"No matter what, this situation cannot be disclosed. We must solve it ourselves. I will continue to attempt to get the youkai to cooperate."

"Understood. I will act alone. Really, these terrorists bringing their trouble all the way to Kyoto."

Azazel downed another cup and cursed. Without a doubt, it was due to these terrorists making him lose the opportunity to go play with the maiko. That's the only way to make him this mad. He doesn't care about the fact we, the students, could be in danger. What responsiblity teacher.

Man, an attack, kidnapping. Just the first day in Kyoto and so many _wonderful_ things have happened. I wonder what's in store for us. A giant creature coming to kill us all?

"Ummm, so what we have to do is...?"

As Issei asked with apprehension, Azazel breathed out and forced a smile.

"Anyway, you all should enjoy your trip."

"Eh, but..."

Azazel began to rub Issei's head with his hand.

"If anything happens, I will call you guys. However, this is your precious school trip right? We adults will try to handle the situation as much as possible. So you all go enjoy Kyoto for now."

We don't have anything better to do anyways. After finishing with our drinks, we began to leave.

"Ah, Kyon-chan, Wait a minute." Serafall-san called for me as I was about to leave. "I want to tell you something."

"What is it, Serafall-san?"

She suddenly bowed her head. "Thank you for protecting So-tan."

Huh?... Oh, she must mean the fight with Loki.

"It's no problem. I just did what I have to do."

"I still have to thank you. I should give you a reward." Serafall-san began thinking. "What should I give you?"

"There's no need for that."

"No, I must give you something!"

She's making this more difficult. There's no way I can convince her otherwise. What should I do?

"Ugh, how about that chicken?" I pointed at the chicken that was just brought in. "It looks delicious."

"You got good eyes. It's made by the best chief here. I think his name's Shirou Emiya."

Wasn't that name I saw in a newspaper once? I think he is that rising star in the cooking industry. He has the reputation of never stay in the same place. So this restaurant is his latest stop.

"By the way, Kyon-chan..." Serafall-san looked at me with sparkling eyes. "Which do you like more: Miracle Levia-tan or Oppai Dragon?"

She's talking about that rival show with Oppai Dragon. If Oppai Dragon is Kamen Rider than Miracle Levia-tan is Magical Girl. They are the two most popular shows in hell right now. Serafall-san is the main character in that show. The reason why she says that her magical girl's costume is her uniform. She may have taken her role in that show too seriously. Now, how should I answer her? True to be told, I don't like magical girl that much.

She moved her face near me. Damn it, even though I turned my face away, I can still feel the power of those eyes. Such a dangerous weapon shouldn't be in a cute girl like this!

"Ah... Miracle Levia-tan."

My answer caused her mouth to open even wider.

"Thank you, thank you. I know you would choose that one."

So she does know how powerful that weapon is.

"Now that I have a closer look, you're not bad." Serafall-san has her face near me again. "Do you want to join my peerage? You can become a great sparring partner for Behemoth-chan."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Beside, I don't want to be anywhere near a huge creature.

Serafall-san pouted. "That's too bad. Maybe next time."

We parted ways after I finish the chick. My stomach, there's way too much food in it now.

* * *

Returning back to my room, I found that something impossible has happened. The room, it's even more creepy than before. The room is illuminated by a dark purple light. No matter, where I go, I can't escape from the stares of those creepy statues and dolls. There are also some creepy symbols. My ears picked up a weird sound. It appear to be somekind of music. I think Haruhi told me it was composed by some guy named Erich Zann. The music seems kinda alien. I can't comprehend it. There's something more disturbing than all of those, however. It's the sight of my dear leader sitting on a chair in front of me with her arms crossed.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Just take a walk around the hotel." I entered the room. "Why do you ask?"

"It's my job to care about the brigade's members."

You sound more like a suspicious wife.

"Hey, I can do whatever I want." The one that need their movement tracked down is you.

"Whatever." She sighed. "Just go to bed."

Now she's my mom. Sigh, whatever. I don't have any energy left to fight back. I lay on the bed. As my eyes began to close, I think about the current situation. What a day.

* * *

Author's note: Please review, just say whether you like or dislike this chapter.

Also, what do you guys think I should do for Volume 11? Whose do you want to receive that arrow at the end? Kyon or Issei? (I have a feeling most of you would say Issei)


	27. Chapter 27

"I heard about this place once. It's the Three Year Slope. People said if you fall over here, you will die in three years."

Koizumi explained about sloped path up to Kiyomizu-dera with his famous fake smile even when talk about the not so good stuff, uncaring of the fact that he just make Agrento-san in front scared. The one that need to fall here is you, bastard!

"I've also heard about it. I wonder if it's true."

I will be very happy if you become our first and only test subject, Haruhi.

"I don't know, Haruhi-san." Shidou seems afraid of this slope. "It seems kinda dangerous."

Still not as dangerous as Haruhi.

The first day of the trip was bad, the second day hasn't turned out any better so far. The fact that I'm being stared on not just by human but also foxes' eyes make this ten times worse. Haruhi was right. Having these charms around you certainly make you more noticeable. That wasn't the only problem. It took great effort from me to prevent Haruhi from destroying the purity of Temple of the Silver Pavilion and Temple of the Golden Pavilion. Not just that, I have to comfort a disappointed Xenovia who somehow have a misguided belief that Ginkaku-ji is really made of silver. Fortunately for my poor health, she has a much happier time visiting Kinkaku-ji which look like it's made of gold. In my eyes, those two temples are as beautiful as each other. Just one have a non-indicate name, that's all. There's a good way to make them better. You want to know? You just need to put in front a sign that say "No Haruhi Suzumiya allowed". That won't stop her but it's the thought that count.

The best thing so far, however, is the scenery. With all the mountain and trees, Kyoto's autumn scenery is truly a beautiful sight. I recommend you to visit this place at least once. Taking in the beauty, I wonder how will it look like when winter come? Most likely I won't get the chance to see it. Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to appreciate it since my body can't stand the cold. I know what you're thinking now. _He can't stand hot or cold. What a weakling_. That's what in your head right now, right? How about you get here and experience this weather for yourself? It would be great, trust me.

"Now then, to explain about Kinkaku-ji,..."

A teacher came in front of us and began to speak about Kinkaku-ji. At first, that was suppose to be Rossweisse-san's job but ever since she woke up, she has been having headaches. Nobody know why, not even her. When I asked about last night, she said she only remember intercepting me and Issei on our way to public bathrooms. What a relief. I don't know what she would've done had she found out the real reason for her headache. I'm actually surprised that she didn't get a cold. The temperature was quite low yesterday and she was not exactly covered head to toe. Guess either valkyrie have strong immune system or they have some protection spells against cold. If they do, I will like them to teach me. Some heat protection ones, as well. Hope it won't cost anything.

Let forget about that for now. At present, the teacher is still trying to finish his "Practice in front of the mirror for several hours" speech. My ears can't registered a single word, though. My ears, just like the rest of my body, has entered hibernation mode. I went to bed late last night and the atmosphere of my room destroy my remaining rest time. I don't know how much I turned to get away from those creepy stares. Where did Haruhi find those statutes?

"... And lastly,..."

The teacher completed his speech then walked away. I saw that he's sending glances at Gabriel-san. Probably because he wants to hear a praise from her. Most of the male teachers in school have all fallen head over heel with Gabriel-san. Some females, as well. I once saw her went home with a bunch of gifts in her bag. That's isn't surprising, in contrast with Rossweisse-san's seriousness, Gabriel-san's innocency is refeshing change and make her quite attractive. The fact she has an angelic look just cement her position as the most beautiful teacher in our school.

"Youkai, please come."

Someone beside me said. Turning to the source, I see that it's Haruhi just like I thought. In her hands is somekind of black powder. She's throwing them on the ground. Guess those lectures about not ruining the temple's ground just can't be programmed into her brain huh.

"What are you doing?" I asked despite that my mind is screaming that her answer won't be any thing sensible.

"I read in a website that if you throw these things on the ground, youkai will come." Haruhi continue to throw it. "I figure it will be more effective if I throw them at a temple."

I wonder what the priest in the temple will think if they find out about this. Even if they try to scold her, it won't work. To the annoying missy here, a scold is like an encouragement. It will make her mind decide to use a different plan so that no one will know next time. The worst thing is, you can't stop her. Chain her, she will break it. Close the door, she will kick it down. Running away, she will find you no matter where you are. Even hell is not a safe place from her. Just like a storm, the only thing you can do is hoping she won't see you. I was one of lucky ones when I first met her, actually. I ruined it. Even now, I want to punch myself in the face for that.

STARE.

It's that feeling again. Even now, I can feel the youkai is looking at her behind the tress and bushes. Either the princess hasn't bought a pair of glasses yet or she had but everyone else still have my name on their "suspect" list. For this one, I don't know which to bet. Honestly, I don't even want to. My wallet contains nothing more than dust now. No, not even dusts. The "Haruhi" black hole sucks in everything, after all. After finishing dragging her newest temple victim down to darkness, Haruhi joined us as we buy some souvenirs. I don't know whether I suck as being a brother or not. I forgot that I promised my sister I would buy her something. My mind only has Asahina-san. Yes, I am the worst kind of brother. Just throw those tomatoes at me. That is if you want a sword as the latest thing coming to your head. Now then, what should I buy for her? That charm looks good. Actually, any charms that isn't made by Haruhi look good. Look perfect, in fact. The price is also alright. I can buy it.

"Please enjoy."

We decided to take a break at the nearby tea house. The yellow kimono-wearing waiter is pouring tea for us. She also brought some Japanese snacks for us to eat. The tea is a little bitter. It isn't as good as Asahina-san's but it's quite tasty. I don't know why but for some reasons, the waiter is staring at the charm which Haruhi forced me to bring after she set down the cup. Her eyes, they look like they are mesmerized by it. Don't tell me Haruhi had made it into a hypnotize device. Hope not. It would be terrible if everyone decided to worship Haruhi. I would run to the nearest forest I can find. Well, can't have the waiter staring at me, can I? It's creepy. So I snapped my fingers.

"Ah, sorry." She picked up her tray. "Do you want anything else?"

"No, I'm fine." I began eating the snack.

"...It really is gold and shiny."

Xenovia seemed to be in a dream-like state and was still enamoured by the golden glamour of Kinkaku-ji. Her eyes were shining with splendorous light and she did not even touch her tea. She's like a kid who has just seen the playground for the first time. Her mind right now must be filled with images of how great Kyoto is. I must admit, she's cute like that. I wish she would be more like that than... how she is every other times. Especially when she asked me those baby related questions.

"You really like this place huh?" I asked her after finishing my cup of tea.

"Yes, this place is great!" She said with a huge smile. "Japanese people sure can make great things."

Japanese either create the most beautiful thing or the craziest thing possible. It's one of the reasons why they are famous. This little country can never run out of crazy idea. Most likely it's because that God is here. Everywhere she goes, the "crazy" button of that place is switched on.

"Still nothing." Speaking about the devil. Haruhi has finally run out of her infinite strength and sat down on the chair. "Why can't a youkai come to me?"

Who knows, maybe they are already beside you.

"Xenovia, let's have a prayer to commemorate."

Xenovia nodded at Irina's suggestion.

"Good idea."

"Let's pray!"

Asia joined in, and the three of them went "Oh Lord!". I have absolutely no idea what kind of commemorate this is suppose to be. I really wonder how the church-trio's minds work sometimes. Probably not in a normal way but they definitely work much better than Haruhi's.

"Ah, pervert! Hentai!"

A female voice reached my ears. Turning around, I saw a woman is standing near a man who is being restrained by the staff. The man's hands is trying to reach for the woman's breasts. His eyes look like Taniguchi's on the train. The staffs are having problem stopping him. The man is quite strong despite his average appearance.

"Op-oppai! Give me oppai!"

The man look normal. He's just like any salarymen you see on the street. It's kinda puzzling why someone like that just turn into a molester. After some struggle, the man finally give up and is being carried away. What's going on?

"I heard these kind of incident have been happening lately." Koizumi said after making some calls. "Normal people suddenly want to touch woman's breasts. Kyoto is not in a good state right now." He shook his head.

Kyoto is certainly not in favourable state right now. The funniest thing is they are really similar to Issei. Just dumber. Could Issei have unleashed somekind of virus when he came here? I won't be surprised if it turn out to be the source of his newest power. The guy is said to be unpredictable but I disagree. You just need to think like a chivalrous pervert and you can guess correctly what he will do next.

"By the way, have you found anything new, Koizumi?" I said in a low voice.

"Yes, my organization has just contacted me." He took another sip of the tea. "It seems that Nagato-san is correct. There's something strange happening in Nijou castle. Some of my people have said they saw someone that might be in the Hero Faction."

"So it's most likely that's where Yasaka-san is held."

"Yes."

"Guess I should contact Azazel then."

Before I can get my phone out, however, Koizumi suddenly fell asleep. Not just him, Haruhi and the rest beside Issei's group and Nagato also become like that. Turning around, I saw that Xenovia is looking at the waiter with scary expression. Her hands is near the holy-demonic sword Yuuto gave her. We all prepare our stances. You may think this is weird but trust me, it's necessary. The fact that woman didn't fall asleep already make her suspicious enough. The fox tail and ears just make it even clearer that she's behind this. We took our weapon. The fox woman shows no distress. Is she confident that she can beat us? No, there's a lack of enmity, different from the youkai who attacked us yesterday. I was thinking that when suddenly...

"You're Kyon-san, right?" She said in a polite voice then bowed her head. "I am the fox youkai who serves the monarch of the kyuubi. The princess ask that you and your friends to come with me."

"The princess? You mean Kunou?"

"Yes." Suddenly there's killing intent from her. I think her nails just got sharper. "I would much prefer if you stop saying the princess's name so curtly."

"Sorry." Are all youkai this scary? I feel like a knife just got in my heart. Actually, now that I think about it, did I tell Kunou about that name? She must have heard it from someone. That or she has investigated about me. Either ways, I only have one question: What happen to my real name? She needs to do more investigate work.

Even after she made her nails back to normal, most of us still don't believe that the fox woman mean no harm. They are pointing their weapons at her.

"Please wait."

Hearing a familiar voice, I glanced over. It's Rossweisse-san. She's panting and sweating a lot. She must have been in a rush to get here. She's also rubbing her head. That headache still hasn't gone away, I see.

"Rossweisse-san! Why are you here?"

"Azazel told me to come here." Still panting, Rossweisse-san answered Issei. "The misunderstanding has been cleared. -The kyuubi's daughter wants to apologise to you all. Please come with us."

"Where are we going, Rossweisse-san?"

The most unexpected voice is heard. We all looked at the source. It's our unfriendly neighborhood esper. The vice-leader of the SOS brigade and the most annoying guy around, Koizumi. I thought he is still sleeping.

"I pretended to be asleep. Normal human like me can't fight against youkai, after all."

There's that smile again, the guy's favorite hobby seems to be asking me to give him a painful beating. It took a lot of effort to not fulfil his wish these days.

"Never mind, Rossweisse-san. Please answer his question." I turned to Rossweisse-san so that Koizumi's face is out of my sight.

"To the Inner Capital where we Kyoto youkai live. Maou-sama, Gabriel-san and the Fallen Angel Governor are already there."

From one strange place to another, that's pretty much my life.

* * *

A common theme in animes these days is a normal, average person (male or female) get himself lost in a strange world where sometimes even physics work differently. He will get himself into all kind of trouble while finding a way back home and probably turn out to have something special. I am in the same scenario, just reversed. I didn't get lost, I enter this different world willingly. I didn't get myself into a trouble, I'm here to solve the problem. I don't need to find a way back home because the door, a secluded torii at Kinkaku-ji is right behind me. Also, I was chosen to come here not because I'm destined to become a hero and save everyone here. I was chosen because the inhabitants of this place attacked me along with their princess. It's all because of a misunderstanding, of course. So I'm here to receive their apology.

To let you know what this "strange and mysterious world" is, it's the home of youkai in this city. Entering it, I feel I have gone back in time. Most likely somewhere in the Edo period. The house is ancient, the road is also the same. I think I can even some extinct wildlifes. I'm pretty sure I'm right, they look the same as the one I saw in that biology book. The teacher once spent hours talking about those things. About how great and precious they were. Naturally, I only heard a tiny bit of it before my soul went back to dream world. Looking at this place, I can say with certainty that it will be heaven for him. He will never see it, however. Though, I have to wonder, how did those plants and trees survive? This place is too dark, I don't think sunlight reach it. In fact, I can't even see the sun despite it isn't night yet. Maybe youkai fear the sun like vampire.

As I follow the fox waiter, I can feel this place has a strange atmosphere. There's a high chance it's because of those stares I'm receiving. It came from the doors, windows and passageways of the house lined up by the road. I can see all kind of creatures from the legend. A single-eyed youkai with a large face, kappa-like youkai with dishes on their head, tanuki walking upright and even weird umbrella. There are also several ghostly figures with blue flame on their head. Hmm, I wonder if this place can become a tourist spot. It will attract a lot of costumers. Just don't let Haruhi know about it. Only God knows what she will do with it and no matter what she does, it won't be good.

"By the way, Kyon-san..." The fox waiter came to me while holding a lantern that act as our only source of light. She's pointing at my charm. "That charm of your, what is it?"

"It's something my friend made. What is wrong with it?" Beside the obvious, of course.

"I don't know, I can hear something calling for me from it. There's somekind of music coming from it. A beautiful song that attract me."

Haruhi, what have you done to this thing?

"Do you want me to put it away?"

"No, I think it's fine." She then looked at the other youkai in the area. "Though, I think everyone is affected by the charm as well."

My mind is now thinking about how to get that charm away from Haruhi. Asking is out of the question. I would rather ask Zeus if he can give me his job than ask Haruhi. Maybe I can replace it with a fake. No, this charm is too unique. Haruhi has keen eyes as well. Tricking her is extremely hard at best, impossible at worst. Damn it, I need to think of a plan soon. If this keep up, it will be only the matter of time before the youkai reveal themselves to Haruhi.

"Wooshashshasha!"

All of us jumped back because of that sound. Where it did come from? Nowhere far, that's for sure. I was about to ask the fox beside us when I have my answer. The lantern in her hand now has mouth and eyes. He's still laughing. Is this a legendary lantern beast?

"My apologies. The youkai here love to play pranks... Though I suppose none of them are able to pose a threat to you all..."

The fox lady guiding us apologised as we walked.

"This is the world of the youkai?"

This was Issei's question. Guess those strange looking creatures around him aren't convincing him enough. The lantern as well.

"Yes, This is the place where most Kyoto youkai live." The fox lady answered. "I remember you devils have used bounded fields in the Rating Game. So why don't you think of this space as something created in a similar way. We call this place the 'backstreets' or the 'Inner Capital' and other names. Of course, just like devils, there are those who live out there on the surface of Kyoto."

"Strange, we never found this place despite a lot of searching." Koizumi said as he looked around.

"We hide ourselves very well." She gave a mischievous smile.

Most of us are fascinated at this place. The church-trio is pointing everywhere with a huge smile and sparkling eyes. Even Issei couldn't hide his interest. The only one that doesn't show it is, of course, the slient member of the brigade, Yuki Nagato. Her eyes is still glued to a thick black book that can give the dictionary a run for it's money. The youkai also show an interest in us. They are gossiping about why are we here. They seems to know what we are just from a single look. The only one they can't determine is, once again, Nagato. Don't blame yourself, I don't think even gods can determine what she is.

Passing through rows of residences, we entered a forest with a river flowing through it. Venturing deeper, a massive red torri appeared. Right in front of our eyes is a huge mansion. It gave us the feeling of ancient majesty. I thought I can only see this kind of place on TV. In front of the torri is Azazel, Gabriel-san and Serafall-san. They all are wearing kimono and are waving at us.

"Oh, you have arrived."

"Ah, hello everyone!"

"Good to see you all."

Even in here, they don't change at all. The only one who I can say that as a good thing is Gabriel-san. The other two are too cheerful for my taste. Now that I come closer, I can see another person between them. She is too small for me to see from afar. It's the one that attack me yesterday, the princess of this place, Kunou. Her priestess outfit from last time had been changed into a fancy feathery kimono like a princess from the warring states era. This make her look more like a princess than last time.

"Kunou-sama, I have brought everyone here."

The fox lady reported - then disappeared in a green burst of fire. Guess I have just seen the famous fox-fire. Look more surreal than I thought. After the flame died down, the princess came forward and spoke.

"I am Kunou, the daughter of Yasaka, the administrator of the youkai living in inner and outer Kyoto." She bowed her head deeply. "I invited you all here to offer an apology. Attacking you without investigating deeply, please forgive me."

I know I should be mad that someone attacked me unprovoked but seeing this girl, who I bet is trying to act calm, apologize like that I can't get mad. I actually feel troubled. Weird, I'm not the one at fault here.

"Please raise your head." I said while scratching my cheek. "It's fine. We are not mad." Everyone in the group nodded their heads to show that I spoke the truth.

"It's fine. Isn't it great that the misunderstanding is cleared? I don't mind as long as we get to enjoy our trip in Kyoto without further incident."

Xenovia said so, she probably had no wish to fight in Kyoto.

"Yes. A heart of forgiveness is very important for angels. I have no grudge against princess-sama."

Shidou followed up. Agrento-san also spoke, full of smiles.

"Yes, peace is very important."

"But, but..."

This little girl blamed herself a little too much.

"Just as long you realize your fault, it's no problem." I smiled at her. "If I were you, I would have done the exact same thing."

Her being troubled is kinda cute. I just want to pat her head but I know there must be a lot of youkai watching me. If I do that, I will only ask for an execution without trial. I wonder what kind of execution can youkai bring? My head is filled with some... unhealthy images now. Mostly involve blood and broken body parts. So instead, I placed my hand on her shoulder. It's tiring keeping a smile this long.

"... Thank you." She said in a timid voice. It's kinda funny. I don't remember a smile can make someone's face red so why is Kunou's face like a tomato now?

"There's no need." I removed my hand. At the same time, Azazel chuckled.

"And here I thought that Oppai Dragon was the only one who has his way with kids."

Coming from you, that sounds more like a mockery than a compliment. That smile and eyes only make it worse.

"Of course." Koizumi smiled along with Azazel. "Kyon-kun has his way with everyone."

And now, two most annoying guys in the world have joined force. My fist, it want to come right to their faces right now. I so want to comply with it's wish.

"You really surprised me there. As a teacher, I am proud of you."

It seems Rossweisse-san's impression of me has increased a bit. I wonder how low it was. I guess yesterday decreased it a lot. I'm sorry! Maybe I should introduce her to some cheap shops when we go back?

"It was very kind of you, Kyon-kun." Gabriel-san said with a kind smile. An actual, likeable smile. Unlike someone here of whom I don't want to say the name.

"Of course, that's my Kyon-chan!" Serafall-san is all fired up. She also sent some weird glances at Gabriel-san. Wait, what does she mean by "my"? The bigger problem, however, is that we are having a crisis here. How can the one in charge be so calm!?

"...Though I am very sorry for my mistake... but please, I beg you all! Please lend your strength to save my mother!"

"Of course, Kunou-san but first, please tell us everything." Koizumi put on a serious face.

* * *

Kunou told us how it happened. It seems Yasaka-san left her house a few days ago to meet with Sakra's messengers from Mount Meru. She didn't arrive, however. All the youkai immediately went to find her. When they arrived at where she was last spotted, they discovered one of her dying guards, the karasu-tengu. On his breath, he revealed that Yasaka-san was attacked by a mysterious group and Yasaka-san was taken away. He then died so no one know who the culprit is and where did they take Yasaka-san to. It was at that time they started investigating suspicious newcomers and attacked our group. The fact most of us are devils just make us more suspicious. Due to me, they reconsidered about us being the culprit. With the help from Azazel, Gabriel-san and Serafall-san, the misunderstanding was cleared.

"...Seems like, things have become serious."

After hearing everything about this incident, that was Issei's opinion. We were invited into the mansion. Right now, we are sitting in a great hall. It's far better than Issei's room, that's for sure. I can't judge it's beauty, however, there's something else more important. Kunou has just taken her seat. On Kunou's side were the fox lady from before and a long nosed old man. The old man was the leader of the tengu, and had a deep relationship with the kyuubi since ancient times. He looked sincerely worried about the kidnapped Yasaka-san as well as her daughter Kunou.

"Governor-dono, Maou-dono, could you help find a way to save Yasaka-hime? No matter what, we pledge our full cooperation."

The old tengu made such a request.

"We have found some leads." Koizumi raised his hand. Hearing him, the youkai in the room have a happy face. "We need to make sure, however, do you have a picture of Yasaka-san or something similar?"

"We do." The old tengu handed us a portrait. In it is a beautiful blonde hair with animal ears in a kimono. She looks like an older Kunou. "This is the portrait of Yasaka-hime."

Koizumi looked at the picture carefully. Issei as well, though his drooling make me think he doesn't have the same reason for looking.

"What we can be certain of is that the kidnappers are still in Kyoto." Azazel spoke.

"Why do you think so?"

That was Issei's question.

"The flow of ki in all the regions of Kyoto is still stable." Azazel nodded and explained. "The nine-tailed fox is an existence responsible for maintaining the balance of ki flowing from the different areas of this land. Kyoto itself can be considered a large scale force field. If the kyuubi left this land or was killed, then Kyoto will undergo dramatic changes. Since there are no signs of that, it means Yasaka-hime is still fine, and the kidnappers are likely still around."

"She's definitely still in Kyoto." Koizumi put down the portrait. "In Nijou castle, in fact."

"What make you think so?" Serafall-san asked.

"This is a picture taken by a contact of mine in the Hero Faction." Koizumi took out his phone. On the display screen is a woman being held captive. She looks... the same as the one in the portrait!

"That is my mother!" Kunou yelled after seeing the picture.

So we were right, Yasaka-san is in Nijou castle. I'm actually more surprised that Koizumi has someone in the Hero Faction.

"This picture..." Koizumi smiled. It's a different smile this time. A sad smile. "Was the last thing he sent to us. We've lost contact with him ever since."

"Should we go rescue him?" I asked. I have never seen Koizumi looks so sad before. He must care about that guy a lot.

"There's no need." He put away the phone. "He's most likely dead or worse by now."

True, Cao Cao is a cautious person. He won't let a traitor run loose. I hate admit it but there's little chance we can save that guy.

"So we are sure that Yasaka is in Nijou castle." Azazel crossed his arms. "We will go save her tonight."

"It won't be easy." Gabriel-san pointed out.

"Yes, due to the lack of manpower, we need you guys." Azazel pointed at me and Issei's group. " Especially since you are experienced in fighting strong beings, and we will be needing your power against the Hero Faction. It's a shame, but please be prepared for the worst. I will contact Kiba and the Sitri servants who are not here. Before that, please continue to enjoy your trip, we will move when night come."

"Yes!"

We agreed to his words. Yare yare, what a trip this has turned out to be. Look like I won't even get to enjoy the rest of it.

"...I beg you all. Please... please lend your power to save my mother... No, please lend your power to me. I beg you." Kunou placed her palms together and bowed her head deeply. The fox lady and the old tengu also bowed with her.

"We promise we will do everything we can." I said to them.

Damn it, Cao Cao! Making such a young girl bowing her head and begging in tears with a trembling voice. You have gone too far! I will make sure that you can go see your ancestor soon.

"By the way, Issei..." I looked at Issei. "Yasaka-san won't give you that kind of reward even if you save her."

"H-How did you know!?"

It doesn't take a geinus to figure that out from your lecherous face and drools.

"...Ise-san, could you be thinking erotic things right now?"

I have a hard time believing him can think of other things, Agrento-san.

"No, of course not!"

Seeing that Agrento-san is looking at him very much displeased, Issei shook his head nonstop. It doesn't work, though. Anyone of you surprised?

* * *

Night came, I am looking at the sky outside the window. It's about time. I have already gotten ready. We will meet up at the Kyoto station then head to Nijou castle. Fortunately for me, Haruhi has run out of her remaining energy and is sleeping soundly. She will, naturally, explode tomorrow but it won't be the worst thing that can happen on this _fun and exciting_ trip. It certainly won't be the best as well.

It's a good thing the meal today is even more delicious than yesterday. It makes me capable of dealing with this cold as South Pole weather. God, my ice feel like they are walking on ice right now. Still, I managed to arrive at the station. I see that the others which include Yuuto and Saji had arrived before me. All of them are wearing the winter uniform, just like me. We are all set to go.

"Oooh, puwaaa..."

Maybe not all of us. Rossweisse-san covered her mouth with her hands, she looks she's going to vomit.

"Ugh,... what's wrong with her?" I pointed at the vomiting valkyrie before me.

"Well, I was trying to have a drink to call for good luck in this battle." Azazel scratched his head. "She stopped me."

"Then why is she..."

"Sensei talked about how she has no boyfriend." Issei interjected.

Oh, I see. Well done, Azazel. You just need make our chance of losing increase ten times. You must be feeling happy right now.

"Puwaa!"

Great, I think she has just vomited at my shoe. Actually, no. She was about to. She switched direction at the last moment.

"Let just go."

All of us headed toward the station. When we arrived, something crashed at my back. Turing around, I saw the small, familiar figure I thought is still staying at the youkai world.

"I am coming as well!"

Yare yare, couldn't she realize that if this go all the way to hell, she will be the only one left to lead the youkai.

"Go home, this is too dangerous for you." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Didn't Serafall-san and Azazel tell you that already?"

"Yes they did, however! I-I want to go save my mother! Please! Take me along! I beg you!"

"I told you already." I can't deal with this right now. Guess I should make it clearer. **"GO**** HOME!"**

Okay, maybe that was a bit too clear. My voice just now, something is wrong with it. Whatever it is, it's making everyone shaking. What's the hell?

**"Like ancestor, like descendant."** Enki said while chuckling.

He won't explain anything again. Still, with this, Kunou will have no choice but to go home.

"No, I will go with you no matter what you do!"

Yare yare, I forgot how strong can a fox looking for it's mother be. Her eyes, I think I can see a flame in them. There's nothing I can say now.

"Fine." I dropped my head in defeat. "Remember to stay behind us, okay?"

"Okay."

Just as we were about to begin our journey, however, light mist appeared from under our feet. At the same time, a smooth warm feeling penetrated my entire body. As I came to my senses, I saw the subway train platform before my eyes. The sign revealed the name of the station to be "Kyoto," so this must be the Kyoto subway station.

"...I-isn't this the subway station platform?"

Kunou is sitting on my shoulders. Looks like she got transferred together with me. I can also see Nagato to my right. She's pointing at something. Following her finger, I saw a man. He wore the same uniform as Cao Cao. There's hostility aiming at me. He isn't going to be my friend, that's for sure.

"Good evening, Kyon-san. It's a fine weather today, isn't it?" He said as he came near me. "A perfect day to get my revenge."

Revenge?


	28. Chapter 28

Return to where I last left off, I'm right now in the Kyoto station along the princess of the youkai in this city, Kunou and my alien friend, Nagato. The station we are in look the same as ever but something tell me it is not. Everything looks the same, except there is a lack of light. Shadows are everywhere. The most important difference, however, is the lack of people. There are only four people here. You must be confused? Who is the fourth person? Well, he's standing right in front of me. He's a black hair youth wearing the same uniform that Cao Cao wears. He's smiling at me. It's not as annoying as Koizumi's but I still don't like it.

"Kunou, stay behind me. This could be dangerous." I turned back to Kunou and said.

"O-Okay." She nodded her head and stepped back.

I then turned to Nagato. "Take care of her for me."

"Affirmative." She nodded then spoke something I can't hear clearly. After she finish speaking, a barrier enveloped both her and Kunou. "Protection program, complete."

That should keep both of them safe. Now then, let see who this guy is. I walked to the mysterious man. As I walked, I took out Ea. I got a feeling this guy really doesn't like me. His eyes, there is anger in them. Remind me of Kunou's eyes when we first met. I wonder what's the reason for that.

"You're a member of the Hero Faction." When I came close enough, I took my stance.

"Yes." The man shows no fear. "I'm just a humble member. My Sacred Gear isn't as poweful as yours."

"You said something about getting revenge." I remembered his first words to me. "What do you mean by that? I haven't done anything to you." It's very easy to remember someone who try to kill you, after all.

"You have done nothing to me." He shook his head. "But you have taken someone important from me." He tried to hide it but there's a huge amount of hatred in those words.

Weird, I have no memories of doing something like that. I haven't killed anyone yet. The only one you can that I killed is Richard and that is wrong. He's more like cursed than death. So, yeah, I have no idea why this guy hate me so much. Could it be because of a misunderstanding again? I should call this trip the "Misunderstanding" trip now. I have gotten in two already. Also, normal misunderstanding won't get someone attacked so that mean I have the special one. My luck is as great as ever.

"Sorry,..." I scratched my head. "I haven't done anything like that. Can you let us walk away in peace?"

"Funny, none of the reports said you have bad memory." The man smiled wryly. I can feel it, he's mocking me. "Maybe this will help you remember, do you remember last summer?"

"You will need to be more clear than that. Just like you said, I have bad memory." It's easy to remember guys that pissed me off, however. Like a certain idiot in front of me right now.

"There was a man attacked you last summer. He wielded the [Mirror Alice] Sacred Gear. Is that clear enough for you?" The anger in his voice is much more clearer now. He's about to explode.

Mirror... Mirror... Wait, could it be... It must be the guy that attacked me in that alleyway. What does that guy have to do with this? Wait, now I have a closer look, they look kinda similar. I didn't realize it before because of the darkness. Well, I'm not sure. I couldn't get a good look at the other guy as well.

"Look like you remember. Here, let me tell you why I talk about him." He took a deep breath. "He was my BROTHER!"

The sudden yell make me realize how much trouble I'm in. A guy seeking revenge for his family is a very bad kind of enemy. Usually, he has nothing left to lose. That mean he will do anything to kill his opponent. Even if it mean his death as well.

"You took him away from me!" The man has dropped every trace of his calm, friendly appearance. He is now more like a savage beast acting on pure instinct. That showcase what kind serious problem I'm in.

"Hey hey, I didn't kill him." I pointed out the most important fact. "He killed himself!"

"You did kill him!" He said with pure hatred. "If it hadn't been for you, he wouldn't have died!"

I was about to protest again when I suddenly notice something. The man's shadow began to move as if it had a mind of its own. Then a rustling sound. I felt an indescribable sense of pressure. The shadows in the area near the man, the pillars, the automatic vending machine, etc, all of them started to squirm in a way that gave me goosebumps. It's like they are monsters in disguise. My fear hadn't ended yet when I heard the guy said in a low voice.

"-Balance Breaker."

The presence strengthen. The sound of rustling became louder like a bad omen. Every shadows in the area came to the guy like moth to flame. They wrapped around his entire body. They then changed. It's like he is wearing somekind of armor. It has a very intimidating appearance. Especially with the fact the shadow is still moving. His now red eyes is looking at me.

"I know what you're thinking, you think this is very similar to Sekiryuutei's Balance Breaker, right?" The shadow guy spoke out my thought. "Yes, when defeated by him, I was filled with thoughts of increasing my defense. I felt myself wanting armor like his. The Sekiryuutei's powerful offensive capability truly impressed upon me this much. This is my Sacred Gear Night Reflection's Balance Breaker, Night Reflection Death Cross. Come, Kyon, let me have my revenge."

This is suppose to be the moment where I feel afraid the most but I didn't feel it. It's most likely because I have been in countless battles. I have faced too many powerful adversaries to be afraid of this. What I must do first is analyzing this battle. Kunou is protected by Nagato but I still need to be careful about my attack. An armor made of darkness, I don't know what power it has. I need to test it.

"Nice armor you have there." I raised my hand up. Behind my body, there are ten different weapons floating. "Let see what it can do." I dropped my hand. With that as the signal, all of the weapons came at the guy with great speed. Something is definitely wrong. The guy is... smiling.

Slosh!

All of the weapons disappeared when it touched the man's body. It looks like they were sucked into his body like it is a black hole. I suddenly feel danger. Something flew straight at me. I stepped to left to dodge it. The thing crashed into the ground, creating a crater. What the!? I know that sword. That was one of my weapons I threw at the guy. The fact it's here mean...

"Kyon-san, watch out!" Kunou's words confirm my suspicion. I immediately dodged all the weapons that came flying at me from the dark corners of this place. Suddenly, one of them is coming at Kunou. She is unable to move because of the shock. Damn it, I must do something!

...

Nothing happened. The weapon didn't reach her, luckily. I was able to put it back in the Gate of Babylon. Turning back to that guy, I see that he is still smiling.

"Auu, that's too bad." He said disappointed. "It would have been much better had that girl died. It's fun to see you in pain because of her death."

The funniest event will be you on the ground while I beat the crap out of you.

"Now then, let see if you can deal with this." He pointed his finger at me. "Kill him!"

All of the shadows is charging at me. They have all changed into sharp blades. It will be bad if I get hit so I dodged them. They are slow, I think I can manage. I can also see some of them aiming to kill Kunou and Nagato but Nagato's barrier stop them in place. Just as I felt confidence, a shadow entangled my left leg, and was wrapping itself around and around to tie me down. At the same time, a large number of shadows in the form of sharp spears were advancing. I immediately used Ea cut apart the shadow on my leg. Swiftly jumping back, I adjusted the stance of my body. This guy is not an easy to beat opponent. Technique, the most troublesome kind. Even with all kind of destructive powers in your hand, you still can be defeat if you face against a guy that counter your powers. I'm in that kind of situation now.

This is not the time to be panic, however. I need to calm down and think about what I can do. That armor of his can suck in my weapons and fire them back from other shadows. My punches and kicks won't work as well, they will just pass through it. The same thing that happen to my weapons will also happen to my energy attacks. I'm not in luck now.

"Hahahaha...! You're very good but in this kind of battle, I have the advantage."

I so want to kick his ass right now but I need to find a way of overcome that armor first. What can I do? I really regret being stupid now. This kind of battle suit more to someone like the magic-wielding Rossweisse-san. Me and magic don't go well together. Just like musical instruments.

"Take this!"

Kunou suddenly went in front of me and attacked the man using a fire ball technique. A very tiny fire ball. The man made no effort to evade, and smothered it in his clenching fist. Well, if that had worked, I would be in shame now.

"Kunou, I thought I told you to stay behind me." I said to the fox princess who refuse to listen to what an adult said.

"I want to help!" Kunou whined.

"I appreciate it." It cause me more trouble but I appreciate it. "Now please go back."

Her face shows that she won't listen to me. "Don't make me repeat myself." At this rate, my voice will probably become the same as that time. I don't want it now. Fortunately for me, Kunou complied with my wish. She's a good girl but she needs to think more carefully.

"You two finish?" The man is amused by our conversation. "The two of you are just like father and daughter."

That guy is more mess up than I first thought. And why is Kunou's face red?

"Still, here I was expecting the famous fox fire. I am disappointed. This level of heat cannot work against me, you know?" The man laughed in mockery. Kunou's face is full of regret. "Not hot enough."

Well, now we go back to where we start. I still have no idea how to beat that ar... Wait, what did he say? Not hot enough? So he can still feel the heat despite being in that armor. I think I can turn the tide of this battle around now. I need to make sure of something first.

"Nagato, can your barrier withstand intense amount of heat?" I asked Nagato.

"Yes." She answered in a monotone voice.

"What are you trying to do, Kyon-san?" Kunou is curious.

"Well, not a smart one."

I activated Gate of Babylon again. This time I changed Ea into gauntlet and took out a bow. It's a beautiful golden bow with a majestic look. The perfect weapon to test if I am right.

"You are dumber than I thought." The guy laughed again. "You do know that even arrow won't work, right?"

I ignored him and pulled the bow's string. An arrow made of fire appeared in my hand. I prepared to fire it while at the same time.

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]

I used to Ea to boost the heat of this arrow. My face is sweating a lot from it. I need to fire this fast but I need to aim first. Archery is not my specialty, that's for sure. My mind is trying to concentrate. Normally, this is an impractical move in a close-range fight like this but that guy seems to be amused by what I'm doing so he makes no attacks. A very foolish decision.

"Let me show you what I have to endure every summer." I said to him. Before he can say anything about it, I fired the arrow at him.

"What!?" He said in shock when the arrow turned into a huge stream of fire and came straight at him. You must be wondering why I need to aim when it can do that. To admit the truth, I was trying to act cool. Of course, against other enemies, I won't do something like that. As for the reason why the arrow can do that, this bow is Apollo's bow. Apollo is the god of sun. You can figure out the rest.

Boom...

The gigantic flames engulfed the entire station platform, and the whole underground space was filled. The shadows could transfer fire but the entire platform was all in flames now. He is protected against the attack but he still can feel the heat. It's the weakness of his Balance Breaker. I can see smoke coming out of his body. He's being burnt alive by the attack.

"You bastard~~!"

The flames formed a vortex around the man. Defeated by the heat from the fire, the man screamed as he painfully rolled about on the ground. I am fine with heat, though. It's because of Enki's power that has entered my body. Dragon can withstand any kind of heat, I think. As for my companions, Nagato's barrier works just like she said. I don't think they even feel it.

"... Wow..." Kunou spoke softly.

Because of the fire, the station is now scorched all black. The fire extinguishing system didn't work. Most likely because it isn't here. Just like I thought, this isn't the real station. Someone constructed this place so we can fight. I don't know whether I should thanks him or not. He did make this fight a lot easier. Maybe I will thanks him, once he's in jail. I walked closer to the man who is lying smoking on the ground. His armor has disappeared and he is severely burnt. From my medical knowledge, it's likely third degree burn. I can see that he has just taken out a knife from his pocket. Now that's a good knife, it didn't melt from the heat. I wonder where did he get it.

"Trying to join your brother?" I kicked the knife out of his hand. "Do you want to die that much?"

The man tried to stand up while shaking. It was useless, though. "...If I die, so be it. For that guy... to die for Cao Cao is my wish."

I could tell he was sincere.

"Why are you so loyal to him? You're not brainwashed."

"That's right... I followed Cao Cao with my own will." The man is having trouble speaking. He also has trouble breathing. Clearly his throat was also scorched by the heat, but he still continued. "...You cannot be unaware of the tragedy faced by Sacred Gear possessors."

"Of course." I have heard of what happen to Agrento-san, after all.

"...Not everyone is lucky like you who have a happy life... What do you think would happen to a kid like me who could freely manipulate shadows...?"

The man spoke in self mockery as he continued. I can already see where this is going on.

"Fear and oppression from others. Due to this power, I couldn't even live a normal life... But that man told me it was great to have this power."

Cao Cao.

"He also told me, being born with this power made me a talented and precious existence... He told me I could become a hero... If you heard these words which changed the meaning of your life, what would you think? - Wanting to live and die for that man is only natural. He's a great man. Just like my brother."

This man was pouring his heart out with his monologue. He is extremely devoted to Cao Cao. I can sympathy with him but I still need to stop Cao Cao. That guy is trying to do something to Kunou's mother. I can not allow that.

"I see that you love your brother a lot." I changed the subject. I don't want to hear about Cao Cao before I fight against him.

"Of course,..." He coughed.

"Here, drink this." I took out a small bottle. I then forced his mouth open and threw the content in.

"What did you put in me?"

"It's a medicine that can heal any kind of burn." A medicine made by Apollo, in fact. It has began working already. I can see that he's being healed.

"Treating an enemy, you're the dumbest guy I have ever met."

"Whatever, just tell me about your brother."

"My brother,... he was the one that protect me. When I was young, I was bullied everyday. It just won't end. I couldn't stand it. I even thought about comitting suicide."

"Your brother convince you otherwise?"

"Yes. No one knows that he has a Sacred Gear, he could have lived a normal life but he chose to protect me. He ruined his own life to protect me." The man looked happy and sad at the same time.

"He's a great brother." I spoke in admiration. I don't know if I can do that for my sister.

"He was the best." The guy stared at me with those same hatred filled eyes. "Until you came."

I didn't say anything. I know he's right. It is indeed my fault. There was so many things I can do to prevent his brother's death but I didn't do it. In the end, I was his killer. There's nothing I can say to make him forgive me but I still have one thing to give him. I put it on his hand.

"What is this?" He looked at it. "A frog?"

"A frog cellphone strap, actually." I pointed out. "It was the only thing we found on your brother."

Koizumi said it was the only thing in good state. Everything else has turned to ash. When I look at it, I don't know why but I got a feeling that I should bring it with me. Guess it was for this moment.

"You know, the day my brother died, was the day before my birthday." There are tears in his eyes now. "He promised buy me a gift. A cell phone strap for my newest phone. I was so happy. He even promised to make the best party for me."

"I know it won't do any good but I'm sorry." I tried my best to apology.

"You're right. It won't do any good. My brother is still death." He held the frog with both hands before his face. His tears are coming out like a rain. "I still can't see my brother again."

"Even so, I think you should live. Your brother won't like it if you die." I walked away. Nagato and Kunou followed me.

"Should we leave him like that?" Nagato asked as we walked.

"Yes, he needs to be alone."

I then heard the guy. "Cao Cao is waiting for you at Honmaru Palace."

Those were the last words I heard from him.

* * *

"So you guys are fine?"

"Well, we do have some problems over here but yeah, we are fine."

A few minutes after the fight, Issei contacted me. It seems we were separated into three groups. One is me, Nagato and Kunou. One is Azazel and Gabriel-san. The last one is consisted of Gremory-san's servants here along with Saji. I'm the closest to Nijou castle so now I am running along the subway rail line in front of Nijou Castle. My journey isn't filled with roses, however. There are monsters no matter where I go. They are the same as the one that attacked me last summer. That resurfaced an old question of mine: Where did they come from? I can defeat them easily enough, though. Thanks to Kanshou and Byakuya. A twin pair of black and white swords. Got to thanks the maker for adding strong affinity against monster to these two. The fact they always go back to my hands no matter how I throw is a plus.

"We are also attacked right now. First the monsters and now some of the Hero Faction's members."

"Can you deal with them?"

"I'm attacked by girls."

"Oh!"

I don't whether I should praise them for their bravery or scold them for their stupidity. Either ways, I hope they have a new set of clothes nearby. They will need it. Hmm, I can see the staircase leading to the surface. We must have arrived at the eastern gates. No one is here yet. They must be having trouble dealing with the Hero Faction. As the same time I stood in front of it, the massive gates gave off a great heavy sound as it opened. Weird, they were expecting us. I thought we are the one who have the element of surprise. How can they know we will come here?

"Kunou, just to be sure, you're going with us, right?" I turned around to look at the fox girl.

"Yes, I will come with you, no matter what!" She said without hesitation.

_Yare yare, why must girls be so difficult?_ We then entered the castle. Within the boundaries of Nijou castle, we walked past the gardens of Ninomaru Palace, and could already see the moat around Honmaru Palace. We passed through the yaguramon gate that connected to Honmaru Palace. The place we reached was - full of rows of ancient Japanese eaves. The garden was swept nice and clean. These were all illuminated by lights so even in the dark world of the night it was as bright as day.

"Welcome, Kyon." A man said to me. It's Cao Cao. He's standing in the center of this place. I can see that he's happy. "I see that you have beaten my assassin. Congratulation! I know you can do it."

That compliment sound like more you are mocking me.

"Mother!"

Kunou cried out. Following her gaze I found - a beautiful woman in a kimono standing there. I could see fox ears on her head, as well as several fox tails. This must be the kyuubi leader.

"Mother! I am Kunou! Please wake up."

But no matter how much Kunou cried out, Yasaka-san remained unresponsive. Beneath the darkness in her eyes was a completely expressionless face.

Kunou angrily glared at Cao Cao and his group.

"Contemptible, you guys! What have you done with mother!"

"We hope to have your mother cooperate during this time for a little experiment, little princess."

Experiment? What's his plan?

"Making this replica Kyoto and kidnapping the kyuubi leader, what are you trying to achieve, Cao Cao?" I prepared to fight. Cao Cao shows no sign that he's going to fight, though.

"The existence of Kyoto itself is actually a large scale magical device surrounded by powerful leylines." Cao Cao tapped the shaft of the spear against his shoulder audibly as he answered. "The various places known as famous sights are the power spots, abundant in spiritual, youkai and demonic power. The ancient yin yang masters (onmyoji) hoped to mold the city itself into a kind of massive 'power.' Well, precisely because of that, all sorts of existences have been attracted to this place... Our current pseudo space is located in the dimensional gap, both infinitesimally close to and infinitely far away from Kyoto at the same time. The power of the leylines is now flowing here. As the strongest level of existence amongst youkai, the nine-tailed fox is said to be on the level of the dragon kings in power. The relationship between Kyoto and the nine-tailed fox is also intricately linked in a variety of ways. That is why our plan must be carried out here."

Exhaling, Cao Cao continued with shocking words.

"-Using Kyoto and the power of the nine-tailed fox, the plan is to summon Great Red to this place. This would normally require a dragon gate as well as multiple dragon kings, but gathering several of them by force is virtually impossible even for god and buddha - So Kyoto and the power of the kyuubi will have to do as substitutes."

"You're trying to summon the Great Red? What for? Kill it?"

Cao Cao shook his head at my question.

"Well, maybe we won't go that far. Anyway, we will catch it first before we decide what to do. There are so many unknowns with its existence, and there is so much to be learned. For example, what effect the Dragon Eater will have on the Apocalypse Dragon. Anyway, no matter what, it's just an experiment to see if we can summon a powerful existence."

Dragon Eater?

"Don't think I will allow you to do that." I pointed Ea at him. Not just Ea, there are also weapons behind me. All of them are ready to skewer Cao Cao.

"Of course, we can stop all our plan. We will release Yasaka-san as well." He brought out his hand. "You just need to join us."

That again, does he know I won't agree? But he did say he will release Yasaka-san, maybe I should consider it...

"Don't listen to him, Kyon-san! He's lying." Kunou yelled at me. She makes a good point. But if I don't do what he says, what will happen to Yasaka-san?

"There's 99,989231% of him lying." Nagato told me her caculation. I know Nagato won't lie. That guy is one hell of a lying bastard.

"Actually, Cao Cao, I got a better plan." I charged at him "How about I beat the crap out of you?"

"That's most regrettable." Cao Cao parried my attack with a spear. "Look like I must kill you."

"We will see about that!" I fired my other weapons at him. Cao Cao jumped away to dodge one of them. His spear's front portion opened to release a golden aura which shaped itself into the blade of a spear. The instant it opened, it was as if the entire air shook. He used it to knock away the remaining weapons.

**"Be careful, I can feel something similar to the "Truth" from that spear."**

"You must be wondering what this is." He showed me the spear. I can feel a strange aura from it. "It's my Sacred Gear, True Longinus."

True Longinus, the spear that pierced Jesus. One of the Holy Relics known as the Holy Lance alongside the True Cross, Holy Chalice, Holy Nails, and the Shroud of Turin. The strongest Longinus. An extremely deadly weapon against both devil and god. Haruhi, what were you thinking when you gave such a weapon to a mad man? Maybe I shouldn't blame her but I will, just in case.

"Seeing that you refuse to join us,..." Cao Cao tapped the ground with his spear. "Focus power into the force nodes of the nine-tailed fox and prepare to summon Great Red. Georg!"

"Understood."

On Cao Cao's orders, the youth wearing a mage-style robe over his uniform - Georg reached out with his hand. What seemed to an endless number of magic circles appeared around him. Magical script and numbers began to spin rapidly within the circles. I recognize some of them. Demonic, Norse, Falllen Angel style. Quite a diverse array of spells.

A massive magic circle appeared underneath the kyuubi leader. That magic circle, though its appearance was different, I felt some of the crests to be familiar. It's the same as when we summon the consciousness of Midgardsormr.

"Oooh... ooh... ah...!"

Yasaka-san began to cry painfully. Whatever they are trying to do, it isn't good for her health. Suddenly, I see that something's wrong with the magic circle. Look it's being jammed by something.

"Cao Cao, someone is interfering with the process." The youth wearing the mage-style robe said. "It's most likely that girl over there." He's looking at Nagato.

Turning around, I can see Nagato is doing something. I see, she has seen how some of those magic circles work. She must be hacking into them right now. It looks like it will some times to completely cancel them, though. The guy called Georg is trying to stop her but I don't think he can match her speed. He still make a very good effort, though.

"So you have prepared for this." Cao Cao took a stance. "Look like I will have to kill that girl first." He ran to Nagato.

"Like I will let you!" I slashed at him with Ea. Cao Cao stopped his charge to block.

[Download Complete!]

Just in case, I copied the spear's effect against devil. I also I tried to copy it's "Truth" but just as I expected, the spear's will didn't let me.

"So that's the download ability." Cao Cao said as he tried to push me back. "Tell me, what did you copy?"

"Figure out yourself."

I took out another sword behind me and attacked him. Cao Cao jumped back. I immediately fired more sword bullets at him. Unfortunately, he just dodged all of them. Some of the swords followed him like homing missles. He used his spear to knock them away. There's absolutely no unnecessary movements from him. He's a highly trained warrior.

"That Gate of Babylon of your certainly is powerful. It does have weakness, however. You can only fire ten at a time. Most of them can only go in one direction so it's easy to dodge. It would be much more effective to use their special powers but you don't have enough power for that. You also can't use Ea efficiently due it's unusual shape. Am I right, Kyon?" He gave me a wryly smile.

He's right, much to my anger. He's like a modern day Cao Cao, a geinus at combat. The hardest to beat kind of foes. This battle will be hard. I have fought and even defeated many overwhelming opponents but this battle is much different. That's because I'm the more powerful one here. That's why Cao Cao won't make the same mistake as my previous opponents: Arrogance. No, he does have arrogance. Unlike others though, he doesn't let it blind him. He has control over his emotion. That's why he is a terrifying foe. He knows what can be used against me and isn't afraid to use them. He won't underestimate me. He will use everything to bring me down. I can't drop my guard in this battle.

"This would have been easier had you accepted my offer." Cao Cao said.

"Nah, I know how annoying a group like you can be." I remembered something. "By the way, how did you know we were coming?"

"Simple really, did you really think I would let a picture of Yasaka-san being held here get away?"

So that was just to lure us here.

"Right now, my allies are fighting your friends. They won't be able to help you."

"We will see."

We then charged into each other again. I turned Ea into a hammer and slammed it on Cao Cao. He parried it with his spear. I thought this would make him stay in one place while I fired my bullets at him but he kicked my stomach to get away. He then made an energy blast come right at me. I used a shield to block it.

"You're very good but you still lack training."

"Thanks for the advice, Cao Cao. It would have been much better had you fallen on the ground when you said it, though."

"Well, I don't want to dirty my clothes."

He aimed his spear at me. I thought he was about to run forward but suddenly, the blade extended. I brought out a shield.

SHATTER!

The shield broke from the impact. The blade is still coming at me.

"Damn it!"

"Kyon-san!"

The blade made contact.

"Now that's new."

When the dust is cleared, everyone saw that I'm unharmed. My hands are stopping the spear by grabbing. What's more, I'm wearing a golden armor based on a dragon.

"I know about that armor." Cao Cao said after getting a good look. He then pulled the blade back. "It's [Down Fall Dragon Another Armor], I thought only Azazel has it. How is it...?"

I didn't let him finish his word. This armor, it can only last for limited time. I need to be quick. With Ea in my hand, I ran toward him.

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]

"I will see how powerful you are."

Once again, he parried my attack. The difference is, this time Ea's tip is right in front of his face. He seems to realize what I'm doing since his eyes opened wide. He tried to jump away but I won't let him.

"Enuma Elish!"

He was knocked back from the attack. He soon landed on the ground. Part of his clothes has been torn away. There's blood coming from his face. He is severly injured. He can still stand, however. That spear of his seems to have somekind of protection power. It decreased the damage from my attack.

"That's a good one." Cao Cao wiped the blood of his face. He isn't troubled by the pain at all. He can still smile. "To repay it, let me show you one of your major weakness."

He pointed the spear at something. Not me, not Nagato, not Kunou,... Wait, he's pointing at Yasaka-san. He's about to fire the blade again!

"Yasaka-san!" I ran to where she's. When I was near her, my armor suddenly began to shatter. This must be it's limit.

"Not now!"

It sure choose a good time for that.

Slice!

I managed to stop the spear with the remaining part of the armor. Unfortunately, my right arms is... no where near my body now.

"Kyon-san!"

"Don't come any closer!" I stopped Kunou.

"That's your weakness, always try to be a hero. Yasaka-san would have been fine even if the blade had hit her." Cao Cao took something out of his pocket. It's a phoenix tear. Dropping it on his body, all of his injuries are healed. How the hell did he get something like that?

"Black market." Cao Cao laughed. "As long we keep certain channels open, all it takes is money. I'm sure the Phoenix family definitely does not want these to fall in our hands."

Great, now something like that is in the terrorist's hand. My misfortune still hasn't ended.

"Now then, I should start with the experiment." Cao Cao walked to where Nagato is. "Your friends are most likely death already."

"Don't think you have won!" I used my remaining strength to fire a knife at Cao Cao.

"It's useless." Cao Cao stepped to the side. The knife harmlessly passed him.

Seeing that, I only laughed. Not because I have given up. "It was never my intention to hit you." I pointed at where the person the knife is coming for. Cao Cao immediately what I'm trying to do so he turned around in haste.

"Georg, get out of there!" He shouted. Georg also realized the danger so he put up a magical barrier.

"I didn't try to hit him as well." The knife touched the magical circle. The moment it did, the circle shattered. Yasaka-san's pain has stopped. The knife, it's Rule Breaker, the perfect weapon in this kind of situation.

"Nagato, get Kunou and Yasaka-san out of here!" I yelled. Nagato nodded her head. Kunou doesn't seem to like that, though.

I can't see clearly what's happening now. I'm in too much pain for that. I can't move at all. A huge amount of blood is coming out from where my arm was. My consciousness is fading. Is this it? Am I going to die now? Maybe my time has come. I was able to save Yasaka-san. I did achieve something. Perhaps it's time for the curtain of my life to fall.

Suddenly, an image of girl appeared. She still has that annoying smile...

Damn it, I can't die here! I still need to watch over that girl. I won't allow myself to die here! I... I... won't...

I WON'T DIE HERE!

Something suddenly busted out of my stump. I can feel my strength is coming back. What is this?

"W-What is that!?" Cao Cao asked in shock. The magcian guy is also shock. Kunou as well. In fact, everyone would be shock if they were here. Because, my right arm has returned. No, a new right arm has replaced it. It's no longer a human arm. There are scales all over it. Claws, as well. It's now a dragon arm. Just like when I first used the "truth". Except now it's a black and red arm with golden lines. I can sense a huge amount of energy from it.

**"This is because of my power that enter you."** Enki explained.** "You can transfer the energy in your hand to Ea to acquire a new power."**

I can do that, Enki?

"Of course. That is, unless you want to have a dragon arm for the rest of your life."

I'm surrounded by annoying people. Why!?... Oh well, let try what Enki said. I placed my hand on Ea. A golden light then enveloped it.

"Time of round two!"

Something shattered. It's not the world this time. It's... Ea.

"I, who is the truth..."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for not changing the battle against the shadow guy much. It's hard to think of a different way or an OC to replace him.

You know, sometimes I dream about having a TV tropes page for this fic. Yeah, I know that's very hard but a guy can dream.

Also, I have been thinking about writing Kyon's version of badass creed (Like the one Issei and Vali say when they activate True Queen and Juggernaut Overdrive). I have my own version but you're to give suggestion.


	29. Chapter 29

"I, who is the truth..."

The first line, the trigger. The pebble that will start the avalanche. The noise calling for apocalypse. Of course, it can't do that by itself. I need to finish it. The creed that show the truth nature of my power.

"... Am the Omega dragon who created Gods..."

Everything came from the "truth". The "truth" is Omega. Every lives, every objects, every powers, every concepts came from it.

"... I blacken infinite, I redden dreams..."

Even gods are no exception. They are creations of the "truth". It's their father. It's their mother. It's the one who gave them lives.

"... For I only allow the truth..."

No lies is accepted. No lies can exist. No lies are allowed. All of them are destroyed. That's the "truth". But lies are everywhere. It exists in every creations. Even the world itself is a lie.

"... I shall become the eternal emperor of destruction and show you..."

And just like how it was born,...

"... The Alpha of your destiny..."

The "truth" will end it.

[Blades of Truth!]

I opened my eyes. I feel the same as when I used the "Truth" but I can see that it's different. The world didn't change this time, I can still see many different colors. Not just black and red. I am not standing above my opponent nor there are enormous fields of force below me. I am still in the exact same place, in the same world. The others are still here, both friends and enemies. Their faces are all the same. Shocked. If everything is the same then what changed? Looking at my hands, I found the answer. The one that changed was Ea. Not longer it has the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar. It's now a pair of red and black swords. A beautiful pair of swords. The aura generated by them seems to distort the room. I wonder if that's the reason for everyone's shocked faces. The more important question, however, is: What are these?

**"This is a new power that was born from your desire of Ea being a more effective weapon."** Enki explained. **"You could say it is your sub-species Balance Breaker but..."**

That would be wrong, right?

**"Yes, it's more like a sub-species Juggernaut Drive. It's based what you want the "Truth" to be."**

What Enki said is most likely correct. I did wish for the "Truth" to be more compact. I also wished it to cost less power. I can see that Ea has fulfilled my wish. I can use these swords much more easier. For some reason, the aura of them is both intimidating and warm at the same time. Yeah, I know that is kinda hard to understand. Trust me, a lot of things these days doesn't make sense at all. It must be because the situation I'm in is kinda like Shonen series. And just like other similar stories, the character always get some kind of crazy powers that make no sense. I guess I should do as the old saying. "Just go with the flow".

By the way, despite that you are the will of Ea, you don't seem understand it. Why is that, Enki?

**"I have told you already, I'm not the will of Ea. I can speak with you because of it's connection to my world. Ea has a mind of it own."**

Why have I never heard speaking then?

**"She's shy. She also has a strange mind. I can't understand her sometimes. Don't worry, she likes you a lot"**

What do mean by "she" and "likes me a lot"?

**"I mean that she is one of your "girls"."** Enki tried to laugh softly but I can hear it. Actually, I think he only pretend that he didn't want me to hear him.

That's nice to hear. Now, how about you go back to your "Home of annoying friends" already? Also, there is no such thing as my "girls".

**"So typical of him. Always in denial about this."** Despite that I can't see him, I bet Enki has just shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly, I felt danger. I immediately acted on instinct and raised one of the swords up.

KACHING!

The sound of impact. Turning to my attacker, I see that it's my old friend who is no longer a friend, Cao Cao. He's trying to push me back with True Longinus. Although I'm being attacked, I feel quite happy. I finally got to see him being troubled. I have never liked his "I'm better than you" face. Still, I really hate the fact I always forgot talking is not a free action.

"That's a good move." I said to him. He seems to be surprised about it. Must be because now I'm the one not in trouble. "To repay it, I will show you what I can do now."

[Boost!Divide!Boost!Divide!Boost!Divide!Boost! Divide!]

I continuously boost my own power while divide his spear's power. I then raised my other sword up. Cao Cao has realized what I'm trying to do. He prepared to kick the ground to push himself back but I won't allow him.

KIRIK!

My sword strike his spear. It began to crack and finally... shattered. The force from it made Cao Cao lose his balance. Using the chance, I slashed him vertically with the sword that was holding True Longinus. He tried to use his arms to block it but the attack was too fast and he was knocked away.

"What was that?" He said while panting. His left arm is holding the wounded part. "I thought you can only two powers at the same time. That speed, it came from "Excalibur Rapid", rig..." He widen his eyes. "How!?"

The reason for his surprise is simple, I suddenly appeared right in his face. You could say that I was fast but I assure you, I didn't move. No, Cao Cao was the one that appeared near me. Now, I slashed at him with both swords in a "X" shaped attack. When he backed away, I extended Ea's length. He jumped to the side and fired an energy blast at me. When it came near, Ea absorbed it.

"That's your absorb ability." Cao Cao planted his spear on the ground to stand still. "So you can now use all of your powers."

"You could say that. Also, let me tell you something." I pointed the other sword at him. "Your blast can't be contained in Ea so here, have it back!"

[Boost!Boost!]

I shot his attack back at him. It's bigger this time, though. Of course, he immediately moved away.

"It won't be that easy." I moved Ea. The blast also changed direction and turned to the right.

"Cra...!"

Smack!

Before he can finish his words, he was hit right in the face. His face is covered by smoke. I can see red liquid dropping from his face.

"... So this your power... incredible..." Kunou said in awe. Even Nagato who is beside her is surprised.

"Just as I thought, you're the most terrifying opponent." When the smoke cleared, I see that he had placed his hand on one of his eyes. I don't he will see anything with that eye again. "The "truth" is something that can't be underestimated."

"Thanks for the compliment but I think you're overestimating me." I planted a sword on the ground and the other on my shoulder. "Both Vali and Issei are more powerful than me."

"No, I'm pretty sure Enki is the most powerful dragon in existence, even more powerful than Great Red." Cao Cao has fallen to his knees due to exhaustion. "Even Ophis who shows no fear when talk about fighting Great Red fears Enki."

"I think she just hates him."

**"Yeah, she just doesn't like my lame jokes."**

Oh, congratulation! You have finally realized how lame you are.

**"That's it! I will never help you again!"** Enki then went to sleep.

"You will always hate the one above you." Cao Cao tried to stand up but it's too much for him.

"Cao Cao, are you okay?" His ally, Georg asked. He is still trying to cast some spells. Most likely to control Yasaka-san. It's in vain, though. A human can not defeat an alien with a computer in her head like Nagato here when it come to hacking.

"I'm fine!" Cao Cao shouted. He then turned to me. "I have realized a limit of your new power. You can't use Gate of Babylon, right?"

I hate when he is that sharp. He must have realized it from the fact he's still alive. If I could use Gate of Babylon, an eye wouldn't be the only thing he lose. I won't admit that, though. Let him use that _genius_ mind of his.

"I have realized something as well." I spoke out my observation. "Your group, you can't do an all-out warfare with it, right?"

"Yes, this kind of team is not suited for long term warfare. Though individually we are strong, we cannot stand against the allied forces. Yes, we will inflict heavy losses upon them, but we will be eliminated. Targeting vulnerabilities with sudden attacks is far more efficient, so I will continue to stay in this kind of organization."

How_ smart_.

"Cao Cao, you sure you're okay? We need to look at that eye..." The room shook like there is an earthquake. "It's the Sekiryuutei! His power is destabilizing this dimension!"

Issei, he must have obtained a new power as well. I'm kind curious. Hope it's not something perverted again.

"Georg, call the others back!" Cao Cao said. A magical circle then appeared. Emerging from it is a bunch of people.

"What is the meaning of this, Cao Cao!?" A man said. He is a two meter tall man with a well-built body. "I was still fighting the Sekiryuutei!"

"Shut up already, Hercales! Cao Cao was right to call us here." Another man argued. He had the appearance of a young man with silver-white hair. "If we had been hit by that, we wouldn't be alive now."

"So that's Kyon-kun huh." A woman looked at me. She's a beautiful blonde-haired girl. "Was he the one that did this to you?" She said after looking at how injured Cao Cao is.

"Yes." The silver-white hair man helped Cao Cao up. "Thanks, Siegfried."

"Is that so?" The man called Hercales flexed his neck loudly. "I will see how powerful he is."

Oh, what a coincident. I have always wanted to beat the crap out of a body-builder like you. Let see if you are as powerful as your ancestor. Just to warn you, I'm more dangerous than those trials.

We both took our stances. Before the fight can begin, however...

"Kyon!"

"Kyon-san!"

Multiple voices were heard. Turning around, I can see the rest of the group. They all are injured and their clothes are not in good condition. They are all alright, however.

"You guys..." I can't hide how happy I was seeing them. "Glad to see you can come."

"Is that Yasaka-san?" Yuuto asked after spotting Yasaka-san. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know."

"Okay then, let finish this." Issei came forward. "Don't think you could leave without some punishments!"

Once again, a fight couldn't start. This time it's because...

Bzzzz! Bzzzz!

A noise began to rock the dimension. I've heard this sound before, it's the sound of space being sliced open. Looking up at the direction of the noise - there was a hole being formed. T-This is...! It appeared in my mind, the image of the giant red dragon in the dimensional gap.

"Looks like it's starting."

Cao Cao happily laughed. What is going!? I thought I had prevented the summoning of Great Red!

"Both of you two's new powers must have triggered it." Cao Cao spoke in a mocking tone while pointing at me and Issei.

Don't tell me it's my fault. Damn it, I so don't want a "Nice job breaking it, hero" now.

"Georg, prepare the Dragon Eater ritual -"

Cao Cao stopped midway in his words. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the dimensional gap with a questioning expression.

"...Wait, that's not Great Red? ...That's, plus this touki...!"

Roar!

Appearing out of the dimensional gap was a massive slender oriental dragon, a few dozens of metres long. It's a dragon, alright. But it's not the Great Red. Unless the magnificent Great Red has decided to dye his entire body green and made himself smaller. Of course, that won't happen. So... who is that dragon? Exuding a green aura as it gracefully flew in the night sky, it was quite a dream-like sight.

"- It's the Mischievous Dragon, Yu-Long!" Cao Cao yelled.

Yu-Long?... Oh, that Dragon King. It doesn't seem like Cao Cao is staring at he dragon, though. He's looking at something on the dragon's back. Focusing on that place, I spotted a small figure. He has fallen from the dragon's back... No, he jumped! That height must be child play to him. Please don't ask me to pay your medical fees, oh brave one.

The tiny figure completely ignored the height, and safely landed on the ground.

"What a massive flow of youkai ki, as well as the flow of [Domination]. Due to these, the entire capital city is full of strange fluctuations."

The short figure had an elderly male voice, and approached us slowly step by step. So tiny. His figure was really short. He had the height of a kindergarten school child. I can see a monk's cassock gradually took form over his body. His fur shined, giving off a golden brilliance. Looking closer, I realized he is a monkey. An old monkey. HIs face is all wrinkled. He has black skin. Is he a youkai? A monkey youkai?

In his hand, is staff-like weapon with red and gold colors scheme. On his forehead are prayer beads. He wears a shades with a cyber design. He looks at the Hero Faction while smoking his pipe. He has a confidence smile. He doesn't seem to fear the Hero Faction at all. He's amused, instead.

"Hey, it's been awhile, holy spear user. That damn kid finally grew up."

The monkey old man spoke to Cao Cao. Cao Cao smiled, almost closing his eyes.

"The great Victorious Fighting Buddha, I wouldn't have expected you to come. I've heard that you have been thwarting our efforts all over the world."

That little kid with an old man over there is Son Goku!? He isn't what I imagined. I thought he would look more... cooler.

"Kid, your pranks have gone too far. It wasn't easy for me to get assigned to have talks with the kyuubi leader on behalf of the Heavenly Emperor, and here you go kidnapping her. There are heroes who become gods and then there are heroes whose descendants poison the world. Tyranny and domination only lasts a single generation, isn't that saying correct? Cao Cao."

"Poison? To be called poison by you, I am honoured."

Your mind lost more screws than I first thought. I could see that Cao Cao treated this old man with reverence as they spoke. By the way, the entire Heroes Faction seemed to be gazing at the monkey old man with great seriousness? Or should I say tension, it seemed like they were under heavy pressure. That's only natural, no one can stand against Son Goku without being afraid.

"Still, I intended to save you guys when I came here but it's already over." The monkey old man placed his staff on his shoulder. He then turned to me. "Good work, kid."

"Ah,... thanks." I scratched my head. This is kinda awkward.

"Siegfried! Don't take him on! If it's you-"

Though Cao Cao tried to stop him, Siegfried happily rushed in with a sword in his hand. I can sense it's a demonic sword. A powerful one.

"Monkey boss! If it's that Sun Wukong, then I have no objections to such an opponent - "

"Extend, staff."

Crash!

As he spoke calmly, the staff in Goku-san's hands rapidly extended in length, easily sending Siegfried flying. Siegfried blocked but it was useless.

"-!"

Crash crash crash crash crash!

With one hit, Siegfried was sent flying into a pile of debris. Now that one scary old man.

"You are not ready to be my opponent, young demonic sword user. Not enough strength in that waist. You'd better train again. Start with jogging."

I don't think jogging will not be enough. Running will be better. Like run the hell away from you, Son Goku-san!

"-Capture and bind. Mist!"

The mist from Georg began to surround First Gen and gathered.

"-By the justice of heaven, thunder sealing the dragon's jaw. Prostrate upon the ground."

Thud.

Goku-san chanted the spell, and then tapped his staff on the ground once, and the mist dispersed. Yare yare, how overpowered can he be?

"Your Sacred Gear training is very weak. You should enter in a dialogue with it like those two dragons over there, how's that?"

It's kinda nice to hear a compliment. Hearing it from a monkey kind diminish the happiness, though.

"... I see. That monstrous strength still exists... We keep hearing how strong you were in your younger days. But how is it now?"

To Cao Cao's question, Goku-san simply shrugged his shoulders fearlessly.

Siegfried picked himself up from the rubble and said to Cao Cao.

"Cao Cao. It's over. Sun Wukong is famous for stopping Khaos Brigade operations numerous times. If we continue to attack recklessly, valuable talent may get injured. I was too naive. He is ridiculously strong."

Hearing that, Cao Cao stepped back. Now there's a smart one.

"Time to retreat eh. Choosing the wrong moment could result in grave injuries."

Smack!

The Hero Faction swiftly gathered in one spot, and the mist user started activating a giant magic circle conjured under his feet. It's a transportation magical circle. They are trying to get away. I need to...

"Wait!" Issei ran toward them.

FALL!

"Kyon?" He stopped when he saw me fell to ground. Damn, it's hard to keep up a cool appearance.

"Kyon-san!" Kunou rushed toward me.

"You okay?" Nagato did the same but I don't think she moved. More like teleport. Hmm, it seems that Cao Cao has gotten away. Great, it will be a hard fighting him next time.

"So that's the homunculus..." Goku-san looked at Nagato with interest. "More interesting than I thought."

"Hey, is it over already?" Suddenly, the dragon beside Goku-san spoke. "And to think how much time I wasted to get here."

Goku-san puffed his pipe and spoke.

"You can eat your fill of Kyoto cuisine later. How's that?"

"That's a promise, old man! You have to treat me to some delicacies later!"

Well, they are better partners than me and Enki.

**"The reason for that is because of you!"**

You need to look clearer, Enki.

"Mother! Mother!"

Kunou cried as she called for Yasaka-san... but there was no response. Her pupils were still gray and had not recovered consciousness.

"Now what should we do? Though I can use sennjutsu to remove the evil ki presence, it will take a long while."

Puffing his pipe, Goku-san was considering other solutions.

"I think I can help." I walked to where Yasaka-san is. Nagato helped me. "I have a power that may allow me to talk with Yasaka-san's soul." More like breasts but he doesn't need to know that.

"Is that so?" Goku-san then looked at something on me. He then pointed at my charm. "Use that charm of your, it will help. I will help too."

Holding the charm, I remembered what the fox lady from last time said. This charm attracted youkai. Maybe it can call out Yasaka-san.

"Kunou, I'm going to help your mother but I need your help."

"What do I have to do?" Kunou is determined to do whatever it takes.

"Hold my hand." I reached out my hand. The charm is on it. Kunou grabbed my hand. "Close your eyes. Let do this"

I closed my eyes. I then saw a black space. Kunou is beside me. She is running toward something. It's her mother, Yasaka-san. She is being chained. She is also naked which just make this more difficult.

"Mother... please return to normal... I beg you, please..."

Kunou spoke. However, Yasaka-san was still unresponsive. Tears streamed down Kunou's face as she continued.

"...I won't be stubborn any more... I will eat the fish I hate. I won't fly out of Kyoto at night any more... So please, please go back to the usual mother... Please... forgive Kunou... Mother..."

...What a depressing plea. Kunou continued apologizing many times to Yasaka-san. She is speaking her heart out but there is still no change... No, I can see it. The chain that tight Yasaka-san, it's disappearing.

"... Ku... nou..."

Yasaka-san eyes is moving. She's waking up. Try harder, Kunou!

"Mother! Kunou is here! Please sing that song to me again! Please teach me to dance again! Kunou, Kunou will be a good girl from now on! I want to be with mother... in Kyoto! I want to live together in Kyoto...!"

Flash.

A gentle light surrounded Kunou, and then the light began to cover Yasaka-san. The light destroyed the remaining chains, freeing Yasaka-san. Then both me and Kunou found ourselves back at the normal world.

"...This place is?"

Yasaka-san's body was shaking, which was worrying. I can say for sure she has come back, however. Kunou then jumped to her mother's bosom and cried continuously.

"Mother! Mother!"

Yasaka-san tenderly embraced Kunou, caressing her head.

"...What is it, Kunou. You're always such a crybaby."

What a touching scene. A family reunion, there is nothing happier than that. I think all of us here are crying. Well, Nagato doesn't show it but I think she's happy as well.

"Goku-san, it's over, right?" I raised my hand weakly.

"Yes, This incident is over."

"Excuse me, then."

My consciousness cut off right then.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself laying on stretcher. The first thing I saw is Nagato's face looking over me. Looking around, I saw that I'm on the hotel's roof. A bunch of people are running around treating the injured with Gabriel-san's leading. All of us are exhausted. Saji is on a stretcher like me. My body is mostly healed. Must be Agrento-san's work. I also see Azazel, he is being treated by Rossweisse-san while complaining how painful her treatment is. He also said something about wanting Gabriel-san to be the nurse. In your dream, pal.

"Are you alright?" Nagato asked me. She is concerned about my well being huh.

"I think so." I tried to stand up but Nagato prevented me. "How long I have been asleep?"

"Few hours."

Glad she doesn't say the exact time.

"Hey, why are you sad?" I said after looking at her eyes. "I'm fine. There is no need to worry."

"I couldn't help you."

"You did help me." I said to her. "If it weren't for you, who knows what would have happened to Yasaka-san?"

"It's not enough."

To me, it is. Just seeing that you're alright is enough for me.

"Kyon-kun." A voice. It came from Koizumi. He is walking toward me. "I see that you've waken up."

"How is Haruhi?"

"She was throwing the tantrum." Koizumi chuckled. "It took a lot of efforts calming her down."

Just as I thought.

"Where are Kunou and Yasaka-san?" I can't see them anywhere.

"They are fine. They have returned home so Yasaka-san can rest."

"What about the Hero Faction?"

"Unfortunately, we couldn't catch them." Koizumi held his head down.

"I would be more surprised it you did."

"That man, Cao Cao, he certainly is dangerous." Koizumi then looked away. "Look like I have to go."

When he walked away, another person came near me. It's the hero from Journey to the West, Son Goku-san.

"Kid." He called out to me. "I see that you're alright."

"It will take sometimes before I'm in top shape, though."

"I see. I have also seen that you've awaken a new power. Can you tell me what is it?"

[Blades of Truth], my new power. Even now I can't fully understand it. I can tell you the basic, however. It involve manipulating truths and lies. Changing what is a lie to a truth. For example, when I fought Cao Cao and he has gotten away, "I am near Cao Cao" is a lie. Using that power, I can change it into the truth. The effect is Cao Cao teleported to my location. It's also how I manage to use all of my powers and change direction of that energy blast by changing "I can use all of my powers" and "The blast can be controlled by my sword" from lie to truth. How much and what I can change depend how much power I give to Ea. To change more complex stuffs I would need more than just an arm. To make it simple, it's like reality warping... Wait, does that make me like Haruhi? That is not good.

"Sorry, Goku-san, maybe next time." I know I shouldn't distrust him but the less people know, the less chance my opponent will find a counter.

"Alright, just be sure to stay safe. I don't want to see God cry." He turned his face away from me. "You must excuse me. I will go find that idiot from my family."

As he walked away, he asked me one last question. "Why didn't you join the Hero Faction? As a human, you must be thinking the same thing as them."

It didn't take me a single second to think of an answer. "That's true but I believe that peace can be achieved." I said with confidence.

Hearing my answer, Goku-san laughed. "You are an interesting man as well." He turned to Yu-Long-san. "So long, kid. Good luck with your life. And remember this, no matter what anyone else say, I think you're a true hero. Unlike those brats."

"Thanks, Goku-san."

He then left the place with Yu-Long-san. I remember something he said. Idiot from his family huh... He must be talking about Bikou. After seeing how powerful is Goku-san, I can only wish good luck to Bikou which I won't. He is a terrorist, after all.

I then looked up to the sky. It's still dark but I suppose morning is about to come. Unlike the other day, however, it's much brighter now. The moon, the stars, they are all there. Perhaps they symbolize that it's over. That the brighter time of my life is coming back. I certainly hope so. My mind went back to sleep as I watched. I didn't have any dreams. Or maybe I did but I couldn't remember. I didn't care. Dream is just a lie.

* * *

The next day, we decided to visit the Heavenly Dragon Temple, Tenryuu-ji. It's as beautiful as you see it on the newspaper and TV. Mayber more since you can see it with your own eyes. It would have been a much better experience, actually, had Haruhi not been there. She was doing the same youkai calling. Fortunately for everyone that isn't her, she was caught by the teachers and received an hour long lecture from Rossweisse-san. She ran out of strength for the rest of the day so I didn't have to deal with her scheme. Ironically, she never realized there was a youkai in front of her the entire time. To apology for her rash action, Kunou became our tour guide. It was kinda jarring hearing her explain about the surroundings of Arashiyama like Nison-in and Jojakko-ji in great details. Hate to admit it, that little girl is way smarter than me. The only bad thing I can say is that she needs to control her excitement better. As for her mother, she is fine. She is still resting but Kunou said her mother will greet us on our last day.

When the sun went to sleep and the moon took the sun's position was when all of my problems for today crashed down on me. First, Haruhi regained her lost strength and scolded me about losing the charm which, in reality, I gave to Kunou as a gift. From what the other youkai said, the charm has lost it's power. Could Haruhi give it that power just so I could save Yasaka-san? In the old days, I would be denying it but I can't say the same these days.

And when Haruhi finally ran out of words like a record that has come it's end, she removed herself from this room like a small but highly powerful storm. I almost thought the door would break from how she opened it but I suppose it has taken worse. When I saw that she was out of sight, I breathed in relief. That was a stupid action. I dropped my guard. Naturally, fate answered by making a certain sister turned devil came into the room, wearing her pyjama. Her sudden appearance in my room is suspicious enough. Her closing the door quietly set up all the alarms in my brain. I think every part of it are blinking like mad now. Still, I have to be a gentleman even though I know it would only cause my early death.

"Xenovia, what are you doi...?" I was unable to finish that line as Xenovia placed her hand on my mouth and made a "Shh..." sound. I think this is when my mind start working on escape plan now. The door is out of the question. Maybe the window.

I forcefully removed her hand. "What are you doing here!? And why did you close the door like that?"

She didn't answer me. Her hands are reaching for her clothes. Her face is red. She started make some suggestive noises. I don't need to be a geinus to figure out what she is trying to do. I immediately grabbed her hand.

"Hey, don't you start doing that again!" She tried to resist but I think she could get out anytime soon. "Stop with that thought already!"

"I think this is a perfect time for this." She ignored my words. "You have become more powerful and the child can take pride in being conceived in a great place in Kyoto."

The only thing that kid will feel is embarrassment because his mother has an uncontrolable sexual urge and lack common senses. I am still holding her hands in one place. I just need to wait for her strength to run out and I will be fine. I'm sure Haruhi is far away and won't get back soon.

"You're being stubborn." Xenovia pouted. She stopped struggling. Has she given up? "Look like I need to do this the hard way."

Before I can take in what she just said, an expected action occurred. Xenovia pushed herself forward, dragging me along the ride in accordance to physic's laws. To make it worse, the bed is right behind me so now I'm laying on it with Xenovia on top of me. I think her face is even more red now.

"Let us begin." She said seductively. Her hands began to remove her clothes. With a loud noise, her clothes fell into the ground. Her extremely beautiful body is now the only thing my eyes can concentrate upon. They refused to move away. She then moved her face near mine.

"How do you want it? Easy or hard?" Before I can protest, her hand stopped my mouth again. "Hard it is, then."

I can't believe this. I have just won again a difficult enemy and now I'm going to lose miserably against another one. The only thing that I can do is hoping for a moment killer to come and stop the mad woman that is touching my body in a wrong way. Just then, I heard the sound of the door unlocking. Ah, thanks you for coming, my savior!

I should have realized that I will never get that lucky. The first price I have to pay was having all of my hopes shot down because of a familiar voice.

"I just want to take a walk. Why did she have to lecture me? I mean, Kyon did the exac..." Haruhi stopped speaking. Her eyes blinked when she saw us. Her mind is trying to digest the information. Finally, it succeeded. "What the hell are you two doing!?"

Glad to see you can come, Haruhi. I bet your mind is now thinking about my newest penalty.

"Oh, it's you." Xenovia isn't disturbed at all. She still tried to take away my virginity. "Want to join?"

What kind of question is that!? Oh well, Haruhi will say no immediately. Unlike what I thought, however, five minutes passed and Haruhi still stood there with her face red. Why do you need to think about this, idiot!? Just say no and help me already!

"I... I... I..." Haruhi stuttered. That isn't a good sign.

Just as I thought my problem couldn't get any worse, another person who I don't want to see while I'm in this kind of situation came in.

"You two are too loud. It's late already, go to be..." When she saw us, Rossweisse-san has the same reaction as Haruhi. "What... What... What..." She pointed her shaking finger at us.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"

Yare yare.

* * *

The last day of the school trip, all of us are on the Kyoto bullet train station platform. The demon known as "exhaustion" still hasn't gone away from us who fought against the Hero Faction. We literally have to drag ourselves for the rest of this trip. The others are much luckier than me. Haruhi saved all of her strength for today so I have to lose even more of my stamina to prevent her from doing something stupid. I couldn't even take a sit. The other members of the SOS brigade even encourage her. Are they trying to shorten my life? They are doing a very good job of it.

"In the end, we get nothing." Seeing the dejected look of Haruhi as she walked to the train make me feel sad. Maybe one day I can tell her the truth. But for now, I think my mouth will stay shut.

As for what happen yesterday, well, we were all lectured by Rossweisse-san . Yes, despite the fact I'm a victim, I got a lecture as well. It's even longer than what she gave to others. I don't know why she was so mad. Enki said something about she was jealous but I think he was just speaking nonsense again. Despite all that lecture, Xenovia still wouldn't give up. Rossweisse-san has to drag her out of my room. I think Xenovia was possessed by something. She was really aggressive.

I also have found out about the Hero Faction. The members I encountered that day beside Cao Cao and Georg were Heracles, Siegfried, Jeanne and Leonardo. Of course, they are descendants, not the real one. Though, it's kinda weird that Leonardo da Vinci has a descendant. Wasn't he bisexual? Never mind that. The fight against them were really difficult due to they all have sub-spieces Balance Breaker and even a Longinus. Even Saji couldn't do anything much in his Dragon King form. In the end, it took Issei's new power, Illegal Move Trident, to drive them back. The way he reached it, I think you can already figure out by yourself. To give you a hint, it has connection to the molester case and Gremory-san was summoned by Issei. I guess both me and Issei are getting stronger. Unlike Issei, though, I don't feel happy.

As a side note, Azazel finally has a date with Gabriel-san. He took an attack for her to get it. It didn't work, though. Gabriel-san is so innocent that she doesn't even know what a love hotel is. The look on Azazel when he got back was so satisfying.

"Kyon-san..." Kunou said to me with a sad voice. Today, both her and Yasaka-san came to see us off. "Are, are you still coming back to Kyoto?"

"If I get the chance, sure." I think it will be long before that happen. As long as that black hole still around, I won't have enough money for the trip.

Yasaka-san then came forward.

"Azazel-sama, Kyon-sama Sekiryuutei-sama, as well as all the devils, angels, fallen angels, my apologies. I wanted to thank you all. I am prepared to meet and have talks with Leviathan-sama and the Victorious Fighting Buddha. I have always hoped that everyone can turn the situation around and strengthen cooperation, and never let Kyoto be terrorized again."

"Ah, I leave things in your hands, leader of the youkai."

Azazel smiled, shaking hands with Yasaka-san. But suddenly Serafall-san placed her hand on top of theirs.

"Ufufu, everyone return for now. Afterwards, Yasaka-san, the monkey ojichan and I will enjoy the very interesting Kyoto together."

Serafall-san looked very happy. It seemed like she was going to stay for a while in Kyoto and have further talks with the youkai but I can bet that work doesn't take even half of her scheldue, given how she wholeheartedly pointed every good restaurants and cosplay shops to me.

Then I heard a series of high pitched noises. It's the sound about to leave. It echoed across the platform. Telling us to say goodbye. We all entered the train. As the door closed, I saw Kunou shouted at me.

"You must come back! Kunou will always wait for you!"

"Sure, I will bring all of my friends." I waved at her. "Show me all of Kyoto next time!"

"Yes!" She waved back. "Thank you for everything!"

As the figure of Kunou started to get smaller, I began to go to where my seat is. As I crossed path with Issei...

"Nooooo! Kyuubi breasts!"

Ah, my ears! What is it now!?

"I forgot to ask Yasaka-san to show me her breasts as a reward!"

He fell to the ground, crying. Hey, I was the one that saved Yasaka-san. I should be the one crying right now.

Ignoring Issei, I took my seat. I saw Haruhi looking out the window. I wonder what she's thinking. How boring Kyoto is? Why isn't there any youkai? I was expecting her to be sad or at least, unhappy. However, she slowly turned her head around and showed me that infamous smile of her. That's when I realized. My problem hasn't ended yet.

Yare yare.

* * *

Author's note: Another arc has ended. Like always, please review.

To tell you the truth, at first I intended to have Kyon turned out to be the Great Red in human form. It created too much problem so I gave up. Maybe I can use it for a reboot.

As for Kyon's new swords, just see a picture of Archer from Fate/Prototype's swords.

What do you think about Kyon's badass creed?

By the way, I have read a fic named "The Cosmic Sekiryuutei". A good fic. The thing I want to talk about is Andromeda, an OC dragon in that fic. Is it just me or she is like the exact opposite of Enki. Not just Enki's a he but in that fic, the author said that Andromeda learned about the secret of the universe, specifically creation. Kinda similar to the "Truth" except it's destruction instead. Their personalities are also contrast each other.

Also, here's a omake for another crossover.

THE SHORTEST DUEL EVER.

* * *

I am not unfamiliar with summoning. I have seen many kind of summon spells and devices in my life. I have seen dragons, wizards, human, devils, angel,... being summoned. I also have experience being summoned as well. This time is strange however. This time, I was summoned unwillingly. The whole story is too long so that all I'm going to say. I will just tell you about what's happening to me at this moment.

I'm on a school ground. Not my school. It's somekind of magical school that has a lot of similarities with Hogwart. Standing before me, with an arrogant smirk on his face, is a young man. He's wearing the male uniform of this school. He has a rose in his mouth. Both of us are surrounded by other students. All of them are cheering for the arrogant guy. Especially the girls. I'm kinda jealous. Those girls look cute.

"First of all, I commend you for coming here instead of running away!" He said in a sing-song voice, his arms are still waving around.

"Well, I wouldn't want to miss this."

I still have a calm appearance. Because of this, the other students are talking about me being stupid or crazy. There are three students who act different. A short pink hair girl who is screaming at me. A blue hair girl who I almost mistaken for Nagato and a red hair one that are looking at me with interest. There is also a maid looking at me differently. Her face is so white that I'm surprised she hasn't fainted yet.

"I must admit, you're very brave." My opponent is annoyed. "I will make sure that you feel fear. Let begin the duel!" A petal from his rose dropped to the ground.

As he finally did something meaningful for once, the crowd went crazy. I wish they could shut up already. Yes, I know I'm an idiot, thank you very much. I hear that from my mom so many times that I can speak along with her.

"My name is Guiche the Bronze. Therefore the bronze Golem, Valkyrie, shall be your opponent." After his declaration, a suit of armor appeared from where his rose's petal was. I took a look at it. I must admit, it is strong. However, with just one look, I can see that it only has muscles. I have met a golem before and he was much more powerful than that thing. And beside, I don't know whether calling it a golem is correct. Still, this is a good chance to see how this world's mages. I may be able to get a look at something interesting.

"Here is an advice, change the name." I said calmly. I know a valkyrie that will feel insulted seeing that thing. The golem then came at me. It raised it's hand up. It's trying to knock me away with a powerful punch but I'm not that stupid to stand there and take it. I took out a sword from a golden portal behind me and slashed the thing before it can even do anything. It was cut in half and crumbled away.

"I-I-Impossible!" Guiche is white as sheet. He is staring at what is in my hand. "You're just a commoner!"

"Yes, I'm just a commoner." I always have problem with money.

"T-Then how!?"

"Don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe I got lucky."

"Y-Yes, you just got lucky." He regained composure. "This will definitely finish you!" Panicking, Guiche waved his rose wand wildly. Petals danced, and six new golems appeared.

"Just give up already." I scratched my head. I suddenly got an idea. "I must admit, your golems are good. To show my amazement, I will show you something."

"W-What!?"

"My own golem." I took out a drill-like sword. The moment I did that, my shadow expanded. A figure came out of it. It keep getting higher until it covered the sun. It's very similar to those golems. It's appearance has turned everyone else's faces from shocked to outright fear. Some even cried. Using it's massive hand, it easily crushes the other golems. The fight end in an instant. Guiche is so scared now that he touched the ground with his butt. I walked up to him.

"S-Stay away!" There's a sword in his hand now. It's very good looking but I'm not so sure he can use it in combat, given how shaking his arms are. To prove it, I easily knocked it away with my own. "Yield! Yield! I yielded!" Now he's begging. What a pathetic guy. He is a smart one, though.

"Don't try to do that again." I make my golem disappeared. I also put away my weapons. "I don't know what will happen if you do." I move away from him.

The pink hair girl chased after her, shouting. I want to ignore her but my ears just can't take it so I turn around.

"What is it?"

"How did you create that golem? Where did those swords come from? What are you!?" She asked me nonstop.

"To make it simple, you want me to explain what I just did, right?" She nodded her head. I placed my hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Maybe next time."

I walked away, completely ignoring my master, Louise, is scream. Yare yare, I can never escape from bossy girls, can I?

* * *

Author's note: You must have realized Kyon used Annihilation Maker's power in this omake. It takes place after the event of this fic so he has all 13 Longinus powers. Of course, I will have to make him weaker if I make this into a real fic.


	30. Chapter 30

Another dream, another trip to have a personal talk with Enki in his realm. It has changed appearance once more. Now looking more like somekind of ruin. It's very dark. On the walls beside me are symbols. I don't recognize them. In fact, I feel headaches just by seeing them. Enki is in front of me. The fact I can see wings on his back indicate that he has finally shown me his dragon form. I walked up to him. Strange, my feet don't feel like they are touching the ground but I'm pretty sure I'm walking on something. When I came close enough, the place became brighter. I can see Enki clearer now. He is huge, probably the same size as Great Red. He has a black and red body with gold lines running through it. He is looking up. Following his eyes, I can see there is a big hole. From it, I can see the outside. The sky is black and red, just like [The Truth World].

**"What do you think about this place?"** Enki lowered his head and looked at me with those big golden eyes of his. **"It took a lot of effort to construct this."**

What do I think huh? I think it's kinda creepy.

**"Of course!"** Enki said excitedly.** "I based it on a horror movie I saw once. Can't remember it's name though."**

Inviting your guest to a dark and creepy place then be happy about it. You're the_ best_ host ever.

**"It's always like this. You and me can never get along."** Enki shook his head. He is pretending to be sad. He even has fake tears dropping. It would have been a convincing act, had he not grinned evilly now and then.

"What did you call me here for?" I scratched my head. "And make it quick, I need my rest."

**"Now now, don't be so impatient. There are two reasons for my calling you here. Let take care of the first one."**

"And that is..."

**"I know you want to ask me something."** Enki now has a curious look.** "What is it? Let the great and smart Enki answer all your questions!"** He puffed up his chest.

I'm not so sure about the last line. Shouldn't it be "annoying and dumb" Enki?

**"Hey, don't say bad thing about your friend like that!?"** Enki wiped his fake tears. **"I'm hurt! I think I just got a heart attack!"**

There is one problem with what you just said. I don't remember we are friends. We like each other as much as cat and bird. Beside, you don't have a heart.

"Oh well, let just get this over with." I placed my hands into my pants pockets. "I want to know about your's history."

**"Didn't I already tell you back at your first trip to the Underworld?"** Enki tilted his head.

"Yeah, I didn't trust that little story back then and I still don't believe it now." From what I have seen, I don't think an alien like Kuou's boss can kill Enki. The guy is trying to weave a grand lie.

**"We really need to have a better relationship."** He facepalmed. He failed to realize the one who cause this bad relationship is the same guy that always appear when he looks at the mirror.

"Just answer my question already." Deep breath, deep breath. No need to lose control because of an idiot.

**"I should do that, shouldn't I?"** He placed his hand under his chin. A second passed. **"Sorry, I won't."**

Hey, you say you would answer my question!

**"I lied."**

...

...

That is it. I will take that as your acceptance of your ticket to hell.

**"I told you I don't like that place already. Too hot."** He fanned himself. **"My poor body can't take it."**

And I told you already, I don't care what you think. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever.

**"Let all calm down now, I have a perfect reason for this."** Defusing the situation huh. Unfortunately, the bomb has already gone off.** "Actually,... I don't."**

He just has to set off another one. This must the first time two atomic bombs exploded side by side. Of course, that's a bad thing so now I'm going to take down the bomber. God can forgive people 5 times. I'm not him so I don't have to.

**"Let move to the second reason."** When you're all out of options, you run. That must be his plan for this mess. Oh well, I guess I could let him try.

What is it?

**"It's about Ea. Due to your new power, you won't be able to use it for some times."**

Do you know the reason for that?

**"It ran out of battery due to your new power."**

Ea sure can do a good joke sometimes. Also, is that it?

**"Yeah, I'm going to send you back now."**

A familiar sensation enter my body. It's the same feeling everytime I go back to the normal world. Before I fully leave, however, I spotted someone. It's a girl. She has yellow hair and wear a red and black dress, she doesn't seem to wear shoes. She is clinging to Enki. When I looked at her, she turned her face away.

**"Hey, what are you so shy about?"** Enki has a disappointed face. **"If you keep this up, how can you win against the other girls?"**

The last thing I saw was the strange girl stared banging her fists against Enki ineffectively while Enki laughed in amusement.

* * *

"So this is what you have been doing."

The school trip has ended for sometimes. We all went back to school and everything were back to normal. Well, not everything. My school has a new student now. Her name is Ravel Phenex. A first year student blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She is a pure-blooded devil from the Phenex clan. Apparently, she is going to be Issei's manager but you and me all know that she is just another addition to Issei's "harem". He always gets the good stuff. The emotion known as "Jealousy" is buring inside my body now.

Also, another Rating game is about to happen. This time between Gremory-san and Sairaorg-san. It's the most expected match right now. After all, both of them are regarded as the strongest young devils of this generation. The fact that all limitations on Gremory-san's group were removed mean this could the fight of century. Azazel mentioned that every devils have gone crazy waiting for it. I bet even Sairaorg-san can't hide his excitement now that Issei has obtained a new power. I am invited to watch the match. There's no trap or bait this time. As an apology for that, they promised to give me one of the best seats. To tell you the truth, Sairaorg-san had wanted me to participate in the match as well and a lot of fans agreed to his suggestion. I politely declined. I'm not really in the mood right now.

The match is going to happen in a few days. So before it came, I need finish all of my problems first. Like dealing with a certain goddess. I thought she has ran out of energy from the school trip but no. The moment she got back, all hell broke loose like it always has. I found that out when I got the clubroom. On the familiar table, there are several pictures of a mansion. Koizumi, Shidou and Asahina-san are looking at some of them. Nagato is, of course, reading book. As for the devil that has plagued my life for countless years, she is staring at the computer screen. She removed her eyes from it when she heard me.

"Yes, it took me some times to prepare this." She dashed out of the chair and brought a photo straight to my face. "This is going to be the SOS brigade's new mission."

"A mansion?" I took it. "Are you thinking about switching house?" If she does, it will become her third house.

"Of course not!" She said while shaking her head. "You need to think harder. It's because you're this dense that you're still the lowest member." She pointed at me.

For some reasons, I don't think she meant something else when she said I'm dense.

"Then please enlighten me." I put the picture down. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to investigate it!" She is acting smart again. "Look at it closely. Don't you think it's suspicious?"

Hmm, now that I have another look, I guess it's kinda strange. In fact, I haven't seen that mansion before. Where did it come from?

"This mansion must have somekind of dark and cursed history. I'm willing to bet that there is going to be somekind of angry spirit in it."

Now I understand why the characters of horror movies always go into haunted houses. They were all possessed by this God here. I wonder if one of Haruhi's powers as God is decreasing people's IQ? Looking at back my life, I can safely say I'm a victim of that power.

After Haruhi's outburst, the day continued like normal. I played Go with Koizumi, gaining one pointless victory after another. This guy, he is trying to overwhelm me with boredom. Nagato has switched book. Now she reading about King Arthur. I wonder if there's something in that book about punishment for breaking Excalibur and stealing it's powers. I hope not. I want to say my soul is cursed enough but I don't want to add another job for fate. She is too hard-working. Eventually, the sun went down and Haruhi took her bag then left. Quite quietly, in fact. Did she lose interest already?

"Now then,..." I finished my current game then looked up. "Is there anything strange about that mansion?"

"My organization is unable to find anything about it. It looks like the mansion just suddenly appear." Koizumi tried to set up another game but I stopped him. He then put it away.

"Michael-sama has sent someone to check it out but..."

I don't like that but, Shidou.

"None of the angels can enter." Shidou looked worried. "There is a powerful barrier surround it."

"Azazel-san said it doesn't allow nonhuman. Even Nagato-san can't break it." Koizumi added. I turned to Nagato. She nodded her head.

"Do you think Haruhi can enter?" If she get stopped by a barrier, we will have to say goodbye to this little Masquerade.

"We don't know."

After hearing Koizumi's words, I begin to consider my options. I can't take the risk so I can either convince Haruhi to give up on investigating it or I go into it and stop whatever is causing that barrier. Rule Breaker can stop any spell and if it's an enchantment then that red spear can take care of the job. Hmm,... both plans will affected badly on my physical and mental health. The second one seems better, though.

"Maybe I will go check it out by myself." I prepared to leave. I can see they're all worried. "Don't worry, I will be fine." I hope.

"Ah, I think Rias-senpai want to talk to you." Asahina-san said to me. "She said she will meet you behind the school."

Guess I will do that first.

* * *

I arrived at the spot. It's the same I place I have my first real conversation with Issei. It's also the location that remind me of how dangerous the members of Kendo club can be. I still feel a shiver when I remember about that day. Those shinai are the worst kind of weapons. Before my eyes, is a familiar crimson hair figure.

"I'm here, what do you want to talk about, Gremory-san?" I called out to her.

"Ah, Kyon-kun. I need to ask you something." She came closer to me. "I heard that your Gate of Babylon contain all of kind of treasures in it."

"Well, guess so." The one who told me is that not the most trustworthy guy around. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, I need a medicine that can cure diseases."

"Can you tell me the reason?"

"I'm about to visit a hospital." Gremory-san looked sad. "More specifically, I will visit someone close to Sairaorg. I heard that person has contacted a rare disease."

"And you want to help that person?" She nodded at my question. "Are you sure you want to do that? Sairaorg-san is going to be your enemy."

"I know that but I want to help him." Gremory-san is now full of determination. "He is a relative of mine, after all."

I forgot how kind she is. Well, seeing that look, I can't say no. I don't know if I do have a medicine like that, however. That gate is a mess so I will have difficult looking.

_"You do have one."_

A voice said from my head. An unfamiliar voice. It's soft. Must be from a girl. Unless the speaker is someone like Gasper. I know I should consult a physiologist about this but I will hear what she wants to say first.

_"I will give you it."_

Suddenly, a small bottle appeared in my hand. In it is a ball of light. Is this it? Kinda small, isn't it?

_"It can cure anything but it depend that person's will as well."_

The person's will... Thanks. By the way, who are you?

_"I'm..."_ Her voice become smaller._ "... Ea..."_

What was that? I can't hear it. Well, I couldn't hear what she said in the end. Strange girl. Oh well, I will see if I can talk with her again later. I then explained to Gremory-san about the medicine.

"I see." Gremory-san held up the bottle. "I wonder if it will work."

"Maybe you can ask Issei to use his Bilingual ." I continued to explain to a surprised Gremory-san. "It can call out to a person when they are in a coma. I'm not sure if it will be enough, though." It did work on a youkai, maybe it will work on a devil.

"Alright, I will try." Gremory-san bowed her head. "Thank you, Kyon-kun."

"It's no problem."

"By the way,..." Gremory-san turned back. "I have to tell you something, the "Mentor" spin-off has been made."

That again. I don't know the reason why but despite appearing for only about 5 or 6 episodes in a more than 200 episodes before dying, the character based one me has become hugely popular. I heard there was demands to make a show for him. For some reasons, I think it's because of that movie a few days after the trip. A crossover between Magical Levia-tan and Oppai Dragon. Everyone were invited to play their characters, even me. The director told me to be as hammy as possible and I got a little carried away. The result was a bunch of monster girls asking me to sleep with them. There was also some Valkyries too. For unknown reasons, they got quiet after meeting with Rossweisse-san. Strange how the hospital was flooded with Valkyries that day huh.

"They said it has become very popular." She chuckled. "Now it's the third most popular show. Behind both Magic Levia-tan and Oppai Dragon."

Just great, more unwanted attention for me. Hmm, judging from Gremory-san's voice, I guess she has stopped being mad about that "Switch Princess" thing. At first, she was complaining about how that show will ruin her life or something similar. She's most likely at peace with it now. Though, she still won't forgive Bikou.

"Does that mean I will have to deal with the money coming from it?" I heard Issei has a fortune now from that Oppai Dragon. Grayfia-san is taking care of it now since he can't deal with it yet.

"No, you don't." Funny, I think Gremory-san is amused. "Rossweisse-san will take care of it for you."

Great, I won't even be able to enjoy a single cent. I can see it now. All of that money is in a safe protected by all of the strongest Norse spells. If I can deal with that then an angry valkyrie will be my next opponent. Money and me are like Romeo and Juliet sometimes.

I left the place after that. Now, let see that mansion. Hopefully, Haruhi hasn't used her power to turn what she said about it into reality yet.

* * *

That little mansion has fulfilled all the requirements to appear in a horror movie. It's in the outskirt of this town so hardly anyone passed it. It's appearance is that of a disrepair european-style mansion with two floors. Surrounding it are trees and more trees. The time I picked to come here is so perfect I can feel my legs shaking already. It's night now, the moon is already high up. With the moon as background, the mansion has taken another level in horrifying. Every steps I took, I feel like I'm getting closer to hell. The sound of owls and crows just make it worse. A cold wind then passed by, transferring the shaking in my legs to the rest of my body. In my mind, the thought of running home as fast as possible has taken over. I can't, however. Let just get this over with already.

When I entered the mansion's ground, I realized I was wrong in my earlier thought. I'm not alone. There are two persons before the door. A bespectacled young man with blonde hair dressed in a business suit and a cute, middle-school age-looking foreign girl with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes in witch-like clothes. I got a feeling I know them but I want to know what they are doing so I hide behind a tree. I think they are inspecting the house. Suddenly, they stopped. The alarms in my head are blinking like crazy now.

"You over there, I think you should show yourself." The young man said to me. Now that he turned around, I see that in his hand is a sword. I have seen that sword before. I saw it in the fight against Loki. The sword that cut apart one of Fenrir's kids. Seeing that it won't be good for my body if I get attacked by it, I came out of my hiding place.

"It's nice to see you again, Kyon-sama." The girl bowed. That mean what I thought was correct. They are that terrorist pair of brother and sister. Arthur and Le Fay Pendragon.

"What are you two doing here?" I put my hands into my pockets and walked to them. They aren't surprised my presence here. I wonder when did they sense me. That's not important question right now. "Shouldn't you guy be with Vali and the rest of your team?" Hopefully, that cat woman isn't with them.

"Vali and the others have something to do." Arthur put away his sword the same way as Xenovia put away her. "As for what we are doing, probably the same as you. Investigating this place." He pointed at the mansion behind him.

"Well, guess so. So why do you want to investigate it?" I stood before them. "You two don't look like someone who like to go to this kind of place."

"We are here because of a rumor that King Arthur's remain is in this place." Le Fay is the one that explain.

"King Arthur? Why would his body be here?" This place isn't anywhere near England. I'm pretty sure there's no reason for it being here.

"No one knows." Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "Most likely for protection. King Arthur has a lot of enemies."

True, a king like Arthur can't rule without enemies, outside or inside. Taking his body to this distance land was probably the best decision. Still, why is it in that mansion? I suppose no one would want to enter a place like that.

"Finding his body is not the only reason why you guys are here, right?" I don't think they are interested in some old body even if it's their ancestor.

"You're correct, Kyon-sama. We are hoping find a treasure that belong to King Arthur." Le Fay explained.

"And that is?"

"I will answer when we step inside." Arthur kicked the door open. Guess lockpick is not these two's speciality. "After you, sis." He invited Le Fay in.

"Thanks, onii-san."

I followed both of them.

* * *

Stepping inside, I found that the mansion is in worse state than I thought. It looks like a tornado has gone through it. Broken staircase, pile of rubbles, cracks are all present. I took a closer look. Seems like it has been some times since that tornado came here. Dusts are everywhere.

"Strange,..." Arthur said, his finger is tracing through one of the cracks. "This look like it was made by a sword."

True, it does seem so. So it was manmade. Hope that guy isn't around.

"The upper floor is in the same condition." Le Fay said from upstairs. "Someone did a good job in destroying this place."

"Did you find anything else?" I said to her.

"There is one, actually." She pointed to one of the room. "The study room seems strange."

"Strange how?" Arthur asked as he walked up the stair. I followed behind him.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Le Fay walked into the room she pointed at. Confused, I entered the room.

"I guess this answer what I'm about to ask." Just one look at the room and all my doubts went away. The room is fine. Unlike the rest, there is no signs of damage. Everything is in good condition. The book case, the books, the chairs, the table, even the violin at the far end. It's clean as well. The room is quite dark so Le Fay casted a spell. Now, it's illuminated by a golden light. How did it avoid whatever is it that ransack this place?

"It's because of a barrier that surround this room." Le Fay said as she casted more spells to make this room brighter.

"Let search around, we may find something." Arthur began searching. Le Fay joined him. As for me, I have to wait for an answer to my question first.

"How about you guys tell me what you're after already?"

"We believed this place may have Avalon." Arthur is reading one of the books.

"Avalon?"

"It's a hallowed scabbard used by King Arthur-sama." Le Fay told me the full details. "It's said to have great power that protected it's user."

"If it's that powerful then why did King Arthur die?" It's one of the few things I remember about King Arthur. He died from an injure caused by his own son, Mordred in the Battle of Camlann. The end of a great king. A tragedy. Maybe it's a fitting end for him. Maybe it's an evidence of how unfair this world is. Either ways, why didn't King Arthur use Avalon to protect himself?

"It was stolen before his final battle. Stolen by my ancestor. We believed it to be here, however." Le Fay's voice is sad. She doesn't like her ancestor much. No one does. The original Le Fay was the mother of Mordred and King Arthur's sister but she wanted to overthrown her brother. In the end, she succeeded but she failed to achieve anything from it. You can say that she was the one who caused the story to become a tragedy.

I then went to help them. As I searched in the drawer, I noticed something strange. Acting on gut feeling, I discovered a hidden bottom. On it is a single black book. There's no name on it.

"I found something!" I took out the book. "It may tell us what we need."

I opened it. I think it's written by the owner of this place. The letters were written in a rush so it's kinda hard to read. I then read out the content. According to the book, the owner was a member of an organization tasked with protecting King Arthur's body. They did this by moving the body all over the world. Each of the members would keep it safe for a year before transferring it to another member. The note then told about the owner's discovery that the previous keepers have all been killed by someone unknown. The next few pages described how he realized he is about to die, how scared he is. The last line in the book is:

_"Even now, I can feel it. I know he is coming. He is going to take my life, just like what he did to the others. I can only hope that I will have a quick death. There's nothing I can do now... I can hear something. It came from the front gate. I will go check it out."_

"And that's it." I closed the book. The more I read it, the more I think I have ended up in a horror genre. That means no plot armor, extremely powerful foes, a constant sense of fear and finally, a kill them all ending. My body is screaming for me to get the hell out of here now.

"I wonder what did that note mean by "he"." Both Arthur and Le Fay began thinking. After a few minutes, Arthur said again. "Is there anything else in it?"

After hearing that, I took another look at the book. From my experience, there's usually something at the end so I flipped to the last page. There it is, a note about where the body's kept. It said that there is a hidden door behind the grandfather clock downstairs. Given that there's nothing better to do, we came in front of that clock. The biggest question now is: How to open that secret door? Do we need to set the right time or something?

Le Fay seems to have found the answer since she said to us. "There is a spell casted on this clock. Please wait a minute, I will see if I can dispel it."

A chant was then heard from her mouth. It's not like Nagato's but my comprehension of it is the same. As she chanted, the clock began to blur. Finally, it disappeared, revealing a very big hole on the wall. It connects to somewhere but it's too dark for me to see. It must be the door. Looking at it, I guess the previous one who came through it took the concept of "Knocking" a little bit too far.

"Let go in." Arthur is the first of us who entered. "Be careful."

We began to walk down the stair with caution. The atmosphere is heavy here. I'm having a hard time breathing. As we descended, I can see a dim light. Beside that light, the only light we have is from Le Fay.

"By the way, can I ask you a question?" Seeing that it will take a long time to get to the bottom, I decided to end my curiosity.

"What is it?" Arthur asked as he looked around.

"You two are descendent of heroes, right?" They both nodded. "Then why are you guys not in the Hero Faction?"

"It's because Vali-sama is the best leader we could ask for." There is hints of pride in Le Fay's voice. I guess Vali can be a good leader. I can sense that he cares about his friends a lot even if he won't admit it. In fact, he could become a pretty nice guy if he weren't a blood knight. That won't make me like the guy, however.

"Also, he is interesting. Ever since we joined him, it has been fun." Arthur looked like he's reminded of a good memory.

"What do you guys do anyways?" Beside the normal terrorist's activities, anyways.

"Nothing much, we just go around and look for anything interesting like strong opponents. We also mess around with the Hero Faction."

"I guess you don't like them." I don't think there are a lot of people that do.

"I think the feeling's mutual." Vali team definitely don't like the Hero Faction. Hell, I think "don't like" is an understament. Ophis is not a good leader, after all.

"What are you intending to do with Avalon? Use it along with Caliburn?"

"Maybe. I only need Caliburn, though."

Now I can see why he's a friend of Vali. They are so similar.

"But you have a Excalibur with you." I remember it was Ruler.

"I'm going to give it to the user of Durandal. I heard it has been upgraded."

Yeah, Xenovia mentioned that Durandal is now capable of using Excalibur's powers. She now calls Durandal Ex-Durandal because of that. I'm not sure that a good name. Feel like the new version of Durandal is the old one. Then again, Xenovia isn't known for common senses.

After a few more minutes of walking, we finally reached the end. In our eyes now is a cave. A pretty beautiful one. I'm not cavern but I can appreciate it's beauty. There is something at the far end. We came closer to have a look. It's a grave. There is a beautiful golden casket. It's illuminated by the moonlight that come from a hole above it. That light also help us realize we are not alone. A figure is sitting before the casket. He wears a pitch-black armor and a rustic helmet with a thinly carved slit displaying the ghastly glow of his eyes. I can't see it clearly. It's enveloped in a black fog. which constantly shifts his outline like an off-focus photograph that obscures the discerning features of the armor. The mist-like illusion also causes his image to double or triple randomly, making him appear to be a hallucination. In his hand is a black and purple sword. The same fog covers it, making it unidentifiable. The figure stood up as we came before it. His glowing red eyes are staring at us. I have never felt such a huge killing intent before.

ROAR!

That is when I realized, we have met the monster of this horror story.

* * *

Omake: Dicoveries About Ea.

* * *

"What have you found about it?"

I, Azazel, am talking to Shemhazai, a fellow Fallen Angel and the one in charge of Grigori along with Barakiel now that I have retired. We are discussing what Kyon-kun gave us a few days ago. It's a treasure from Gate of Babylon, one of Kyon-kun's powers. You could say it's appearance is when the dream of scientists like us came true. Now we have limitless research materials. There is no need to risk our lives or pay absurd amount of money to get them anymore. The item right now is what has made us babbled for so long. [Down Fall Dragon Spear], an artificial Sacred Gear created by us and yet it was in the Gate of Babylon.

"For once, it was easy to understand it. Want to know why?" There's excitement in Shemhazai's voice.

"Why?" I am very interested in it as well.

"There is no difference between it and our version. Well, it's stronger, though."

"So what we thought about Gate of Babylon was correct?" For some times, we started to believe the Gate of Babylon not only contain treasures of the past but the present and future. It's like a museum. The best museum, in fact. Every artifacts in it are keep in the best condition and only the best is kept in there.

"There are many evidences supporting it now." I can hear him sigh. "We still can't understand it fully but if that kid master that power, he will become one of the strongest beings around and that does not include his Balance Breaker."

"Talking about that Balance Breaker, is there anything new?" [The Truth World], a Balance Breaker that can rewrite world, I can't stop thinking about it. Especially, the "truth".

"About that, you were correct. The "truth" may not harm it's user but it certainly harm the world. It doesn't just replace this world when used but it also eat the world slowly."

That's why Kyon-kun said it was more like Juggernaut Drive. A dangerous power that will only bring harm. It's fortunate that he has found something else.

"By the way, do you remember that time where we research about outer space?"

"I remember. What about it?" It was after that peace meeting. We decided to research about space with the other factions' help. Even to beings like us, space was a mysterious place filled with secrets. Are there beings like us out there? Does space have gods as well? Does it pose a threat to us? That what we have been asking ourselves. True to be told, the most memorable thing about that time is that Maou girl's constant attempt to carve her face on the meteors.

"We have found an energy signature very similar to the "truth" from the records."

Now this is an interesting news. "Where did it come from?"

"We are not exactly sure. It seems to come from the center of this universe."

"If we are correct, that is where Enki is." Enki, the truth dragon. The mysterious being that has revealed his existence recently. A dragon like Great Red and Ophis. No one knows how powerful he is. The only thing we can say is he's not someone you want to be your enemy.

"That's it so far. We couldn't find out anything else."

"Don't sound so disappointed. Let take our times. Want to come with me and relieve stress?"

"I know you have been taking Grigori's fund without permission to go to that place. How are you going to pay fo...?"

I hanged up the phone immediately. There's no need to hear the rest of that. Hmm, just one mystery after another. Perhaps the greatest mystery is Kyon-kun himself. To obtain the power of a dragon god and control God herself is not something plausible even if he's the descendent of Gilgamesh. He is as interesting as Issei. I wonder what will they show me next. One day, I will make sure to force them into the lab and research to my heart's content. I can feel the excitement already. Let start thinking on how to do that.

* * *

Author's note: A thanks to DragonXDelinquent for suggesting me to write this omake.

You know, I have been thinking about a cross with Blazblue just to have Kyon and Ragna meet each other. What do you think?

Also, if you want to know about the mysterious girl's appearance in this chapter, look at this: wiki/Louisa_Ferre?file= #Shin_Megami_Tensei:_Strange_Journey and imagine a younger version in a black and red dress of the woman in that picture.

Finally, what do you think the other characters think of Kyon? I want to hear your ideas.


	31. Chapter 31

There was hardly any warnings. The man in armor or maybe the monster in armor charged at us with great speed. Me and Arthur both took out our weapons. In my hand now is a no name demonic sword that has been lost for centuries.

As the monster's sword was swung down, it chose me as the first target. I raised my weapon up and parried the attack. Argh, he is strong! I was pushed quite far back because of the impact while he was fine. As I tried to regain balance, Arthur moved behind the monster and attacked with his sword. The monster swiftly dodged by turning to the side. Arthur immediately attacked again. The monster blocked it. At the same time,...

"Take this!" Le Fay shot a fireball at him. Arthur jumped away. I also fired one of my weapon. I couldn't fire much since there is a chance it will cause the cave to collapse. A bunch of rocks is not what I want for a casket. Both of our attacks caused the dust to flow up, covering the black knight.

"Did we do it?"

From my experience, I think the answer's no, Le Fay. Monster like that never die for real. Especially when we have only fought him for about 5 minutes.

"No, he's alive." Arthur's words showed that he has the same thought. All the remaining doubts were then blown away by the sight of a familiar black fog. That monster is fine, there's not even a scratch. What is more puzzling is that there now a new weapon in his hand. It's the same spear I shot at him. Something's wrong with it. It's tainted with the same black color as that monster's armor. It's now look alien and repulsive compared to their normal forms.

ROAR!

He roared and dashed toward us again. This time, his style of fighting is different due to the addition of that spear. Despite that he has only just changed into it, I felt like he has used it for a lifetime. His attacks are accurate and precise. I can feel that he's like a wild animal and yet he shows incredibly adept technical skills in battle. His skills are something I have never seen before. You could say it's flawless. He attacks ferociously like a beast but he's more skillful than any sane warriors I have met. Even Arthur, an experienced swordsman, is having a hard time fighting him. Also, the fog covering his body makes it hard to concentrate on him. Thus, we are unable to predict or accurately block his strikes.

I won't allow him to kill us, though. So I joined the fight. In spite of my presence, the monster knight easily pushed us back. Le Fay's magics also can't help much because of his speed. This may be the most difficult fight in my life. Yare yare, why can't I use Ea when I need it the most? This would be much easier if I had it. Much easier doesn't mean the fight will end without injuries, however. While he was unable to damage us much, he's making us run out of strength. At this rate, we will wear out before him.

"You guys have any tricks that you can use to beat that?" I asked both Arthur and Le Fay. They both shook their heads. Hooray, we are going to die.

"There's nothing I can do without destroying this cave."

Damn, just as I suspected. This is not a good spot for magic-user and power-type like Le Fay and me. More powerful attacks from us and we can say hello to the falling rocks. Arthur doesn't have much problems with it but I can sense that monster is much more powerful than him. I could fire some more weapons at him but I think it will just end up like that spear. I tried to put that spear back in Gate of Babylon but it seems my connection with it has been cut off. Whatever it is that monster did with it, it's now his weapon and there's nothing I can do about it. We are in a tight spot.

"We just have to find a way of beating him with our strength, that's all." Although there's a high percent of us dying, Arthur can still smile. The blood knight part of his personality has taken control. I will let time judge whether this is a good thing.

"While we can't do anything, I think you can, Kyon-sama." Le Fay turned to me. She has casted a spell to chained down the monster. "I have detected that the weapon in his hand and his armor have an enchantment on them. Maybe there's a weapon that can break it."

A weapon that can end enchantment? I have a feeling I have something like that.

ROAR!

The monster broke free while I was thinking. I'm pretty sure that Le Fay's spell was a very powerful one but there's nothing that can stop a mad man in his path of destruction. Following that path, the monster came to us. He raised his spear up and slammed down. The target it chose this time is Le Fay. He must have realized her magic can cause inconvenient to him. I didn't give him the chance. This time, I took out another weapon. It's a two meter long red spear. The moment the two spears met each other, his spear have small fissures created. The taint on that spear is being forcefully removed. The reason for that is because this red spear is Gae Dearg, the Crimson Rose of Exorcism. A weapon used by the Celtic hero, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne that can renders magical enhancements and projections useless.

The monster is surprised. Using that, I increased my strength. He now uses both of his weapons to overwhelm me. I continually increase my strength. Just as the spear in his hand finally reverted back to it's orginal state, I knocked it away. The sudden remove of his new found weapon cause the monster to lost it's balance, the perfect moment for a strike.

"Black knight, as a reward for being a worthy foe, I will show you the power of my sword." As I jumped away, Arthur moved in. His sword generated a massive amount of Holy aura. "Taste the power of Caliburm!"

An extremely strong downward strike. The monster tried to parry but it was too late. The force from the impact knocked him toward the grave. He is trying to stop himself by grinding his feet on the ground. His howling echoed across the cave, most likely because of the pain. There's no way we could let this chance get away so me and Le Fay began firing bullets at him. Then the most unexpected thing happen,...

Instead of dodging, he planted his sword on the ground, stopping and then took all of the attacks. He used his remaining hand to grabbed one of the weapons and knocked all the other away. It didn't prevent Le Fay's magics from hitting him, though. The one question in my mind now is: Why? He could have easily moved away but he chose to stop. The only reason I could think of is that he was trying to protect something. Judging from the trajectory of our attacks, the thing he was protecting seems to be the casket. This means he has somekind of connection to King Arthur. A black knight, I don't remember someone like that in the story. Then again, my knowledge of it's very limited. Excalibur is the only thing I have most information of, being the one who destroy it and all.

"What a terrifying foe." In spite of his words and his exhaustion that cause him to fall on his knees, Arthur is happy. Must be because he finally has a powerful opponent for a long time. The blood must be all in his head now.

Looking back at the monster, I don't see the previous attacks did much to him. No wait, I can see red light particle comes out of him. At first, I thought it was blood but there's no way blood can fly. What is he?

"He must be a vengeful spirit." Le Fay told me as I was thinking. "A vengeful spirit is different than the other kind of spirits because they are consumed by a single desire. They longer can think rationally. The only thing in their heads is an uncontrolable urge to fulfil their desires and they will stop nothing at to do it."

"If he can't think rationally, how can he use weapons with so much skills?" I pointed out an important fact. If that monster really were mad, I wouldn't have so much trouble right now. Not only that, he was able to counter our attacks with ease. This indicate he has intelligent.

"It's because he is a spirit of a knight." Using his sword as a crutch, Arthur stood up. "He has fought for so long that his combat skills are deeply integrated into his body and soul. This allow him to fight even when under mental pollution. That's what make him such a worthy foe. None of the enemies I have fought has achieved such a perfect unification of mind, body, and technique."

The more Arthur talks about that guy, the more I want to run the hell away from here. I can now only think of how much of a cheater that monster is. I mean, if you are mad then don't use skills! No, perhaps because he's mad that we have a chance of beating him. He can't think of a plan now. While a good way to beat him is to target that casket since protecting it seems to be his only desire, I don't think Arthur and Le Fay will agree to use it. Their honor won't allow it. Even I can't do that. My IQ has been dropped far too low to use such a nice plan.

Actually, why haven't that monster done anything yet? This is the first time I can have this much free time in a fight. He just seems to be standing there.

"Caliburn..." He spoke. His voice is filled with malice and resentment. Like a broken record, he can only repeat one word. "Caliburn... Caliburn... Caliburn... Caliburn... CALIBURN!"

His roar shook the whole room. Nothing but blood thirst flowed from his body. He removed his sword from the ground. Something then happened to his body. The fog covering it is disappearing. I can see more details of his armor now. From what I can see, it's an very fine crafted one. It is a perfect armor that can be called neither exquisite nor crude, and it instead perfectly melds magnificence and functionality. It is carved with countless marks and scratches. It is an ideal battle outfit that all knights could not help but envy. I can also see his sword clearly as well. It bears a similar design to that of Excalibur but while Excalibur is the best example of a holy sword with it's bright and beautiful colors of gold and white. This one has a dark and evil look due to it's pitch-black color. A demonic sword fitting for a mad spirit. For some reasons, I'm scared of it. My mind is telling me it's going to be my death. Combined with his increasing killing intent, he looks more like true devil.

SWISH!

Once again, without warning, the fight restarted. The monster disappeared from our eyes. I can sense him. He's reaching toward someone. His killing intent is aiming at...

"Arthur, get away from there!" I shouted at him but it was too late. The attack has began. The demonic sword crashed down on Arthur's body. Arthur's instinct allowed him to move away but the slash injured him.

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Arthur's breathing heavily. A large amount of blood has left his body. I can also see smoke. That sword damaged him much more than it should have. I can't see the reason for that. Arthur is not a devil nor he is an angel.

**"That sword, it's an anti-dragon sword. Don't let it hit you!"** Enki warned me. An anti-dragon sword!? This is getting worse any minutes. Is this the reason for Arthur's strange injure?

**"Yes, King Arhur has dragon blood in him. As the descendent, that kid over there inherited it."** Now that's one thing I didn't want to hear.** "That knight, I think it's aiming for those with King Arthur's blood."**

That cemented my suspicion. That monster has a connection to King Arthur. Given that he's a knight, it's likely that he was a member of The Knights of The Round Table. Even with that information, I'm having a hard time determining his identity. Wait, he targets those with King Arthur's blood, that mean the next one he will attack is...

"Le Fay, he is aiming for you!" I shouted to the still in shock Le Fay.

SWISH!

The monster disappeared again. I can feel it, he's reaching for Le Fay. She won't have enough time to get away or cast a spell. So I rushed in to stop the mad knight. I can't take the risk of that sword hitting me so once again, I equipped myself with the golden dragon-based armor of Down Fall Dragon Spear's Balance Breaker. Let hope this won't end like last time.

KACHING!

"Argh!" Okay, it didn't end like last time but that isn't better much. Now I got a about one meter long anti-dragon sword on top of my no name sword. The monster's strength has increased a lot. That sword of his must have been the cause of this. Guess that fog was a seal. The moment he removed it, just like any final boss, he switched to his second mode. Stronger, faster and definitely not a good thing for my poor body. Even though his sword didn't touch my armor, the force from it managed to crack the armor in several places, most noticeably the arms. I can handle it for now but who knows long can I last. First,...

"Le Fay, get back!" Following what I said, Le Fay moved away from us. She moved to Arthur to heal him. I don't know if she's as good as Agrento-san but I can bet it will take some times for Arthur to be fully healed. In the mean time, I will have to get away from this "Rabid Dog". Don't ask how I managed to think of that, it just got inside my head. Still, it's a pretty good description of this not so little monster.

Joke aside, I'm being pushed back. It won't be long before my armor disappears, then I will lose grasp of my sword and my body will get cut in half vertically. Nice ending for a guy like me huh. Any good ideas, Enki?

...

Now where is that guy? Did he take a break? Sure, take a break while your friend is about to be killed by a mad knight. What a good dragon you are.

_"You can use that sword to fight back."_ A different voice from Enki said. A shy voice. It's the same one I heard when I have that talk with Gremory-san. _"Concentrate your power into it."_

From what I remember, whoever it is that have that voice is more trustworthy than Enki. Not much but still enough. I should do what she said. As I followed her instruction, black swirling aura came out of the sword. I can feel the sword's power is increasing. I think I can fight back with this.

SHATTER!

Just at the right moment too since my armor's time limit has been reached. My only source of defense now is my body which I can't put much trust in. It's still not enough, however so I poured even more power to it. I bet now is a good time to use that "It's over 9000" meme. If you do, I will be as happy to hear it as when I have to deal with Haruhi. I wanted to pour more power to make sure but there's no time. I need to do this now before I run out of stamina.

"Let see if that sword of your can take this!" The tide of battle has reversed. Now it's me who is the more powerful one. With each of my steps came forward, the monster knight took a step backward. This keep repeating until I focused most of my strength and pushed my sword upward. The move knocked his sword up but not out of his hand. He can't use it however so I slashed him horizontally. The enormous amount of demonic energy from my sword caused a massive injury on him. I can see more light particles came out of his body. It's still not enough, however. He kicked me out of the way. Argh, my stomach hurts! I will have him pay for my medical fees later. It seems he doesn't consider me as an enemy. The moment I'm out of his path, he began running toward the Pendragon sibling.

"ARTHUR!"

Like a ghastly drive creeping on the ground, the monster swung his current weapon down at the sibling. I tried to help them but I'm not in a good enough condition for that. My help was probably not needed, though. Arthur regained enough strength to parry the attack. I can't see his face but for some reasons, I think it's full of determination now.

"Black knight, now I know who you are." Arthur still has a polite tone despite that the monster has caused him a very heavy injury. "I apologize for not realizing it sooner." Holy aura emerged out of his sword, even more than last time. "To offer my apology, I will fight you with all I got."

A surprise attack. The monster staggered backward due to the force. Arthur slashed again. The light of his sword cut away the monster's darkness. The monster howled in pain as more of his "blood" came out. Is that the power of Caliburn? I don't think I can do it like Arthur with my version. The difference between us is experience. Arthur has used it since he was young. I have only used it recently. The gap between us is like a world apart. What I'm more interested in is the fact that Arthur seems to have realize the black knight's identity. What's more, the respect Arthur has for the monster has increased. My mind can't still figure out the face behind that rustic helmet. Maybe there's no need to know. This isn't the right time, anyway.

Once again with my sword in hand, I joined the battle. The combination of my demonic sword and Arthur's holy sword is too much even for a monster like the one in front of us. A slash, then another one, then a third one. Each of them made the monster took a step back. Each of them caused his darkness to disappear. Even so, he won't move away. Just like a loyal guardian, he will protect that grave with his life. Even if his arms, legs is cut off, he won't abandon it. I have to admit, I can understand why Arthur has so much respect for him. His mind is gone yet he still fight like a true knight. I don't think there is anyone in present that can do something like him.

CRACK!

His sword which he has been using to protect himself from our attacks has finally reached it's limit. Such a powerful sword can't be cracked but perhaps it has lost it's great power as time passed. Maybe it symbolize our will to live is stronger. We didn't care much. We only concentrated on our attacks. More cracks appeared and finally...

SHATTER!

The monster's sword is destroyed. The fallen parts touched the ground then disappeared in a burst of black flame. With the lack of weapon, the monster's stats have dropped back to normal. He still won't give up and now switches to punches and kicks. They are powerful. Just one of them can break bones with ease.

Just before another punch reached me, chain rose out of a magical circle and stopped it. More chains also came out to stop the monster's movement. Looking behind me, I see that it was Le Fay who did it. With her hand out front, light concentrated on it. She's preparing for a powerful attack.

"Let end this battle, Kyon-kun." Arthur told me. "We will both use our remaining strength to deliver the final attack."

"Well, I wonder how the strongest demonic sword and the strongest holy sword combined attack will be." I prepared for the end of this long battle.

"Strongest demonic sword?" Arthur is confused by my words. "Do you mean Gram?"

"No, this is an even more powerful weapon." Black flame-like aura came out of my sword. "This is Merodach, the original sin. The first demonic sword in existence which has been lost."

Hearing my shocking words, Arthur only laughed. "I can see why Vali's interested in you. You are always full of surprises."

Most of that surprises only end up hurting me.

"Let stop talking. I can see our _friend_ is breaking free." Just like last time, the monster's unimaginable strength is too much for those chains. As he roared, we raised both of our swords up. The moment he is free,...

SLASH!

We both swung down our weapons. The aura on them concentrated into a powerful stream of black and golden light. Le Fay also shot out a magical beam. The two attacks striked the monster, covering his body in light.

"Arthur... Arthur... Arthur... ARTHUR!"

When the light disappeared, the armor figure still remain. Just how persistent can that guy be.

"No, he won't be here long." Arthur planted his sword on the ground. Suddenly, the monster's helmet splited apart and fell down. A face is seen. A blackened face, the visage of a living dead man who has lost everything to a curse. The only part of him filled with light is his eyes that are filled with hatred.

SHAKE!

The cave shook strongly. It's about to collapse. That is natural, our attack was not the most nondestructive one around.

"Come on, let get out of here!" I called out to the terrorist sibling. We all ran back to where we came from. As I took my first step on the stair, I took one last look back. I see that the monster is looking at the grave. His body is disappearing, soon to return back to the land of the dead.

It's probably my imagination but think he's... crying.

* * *

"Okay, that was not a good memory for me." I said tiredly. We came out of that cave just in time. The entrance is now nothing more than rocks. I doubt anyone will be able to come in for a long time. Arthur is looking at it with sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry for being unable to get that treasure." I apologized as I catched my breath. That attack of mine is one of the reasons why we can't go back. That mean I have ruined Arthur and Le Fay's hard works in finding this place.

"Don't worry, I don't mind." Arthur turned back to me. "The only thing regret is that I couldn't that black knight when he was alive. It would have been a more worthy battle."

His voice is full of disappointment. I can't agree with him, though. That guy is not someone I want to face. I don't think I can even scratch him if he is sane. I still want to know more about him, however. It's the only remaining mystery of today.

"You said you know who that guy is." I sat down on the ground. "Can you tell me?"

"I realized it because of his sword." Ah, yes, that sword. I got a shiver just from remembering it. "It's something I have been told about since I was a child. That sword is Arodight, a former holy sword. Thus, that knight has to be Lancelot, the Knight of Lake. The strongest knight in King Arthur's time."

Lancelot was a member of the Knight of The Round Table. One of the most famous knights and a close friend of King Arthur. He was considered to be unrivaled in his time. The perfect knight, that's what people believed him to be. Tragically, he was also one of the reasons for King Arthur's downfall due to his affair with Guinevere. This cause tragic ends for all three of them.

"I sensed his emotion when I clashed with him." Arthur continued. "Regret. He must have come here to protect King Arthur's body. It was probably his way to atone for his past actions."

Maybe that's why I saw him crying. He thought that he has failed. That he could never be forgiven. If I can talk with him, I will tell him he's wrong. He has successfully protected King Arthur.

"Then he was the one who kill those keepers."

"Most likely. In his madden state, he believed they were trying to harm King Arthur. That's why he attacked us as well."

So all of this was because of a misunderstanding. Yare yare, misfortune just can't let go of me.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand with both of their. Looking up, I realized that it's Le Fay. Her face's bright red. Her eyes are sparkling.

"That was an awesome fight, Kyon-sama! Your powers were so magnificent! I have become a fan of your!" She said excitedly like a fan girl. Her words paralyze my brain.

I can only mutter out one word. "W-What?"

Le Fay removed her hands in haste. "Ah, I'm sorry. I got too excited."

"Look like my sister's interested in you." Arthur chuckled at the scene.

Hey hey, you are suppose to threaten me to stay from your sister, not being amused at the whole thing. You are breaking "How to be a brother"'s rules!

"Argh!" Arthur fell to his knees. He gripped his clothes. Seems like his injury hasn't fully healed yet.

"Are you okay?" I tried to go help him but Le Fay arrived before me.

"Don't worry about it, Kyon-sama. I will take care of this." Le Fay then drawed something on the air. "You should go home."

Before I can say anything, a magic circle appeared under my feet and I found myself back in my room. Since it's nighttime and I'm too exhausted to do anything else, I didn't think much and just went to sleep while hoping for a better tomorrow. I know it won't become reality but a man can dream.

* * *

The next day.

As the morning sun rose up and burnt me alive with it's intense heat, I tiredly opened my eyes. I moved my hand up so I can free myself from bed. Hmm, I seem to have grabbed something. Probably my pillow. Strange, I don't remember my pillow being so soft and ground. Wait, soft and ground. In anime, that's how you normally describe...

I quickly turned my face to the side. The first thing I realized was that I'm not alone. The second thing is that my uninvited guest is a woman and not a human. The third thing is that the object my hand is touching is... her breast!

"You know,..." She grabbed my hand before I can remove it from her body. "If you want to feel it, you just have to ask -nya."

Before I can protest, she made my hand grab her "watermelon" even tighter. A suggestive sound came from her mouth, shutting down my brain. While I wait for it to reboot, I spotted someone at the front door. Let's see. Wide eyes? Check. Jaw dropping? check. The third person in my room is completely shocked by what's in front of her.

"MOM! KYON IS VIOLATING A GIRL!" She ran down the stair like she has just seen a ghost. Judging from her words, it seems like the reality of this situation has ended up in the same fate as my real name.

"Your sister is as cute as ever -nya." My guest turned her face to the door. She is amused by what just happened. "Now now, don't be a bad boy like that, Kyon-kun. Just enjoy it -nya."

"What the hell are you doing here, Kuroka!?" I asked loudly. Even without her ears and tails, I can recognize that face and voice. That black kimono and her action just confirm it. Actually, why is she still in that kimono? Doesn't she have any other clothes?

After a difficult and meaningless battle, I finally freed my hand from her melon prison. Seeing this, Kuroka pouted.

"You're such a spoilsport -nya." She then left the bed. "Come on, let go down and have breakfast. Ophis-chan is waiting."

As I watched her walk down the stairs while waving her hand like a real cat, I can only think about how great my day started. I can only imagine what else is in store given that there are more uninvited guests like Oph... Wait, what did that cat woman say!?

Just like mad killer running to his latest victim, I rushed down the staircase. When I reached the ground floor, I understood that I have underestimated how great this day can be. Sitting around the table and eating breakfast, are my family and three uninvited guests. Kuroka is one. A girl wearing unfamiliar school clothes is two. The soul-piercing stare help me realize the identity of the third. Actually, maybe I should have realized it from that black dress.

"Glad to see you can join us, Kyon-kun -nya."

What...?

"Good morning, Kyon-sama."

What...?

"I, have come."

WHAT ARE TERRORISTS DOING IN MY HOUSE!?

* * *

Author's note: It was hard writing this chapter. I'm just not good at fight scenes. As always, review review, that's all I ask.

Also, some of you must be wondering why Kyon hasn't used Chichigami's gifts for a long time. Well, I haven't found a good female enemy for him to fight. Some of you must also have been thinking about Kyon using the Longinus in Gate of Babylon. That,... I will think about it in future chapters.

By the way, if I make Kyon a devil and he has his own peerage. Who do you think should be in it? (You can use characters in other shows too.)

Finally, if Kyon join a peerage, which piece should he be?

You know, if I write a reboot, I will definitely make Kyon the Great Red. The idea become more interesting every days. What do you think? Well, if I do that, I will have to change his Sacred Gear.

I have written a new fic that act as a sequel/AU to this one, it will be nice if you can review it for me. You can read it here: s/9640892/1/Date-A-Dragon


	32. Chapter 32

"What's the meaning of this, Azazel!?"

I am not in a good mood right now. Yesterday, I have to deal with a madden heroic spirit who give me one hell of a nightmare. That apparently wasn't enough for this month, oh no. The moment I woke up, the first thing that happened to me was a horrible truth. There are terrorists in my house. Not one but three of them. To make it even more depressing, one of them is the leader! Any of you that can stay calm in this situation, please raise your hand. I need something to vent my emotions on.

"Now now, don't be angry like that." Azazel said like he cares about my well-being but there's no doubts that he is having a blast messing with me.

"Sure!" My voice is dripping with sarcasm. That should give you a good clue how I feel about Azazel. "Make a guy stay with terrorists. That won't make him angry at all!"

"Glad to see you're fine then!" Azazel has turned off his sarcasm sense intentionally. I can hear him chuckle. One day, I will give one of the best anti-annoyance method: A tooth-breaking punch to the face. Not sure how effective it is against Fallen Angel but I'm pretty sure Azazel will have, at least, a broken nose.

Okay, there's no need to be angry. I bet all of you're confused and are wondering what is going on. To start from the beginning, in my house now are three members of the Khaos Brigade. The mage and cat woman of Vali team, Le Fay and Kuroka. Join with them is our favorite Dragon God who always give me that creepy stare even now and is also the mastermind behind the Khaos Brigade, Ophis. They invaded my house without a single sense of guilt. Worse, they are the invaders and yet I'm the bad guy, according to my parents and sister. For some reasons, everyone believed them to be my old friends and scolded me for not telling. The fact my entire family beside me all have empty eyes is probably the reason for it. Right now, we are in my room. Le Fay and Ophis sat on the ground while Kuroka sat on my bed like she's it's owner. As for me, I chose my chair to be where I made the call to Azazel. The rest, you have just seen it.

"Just tell me what's going on." I sighed. Getting mad will do me no good. I probably should have expected something like this would happen one day. It's fortunate today is sunday so we can talk without interference. Even more luckily, Haruhi has lost all interests in that haunted mansion so her recent call was about the cancellation of today's meeting.

"You want to hear the long or short version?" Azazel has finally used his serious voice. Whatever the reason for the appearance of those three here, it's not a joke. If it were, I would be on my way to give Azazel his second fall. Fall to the land of death, that is. That's still too good for him.

"The short version." The longer he talk, the more my hatred of him will increase. I don't want my head to be filled with dark thoughts right now.

"Vali wanted you to keep them safe." A pause. Is there something he has difficult saying? "And that's basically it."

I really regret choosing the short one now. It was the perfect chance for Azazel to mess with me again and I was too stupid to figure that out. I wonder how hard the walls around my house is. I want to bang my head on them... No, that would be unwise. Paying for the repair won't improve my relationship with money. I will need to find another way to vent my anger. But first,...

"All you need to do is keep them close to you, that's all." Before I can say anything, Azazel continued. He most likely did it so that I can't talk back. "I have to go now. Good luck, Kyon-kun. Also, don't tell Issei or Rias about this, I don't want them to be distracted from the match."

The sound of connection being severed. That annoying black Angel has hanged up so quick that I'm sure he was trying to run away. Unfortunately, he has succeeded since right now, he and Gremory-san's group are training in the Underworld in preparation for the upcoming match against Saiarorg-san. At this rate, there's a high chance I won't be to able to go watch it. That is not the biggest problem now, however.

"Tell me what are you three doing here already." I put away my phone then turned to the my visitors. Just at the right time too since Kuroka is doing something to my bed. "And what're you doing, Kuroka?"

Hearing my words, she gave me an uneeded smile. "I want to find where's your porn stash -nya."

I'm not that much of an amateur to keep it under my bed. Not even my parents know of it's existence. Want to know why? It's because it doesn't exist! I don't have enough money to buy them. Even if I can, I don't have time to fully enjoy it. The only way I can watch those videos is join Issei and his perverted friends on their trip on the so called "dreamland".

Realizing that there is no such thing in my room, Kuroka pouted. "You're being too strict, Kyon-kun. Not having some around. Or maybe..." She gave a mischievous smile. "... you want to experience the real thing -nya?"

Will you call me a pervert for being turned on by those words? If you do and you're a male, I will call you a hypocrite. There's no way any healthy young male can't resist against those words. Especially since it was said with a seducetive voice.

"Let leave that for some other times." I turned my face away. Seeing her body will just make me lose control.

"Oooh! So you do want it -nya." I think she just purred like a real cat. I don't want to confirm it, though. The blood in my nose will turn into a waterfall if that's true. I hastely turned to Le Fay.

"Well, this started from two things." Le Fay talked after seeing my annoyed face. "The first is that Ophis-sama took great interest in you, Kyon-sama and Sekiryuutei, [Oppai-Dragon]-san. Vali-sama found out about it so he offered to set up a meeting between the two through his own connections."

"And the second is..." I bet that Vali has a more crazy goal than this. He's a battle maniac but he won't bring Ophis here just because of that. My sense tell me that I'm going to get into the biggest problem of my life.

"The second reason is that Vali-sama got a hold of some information which said that someone is after Ophis-sama from the shadows. To find out about it, we decided to lure them out. If we are lucky we can fight directly with the people who get in our team's way by using Ophis-sama as a bait."

Someone is after Ophis huh. She's so good at being a leader that everyone want to betray her. That mean it will be hard to figure out the one in the nearest shadow. Or maybe not, considering what happened in Kyoto. Those wannabe heroes do seem to aiming for Ophis. Most likely Cao Cao is up to a no good plan again. That's not good, I still don't know about True Longinus's other powers. Especially what his Balance Breaker is. The same to the other members of his team. While Issei and those who have fought them gave me information about the Hero Faction's Sacred Gears, without experience in fighting them, I can't put my hope up.

**"Hahaha, this is kinda funny!"** Enki laughed loudly.** "The Dragon God become a bait. Oh, how fallen have the dragons become?**

His laughter broke the silence in the most annoying way possible. All he achieved were making Ophis looked at me with more hatred. Yare yare, I will become dusts at this rate.

"Then the plan is to let you guys stay here?" I pointed at the ground. Kuroka and Le Fay nodded their heads. "Hey, this house doesn't have enough rooms for you guys. Also, I fail to see any reasons why I have to let you all stay here."

"We have already planned everything out. Don't worry, Kyon-sama."

I don't want to hear this _genius_ plan of your, Le Fay. My soul, mind and body are screaming for me to kick you three out.

"It's a very good plan -nya." Kuroka smiled again. "We are all going to stay in your room -nya."

Oh, is that all? Man, you make it sound so bad. If that's all then I will le...

"Okay, you three, get out of my house!" I started shoving them out of my room. That didn't do any good, however.

"Please don't do that, Kyon-sama." Le Fay bowed her head, almost like begging. "We will all be killed without your protection."

Don't start acting like a damsel in distress. I have seen what all of you can do already. You all can protect yourself just fine. One of you is even a dragon!

"Beside, Azazel said he allowed this to create an alliance between Ophis-chan and the three factions -nya." Kuroka put another nail in my coffin. "You don't want something so precious to go away, right -nya?"

I can't take that godamn smile of her anymore. It's my worst nightmare came true. A combination of Haruhi and Koizumi's smile, what an abomination. Now, I want to forcefully kick them out but there's someone else here that would bite my head off if I were to do that.

"By the way, who is that wolf over there?" I pointed at ash-grey wolf sleeping near the door. I said it's sleeping but a suspicious movement from me and the wolf will make sure I say goodbye to my dear old life.

"That's Fenrir-chan." Le Fay answered my question. "He's the newest member in our team."

"Isn't he the cutest thing -nya?"

More like the most dreadful thing. Looking at that thing, I see that it has become smaller than last we met. Now, it's more like a really dagerous dog than a horrifying wolf. Given that I can still see it's fangs, it's deadly meter hasn't dropped a single bit. I wonder if there's a cage for dog somewhere.

"How did you guys manage to have that wolf joined you?" It is a god-slaying wolf, after all.

"Onii-sama tamed him after Vali-sama weakened him." Le Fay said in enjoyment. Guess getting the wolf was why Vali moved in the middle of the fight against Loki. My predition wasn't that far from the truth, I see.

"Why are you staring at me so intensely, Kyon-kun -nya?" Kuroka tilted her head uncutely. "Oh, I see. You want to see my panties, right? Here, let me show you -nya."

She slowly rolled up her kimono. I, at first pretended to hide my eyes but then I realized something. I can't see anything. That cat woman doesn't wear a panties! In fear that my eyes will forever see darkness, I rushed in to stop her but it was her plan all along. My grabbing her hands so tightly only allowed her to make more suggestive sounds. I immediately removed my hands while stepping back. I bet that my face is as bright red as pepper right now.

"You're so fun to tease -nya." She sat back down on the bed. The smile still hasn't gone away.

If I stay with these people any longer, I will be driven insane. No, I'm still sane, I can assure you that. Dealing with almost every supernatural beings in this world isn't enough to qualified me as a mental patient. I'm not in denial too. My mind is still perfectly normal and that's why I need to get rid of these uninvited guests. After that, I can get back to my peaceful sleep and forget all about this.

"I also don't have any underwear." Just minutes after stopping Kuroka, Ophis did the exact same thing. Her words were proof enough but I wasn't sure. It took about 3 seconds later for me to prevent my eyes from leaving me by the horrible sight. Fortunately, this time no weird noises were made. My ears just can't take them anymore.

"Okay, just to make sure. You do wear panties, right?" I looked at Le Fay. Her nod relaxes my soul. "Thank you very much."

I can only rub my forehead. This headache won't go away any time soon, will it?

"Actually, why are you two always wear those clothes?" I pointed at Ophis and Kuroka. "Don't you have anything else?"

They both shook their heads.

"There was no need to buy another set -nya."

"The same."

I suddenly have an idea.

"Well, you will have to have more than one. With panties." I crossed my arms. "Or you can't stay in my room. After all, no one said anything about not allowing me to not let you guys stay in my room. "

The shocked look on their faces show it all. My plan worked. Well, only Kuroka is shocked but that's all I need. This is what you call a Xanatos Gambit. One where you win no matter what your opponent choose. If Kuroka doesn't accept, she will have to stay outside. If she does, she won't be able to mess with her about her underwear. Beside, I can't exactly them wear clothes like that. It would be awkward.

"Hmm, if that's what you wish -nya." There's a glint in Kuroka's eyes. "I have one condition -nya."

"What is it?" Maybe this wasn't a good idea, after all.

"You have to choose for us -nya."

I think that's her biggest smile yet.

* * *

Around noon, we began our shopping trip. The place we chose was a department store near my house. The ceiling is an open atrium. The oblong building's inside is fused with department stores and a shopping mall, and as a complex business establishment diverse genres of all types of shops were lined up. Maybe because of the holiday, the inside of the department was crowded with people.

Although she still has the same emotionless face, she kept turning her gaze here and there in the department store. Guess this is the first time she has been here.

"Come on -nya!" Kuroka suddenly grabbed my hand. "Let go buy some panties already!"

"Hey wait, why do we have to go there first?" I tried to resist but she was too strong... Okay, I admit it, I want to go too. Using my free hand, I pulled Ophis along. I got a feeling the moment I remove my eyes from her, she will disappear like a ghost. Le Fay follows behind us.

As I'm being dragged by the cat woman, I hear that people are talking about us. Hey, I'm not a bastard that force these girls to wear those clothes! They have been wearing it ever since I first met them! And no, I am coming to a underwear store because I'm a pervert! Can you all see what's happening to me? Don't judge me as the bad guy!

"We are here -nya!" Letting go of my hand, Kuroka busted into the shop like how Haruhi busted into the clubroom. Now I'm sure, Kuroka's a relative of Haruhi. There are no other explanations for how both of them are so similar.

"Let go with her, Kyon-sama." Le Fay bowed then entered the shop. Unfortunately, her adding the suffix -sama to my name has caused even more bad rumor spreading around. I don't know what's worse: A cat woman intentionally ruin my life or a witch unintentionally ruin my life. You tell me.

Pulling Ophis along, I joined the other two.

"Argh!"

And immediately my mind melted because of the sight. Underwears are everywhere, in all shape or form. Those mannequins just help make it worse. Kuroka is happily looking at the clothes. Le Fay doesn't seem to have much interest since she just picks up one, looks at it for a moment then puts it down. The process repeats itself for several minutes.

"What do you like?" I said to Ophis who just keeps turning her head to the right and left slowly.

"All of them are fine."

"Don't you have anything you really like?"

"I don't know."

This girl's really pure. I don't know how did she get to be the Dragon God. Even more confusing is how she managed to create a terrorist organization. Guess that my suspicion was true, she's so focused at killing Great Red that she didn't realize she is being used by her surbodinates. The only reason they need her is because she can act like a symbol that draw others to them. However, Ophis has free will and she's pure, not dumb. The Hero Faction must have realized this since they're targeting her.

"By the way,..." While waiting for the other two to finish, I decided to ask a question that has been nagging at my mind. "Why do you always look at me in that way?"

Those eyes look like they can kill me just by staring.

"It's because you have Enki."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Beside the obvious, of course.

**"Just admit it, Ophis, you hate me because I'm way more awesome than you!"** Enki declared in joy.

"I hate you because you're annoying." Still the same monotone voice. She's creeper than Nagato.

**"A critical hit!"** Enki sounds like he's in pain. **"Is there a doctor around? I think my heart is being cut to pieces."**

Sorry, I'm a student, not a doctor.

"You know, what do you do with those terrorists, anyway?"

"I just sat on a seat in a room. I said my wishes. I gave snakes. Just that."

That's not a good lifestyle.

"One more thing. -Vali, became my partner in talking."

It's kinda sad that the only one with good heart who's also in charge is a blood knight.

Kuroka then came to me with both of her hands behind her back. That evil grin has just triggered my danger sense. I can't run away, however.

"Now then, Kyon-kun..." She brought both of her hands in front of me. "Which one do you like?"

I couldn't even comprehend the things in her hands. They're suppose to be panties but they are too outrageous. One even has a hole at it's bottom. The other isn't any better. Also, they are both black. My eyes are begging for me to turn away but my mind refuses to. I think now is a good time for that mini good angel, evil demon in my head to start flying around.

"Ah,... that one." Unfortunately, the devil one has won. My shaking finger is pointing at the much worse one. Seeing this, Kuroka's face has a mischievous smile.

"I didn't know you are like that, Kyon-kun. You must have been supressing your sexual desire huh -nya." She placed the other panties on my hand. "Hold it for me, I'm going to try this one. Ophis-chan, come with me. I think Fay-chan has found something for you." She pulled Ophis away.

"Kyon?"

The moment they are both far away, my Haruhi sense tingled. I gulped then turned my head around slowly. Just as I expected, the familiar demonic figure is standing behind me with arms crossed.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?" Sweats are dropping from my head.

"I think the more important question is why are YOU here?" She pointed at me. "To think that you're such a pervert, you've brought shame to the SOS brigade!"

"Hey, I'm not a pervert!"

"Oh, really?" She then looked down. To be more precise, she's looking at my hand. "Then what's that?"

Kuroka! I know this is her plan. She must have sensed that Haruhi was near here. Damn it, I have fallen into her trap.

"Someone gave it to me!" I tried in vain to save my short life from becoming even shorter.

"Who? That woman just now?" Haruhi looked at where Kuroka and the others are. "Who's she anyways? And isn't that Seira-chan?"

Now that's a difficult question. I can't say that they are a bunch of supernatural terrorists. Haruhi would demand that I stop messing with her again. That girl's strange like that. She always has a huge interest in everything that's not normal and yet when I told her about the truth, she believed I was messing with her. Guess the old saying's true, women are extremely complicated. So now I have to think of something. Hmm, should I say they are my relatives? No, Haruhi wouldn't be fooled by such an old trick. Actually, it's more like she won't believe it if I say they are my relatives. That leave one way to get out of this mess.

"She's a Gremory-san's aunt." Sorry about this, Gremory-san. "She along with her cousins for a visit but Gremory-san has something to do so she asked me to look after them."

"Then why are you all in this shop?"

"They have... strange hobbies." That can win the award for the best understatement in the world.

"Is that so? By the way, why was she acting like she's your girlfriend?"

Just one bad decision and I can gurantee that Haruhi will explode like an atomic bomb. Not that I know what the trigger is.

"Hey, hey, Kyon-kun." Someone is calling for me. I turned around and saw Kuroka is sticking her head out of the dressing room.

"What is it now?"

"Look!" Kuroka jumped out of the room, revealing that she has just dressed herself in that new underwear. "You're right, this one's better -nya."

I don't want to turn around. I can feel a deadly demon is behind me and she's not happy. Looking down, there's a red aura leaking out of that demon which is passing under my feet.

Yare yare.

* * *

"You're trying to kill me, right?"

Me and the rest beside Haruhi have returned to my house. We are sitting in my room. Ophis and Le Fay are drinking tea. I couldn't even understand how I managed to calm down Haruhi. The atmosphere at that time felt like an execution and the executor was Haruhi. Fortunately, she only gave me a penalty instead of asking for my head and left. I didn't have the chance to say goodbye. This day is officially on my "Worst day" list.

"Don't be so mad, it was an accident -nya."

It was accidental enough that I want kick you out.

"Now that we all have bought underwear..." Kuroka picked up one of the shopping bags. "We can stay, right? In your room -nya?"

Her eyes are sparkling. Oh well, I did promise them. Even though I know this will only make my life more hellish, I still have to do it.

"Fine, you can stay." I facepalmed. "Just don't cause any troubles."

"Yeah!" Kuroka and Le Fay vigorous brought their hands up then did a high five.

This nightmare just can't end.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm running out of ideas.


	33. Chapter 33

It has been a few days since my three uninvited guests invaded my house. In spite of their presence, I was able to watch the most exciting event of the month. The match between Gremory-san and Sairaorg-san has ended with Gremory-san's victory. The match was not good for the faint of heart. I almost had a heart attack when I saw that Issei was about to enter Juggernaut Drive mode. Fortunately, the power of children won and Issei achieved a new, more user friendly power instead: Cardinal Crimson Promotion, also known as True Crimson Dragon Emperor or True Queen. The Queen mode for his Scale Armor. Another surprising event was that Sairaorg-san's pawn, a lion with a crystal on its head, turned out to be a Longinus, Regulus Nemea. This makes Sairaorg-san the only full blooded devil who can use a Sacred Gear and he even achieved a Sub-species Balance Breaker, Regulus Rey Leather Rex. Is it just me or does everyone seem to be winning the superpower lottery lately?

A miracle then happened after the match. Sairaorg-san's mother who was infected with a powerful disease finally won against it and woke up from her long slumber. That medicine works, after all. Although it's kinda sad there's only one.

Several things has also changed. For once, Issei and Gremory-san have become closer. Issei has finally stopped calling her "Buchou" and used her first name. Now, the atmosphere between them's even more sickening sweet. I feel like I'm watching a B movie about romance every time I look at them. There's jealousy, as well. After all, a pervert managed to have a way better relationship with girls than me. The gods of love are so unfair.

Unfortunately, I can't think much about love-related matters right now. It's going to be winter soon and that means the most dreadful thing in school's about to happen: Tests. Due to the current state of my house, I can't exactly concentrate in studying. Kuroka always makes a mess out of everything she can touch. Not only that, she just can't stop sneaking in my bed every nights. I promised I would let her stay in my room, not my bed. I once have to chain my door to punish her only to find all the chains broken the next day. In fact, I think she's happy that I "punish" her. The amount of times Le Fay has to apology for Kuroka's actions is uncountable.

Kuroka was an uneeded factor in my house. I think she's only good for causing trouble. My mind and soul were absolute certain about it. All evidences also support it. Nothing can make me think otherwise, that was what I though. So it's kinda shocking that...

"Here's your lunchbox, Kyon-kun -nya." She gave me a homemade lunch that actually looks good. Looking can deceiving but the smell is delicious too. Her look is even strange now that an apron has been added to her clothes.

"Thanks..." I honestly was puzzled by this discovery. I suppose life really works in a strange way. Not strange enough to be in my favor, however.

As for the other two guests and the dog, they are fine. Le Fay never stop doing the chore. She said it was because she wanted to apology for staying at the house so freely. Of course, she mostly cleans up Kuroka's mess. Ophis is still the same. I think you can mistake her for a statue much easier than Nagato. At least, Nagato can be seen reading book. That little dragon doesn't even move when a mosquito flying around her. She and my sister have become good friends, though. They can be seen playing games together most of the times. Ophis may look like a pure, innocent girl but she has proven to be deadly at games. She has only lost for about three times and that's because she didn't understand the rule. I guess her head can think of infinite ways to win. She also has lessen the power of her stare at me, much to my happiness. Sadly, Enki has a blast ruining it. Fenrir usually sleeps near the front door or outside of Ophis' room. He doesn't do anything much beside playing with my sister, much to my horro.

I then went to school. When I reached the school gate,...

"Please take this with you." Rossweisse-san brought a bento in front of my face. "I made too much so I want to give it to you."

"Ugh,... thanks." I quickly took it from her. Why? Well, because everyone beside us is spreading a new rumor that can't be good for me.

"Take this with you too." Before I can even espcape, Xenovia ran to me and did the same thing as Rossweisse-san. "It's very good."

Given that refusing would be bad, I took it as well. Not sure I can eat them all but I don't want to gain a super powered girl's wrath. Though, it's kinda weird that I saw a spark between Xenovia and Rossweisse-san when they looked at each other.

The class was normal enough but the news that tests are coming just server my connection to happiness. When will it come back from Brazil? Probably never. When lunch time came, I decided to bite the bullet and ate Kuroka's lunch. Just as I thought, they really were... good. Guess Kuroka does have good points. Unfortunately, my stomach's not a black hole so I can't eat other two. Coincidentally, both Kunikida and Taniguchi forget their lunch today. Thus, I gave it to them. It's like Haruhi made them forget about their lunch to help me... or prevent me from eating the other two lunches.

* * *

"…..You were making the Heavenly-Dragon cry that much?"

Right now, me, Saji and Issei are in the student coucil room. We met by accident after school. Sitting beside the meeting table, I don't see the room hasn't changed at all since I last saw it. There are some new stuffs here and there but that's pretty much it. I thought that it would be much stranger since the members are all devils.

"If the Heavenly-Dragon doesn't stay stable then serious things will happen when Vritra goes berserk."

Saji said it while drinking green-tea. Saji has been talking about the fact that Ddraig, Issei's dragon, has lost it because of the Oppai Dragon. Issei has to bring him to a professional counselor. That person gave Issei medicine to help calm Ddraig down. Without it, he will cry for hours. Dragon's life is so miserable these days. Enki's the only one that has fun.

**"Hey, when are you going to stop crying?"** Speaking about the devil, Enki has woken up. **"You should be honor, no normal dragon could gain the title of "Oppai Dragon, you know."**

Ddraig said nothing. The sound of crying get stronger to show he's affected badly. That confirm it, Enki's most basic power is being capable of driving people insane. Sweat drops formed on all of us.

"Let stop talking about this." I shook my head. I don't want Ddraig to lose it. "Issei, I heard that you're going to take a promotion test, right?"

"Yeah, me, Kiba and Akeno are going to become mid-class devils if we pass it." Issei said excitedly with his face up to the sky. "I will make sure that I pass it. I can't let Rias down."

You can see how close Gremory-san and Issei by now.

"Just don't forget about the human-world tests." My words caused Issei to drop on the table. Actually, I regret that I said it. I really don't need to be reminded about those unbeatable monsters.

"Still, congratulation." Saji tried to put up a happy face but I can see that he's sad. Nobody can blame him, Issei has been growing more powerful every days. Saji must be feeling that he can't catch up. I may also be at fault.

"Yeah, thanks. It was all of a sudden. To tell you the truth, I still can't believe it." Issei scratched his cheek timidly.

"Well, I think it is an appropriate recommendation. You went through lots of life and death situations right? I participated in the battle against Loki and the battle at Kyoto so I understand it. You will die at battles like that. Normally you would die. How many strong foes have you had as your opponents? They are all opponents who come from mythologies or are recorded in history."

"Some of them are wannabes, though." Like that annoying Hero Faction. They still send a lot of people all over the place. Fortunately, everyone has become more careful when dealing with them. We can't allow the Her Faction to learn more about us. Those guys aim at people's weakness. The moment they find one, the will attack it with full power. There's no telling what they can do.

"Though, it's kinda weird that you aren't promoted to high-class devil right away." I took a sip of my tea. "I think you already have enough power for that."

"No. In terms of promotion we have to become Middle-class devils first."

I bet there will be a lot of confusions from that decision. After all, all three of the participants in the test are all extremely powerful. The Sekiryuutei, Holy-demonic swords user, and Holy-lightning priestess, there's no denying they are some of the strongest beings in the devil faction. On the other hand, I can understand why Sirzechs-san did it. Those three aren't good enough to handle a high-class devil's responsibilities. Especially Issei who has only become a devil for a few months. They all have enough power but they aren't mentall prepared yet.

"You and Kiba are especially crazy strong. I asked Kiba to spar with me last time. He was too strong. My attacks couldn't hit him that much. Kiba is like a role-model of a technique-type in my opinion. And you have been training with Kiba every day right? You do know that you guys are monsters, right?" Saji said with admiration.

"Hey, I'm not included in those monsters, right?" I said jokingly.

"Of course you are!" Saji took it seriously, however. "You have fought against two descendents of the previous Maou, the evil god Loki, the True Longinus and even Issei in Juggernaut Drive. For a human, you have done things that even devils can't do."

Hearing a dragon-king possessor saying that make my heart aches. My old, normal life now only exists in memories. My hands reached out to pull them back but I just can't do it. Yare yare, God has put a terrible curse on me.

"I also want to get a promotion, but before that I need to get stronger."

Saji said it with a bitter smile. After that, we start talking about other stuffs. It seems that in order to get stronger, Shitori-san is asking for the Artificial Sacred Gears created by Azazel. They aren't stable and can only be used for limited times but it's better than nothing. Talking about those things, I remember how surprised Azazel was when I gave him my version of Downfall Dragon Spear. I think he had a lot of fun researching that thing. Azazel also mentioned that their research on Sacred Gears has improved a lot since I gave them the prototypes. It's only matter of time before they can produce a complete Sacred Gear, according to him. I don't know if I did a wrong thing by giving them those.

A few minutes later, the rest of the student council came into the room. Some of them came to congratulate Issei. One of them even asked Issei to sign an autograph paper. Look like she has become a fan ever since she saw the match against Sairaorg-san. A few also talked to me. Mostly about how strong I am despite being a human. Saji left the room to get some documents. Issei said the "Bishop" Hanakai Momo, and the first year girl, the "Pawn" Nimura Ruruko-san are having an intense clash over Saji. Finally, Shitori-san came into the room. Everyone else then left to do their jobs, leaving me, Issei and Shitori-san as the only ones left. The room've become silent ever since.

"I heard that you confessed to Rias." Shitori-san moved her face up from the document and broke the awkward atmosphere.

"Ri… Did Buchou tell you?"

"Yes. I have been friends with her since we were small. Lately I hear about her love life by communicating through magic-circles."

"Hahaha… Ummm, yeah…." Issei put on a smile

"It seems like you can do everything that I couldn't do." Shitori-san looked down.

"…What do you mean?" I asked

"The engagement, the incident with Raiser. The case with Kiba Yuuto-kun. The case with Gasper-kun. The case with Koneko-san. The case with Akeno… You made the burden that Rias carries lessen….. I have been beside Rias longer than you, yet I couldn't do anything even though I'm her friend. "Because I'm a High-class devil". "Because it's the devils custom". I couldn't overcome these obstacles because I was captured by those facts….. I couldn't do anything because of the place I stand at and the way people around me will look at me."

"Don't blame yourself." I tried to comfort her. "There are things you can do and there are things only someone else can. Sometimes you just have to let that person does it for you. That's how the world works."

"Thank you, Kyon-kun." She then turned to Issei. "Hyoudou-kun….. No. Maybe I should call you Ise-kun at private times. Please take care of Rias. She can be stubborn, and short tempered at times but she's more delicate than anyone. She needs someone who can support her by her side. That's why I want to leave this task to you."

"Yes! Leave Ri…Buchou to me!"

"You can call Rias by her name when it's only us two. If you are the person she is in love with, then that makes you my friend as well. Yes, you can also call me Sona. You as well, Kyon-kun."

"I think that will be hard." I scratched my head.

"Me too." Issei did the same.

Issei and Shitori-san then discussed some private matters.

"Maybe I should also get a boyfriend." Shitori-san made a big sigh.

"How about Saji?"

Issei suggested. I then remember about all the times Saji talked about how he loved Shitori-san. He has been wishing for his relationship with Shitori-san to become more like Issei and Gremory-san. Now, let see if he has a chance.

"I would call him my little-brother perhaps. Also there are servants of mine who have feelings towards him so I wouldn't think of laying my hand on him." She shook her head.

Sorry, Saji, seems like your wish is still far away from becoming reality. Hmm, Shitori-san is looking at me. Why's her face red? Maybe she's still angry that I beat her at that chess game. Yeah, that must be it. I mean, I didn't know how the hell I managed to do that. Guess it's "Beginner's luck".

"Please excuse me, I have to go now." I moved to the door. "That girl won't like it if I'm late again."

While opening the door, I suddenly remember something. "By the way, Issei..."

"What is it?"

Nah, this isn't a good time for that. "Forget it, it's nothing."

"O-okay."

I left the room after that.

* * *

I know I'm getting repetitive but this clubroom never change much. Everyone is doing what they do everyday. Haruhi must have gone back to her melancholy state since she's staring at the computer screen with a bored face. I can't see anyone else being much different. Naturally, I don't know what else to do beside sitting on a chair and playing games with Koizumi. Sometimes, I glance at what the others are doing. Nagato is reading a new book. From what I can see on the cover, it seems to be "Tunnels" by Roderick Gordon and Brian Williams. I've never read it before but according to what I heard, the plot's quite interesting. The angel, Shidou, is reading the bible. I heard her saying "Oh, God" now and then. Asahina-san seems to be sewing her clothes. Wow, I didn't know she could do something like that. Then again, I should have expected my little angel to be able to do such a magnificent job.

"Kyon, those people with you,..." Haruhi peeked out her head. "... They are still at your house, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked as I moved one of my pieces. The move is quite good since Koizumi is taking an unnaturally long time to make his own. Tired of looking at the board, I looked at Haruhi.

"Well, Seira-chan is around so I was thinking..." Haruhi said after typing something on the computer. "... maybe we should show her around the school."

That's a good thing to do. Considering from Haruhi's tone of voice, however, I don't think that was her first choice. There aren't much else to do these days, anyway.

"That's a great idea. As an ang..." Shidou coughed three times. "I mean as a member of the SOS brigade, I wholeheartedly agree."

That was a very good example of Shidou's habit: Always love to call herself an angel. Because of that, lots of people now call her "Self-proclaimed angel". Even worse, some have even forgotten that she's a real angel! The fact she knows about Ophis is not surprising since Azazel told her. He also forced her to keep it a secret, at least for now.

"Okay then, we will welcome her here on the next meeting after school!" Once again, the _great_ Haruhi only took in consideration one opinion only and ignored the rest. Of course, the one she took was the one that agreed with her.

The day continued. Eventually, everyone left, leaving only me, Nagato and Haruhi. Something's very strange today. Haruhi never stays to this late. She has never stay this calm for so long as well. Usually, she has some crazy plans in store by now. However, she hardly moved away from the computer. Curious, I came near her. Placing my hand on the table, I took a peek. I wasn't quick enough to see what she was doing, though. Sighing, I turned back to my leader.

"You know, I have never seen you quiet like this before." I folded my arms. "Is there anything wrong?"

Haruhi then clicked on something. "It's nothing."

"Come on, tell me already. I want to help."

"You're one of the main causes, though." Haruhi turned away from me. She said something but I can't hear it.

"Huh?"

"N-never mind, just forget it!" She quickly moved her eyes back to the screen.

"Suit yourself." I returned back to my seat.

"By the way, Kyon..." She called out then took a deep. "What do you think about me?"

"What?" That's a confusing question. I have a lot to say about her but I'm not sure what does she want. A wrong word can make her go boom like an atomic bomb so I have to be careful.

"I mean, as the leader of this brigade." Haruhi's face suddenly turned bright red. " I figure that since another year is going to pass by soon. I need to do a review. You know, I want to find out all that we have achieved so far and about the members' strength and weakness."

I don't know whether I should be happy or horrified that Haruhi's acting like a real leader. My mind's trying to decide which one. It has a lot of difficulties doing so. Considering how impatient Haruhi is, I don't think I should let it think long. Actually, I will just do both... Okay, that's much better. I should go meet a counselor, however. I don't think I have much insanity anymore.

"Well,... can I talk freely?"

"Have you ever talked any other ways to me?" She gave me a "Are you serious?" look. It's a good one, by the way. I can't deny it. There's really no need to do that, actually. I never like to sugar-coat something. Especially when it has to do with Haruhi. I begin to think about what I should say. You all must know how I feel about Haruhi already. There are much to say. So much that I think it will take an entire day to finish. Saying it to the person in question, however, is far more difficult than I thought. My mouth keep open then close itself repeatedly, uncertain of what should come out.

"If you want me to speak it freely then I will say this." Finally, I decided to just speak out the truth. "You sucks a lot. You're always so arrogant that you won't consider others' opinions. You never stop making us do crazy things. Lastly, you're too bossy."

Each words is like a poisonous knife charging straight to Haruhi's heart. Her face looks sadder with each strikes. I want to stop but she needs to learn about her flaws. This is a perfect time for that. Even Nagato agreed, judging from her nod. I have to admit, I'm impressed she hasn't started denying what I said. By now, she should be saying one excuse after another. That's why I choose now to say the truth (Not all of it, though) about her. That's also why I have to add this.

"However, you have gotten a lot better." My change of words surprised Haruhi. She brought her face up. "You still have much to improve but I see that you care about your members. In the end, that's what matter." I gave her a smile.

"O-of course, I'm the greatest leader after all!" Seems like she's mad, her face's really red. Weird, I gave her a compliment. Maybe she doesn't like compliment. Now that I think about it, Haruhi's strange enough for that.

"Are we finish?"

"No!" Haruhi's words pretty much confirms that I won't leave here any times soon. I sat back on the chair. "I said it already, I'm going to review all the members of the brigade."

And so, I spent several hours talking to Haruhi about the other members. There was no point in hiding what I feel about them so I told her the entire truth (Not including the fact they're not normal human). Actually, I don't need to say about Nagato since she was right there. Haruhi said she would ask her after I'm done. My talk doesn't seem to please Haruhi much. She muttered something about me caring for them more. I don't remember doing that. In the end, I just can't understand why Haruhi's annoyed so I took my stuffs and headed for the door. The sun's about to disappear completely, as well.

"Kyon..." That familar voice stopped me again.

"What's it now?" She sure has a lot to talk about today.

"Be careful."

Those ominous words made a shiver run through my body. Haruhi doesn't understand why she said it but I think my unluckiness is about to reach its limit. Nagato seems to be afraid, though it's kinda hard to see. I left with an uneasy feeling.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about, Azazel-san?" Sadly, I was stopped in my journey home by the familar evil face guy. He asked me to come with him after I got out of the school gate. The sun has went down and the moon has replaced so the only the light source in where I am now is the street lamp near us. My stomach begs for me to get home but I have to listen to what Azazel wants to say first. He's annoying but I'm pretty sure he has something important to say. Even more surprising is that both Koizumi and Future Asahina-san are with him.

"I think it's about time to have that meeting with Ophis." Azazel answered with a serious voice. So it's time huh. If this meeting go badly, we can kiss our lives goodbye.

"We will bring all three of them to Hyoudou-san's house tomorrow." Koizumi added. He's serious as well.

"Is there anything you can tell me, Asahina-san?" I turned to the time traveller near us.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you the full details." She shook her head. "All I can say is, a great change will happen to both you and Haruhi-chan."

Just hope that change won't be a switch between life and dead.

"You should also take care." Koizumi warned me. "The Hero Fation has started moving."

That was the only matter of time. Still, I have to beware. Cao Cao must have a new plan by now. My bet is that he's going to use his so called Dragon Eater. I have asked Azazel about it but he has no ideas. He believed it maybe a Sacred Gear owner but I don't think so. My danger sense tell me it's something much worse. I don't know what it can do but judging from the name, I think I should stay far away. The fact Cao Cao was willing to use it on Great Red means that it's very powerful.

"We have been asking for the Intergrated Date Enity's help but he's the same as always." Koizumi shook his head in disappointment. That alien guy just can't stop being a jerk.

"What about the other factions?"

"I haven't told them yet. There's a chance they will call us traitors and the treaty will be ruined." Said Azazel.

I think there's a correction needed. YOU will be called a traitor if we are found out. I am a victim.

"As you can see, this is a win big or lose everything situation." I have never seen Asahina-san so serious before. "We can't allow any mistakes."

That's impossible, unfortunately. Nothing will ever go as planned completely.

"Can we get a reinforcement?" I asked hopefully.

"The only one I can think of that can help us are Slash Dog, a member of the Grigori and Dulio Gesualdo, the "joker"."

"Then what are you waiting for, Azazel? Call them!" They sound like tough guys.

"Unfortunately, both of them can't come. Dulio's missing, probably he's on a trip with that King of Sword, Salvatore Doni. As for Slash Dog, he's on a mission to track down the Shinso Vampire, Evangeline A.K. McDowell."

Sound like my hope has fallen down from the sky.

"So tomorrow, you will bring those three to Issei's house." Azazel pointed at me. "We will take care of the rest."

* * *

"That was what he said." I relayed what we were discussing to the three guests in question. Just like last time, they sitting in my room. They don't have much reactions when I told them about the plan. Seems like they know it would happen.

"Hmm, we are going to the Sekiryuutei's house huh. I wonder if he's like you, Kyon-kun -nya." Kuroka kneeled down before me with her head up. "It will be fun teasing him -nya."

I moved my face away due to the embarrassment. "It would also be a good chance for you to meet your sister."

"Shirone huh. I wonder how is she." There's a malicious on her face. "Maybe I should mess with her a bit -nya?"

"I think you should stop that. I heard she is having some problems." Issei mentioned that she's in the mating season which mean she's having uncontrollable urge to have Issei's baby. However, Azazel said she can't do that without killing both her and the baby. The problem's that she can't control her desire. It would take some times for a professional to get there. On the other hand, there's one here right now.

"What's the point of telling me -nya?" Kuroka acts like she doesn't care at all but no one is fooled. Just by hearing you can realize that she worries a lot for her sister. Can you call this Tsundere?

"Just look at her." I looked straight at Kuroka. "You should be able to help her."

"If that's what you wish, Kyon-kun -nya." She went back to sitting on the bed.

She really should become more honest with her feeling.

"Going to Ddraig's owner will be a good experience." Ophis said emotionlessly. She has an interest in Issei's growth, that was what Le Fay told me. That's natural, she's the Dragon God, after all. I still think Great Red fits more for that title but there's no way I will say it out loud. I don't want to turn into dust. Hmm, Ophis is staring at me. Don't tell me she can read my thoughts.

"I wonder if Issei-sama can give me his autograph." Le Fay is in her own little world now. She's looking up and speaks like she's half-sleeping. She's too much of a fan girl some times.

"By the way, Ophis..." I switched my eyes to the little dragon. "Can you come with me the day after that?"

"Why?" She tilted her head.

"My friend wants to show you around the school. You know her. Haruhi, remember?"

"Yes." I think she's feeling glad. Maybe I'm crazy. "She's a good person."

Haruhi sure has been getting more popular these days.

"Well, that's pretty much all I want to say." I made a yawn. I'm running out of my strength. Tiredly getting out of my chair, I headed for the bed. Ophis and Le Fay have left the room. Unfortunately, there's still one left and she won't let me into the bed. She's looking at me with yearning eyes. It was a powerful weapon in Serafall-san's hands. In Kuroka's hands, it's just as deadly. After overloading my brain thinking how to get out of this mess, I drop my head in despair.

"Okay, you can sleep with me. Don't do anything improper."

Kuroka raised her hand up in excitement. "It's just like what imouto-chan said, you're weak against those eyes."

Thank you, little sister. You just make my day.

* * *

At an unknown location,

"Cao Cao, everything has been prepared. We are ready to head out."

"I see. It's time to put our plan in action."

"Have you completed your Balance Breaker yet?"

"No, there are a lot to be done with it but I think it will do for now."

"Do you think it will work against him?"

"If it doesn't, then we will see how effective the Dragon Eater is against the "Truth"."

* * *

Author's note: Another rather short chapter. Guess I'm running out of steam.

Once again, I ask you all to review.


	34. Chapter 34

"That's the whole story."

I have just finished explaining everything to Gremory-san and her group. Just a few minutes ago, I decided I should put the plan in action and brought all three uninvited guests to the Hyoudou residence. Anxiety was the strongest feeling at that time, along with worry. Still, I managed to gather enough courage and pushed the door bell's button. At first, everything was fine and normal when Issei came out. It stopped being like that when Ophis introduced herself. Issei's scream echoed through the entire town as he pointed his shaking finger at the terrorist dragon. That wasn't the end of my trouble, however. The other devils in the house came out and demanded an explanation. Some of them even thought I have become a traitor. It took the combined effort of Azazel and Koizumi to defuse the situation. Unfortunately, future Asahina-san couldn't come. She said her presence would only bring unecessary distraction. I can understand what she meant. Though, if you think about it, the reason for Issei's distraction would be far different.

"I see." Gremory-san folded her arms. She looks like she's unsure of what to do. "So you bring her here to create an alliance." She pointed at Ophis who's playing card game with Agrento-san. Hmm, I can see both Le Fay and Fenrir but Kuroka is nowhere to be seen. Koneko as well... Oh, I see. That cat woman, she disappeared the moment she got here and she still says that she doesn't care about her sister at all.

"That's basically it." Koizumi looked at the "guests". I also look around. Everyone is tense beside the terrorists. The atmosphere of this room is like we are in the middle of a war zone. Though, considering who the participants are, I think this place can become a real war zone in any moments.

"Here is your tea." Himejima-san brought green tea to all of us.

"Do you think it will work?" Gremory-san's hands are shaking, ruinning her brave facade. Nobody can blame her, I would be shaking as well if I had a dragon god who's leader of a terrifying organization in my home. Oh wait, she's already in my home.

"That depend on us." Azazel drank his tea. "Right now, Ophis is interested in both Kyon-kun and Issei-kun so this is the perfect time to talk to her."

"How long has she been here?" Asked Yuuto. "It doesn't seem like she has come here just now."

You're being too sharp, Yuuto. That's nice and all but please be more careful. Guys who are sharp always die soon or get someone else killed.

"She has been here for awhile." My words turned all eyes to me. "She's... ugh... staying in my house." I scratched my cheek.

"I see. Azazel forced you to do it, correct?"

God bless you, Gremory-san. You have just saved my a bit of my soul. And don't blame yourself for not being able to save the rest, they're already in Coctyus before you can do anything.

"Now, let get down to business..." Everyone nodded at Koizumi's words.

Seeing that I have done my job, I left the table and came to where Issei is. This meeting looks like it's going to take a long time to finish. I can hear them having an intense talk. I wonder if we really can achieve our goal. Doesn't seem like we will succeed without inteferences. When I came near Issei, I see that he's talking to Ophis. Issei's sweating a lot while Ophis is... the same as ever.

"Ddraig, will you become the Chichiryutei? Can you surpass a Heavenly-dragon by groping tits? Ddraig, will you become a dragon that represents tits?"

Sometimes I think Ophis can be a comedian. Her line are always so serious and hilarious at the same time. She most likely didn't mean it but saying about Chichiryutei with a serious face will make anyone laugh. Though, considering how Ddraig feels about it, I don't think I should give into my urge. There's no doubt that the moment I have my fun, Ddraig would finally lost his last remain of sanity. He will become like Enki.

**"Hey, don't insult me like that!"** Enki's having a hard time deciding whether to laugh or be angry at my words. Both options are bad, trust me.

"You and Enki's possessor are both very strange. Albion's possessor is the same." Ophis turned her eyes to me.

"May I ask why you say so?" I joined the conversation.

"You three aren't consumed by power."

I don't even know what "consumed by power" is like.

"You think it's fine to let her stay here?" After giving the medicine to Ddraig, Issei whispered to me. "I mean, are you sure this will all work out?"

If it doesn't, the only thing we all will get is a death sentence, that's all. No need to worry.

"Your words have made me lose all confidences."

I'm surprised you even have one.

"I don't mind if Ise is okay with it. Of course we will be on alert and we will have to stop her with full force if anything happens. If you accept that, then I will…..take this request, Azazel, Itsuki-kun." Gremory-san's surprising words made me turn around. It looks like she has agreed with Azazel's risky plan.

"Thank you, Gremory-san." Koizumi bowed his head.

"What's the current plan then?" I interjected.

"We will let Ophis and the others continue staying with you." Azazel explained to me. "We will also let some of the Occult Research Club members to accompany you while the rest will take go to the underworld for the promotion exam. After it, I will bring Ophis with me to talk with Sirzechs."

It won't be that easy, however. I have a very bad feeling about this. I wonder why but I feel very cold. It's like my death's coming. Still, there's no need to panic. If my death comes, I will just have a good talk with the god of dead, that's all. As long as he allows me to visit Asahina-san now and then, it's fine... Actually, no, it's not. Only idiots are the one that isn't afraid of death.

* * *

The next day started normal enough. Kuroka took my sister's job and woke me up in a... not healthy enough to be told way. Every mornings with Kuroka, I feel like my purity's fading away. That woman is far too dangerous for any innocent guys. There's no question about it. She's a succubus disuigse as a cat. It also seems like she has fixed Koneko's condition. Got to thank her for that. It will take a long time for those two to become closed again but it's a start. If Kuroka weren't so stubborn, it would be a lot easier.

Despite that an important meeting that decide our fates is about to happen, life was normal. Class was the same. Don't ask me about it, however, since I have no ideas. My time in it consisted of me sleeping for 3/4 of the times and spending the rest looking out the window.

When class ended, the main event started. Haruhi dragged me out of the room and to the main gate so we could pick up Ophis. In spite of my advises, she still wears the same clothes so I have to deal with listening to other students' over the top rumors. I think that Ophis' trying to torture me mentally. She most likely doesn't intend to but she's very good at it. There's no other ways to explain why my life has hit the roller coaster of misfortune's bottom ever since she came. My misfortune's mostly because of Kuroka but if it weren't for Ophis, Kuroka wouldn't come here. At least, I think that's the case.

The SOS brigade then spent the next several minutes showing Ophis our school. She actually is very interested, constantly asking us questions about everything she can see. Haruhi was very glad since she has the opportunity to act smart. As for me, I was kinda surprised at how ignorant Ophis is. She has absolutely no common knowledges when it comes to school. Well, she does know what a teacher and a student are so I guess she's not that bad.

As a side note, Issei, Himejima-san and Yuuto have gone to the Underworld to take their test. Ravel is also with them since she's Issei' manager along with some others. I don't think they will have much problems. Especially in the practical test. Issei has to worry about the written one, however. Serafall-san once showed me an example of it. Most of the questions look fine enough since it ask about how the devil works, the economy and stuffs like that but there's always some weird questions like: "How many finishers does Levia-tan have?". I can't understand why it turn into a quiz show suddenly. Then again, I guess you should have expected that when you consider who's in charge of Hell.

"Do you want to see anything else, Seira-chan?" Haruhi asked in a kind voice. Even if she asks that, I don't see any places left for us to visit. I never have explored the school this much before. Haruhi's the one who have the most knowledge out of us. Everytime break comes, she always disappears so she can see everything. I asked her about it once, she said it was because she wanted to see a ghost in the school. Luckily, she has never encountered those things. Unluckily, Haruhi's journey was how Asahina-san got involved in the SOS brigade.

"No." Ophis answered. She then took a sip of her solf drink which I bought for her. Funny, I got a deja vu feeling. Feel like I have done something similar before. I can't say exactly when, however. My mind's a mess some times. That's how I never get an "A" on my testpaper.

"Okay then, let go to the main event." Haruhi brought her up excitedly as she pulls Ophis along. Seeing the scene made me want to sigh. It's kinda weird that Haruhi and Ophis have gotten very friendly with each other. I suppose both of them being gods has something to do with it.

"Is there something wrong, Kyon-kun?" Koizumi turned back to me. Nagato and Asahina-san did the same. "You look tense."

"I feel like someone's following us." I glanced behind me. Nobody is there. Just a normal hallway and yet I feel like there was a person there. Maybe it's just my paranoid speaking. This bad feeling I have had ever since Ophis came still hasn't gone away. In fact, it becomes stronger with each steps I take. I feel like a character in a horror movie and my death scene is coming. If this keep up, I may need to go see a doctor. I wonder if Ddraig's will treat a human.

"Do you want me to check?" Nagato asked. I detect that she's concerned about me.

"Nah, it's fine. You should stay here and protect Ophis." I put on a smile. Nobody's fooled by it, however.

"Hey!" Haruhi waved at us. "What are you all standing there for, slowpokes? Get going already!"

And so, we resumed what we were doing. In case you want to know what the main event is, Haruhi's bringing Ophis to the clubroom. She said she wants to show Ophis the SOS brigade's greatness. Just between you and me, the only thing I think she will show is how much of an idiot we are. In spite of knowing this, I failed to convince Haruhi to drop the plan. Yeah, I know it wouldn't work from the beginning but a guy can try.

Suddenly, I got a strange feeling. No, it's not strange. I have experienced this before, back in Kyoto. It's the same as when I was transported to the fake Kyoto constructed by a member of the Hero Faction. The feeling of [Dimension Lost].

"Hello there." The most unwanted voice is heard. Standing with his back on the door to the clubroom, a familiar black hair youth is smiling at us. "Good to see you all again."

"Huh? Aren't you Seira-chan's brother?" Haruhi cocked her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, I just want to bring my sister home, that's all." He grabbed Ophis' arm. "Come on, let go already."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that." I grabbed his hand. My action surprised Haruhi but Ophis nodded her head to show that she agreed with my decision. "So the Hero Faction's aiming for Ophis, after all." I forcefully removed his hand from Ophis'.

"The Hero Faction? What the hell are you talking about, Kyon?" Haruhi's demanding for an explanation but I don't have to do that. I raised my fist to punch him but he used his free hand to block it. After that, he used his knee to kick me away as he jumped back. Damn it, I forgot that this guy's really good at fighting.

"Nagato, take Ophis out of here!" I shouted to the one behind me.

"Unfortunately, I can't allow you to interfere again." Cao Cao then threw something. I dodged to the side. When it came near Nagato, a barrier enveloped around her. She then fell to her knee. That barrier's preventing her from doing anything. It also the others from reaching us. What is it?

"I have to thank that green hair alien girl for this." Cao Cao has brought his spear out and is now tapping it on his shoulder. "It works just like she said."

The alien girl he just talked about must be Kimidori. Not only did that alien boss refuse to help us, he decided to help the enemies. That guy just likes to make my life more miserable.

"I don't think you should blame him too much." Cao Cao realized what I was thinking, most likely from my face. "Our relationship's a business one. I promise to bring him a Sacred Gear for him to research while he gives me something to stop that alien girl over there." He pointed the spear at Nagato who's trying to stand up. Then I heard footsteps. Turning around, I see monsters attacking the group behind the barrier.

"Sorry about those." Cao Cao pointed at the monsters. "I just don't like too much distractions."

Fortunately, Gabriel-san and Shidou don't have problem in defeating them. Sadly, there's no way they can help me at this rate.

"Tch, looks like I have do this the hard way." I brought out Ea. Haruhi's even more confused now. She opened her mouth to ask more questions.

"I will explain everything later. You just stay back." I prevented her from doing so, however. I must take care of that smiling bastard first.

"It would be bad to fight against the God from bible so I will just use this." Cao Cao turned around. "Georg, call it out!"

Behind Cao Cao was a man wearing a black robe. Hearing Cao Cao's order, he touched the magical circles in the air like he's typing on the keyboard. A bigger magical circle then appeared between behind Haruhi and Ophis. A man emerged from it, if you can that a man. He has the upper body of an Fallen Angel (albeit with fangs in his mouth) and the lower body of an Asian Dragon. He's crucified on a large cross with nails driven into various part of his body (arms, tail, wings, etc.) as well as other restraints that had creepy letters written on them. His eyes were also covered with a blindfold that had tears of blood dripping from under it. The moment I look at him, my bad feeling reach its limit. No questions needed, he's bad news.

"What is that thing?" Haruhi's face is full of anger. Whatever that guy is, Haruhi doesn't like him one bit. I have never seen Haruhi being so angry before.

"It's only natural that she hates it." Cao Cao looks at the scene with amusement. "After all, it God's most hated enemy. Now, let me show you what it can do."

Cao Cao clicked his fingers. Immediately,...

GYUN!

Something came out of the cross guy's body and went toward Hauruhi. It's fast. I won't be able to reach it in time. Damn it, get out of there, Haruhi!

GULP!

I heard a weird sound, it sounded like something was gulped. It wasn't Haruhi, however. She's on the ground, rubbing her head right now. She was pushed away by... Ophis. Ophis has been enveloped by a black block. There is a black tentacle connecting the block with the cross guy. I think it's his tounge. There's no other ways to explain how did it come from his mouth.

"Seira-chan!?" Haruhi tried to call out to Ophis but she doesn't respond.

"What the hell?" I am really confused right now.

"That thing is Samael, the Dragon Eater." Said Cao Cao. "The one who turned into a snake and made Adam and Eve eat the fruit of knowledge is that. That action brought the fury of "God from the Bible". So God started to hate snakes and dragons to the extreme. That's the reason why dragons are depicted as evil in many of the texts from the Church. He is a being that was made of the evil intentions of God, because of God's hate, a being who received many kinds of poisons and curses on his body. Naturally it is impossible for God, who is sacred, to have evil intentions. That's why it has intense poison. Not only can it extinguish dragons but it can affect other things besides dragons, so it was sealed in the depths of Cocytus. The curse it received from God is the ultimate dragon-slayer. That alone makes him an existence that is a brutal dragon-slayer…..!"

That's the Dragon Eater? So that talk last time was to distract me from figuring what it is. I thought it's weapon against Haruhi but Cao Cao was aiming for Ophis the entire time. Or maybe he was aiming for me. From Cao Cao's explanation, I can understand why Haruhi hates Samael. She personally cursed it, after all. But shouldn't it be in Cocytus. If I remember correctly, Hades is in charge of that place. Wait, don't tell me...

"Yes, we negotiated with Hades-dono. I was allowed to summon him while having many layers of restrictions on it."

I know that god hates other races beside human but to go this far... He has betrayed the other factions!

GULP. GULP.

While making a creepy voice, the tentacle attached to the block is getting bigger and is taking it towards Samael's mouth. It seems like it is absorbing something from Ophis who is inside. Judging from its name, it must be eating her. Then again, I think that's just a metaphor. Most likely it's absorbing her power. I tried to cut the tentacle with Ea but the moment my weapon hit, it almost got absorbed as well. I couldn't get Ophis out. Wait, it was summoned by that magician guy. Maybe I can try something like what I did to save Yasaka-san. I turned around and fired my weapons at Georg. Of course, I included Rule Breaker in it. I thought that even if Cao Cao block it, one of my weapons will injure Georg to disrupt his summoning. Unfortunately,...

"Balance Breaker."

All of them were knocked away by a floating orb. After completing its job, the orb flew back to Cao Cao. Looking at him, a ring of light that give out intense light has appeared around his body. There are 7 glowing orbs on it. Cao Cao took a step forward, the orbs moved with him.

"This is my sub-species Balance Breaker, [Polar Night Longinus Chakravartine]. -Though it's still incomplete." Cao Cao explained to me who is confused. "What you have just seen was one of its treasures, Cakka Ratana. Cakka Ratana's ability is to destroy weapons." He then looked at weapons on the ground. "Just as I expected, your weapons are strong. Only something like that can resist Cakka Ratana's power."

Sub-spieces Balance Breaker, the most troublesome kind. I have seen many Balance Breakers before but I have never seen one so simple. It fits very well with Cao Cao, simple but deadly. Judging from what he said, it granted him seven abilities. Since those orbs are the same as each other, it would be extremely hard to determine what he's going to use. Yare yare, I have gotten myself into another difficult situation.

"KYON, get away!" Haruhi's words made me turn around. I saw that another tentacle is coming at me but I couldn't get away in time.

BUUUUUUN!

I was enveloped by a black thing at the same time the air rumbles.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Samael then howled.

BASHUUUN!

At the same time, the block busted, freeing me. I was drenched in a red liquid. I don't know what is it but an unimaginable painful feeling. My strength's leaving me. I can't even move my finger. I placed my hand on the ground and stood up but I soon fell down. Even a simple movement brought me pain.

"How does it feel to taste God's poison? It's something that is too much for a dragon right?" I can see Cao Cao's foot in front of my face. "If you were to use your power here, it will affect the control of Samael so I will have it finished here then. I'm just a weak human, so I can only do attacks aiming for peoples weak points. -My bad, John Smith."

"Cao Cao, you bastard..." I said weakly. I couldn't even raise my voice.

**"Don't move, me and Ea are trying to create a cure."** Enki said.

"How long do you need?"

_"Very long."_ Ea's voice just make this day a whole lot worse.

"Even that Ophis can't do anything against Samael. Samael was the only natural enemy for Ophis. Looks like our prediction was correct." Cao Cao says it while tapping his shoulder with his spear. The black block enveloping Ophis. The tentacle still looks like it is absorbing something from Ophis.

"How much were you able to take?"

Cao Cao asked Georg.

"…..More than three-quarters. I would say most of it. I won't be able to connect Samael to the present world more than this."

Behind Georg who said that, the magic-circle that is making Samael appear is losing it's light. It seems like there is a time limit for its appearance here.

Cao Cao nods at Georg's report.

"Excellent. That's enough."

Cao Cao clicks his fingers once again. Then the black block covering Ophis burst. The tongue that was connected to it returns to Samael's mouth. Samael sinks into the magic-circle as he had fulfilled his role.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO….."

Samael went back to where it came from. Cao Cao then raised his spear, most likely to finish me off. However, he suddenly jumped back to dodge a spear of light coming at him. A magical circle appeared behind me. Appearing from it was Xenovia, Kuroka, Koneko, Azazel and finally...

"Sorry for being late."

Vali.

"Hmm, I thought I has already hidden my presence." Despite their appearance, Cao Cao doesn't look like he's troubled. Just like Vali, he's having a lot of fun.

"Where's the rest?" Using Ea as a crutch, I got myself up. The pain still hasn't ended.

"There's some problems in the Underworld as well so the rest are trying to deal with it." Azazel said to me. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Cao Cao used Samael to take away Ophis' power." I pointed to the black block behind me. "That's his Balance Breaker, by the way. It's a sub-species." My finger turned to Cao Cao who is smiling.

"That's more troublesome than I thought." Azazel took his stance. Everyone else also did the same.

"Kyon-kun, are you okay?" Kuroka help me up. "What happen to you?"

The fact she doesn't add "-nya" to her line should show you how serious this has become.

"I got some of Samael's poison on m... Argh!" The pain! I don't think I can last much longer.

"Just stay there, I will take care of this."

The confidence is nice, Vali but I think you're underestimating the enemy.

"Valiiiiiiii! Come with me!"

"Geez. I just want to fight by myself…..!"

Both Vali and Azazel who have activated their Balance Breaker charged into Cao Cao with high speed. Due to my weaken state, I couldn't see the battle clearly but I think they plan to attack him at the same time. Azazel has a spear of light while Vali's fist is coated with demonic energy. In spite of this, Cao Cao looks happy. There's no trace of fear. He must prepared for this, just like how he prepared to get rid of me.

"A recital contest between the Governor of fallen-angels and Hakuryuukou! I can rise even higher if I can overcome this!" Cao Cao accepted this situation happily and dodged the combined attack by an inch. Everyone was shocked. There was no way a human could have dodged that, that must be what's in their heads. I'm not really surprised. That bastard has taken all necessary cautions for this battle. He must have known about the weakness of Azazel and Vali's Balance Breaker. I tried to warn everyone to get away but I don't even have the strength to open my mouth.

"The armour-type Balance-Breaker that is an embodiment of power accomplishes a magnificent power-up. But… because the power-up is too dramatic, the aura leaks out of the armour a lot! As a result, it's easy to predict how you will attack next if I just read the flow of aura! See! Since you increase the attack of your weapons or fist, the aura concentrates on those areas!" Cao Cao happily said while dodging the attacks.

Wait, now that I have time to look. One of Cao Cao's eyes, it looks a little strange. Isn't that the eye I made him lose last time? I think he can still see with it. How?

"Do you know about the Evil-eye!? Yes, the special power that is inside the eye! I also had that planted in me! I had it replaced with the eye I lost against John Smith! It's my new eye!"

Cao Cao then looked down. The moment he did so, Azazel's legs turns into stone. Yes, just like in movies, it just turned into stone. Because of this, Azazel is trapped in one place.

"-Medusa's eye!" Azazel made a noise with his tounge.

STAB!

The holy-spear pierced his stomach along with a nasty sound. The golden armour crumbled easily and his body spurt out blood.

"…Guha! ….What is this insane power he has….!"

He fell to the ground while coughing out blood.

"Well I did fight with you once so I know how to deal with you. -The weakness of that artificial Sacred Gear is that it can't reflect the power of Fafnir to you." Cao Cao said it while pulling out his spear.

"Azazel! Damn you Cao Caoooooo!"

Vali who became enraged by Azazel being taken down releases an especially large block of demonic powers towards Cao Cao. Damn it, don't attack Cao Cao blindly!

"You were abandoned by your parents because they thought you were a monster, and the one who picked you up and taught you how to use your power was Governor Azazel wasn't it!? Are you enraged because the life saver who raised you got taken down!?"

Vali didn't answer. He simply fired the attack with all of his rage. Cao Cao won't survive if that thing hit. However, just like I fear, an orb came in front of the attack.

"-Mani Ratana. It can release the attack directed at me to someone else. Vali. Your demonic-power is enormous. If I get hit, I will die. Guarding against it is also hard. -But there is a way to ward it off."

Vali's demonic shot got absorbed by the whirlwind created in front of the orb. The whirlwind disappeared after absorbing all of it, and a new whirlwind appeared in front of Koneko. You don't need to be a genius to realize what's going to happen. Koneko's body refuse to move. Just great, I bet this was also Cao Cao's plan!

"Idiot! Why aren't you moving Shirone!" Kuroka screamed then stood between Koneko and Vali's attack. She's trying to become Koneko's shield.

BAAAAAAAANG!

The sound of the explosion echoes throughout the hallway. When the dust cleared, both Kuroka and Koneko are unharmed. Their location is a little farther from where they were before. They were pushed away. The person who did that took the full force of the attack.

"Ky...on?" Kuroka muttered. Guess that's enough for you figure what happened.

As several girls run to where I am, my body slowly fall to the ground. The pain's too much for my mind. I closed my eyes. Once again, darkness is the only thing I can see.


	35. Chapter 35

Author's note: One of you has mentioned there's still a few elements of Haruhi series that I haven't used. Sorry about that. I still can't find a good way to add them. If you have any suggestions, feel free to say.

Also, sorry for the large amount of copy and paste in this chapter.

* * *

When my eyes opened, all I can see is darkness. There's not a single trace of life or light. I'm surprised that I can see myself. I don't know where I am or why I'm here. The last thing I remember is that I took an attack to protect Kuroka. The pain's still in my body. It has gotten even worse. Given that I have been infected by Samael's blood, I don't think I can live any longer... Wait, could this be the after life? Some do say that there's nothing beside darkness when you die. There was a time when I believed it. When I learned of Angel and Devil's existence, that belief was thrown out of the window. Yare yare, I suppose I have committed too many sins to even go to hell. Though it's kinda strange that I don't feel cold. Don't tell me even the Grim Reaper hates me. I can't believe this. I still have bad luck even in death. Oh well, since I'm dead, let just take a rest. I can't actually do anything anymore. Thinking that, I closed my eyes.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep, pitiful descendent of mine!"

An annoying, commanding voice forcefully open my eyes. The one who said it is a tall and dignified young man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame. He has an elegant face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, are visibly not those of a human and give off a mysterious radiance that makes people wither. He wears golden armor that gives a very heavy first impression. He looks on me like when you look at an insect. Arrogant's the best word you can use to define him. He has this aura which is too much for normal person. I'm still trying to decide whether I should be happy or not that I am able to resist it.

"So,... uh,... who are you?" I wanted to scratch my head but I can't move my arms. The pain seems to have stopped but my entire body's numb.

Hearing my words, the strange guy makes a displeased face. "You don't know who I am!?"

I fail to see any other reasons for my question.

"Hmm, what a miserable idiot. You have gazed upon me and yet you failed to realize something even an ant can do." He crossed his arms. "Let me remove that idiocy of your. My name's Gilgamesh, the true king and the king of heroes. Don't forget it, mongrel!"

I can't see he had to emphasize the word "Mongrel". I can think about that later, however. Let see what I have just learned. This guy's Gilgamesh, someone you can call the very first hero in the world. He also happens to be my ancestor, if what Cao Cao says is true. Looking closely, I don't see any resemblances between us. In fact, we look worlds apart. One is a guy who looks like he was born to be king and the other's... so painfully normal. I feel like an ant looking at an elephant. He seems to agree with me. His eyes show disappointment after they finish checking me. I bet he doesn't like me. True to be told, the feeling's mutual.

"So,... Gilgamesh-san, may I ask why are you here?" I try to be as polite as possible in spite of my dislike. It works, fortunately, since Gilgamesh's face is a little less displeased. Doesn't necessary mean his opinion of me has increased. You don't need to think hard to figure out that it's the same for me.

"At least you know how to act when you meet your better." He said some untrue words. "As for my appearance here, I see that you have a problem."

I have some doubts about his intelligent now since he said me being hit by powerful poison made to kill dragon by God like I just have a bad cold. Though, there are traces of concern in his voice so he's not all that bad.

"Can you help me?"

"Just like what I told you before, only the weak ask for help!" He's annoyed by me again. "But I do suppose this is too much even for you so I will grant you my blessing."

I don't know what this blessing is or how much it can help me but better than nothing.

"I will use some of my powers which reside in your blood to halt the poison." He continued. "Be warned, however, this won't cure it. This is a temporary measure until those two idiots create a cure."

"Anything else I should take note of, Gilgamesh-san?" Like any prices, side effects.

"There's one, don't let more of that blood on your body!" He said sternly.

Just after he finishes his words, the whole place shakes strongly. My body feels like it being pulled by something. The pain returns as well. I can also Gilgamesh is disappearing in a golden light. When only his head's still visible, he give a smirk.

"Stand up and win. I won't allow a descendent of mine to lose again a fake." Saying that, he disappeared completely. Only I am remain of this dark world. My turn soon comes, however. A violent light appears at the distance and blinds my eyes.

* * *

I woke up in a strange place. It certainly isn't my school. The whole place looks like a hotel room. A pretty high-class one, I must add. The lights are all turn off. I look out the window, it's nighttime. The sky's a little strange. I must be in the underworld. For first few seconds, I could only blink my eyes. Soon, my mind starts working again. Unfortunately, my ability to feel pain also comes with it. Well, it's less than last time but that doesn't say much. My body feels like hundred of nails have gotten themselves in it. Very sharp nails. I then sense someone beside me. I look down and see a familiar girl. She's sleeping on the bed with both of her arms acting as make shift pillow. While I was thinking about waking her up, another person came into the room.

"Good to see you have woken up -nya." The familiar cat woman said as she brought a bucket of water near me. "You should go back to sleep."

"I'm pretty sure there's no time for that." I raised my body up. The moment I did that, the pain increases even more. I place my hand on the chest. I'm breathing heavily too. "Where's this place, anyway?"

"We are in a hotel in the underworld -nya."

"How the hell did we get here?" I'm quite sure I was nowhere near this place before I fell unconscious.

"Cao Cao transported us all here." She answered with a hatred-filled voice. "He did it so we all are trapped here."

From what she said, it seems like the rest of the group is here with me.

"Not actually, the one behind the barrier at that time didn't come with us."

Now that's a relief. Cao Cao had most likely put all of his force here to finish us or at least, keep us here so the lack of non-combatant is a good news. It isn't too good, sadly, since I don't know what happen to them. Kuroka's also concern. Thus, I can safely assume that we can't communicate with the outside.

"I suppose that we lost against Cao Cao, right?" Kuroka tried to make me lay down but I stubbornly get out of the bed. "Can you tell me what happen?"

"Xenovia-chan was the first one to be defeated when her sword broke. Vali was the next, he got hit by a Samael's blood coated arrow. Soon all of us followed them. After finishing trashing us around, Cao Cao forced us here." Pouting, she answered. She is blaming herself.

"Don't blame yourself too much." I took a look outside through the window. Just like I thought, this is the same as the fake Kyoto. There's no one here beside us. If you don't count those creepy guys wearing black robes, that is. It also seems like Georg can't replicate electricity or living things. "Cao Cao has planned everything carefully for that attack. Even if we had won, he would just use a back-up plan to get rid of us."

"Still, it's my fault. Me and Vali have underestimated Cao Cao." She gripped her fist tightly. So tight that I think she can crush an apple. Or maybe rock.

"I think everyone underestimate Cao Cao even if they say otherwise." I came closer to Kuroka. "How's Koneko, by the way?"

"She's alright. There was no injure that we can't fix. As for you, however..." She reached her hand out to me.

"It's fine." I grabbed her hand. "Can you tell me what's the situation now?"

She removed it from my grasp. "It's quite bad, actually..."

Kuroka explained the situation to me. Right now, all of us are in middle of the hotel, which is the 30th floor. Le Fay has casted many barriers so we can use it as our base. If she wanted to, she could have put defensive barriers on the whole area, but in exchange for having a certain amount of defence a single floor was the limit. Everyone who is injured is being healed by Agrento-san in a different room. Most are fine beside Vali. He's suffering intense pain in another room. Many attempts have been made to remove the curse but they are all futile. Haruhi sure did a good job on that poison, much to my regret.

Kuroka explained about Cao Cao's plan. He's trying to create a new Ophis, one which he can order around. No one in the Khaos Brigade cares who Ophis beside Vali team, they only care about her power. It's the reason why he stole it away. Now that he has some of it, he turned Vali team into traitors and the real Ophis into a fake. The ones who know the truth are us so he traps us here. In order to get out, we need to destroy the devices which create this dimension. That isn't an easy task, considering they are protected by several Reapers. Le Fay can get some out but she can only do this for two times and can only bring with her a limited amount of people. The third time's impossible because Georg will make the barrier more powerful the moment he senses someone has escaped.

"It's a miracle that you still can stand, Kyon-kun -nya." Kuroka switched back to how she normally speaks. Most likely to brighten the mood. I appreciate the thought but I don't think that's necessary.

"It's only temporary. Without a cure, I will end up just like Vali... or worse."

Speaking about the cure, how is it coming along, Enki?

**"It won't be finished any time soon."** Enki said sadly. **"Me and Ea understand how it works but we can't find a way to counter the effect."**

_"I'm sorry."_

It's kinda strange that Haruhi was able to create a poison which can take down the Dragon God and yet she's much weaker than the very same Dragon God. The world is so strange some times. My eyes then turn to Haruhi. She's sleeping soundly. I wish she would stay like that for awhile. The moment she wakes up, my mouth will run dry because I will have to explain a lot.

"She was worried sick about you -nya." Kuroka chuckled. "She literally begged us to treat you when she saw how bad you were. In the end, we decided to put her to sleep. An angry God is not what we need right now -nya."

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for that. Now, I think we should let her be alone."

"I think so too -nya."

Both of us quietly exited the room. Le Fay has put a protection spell around the room so we shouldn't need to worry... much. As we walk along the hallway to reach where the others are, I decide to ask Kuroka about something that has been nagging at my mind lately.

"…Hey Kuroka. What happened at your previous master's place?" My sudden question made her stop walking. She turns her face away from me. I bet she doesn't want me to know what she's feeling.

"Nothing. I just killed him because he was a detestable bastard –nyan." The tone of her voice shows that to her, that devil can be put on the "Most hated guys" list.

"There was more than that. I know that he was researching about the Nekoshou." The Nekoshou, a special variant of Nekomata and are the strongest among their types. Nekoshou are high-level Youkai species that are capable of mastering Youjutsu and Senjutsu. Currently, the only ones left of them are Kuroka and Koneko. Sirzechs-san mentioned that there was a lot of hidden documents in the home of Kuroka's former boss. On them are notes about somekind of experiments that he had conducted. Unfortunately, they are either damaged or have magic placed on them so we can't read it. There's a good and easy way to know, however. I just need to ask his servants. One of them is right here.

"Nekoshou….. He became a nuisance because he took too much interest in our powers. Putting me aside, if my previous stupid master were to have asked Shirone to use sennjutsu, she would have used it without hesitation and her powers would have gone berserk. –She is an honest girl after all." Kuroka who just said that has some kindness in her eyes right now.

"Anyway he was focused on increasing the ability of his servants, and made us go through things forcefully. Having his servants go through that is one thing but he also tried to forcefully strengthen his servants's family –nyan." The hatred in her voice increases the more she says about that guy. I can't blame her. The guy's the worst kind of jerk I have seen. Experiment on people is one thing, experiment on your own family's unforgivable. Only the most heartless bastard could do that.

"You killed him to save Koneko and you tried to take Koneko away because you didn't want her to be near "power". "Power" which Issei's a mass of. Am I correct?"

She nodded at my question. It's just like I thought. This woman maybe is a wanted criminal and has the heart of a naughty child but she cares about her sister. All of her actions were for Koneko's future even if they were misguided.

"…I like fooling around you know? I also like using my powers. I also love entertaining things. I am a stray cat after all –nyan. It's better to wander around how I feel like with comrades who I can relate to. But Shirone is different. She suits being a house cat."

"Is that why you're now willing to put her in Issei's care?"

"That's why. He's an idiotically honest Heavenly-dragon just like Vali. If she stays with him, that girl will also become idiotically happy."

I agree with her wholeheartedly. Staying too close with Issei will turn everyone into an idiot. Not exactly in bad way, of course.

"Also, I have to thank you for saving me and Shirone -nya." Kuroka bowed her head.

"It's no problem."

"I have to give you a reward, however. Be sure to look forward the next time you go to sleep -nya." She said seductively.

I will never go to bed again.

We spent the next few minutes talking. Our talk soon ended, however, when we spotted Ophis. She's standing in the middle of the hallway like a creepy child. I wonder if she has a twin. If so, they can do that famous scene in The Shining. I opened my mouth to ask how she's but she stopped me. She brought out her hand like she's asking for something. I shook my head at how inconsiderate she is then activated Gate of Babylon. The object I took out this time is small golden box. I opened it. Immediately, several black snakes came out and entered Ophis. The whole scene is kinda creepy, if you ask me.

"I feel weak." She said after absorbing all the snakes.

Her definition of "weak" is a very strange one, considering that she's stronger than both of the Heavenly Dragons combined. Though, I do suppose having only 50% of her powers is certainly weak from her perspective.

Oh sorry, you must be confused. This is a plan that Ophis and I thought of. We knew Cao Cao would be aiming for Ophis' power so she sent some of her powers to me for safekeeping. It works just as I thought. Probably because I never bother to tell you. Now, I have a reason to put on a superior face when I meet Cao Cao again. Why? It's because I have him fooled for once.

A few minutes later, we reached our destination. Everyone has a happy face when they saw me.

"Yo, Kyon-kun. Glad to see you're fine." Azazel brought his hand up. His voice's still annoying as ever.

"Are you alright?" Agrento-san asked with a worried voice.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I moved toward Azazel. "I have a pretty good grasp of the situation already. So how do we get out of here?"

"There are three ways." He brought three of his fingers up. "The three ways are the following. The first way is for the caster, in this case Georg, to unseal the dimension himself. This is from the battle at Kyoto. The second way is to enter and exit forcefully. This is what Le Fay, the first Sun Wukong, and Yu-long pulled through. This is impossible unless you are an exceptionally experienced caster. Right now Le Fay can only do this once more while taking a limited number of people with her. It will be impossible to enter or exit the space a third time using Le Fay's technique. –Georg must have made the barrier even stronger now."

"Can we use the second way to transport Haruhi or Ophis out?" A lot of bad things will happen if they stay her any longer, that's what I belive.

"Sadly, no." Azazel shook his head. "Georg has created a special kind of barrier to keep Ophis here. We would need to do the third way in order to get her out. It's maybe possible for Haruhi-chan, however."

"And the third way is...?"

"The last one is simple and clear. We either defeat the caster or destroy the central point supporting this barrier. Ise destroyed the barrier device when Asia was captured, so like that we will destroy the device that is acting as the central point for the barrier. Le Fay and Kuroka have detected three. One in the parking lot. Another one on the roof. And another one on the second floor of the hotel in the hall room."

I think we will only have to worry about the one in the parking lot.

ZUOOOOOOOOOON!

A loud noise is heard, confirming my suspicion. We all reached to the source. The one who did it was Issei. He has used Welsh Blaster Bishop to blast two holes up and down. I looked down and up through the holes. Seems like he succeeded in getting rid of those barrier devices... and everything else near them. It was stupid of them to put those things there, anyway. They keep talking about how destructive Issei is and yet they made this major mistake. Then I see a light emitted from the magic-circle under Le Fay, Xenovia and Haruhi who has been brought there by Xenovia. The light enveloped the three of them.

"Hey, take care of her for me, Xenovia!" I shouted at Xenovia who is disappearing along with the others.

"I will. Don't die, Kyon!" She shouted back at me.

Fulfilling her wish would be hard. When they were about to disppear completely, Haruhi woke up. She tried to say something but it was too late. Oh well, I can figure out what she wants later.

"Okay then, now we only need to deal with the third one." Azazel clapped his hand. "Can you still fight, Kyon-kun?"

I took out Ea. "Well, I certainly can't stay here and have a vacation."

Smiling at my response, Azazel created a spear of light. He used it to destroys the big window leading outside.

"Alright! What's left is for us to beat those guys up and destroy the final device! Let's go guys!"

"Yes!"

We all responded to him then prepared for battle. The vanguards will be Azazel, Yuuto, Gremory-san and Himejima-san. They exited the room by spreading their wings. Immediately, a bunch of guys wearing black robes with scythes in their hands charge at the vanguards. The battle began with both of them attacking each other. The ones who stayed behind in the room are Kuroka, Vali and Agrento-san who are the rearguard. Koneko and Ravel who stayed behind to support Kuroka. Kuroka can't make a barrier to protect the whole floor but she can protect one room. Agrento-san is responsible for healing. She can now form a bow made from her aura to do long range healing. It won't work on enemy so she doesn't have to worry about hitting the wrong one. Koneko and Ravel are helping Kuroka.

"Ara? Shirone. …Are you trying to help me?"

"…I'm repaying the debt of when you helped me. Please concentrate on the defence magic-circle. I will support you with sennjutsu."

It's too bad that I can't watch the happy scene of two sisters reconcile with each other since I'm under attack by the Grim Reapers. I can't fight at full strength due to the injure combined with Samael's curse but that's not a problem. The Grim Reapers are as strong as mid-class devils but I'm much more powerful. I just need to use Gate of Babylon to get rid of them. They use their scythes to knock away my weapons but some of them pass through and hit the Reapers. Everyone else don't have much problems in fighting them as well.

"Even if I'm not in Balance-Breaker….."

DON!

Vali shot out demonic-power blast from his hand and eliminated several Grim Reapers. Even in his miserable state, he can still fight. Vali will always be Vali, I guess.

"So shall I."

Ophis also supports from behind. Ah, crap!

"Wait, Ophis!" I shouted but it was too late. The moment Ophis has her hands shine…..

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNG!

An explosion was heard loud and clear, and unbelievable destruction happens in the parking lot. Several Reapers were eliminated by it but our comrades almost got hit too. The power was too much.

"….Strange. Holding back my power, very hard."

"Hey, Ophis. Please stay back, okay? You can't control your power right now." I said to her. She only nods and sit down. Phew, I don't want her to add more problems.

"Let combine our powers, Issei!" I stood beside Issei. Both of us nodded our heads.

"Once more! Dragon Blaaaaaaaaaaster!"

"Enuma Elish!"

ZUOOOOOOOOON!

Our combined attack enveloped the parking lot.

BREAK! BREAK!

A sound came from the barrier. My along with Ophis and Issei's power have damaged the barrier greatly but it's still standing. We managed to completely destroyed the parking lot, however. When the dust cleared, I see the battle's still raging on. Yuuto's slashing at the enemies with god-speed. Azazel defeats them with his gigantic spear of light. Himejima-san's shooting out Holy Lighting and Gremory-san creates a huge block of power of destruction. A huge number of reapers were wiped away along with the surrounding scenery. Then Issei transferred his boost to both of Himejima-san and Gremory-san to get rid of even more Reapers. However, they still keep coming. At this rate, we will run out of stamina.

"Ya. It has been awhile. Sekiryuutei, Kyon." A gentle-looking guy with white hair who is carrying several demonic-swords with him said.

"You're that guy from Kyoto. What are you doing here? Are you going to fight?" I asked him. I think the guy's name is Siegfried. Yuuto said that he has a lot of demonic swords with him and he's very good at using them.

He shrugged his shoulders. "That would be fun. The current you would be able to put up a good fight against me. –But I will have you fight these gentlemen over here first."

Without any sound, groups of Grim Reapers appeared around Siegfried. Comparing them to the Grim Reapers the other guys are fighting against, these guys have darker robes and scythes. The killing intent they were giving me is a rank higher as well. They charged toward me and Issei. Yare yare, they don't realize they are still small fries.

"Enuma Elish!"

Before they can even reach us, I used Ea and Gate of Babylon to defeat all of them. This is too easy. I am under a curse but I can defeat these guys with my eyes closed.

"Impossible. They are supposed to be mid-level Grim Reapers!" Siegfried looked astonished.

"I think you need to do a recheck."

"I'm shocked. Both you and Sekiryuutei are so strong."

"Thanks."

Maybe I'm really strong. Then again, maybe the reapers are the one who is weak.

I will be troubled if you look down on Grim Reapers.

A mysterious voice echoed throughout the parking lot. Sensing a disturbing presence, I looked in its direction and it seemed like something is about to appear from within a distorted space. The thing that appeared was something that was wearing a decorated robe. He seems to be a Grim Reaper but I'm not sure. He has his hood down but I can't see his face since he wears a clown mask. His scythe has an even creeper aura compared to the ones wielded by the Grim Reapers I was previously fighting. The blades of the scythe were very black as well. I guess he's the boss but he could be a clown. I can't decide which.

"You are…!" Azazel's shocked by the new guy's presence.

This is my first time seeing you, Governor-dono of the Fallen-Angels. I am one of the Grim Reapers that serves under Hades-sama. My name is Pluto.

"….! The Ultimate-level Grim Reaper, Pluto….! To send a Grim Reaper that appears even in a legend! That skeleton-geezer sure did something unexpected!"

Okay, he's the boss then. A clown boss, that is.

You have allied with the boss of the terrorists, Ophis, and tried to break the alliance between the allied factions. That will result in your death. For you who has been talking about alliances to do such a thing.

He's a dumb boss, though. He can't even figure out what happen here.

"…I see. So you are going to make it like that huh. So you are trying to eliminate us by making up a reason like that! And you attacked us who were fighting against the terrorists! How much have you guys been planning ahead!? You bunch of clowns!"

Soon, there will be a time where we won't have to make up things like that, but this time we did. –Now then. I am not as weak to fall behind devils and fallen-angels.

"More like, you guys just came here to piss us off I presume!?"

Yes. You could say that. Even to us Grim Reapers, devils and fallen-angels are a nuisance.

"….! You sure are looking down on us!"

I am not looking down on you. I am serious. I will be taking Ophis who is a "fake" now.

SWIFT!

He disappeared from my sight. The guy's fast.

KA-CHING!

But not fast enough. I used Ea to parry his attack. I then turned my face around.

"I will take care of this. You guys take care of Siegfried!" Everyone reculantly nodded at my words.

I began my battle with Pluto. We slashed at each other with our weapons. Getting hit by a Grim Reaper's scythe will decrease my lifespan so I equipped myself with Down Fall Another Armor.

A human working with devils and fallen angels. You deserve to be executed.

"You will need to remind me. I have committed a lot of crimes like that."

We resumed our battle. Have to admit, this guy's really good. He has made no openings for me to use. His attacks are fast and precise. I'm still in pain as well. I barely dodged his attacks. If it weren't for Samael's curse, I would be having a much easier time now.

I can't see what's happening clearly but it seems Yuuto's fighting Siegfried. He has used his second Balance Breaker, Glory Drag Trooper, which he got from Blade Blacksmith. This is possible because his original Balance Breaker is a combination of holy and demonic sword. I am unable to see how he fares but I'm sure he's fine. Returning back to my battle, I'm REALLY having a hard time. That's it, I'm going to use that. No need for chant, I don't have time, anyway.

**"Wait, if you use that, we won't be able to cure you!"** Enki warned me but it was too late. Either ways, I will die so let take the painful way.

[Blades of Truth!]

I took out my pair of swords. In my current state, I can't use its power to get rid of the curse but at least I can fight at my full strength. Pluto once again slashed at me with his scythe but his attack was blocked by an invisible barrier. Using the distraction, I slashed him twice with my swords. He was pushed back. I didn't let him have the time to rest. I dashed toward him and attacked again. One slash, two slashes,... I attack him nonstop. He used his weapon to defend himself but my attack is wearing him down. He will run out of stamina soon. Why? It's because I have used the truth to add a new power to my weapon. Now it can slowly decrease a person's stamina each time it attacks them.

Strong. Very strong. Is this the power of a Dragon God?

"Nah, it's just the power of an annoying guy."

Suddenly, I noticed an increase in demonic power. Kicking Pluto out of the way, I turned around.

[Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust!]

A red light emerged from where Issei and Gremory-san are standing. I think it's coming from... Gremory-san's breasts. The red light then enveloped Issei. He activated Welsh Blaster Bishop and prepared to fire.

"Take thiiiiiiiiiiiis!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Enormous amounts of aura are shot out from the cannon. With no way out, the Grim Reapers are enveloped by the blast and perish. Both me and Pluto are stunned by what just happened. We still haven't gotten over with when...

[Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust!]

Another red light enveloped Issei.

[Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust!]

Then another one. Siegfried has realized what is going on and is sending the Grim Reapers to stop it. Everyone went to protect Issei and Gremory-san.

"Enuma Elish!" Abandoning my battle with Pluto, I get rid of the Grim Reapers.

[Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust Bust!]

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Another Dragon-blaster was released.

"Stop theeeeeeeeem! Stop Sekiryuutei and Switch-princess! At this rate, we will actually be wiped out by the power of breasts!" Siegfried desperately gave orders to the Grim Reapers.

"You guys, protect the baka-uple with full strength! They are our pivot!" Azazel ordered at the same time.

I don't even have the slighest idea of what is going on but oh well, let help those two love-birds.

* * *

After several more Dragon-Blasters, the field that doesn't even have a weed left. There was no one left beside us and Georg, Pluto, Siegfried. Those three are too shocked to say anything. We also received damages. This new power of Issei has one side-effect. Gremory-san's breasts shrink with each uses. Now, they are even smaller than Nagato's which mean they are flat. Issei's crying now.

"Now. Siegfried, Georg, and Pluto. This is checkmate."

Azazel pointed the spear of light at them.

"…You have insane power like always Sekiryuutei." Siegfried said while breathing hard.

The device in the parking lot was still active. Georg created a barrier that is small but very powerful that couldn't even be taken down with the continuous shots of dragon-blaster. –But Georg was also breathing violently because he had been putting all his power into defending. The barrier covering the device also began to shake. It was just too much for them. I was about think we have won when...

SPARKLE! SPARKLE!

A noise echoed through this dimension. When I looked up, a hole was created in the sky. It was an unexpected intruder, however since Siegfried and others also had expressions of doubt. The one who intruded by making a hole in the dimension is a man with light-armour and cape. He landed between us and Siegfried.

"It has been awhile Sekiryuutei. And Vali." He glared at Issei then at Vali on the 30th floor of the hotel.

"Shalba…..Beelzebub. The leader of the Old-Maou faction." Azazel said with contempt.

Looking closely at the new guy, I think I have met him before. He looks similar to the guy who almost got eaten by Issei when I first saw his Juggernaut Drive.

"…Shalba. I did receive a report but I never thought you were acting by yourself." Siegfried took a step forward.

"Hey Siegfried. I certainly did get lots of assistance from you people. You have my gratitude. Thanks to that, my wounds have healed. …Though I did lose Ophis's snake and my powers are lower than before."

"And the reason for you to come here is?"

"Nothing much. I thought I would declare war on you." Shalba said it out loud with confidence.

This guy haven't learned anything from last time.

"…..Leonardo!" Georg said in shock after Shalba revealed a boy who was hidden by his cloak.

"Shalba, why did you bring that boy here? No. Why is he with you!? Leonardo was supposed to be on a different mission! Did you bring him here!?" Said Siegfried.

Shalba said to the two who were shocked.

"I thought I would have him assist me for a bit. –Just like this!"

BUUUUN!

Shalba activated an ominous small magic-circle within his hand and put that closer to the boy called Leonardo. The boy screamed when the letters ran through his body.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Screaming out loud, he also had a painful expression. At the same time, his shadow expanded so much that it covered the whole field.

"Fuhahahahahaha! [Annihilation Maker] is a very splendid and idealistic ability! And people say that he specialises in creating anti-monsters! Checking the movements of the Hero-faction, I kidnapped him who was doing a mission with another group from the Hero-faction! Now then! I will have him create it! A monster that can eliminate the current devils of the world!"

ZUOOOOON!

Something was created from the boy's shadow. A head of something huge was appearing out of it, making lots of huge waves in the shadow. It was a gigantic monster. Its head's too big. A torso that is too large. Arms that are too thick. Overwhelming legs to support the body. It's two heads bigger than Great Red. Must be about 200 meters in size. What a horrifying monster. There are also several smaller monsters behind it.

[GOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

My eardrum was almost destroyed by its roar. A large magical circle then appear under it.

"Fuhahahahahaha! I'm planing to transport these monsters to the Underworld to have them wreak havoc! It's a humongous anti-monster! It will certainly eliminate lots of Devils in the Underworld!"

The magic-circle glowed and the monsters were enveloped with the light of transportation. We all attack it but none of our attacks work. All of the monsters disappeared along with the circle. The field has also become unstable. Looking carefully, there is a scar created in the white sky and the buildings including the hotel started to collapse.

Georg then shouted at Siegfried.

"The device won't last long! Damn Shalba! Did he use the ability that surpasses the capacity of the possessor by force!?"

"…We can't help it. Looks like it's time for us to leave. Let's retreat once after retrieving Leonardo. Pluto, how about…."

Siegfried stopped there and realised the disappearance of the Grim Reaper. Those guys sure are fast at running.

"…I see. So the one who was helping Shalba from the shadows was… It's something that skull-god would think of. So he won't choose any sort of method to annoy us. Did he also tell the method to forcefully use the Balance-Breaker of [Annihilation Maker]…? We don't know what kind of price or side effect it could have to do a temporary Balance-Breaker like that. We were trying to increase the power of Leonardo slowly….. Now this boy is….."

Saying that, Siegfried and Georg recovered the boy. They then disappeared from here along with the mist.

DOOOOON! DOOON!

An explosion was heard. Looking up to the hotel, we see Shalba's attacking the rearguards. Due to Vali's weaken state, he could only use defence magic-circle. Shalba then turned to Ophis. A spiral demonic power appeared from his hand and wrapped Ophis up like a rope.

"Hou! Just like the information I gathered said! The current Ophis has an unstable power and even my current self can capture her! This is a gift to the cooperative partner of this I, the real Maou! I will have her give me a snake again since my powers are down! I will be taking her now!"

"Like hell I will let you!"

Both me and Issei closed the distance between us and Shalba.

"A curse! This is a curse! I shall become the poison who will devour the Underworld…! Those devils who declined me! I have no business with such an Underworld! I don't care about them anymore! I don't care about the authority and possession of the Underworld anymore! Fuhahahaha! This Shalba Beelzebub shall use his last bit of power to destroy the Underworld together with the monsters!"

Shalba's expression was covered with madness. He looks nothing more than a madden beast now. There's no sign of someone who has a brain in him. He then pointed at Issei.

"…..Yes. The children you care deeply about will be terminated by my curse…..my monsters, Sekiryuutei! Suffer receiving my curse! Struggle! Die while coughing out blood! Fuhahahahaha! This is a masterpiece! Including the inferior low-class and mid-class children of Devils, even the offspring of elites will die in the same way! See!? This is the World you guys have been hoping for. The World where there is no discrimination. Fuhahahahaha!"

God damn bastard is trying to kill the children as well. What the hell is wrong with him!?

While this is going on, the field was also collapsing. Holes have started to appear and sucked in the remaining of this dimension.

"This field is at its limit –nyan! If it is now, we should be able to transfer so I will activate the magic-circle! Then all of us will leave this place!" Kuroka shouted. Then Gremory group gathers around her. Vali's being healed by Agrento-san.

"Kuroka, get them out of here!" Unlike everyone else beside Issei, I didn't go to where Kuroka is.

"What are you going to do, Kyon-kun!?"

"I will go help Ophis!" I turned to Issei. "You should go with them."

"No, I will stay and help you! I want to beat up Shalba too." There's nothing but determination in his eyes.

"Okay, let do this!"

"Hyoudou Issei, Kyon." Vali who is borrowing Azazel's shoulder called out to us.

"Vali! I will beat Shalba up on your behalf as well!"

"Yeah, we will make sure that guy learn his lesson."

Hearing our words, Vali smiled.

"Ise! Kyon-kun! I will open the dragon-gate afterwards to summon you two and Ophis! You two are okay with that right?"

We nodded at Azazel's suggestion. Though, I'm sure only two persons will be able to use that gate.

* * *

When we reached to where Shalba is, the collapse of the dimension is getting even worse. Half of the field had already perished. Seeing us, he made an unpleased expression. He opened his mouth, probably to insult us, but I didn't let him have the chance. With great speed, I dashed toward and slashed at him. He made a magical barrier to block my attack but it easily broke. At the same time,...

"Shalba, you said you would kill children, right? I can't allow that!" Issei's aura is getting stronger. "I, the one to awaken am the Sekiryuutei who holds up the truth of the King up-high!..."

A crimson aura enveloped him after as he starts speaking his chant.

"I will show you my power as well, annoying bastard." I placed my swords on top of each other. They turned back to their original form. "I, who is the truth..."

"Holding the infinite hope and indestructible dream and walking the road of righteousness. I will become the Emperor of the Crimson Dragon…"

"For I only allow the truth. I shall become the eternal emperor of destruction..."

Our powers have reached its limit.

"And I will lead you to the path of Heaven glowing in True-Crimson light!"

"And show you the Alpha of your destiny!"

[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!]

[The Truth World]

The world shattered once again. The truth replaced it. Issei has also changed into his crimson armour.

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

We prepared our attacks. I brought Ea up while he concentrate his power.

"Enuma Elish!"

"Blow away! Crimson Blasteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

[Fang Blast Booster!]

ZUBAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Enormous amounts of crimson aura were released from the cannons. They combined with three enormous fields of force and crushed Shalba. The last thing we saw of him was him laughing madly.

* * *

After the world returned to normal, I walked to where Ophis is.

"Why did you help me?" She questioned.

"You did help a friend of mine." I reminded her of when she saved Haruhi.

"That was my gratitude towards her. It should not be a reason for you to help me."

I was about to protest when I coughed out blood. My clothes is even redder now. The pain has come back with vengenace. It's getting harder to keep my eyes open. Issei catches my falling body.

"Kyon, what's wrong!?" He asked worringly.

"I'm... _cough_... well... dying, I guess." I said jokingly.

"I thought you're cured of Samael's curse!"

"No, it was only temporary. I just blew my chance to get the real cure. How bad of me, haha." I coughed some more.

"Don't joke around."

"Before I go away,..." I turned to Ophis. "Hey Ophis. Do you want to become friends with me?"

"…Friend? What's the benefit if I become that?"

"I could at least become someone you can talk to."

"I see. That sounds fun."

"Let all become friends then." I placed Issei and Ophis' hands on top of each other. I then added mine on top of them.

"Sure." Issei said.

Yeah, let become friend. That girl as well. Let all become friends, shall w...

"KYON!"

...

...

...

* * *

**"He was a good man."** I, Enki, am talking to the other two dragons. My partner, Kyon has... closed his eyes.

[He was indeed a good man.]

"I agree!"

Both Sekiryuutei and Ddraig agree with me. There was no doubt that he's one of the best guys around. A little dumb but still a good man.

"He wasn't a bad person. —He was my first friend."

**"Then let me tell you about this idiot's story, Ophis."**


	36. Chapter 36

Author's note: In this chapter, I will mess with a rule in canon.

* * *

Do you know what "death" is? It's the final destination of everything in this world. What we all would eventually reach unless you're immortal. To speak in scientifc term, death's what people call when your body stop working. There are many ways to die: disease, being killed, poison, accident... Too many to tell. One important thing to take note of, when you die, there's no going back. It is not like a game where you can just press continue and everything go back to normal. Death is final, that's the law of the universe. This pose a very good question, however.

Why am I still alive?

I'm pretty sure I have died. I don't think it has been that long. I remember feeling the cold embrace of death on my body. I'm also pretty sure I saw the light. So there's no reason why I can still think and breathe. Maybe I was dreaming about my death. No, I should have woken up when I felt that pain. Maybe this is my dying dream. From my experiences, I don't remember dying dream being this... empty. In a dying dream, I should be able to see myself achieving my greatest dream. There's nothing here, just eternal darkness. So this must be the after life. It's for real this time. There's no more checkpoints for me. No more lifes for me. This darkness would soon finish the rest of me. I can do nothing but accepting it.

Then again, it could be just because my eyes are closed.

When I opened them up, the violent light almost blinded me. I found myself on a... red ground. There are spikes on it. I'm pretty sure I didn't chose a desert to be my grave so why am I in this kind of place. I looked up to the sky, it's like an endless void, where in every direction, there is a mix of iridescent colors. Feel like you're looking through a kaleidoscope. I can't remember how I got here. Let recheck my memory, I was fighting Shalba to save Ophis. Okay, that seems to be correct. Then what happen? I died, didn't I? Oh yeah, I just need to check my clothes. If everything I remember is real, there will be blood on my clothes. I just need to bring my eyes down and...

Actually, where is my clothes? More importantly, where is my body!? I don't see anything. No arms, no legs, no torso. Nothing at all. So I did die, now I'm a ghost. Yare yare, all that efforts to stay a human have gone to waste. Still, this doesn't explain why am I in this weird place. This doesn't look like heaven. Doesn't look hell, either. Did I get lost on the way to them?

**"Oh, good to see you're up."** Enki's voice rang in my head.** "How do you feel?"**

What do you feel when you realize you have no body?

**"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're not happy."**

Trust me, I won't smile even if I can.

**"You hardly ever do."**

I do it a lot, just not with you. Now, can you tell me what's going on?

**"Your body was destroyed due to Samael's curse. You're now a spirit."**

That explains a lot. Anything else?

**"We are trying to give you a body."**

We?

**"Me, Ophis..."**

Talking about Ophis, where's she? I'm sure I saved her from Shalba. Issei too. Where are they? Looking around, I soon spotted the two of them. Issei is laying on the ground, sleeping. He's not in his Balance Breaker or Trident mode. Standing near him is Ophis. She tapping on the ground while making an annoyed face. I walked toward them.

"Ophis, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I shall defeat Great Red."

I didn't understand what she said. Then I remember something. Enki mentioned another person trying to help me. I thought he was talking about Issei but if my suspicion is correct, then the reason for why I'm on a red ground is...

Running through the ground, I soon reached its end. It isn't that large. At the end of the path, I saw a huge white horn sticking on the ground. I look down from the edge. The first thing I saw was another ground below me. Real, normal and rocky ground this time. The second thing I saw was an eye staring at me. It creeps me out too much so I took a step back. Looks like I was right.

**"Yes, you're standing on Great Red's body."** Enki then said cheerfully. **"Thank you for giving us the lift, by the way."**

Great Red said nothing. He only shook his body, probably to show that he likes Enki as much as Ophis. Okay, so I'm on Great Red. Is there anything else I need to know? Actually, just tell me from the beginning.

"After the you died from the curse, the artificial dimension collapsed completely. Great Red passed by coincidentally. Then Ophis rode on Great Red while taking you and Issei with her. This is the dimensional gap. By the way several days have passed since then."

Well, got to thanks Great Red for coming at the right time. I bowed my head to show my appreciation but I'm pretty sure he doesn't know that since I have no head now. I then went back to where Ophis and Issei are. When I came close, Issei slowly opened his eyes. He then raised his body up and yawned loudly while stretching his arms.

"I have the strangest dream." Issei wiped his eyes.

"May I ask what is it?"

"Kyon? You're alright?" He doesn't seem to know where I am. Most likely only Ophis and Great Red know.

"Don't even bother, you can't see me. Just tell me what was that dream about."

Issei placed his hand on his head. "Well, in the dream, I was encouraging Kiba who was fighting against Siegfried. He seemed like he was in trouble so I think I lent him Ascalon….. The others also didn't look happy so I encouraged them as well!"

That doesn't sound like a dream at all. More like your bond is so strong you can reach out to your friends.

"How did you give Yuuto Ascalon, anyways?"

"I saw it came out my Evil Pieces." Issei explained. "I asked Ophis to give my Evil Pieces to the others so they know I'm safe. I want to stay and help you."

"This maybe because I only have limited knowledge but won't they think you're death instead?" Gremory-san said that the Evil Pieces will return to their owner when their host died.

"Uh,... Oh crap!"

"You really need to think harder next time." I shook my head.

The sound of tapping then stopped. I turned around and saw Ophis looking at the sky. She looks kinda sad.

"This was your home, right?" I asked her.

She nodded at my question. "To me, this is my original World."

True, this is her world. The one which she had stayed for many years before it got taken by Great Red. Guess she's feeling very happy now. She has gone back home after so long. Of course, she can't stay since the unwanted guest is still around. Man, what am I suppose to do now? Without a body, I can't even hold a weapon, let alone fight. There's still that monster in the Underworld as well. I wonder how is everyone. Especially that girl.

**"Look to the far end of your left."** Enki said to me. I did what he said. At the spot, I saw swollen block of flesh. Wow, it must have been a very big mosquito. A very brave one, I may add. Only someone like that can attack Great Red. No, it has a pulse. I can see something is being formed in it. It's too blur so I can't say what it is.

**"That is a cocoon. No, you can say that is a cultivation capsule."** Enki explained.

What is inside it?

**"Your body, of course."**

Sorry, I'm not smart enough to realize that was suppose to be obvious.

**"You should be happy. This new body will be made of Great Red's flesh and even has Ophis' power. You just win the best lottery ticket in the world."**

I fail to see any reasons why I should be happy beside that I will get another chance at living.

* * *

"How's your new body?"

After waiting for several minutes, my body was finally ready. I immediately transferred my soul into it. There's no difference between it and the old one. I soon have sense of touch back. It will take some times for me to get used to it but there are no problems so far. I have made several simple movements to check it out. It certainly won't fall apart. Enki said that he also helped developing this body. I hope he didn't put anything unnecessary in it.

"Well, it's better than nothing." I answered Issei.

I wonder what this body can do.

**"Appearance, shape, and certain parts are the same as that of a human. You can continue your life normally like before. Technically, you're like that little dragon over there, a humanoid dragon. Of course, since you receive Great Red's flesh and Ophis' power, your stats have increased."**

Why can't I stay a normal human?

**"Must be karma."** Enki chuckled.

I hope you have your fun. By the way, where is Ea? I can't call her.

**"She's exhausted from saving your soul. She's sleeping right now."**

Tell her I say thanks when she wakes up. Also, does this mean I can't use Ea?

**"You can but it won't be as strong as before. Ea sealed away the weapon's power so it won't run out of control. You can't also use Balance Breaker."**

Okay then, now that I have a new body, I still need to figure out a way to deal with Cao Cao's eyes. I may have the element of surprise this time but it won't be enough to defeat someone as mercurial as him. I still need to counter that Balance Breaker of his. There's also that Medusa's eye. I will need to be careful against it. What I can do against that snake eye?... Wait, snake. Enki, you said you know how Samael's poison works, right? Did you use Download on it?

**"Yes, it was the only way to start creating a cure. Why do you ask?"** I told Enki the plan. **"Oh,.. I see. That certainly would work."**

We are all set then. Let go back. Actually, how do we get back? My answer soon appear in the form of children. An image of them is reflected on the sky. Underneath of them is a big circle which seems to be drawed by the children. All of the children press the middle of the circle. I then hear a song.

**THERE IS AN OPPAI LOVING DRAGON LIVING IN THE EDGE OF A CERTAIN COUNTRY**

**THE DRAGON GOES FOR A WALK WHEN THE WEATHER IS GOOD**

**DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI-DRAGON**

**GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU**

**THERE ARE SO MANY TYPES OF OPPAI**

**BUT HE LIKES THE BIG ONES THE BEST**

**THE OPPAI-DRAGON ALSO FLIES TODAY**

**IN A EDGE OF A CERTAIN TOWN, THE OPPAI-DRAGON WAS LAUGHING**

**EVEN IN A STORMY DAY, THE OPPAI-DRAGON BECOMES HAPPY BY PRESSING OPPAI**

**DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI-DRAGON**

**CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN**

**HE HAS SEEN LOTS OF OPPAI, BUT HE LIKES BIG ONES THE BEST**

**OPPAI-DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY**

That's the Oppai Dragon's song. What is going on?

"I can't believe it. That dream was true." Issei suddenly said while looking at the image.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"While waiting for your body to be finished, I decided to have another nap." You sure like to sleep. "I dream that the children said they are afraid of a giant monster. I told them to I would appear when they draw a circle and press the middle by saying [Zoom Zoom Iyaaan]."

That's the stupidest way to summon someone I have ever heard. Still, to the kids, that's probably the best way.

"Ophis, I'm going to go home." I turned to Ophis.

"I see. That…. Makes me a bit jealous." She looked down.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I give my hand to Ophis. "You're coming with me."

Ophis opens her eyes wide and seems astonished.

"We are all friends, right?" Issei nodded. "Then let all go home together."

She then smiled. This is the first time I have seen her smile. It looks more beautiful than I thought. Such a pure, innocent smile. My heartbeat get stronger when I see it. Man, she could melt someone's heart with that weapon in her hand.

"I will go together with you." She took my hand.

We all then head toward the crack created within the dimensional gap.

* * *

When we came out of the crack, we found ourselves in the Underworld. The purple sky is the proof of that. Unfortunately, our welcoming party isn't a kind one. The first thing I see of the place is a huge monster with humanoid body. It seems to be a chimera monster. I can see body parts from Dragons, lions, and more in its body. The monster is even bigger than Great Red which says a lot. Just from one look, I immediately recognize it. It's very hard to forget something like that. It's the monster created from [Annihilation Maker]. The same one Shalba forced Leonardo to create.

I can also see several people are fighting it. They are all extremely powerful people. I even know one of them. It's Sirzechs-san's wife, Grayfia-san. They are able to damage the monster but its regeneration power is too much for them. Looking at behind them, I can see a town in the distance. I see, they are trying to prevent the monster from reaching that place. I want to help them but what can I do? My Truth World should be able to get rid of it but I don't want to use it again. Though, seeing that there's only one monster, I suppose the others have been defeated.

"What!?" Issei shouted at his Boosted Gear. "Is that true, Ddraig?"

"Okay, anything I need to know?" I asked Issei.

"Ddraig said Great Red will lend us his power to defeat that monster." He said in shock.

"Do you know why?" I don't think that dragon would do something for no reasons, considering he never likes to interfere in other people's business.

"Ddraig said it's because the monster is staring at Great Red."

Just like I thought, the guy is a delinquent.

**"That's what so great about him."**

Your point is out of my comprehension, Enki.

"It is okay. Ddraig and Great-Red should "combine". You two should be able to do it." Ophis suggested. Issei is shocked by her words.

"You two defeat that monster. I will see if I can find Cao Cao." I was about to move when Ophis tugged my sleeves.

"I will come with you."

"Okay then." I hold her bride-style. A pair of red and black wings emerged out of my back. Using them, I fly away. Behind me, Great Red's body started to emit a very bright red aura. It is big enough to dye the entire place red. Issei is covered by the light. Then I heard something giantic landed on the ground, creating a powerful shockwave. I didn't look at the new guy. There's no doubts in my mind that it's Issei. I continue to fly away.

"…..To the West." Ophis pointed to a location.

"West huh. Okay then, let go." I increase my speed and head toward where Ophis is pointing at.

After a few minutes of flying, I began to sense familiar auras. At the location where there are many columns of smoke rising from, I confirmed the presence of several shadows. The entire Gremory group is there along with Sairaorg-san and his Pawn. I also detected an enemy. It's not Cao Cao but Jeanne, instead. She is holding a child hostage. Due to this, the others can't do anything. I stopped mid air.

"Ophis, can you fly by yourself?"

"Yes."

I released Ophis then slowly fly toward where Jeanne is. When I am closed enough, I took out a bow. I aimed at Jeanne. Yare yare, I suck at achery as always. When I was sure I could hit her, I fired the arrow.

"ARGH!" It hit Jeanne's legs, removing the kid from her grasp. The kid then hurriedly ran away. Seeing that there's nothing left to protect Jeanne, I charge toward her. She realizes my presence and turns around but it's too late. With a loud noise, I brought a hammer down on her head. The attack knock her unconscious. I then landed on the ground.

"Long time no see, guys." I waved at everyone who is shocked by my appearance.

"Kyon!"

"Kyon-kun!"

Rossweisse-san and Xenovia ran toward and hugged me. They are crying.

"I thought you died!"

"It's a long story, Xenovia. I will explain later."

"Is this really your body?" Rossweisse-san removed herself and checked my body.

"Don't worry, I'm not a ghost."

"I thought it might be you when a Dragon that seemed like Great-Red appeared in the sky….. You sure are something." Sairaorg-san smiles at me while putting his hand up.

"Don't worry, Issei is okay as well. He is over there." I pointed to the two giant monsters that are fighting each other. Looking at it, I feel like I'm watching a Godzila movie.

"-The power to attract the strong, it truly is a scary thing if it can come this far. I came here to look at the monster that was going to destroy the capital city Lilith, but I never thought you would appear alongside Great-Red." A new voice reached my ear. Unlike last time, I fully expected it.

"Long time no see, Cao Cao." I turned my face around to look at the black hair bastard. Just like always, he is holding onto his spear and looking down at his fallen allies. "Sorry about that." I pointed at Jeanne.

"You don't need to." He looked straight at me. "So, tell me, how did you manage to return? I'm pretty sure you have died because of Samael's curse."

"I meet Thanatos and beat the shit out of him." I answered him with a dry voice.

"Your sense of humor is as good as ever." He chuckled.

"Shall we start our fight now?" I brought out of Ea. Behind me, several golden ripples in the air appeared. Emerging out of them are all kind of weapons.

"It hasn't been that long since we last met everyone." A voice interrupted us. When I looked to the source, black things appeared at a corner of the road. Then a weapon which seems like a Scythe comes flying from it. A robe with many ornaments. A person who is wearing the mask of a clown appears.

"What are you doing here, Pluto?" Cao Cao sighed at the Grim Reaper.

"It's an order from Hades-sama. He told me to capture Ophis once she appears no matter the cost." He turns his eyes to Ophis who has landed beside me.

Oh well, I just need to take care of two enemies now, that's all. No need to worry.

"I will be your opponent. Ultimate-level Grim Reaper, Pluto."

You know, interruption seems to be the main theme of this story. Another voice has prevented the battle from starting. I don't need to look back to know who it is. I can recognize that voice any times.

"Are you sure you can fight, Vali?"

"Don't worry about me." He's being excited like always. "Since you're here, Hyoudou Issei must have also returned."

"Yeah, he's having a monster fight right now." I point at the still raging battle at the distance.

"I wanted to take out my anger from back in the artificial dimension on someone. I was having trouble deciding whether I should take it out on Hades or the Hero-faction, but I left Hades to Azazel, Bikou and the others. I was waiting for the Hero-faction to appear, but the Gremory group took them out. Then if this is the case, the only one I can take out my anger on is you, Pluto." Vali said with his poker face but I can sense anger in his voice.

"I hear that you sent Fenrir to Hades-sama's place. I received the message just before coming here. The fang that is able to kill a god is truly a serious threat. –We've truly received a terrifying assault."

"We captured Fenrir for such occasions."

"It's a dangerous thought, were you hoping to fight the Gods from each of the factions?"

"If we don't have a negotiation "tool" like that, we won't be able to take on God head on right?"

"Very well. But for me to take you on, who is the true descendant of the Lucifer, and also someone who is the Hakuryuukou…. I really don't know what will happen even though I've lived for such a long time. –It feels like my soul will go even higher if I defeat you."

Looks like Vali will fight Pluto. That leaves me and Cao Cao.

"Let move somewhere else, I don't want to interrupt this fight." I told Cao Cao to follow me.

"Alright."

Good, he accepts my suggestion.

"Be careful, Kyon-kun."

"Remember to kick his ass!"

Rossweisse-san and Xenovia said to me.

* * *

We came to an empty ground. It's large enough to conduct our battle. We both take our stances. I equipped myself with the golden dragon armor. The atmosphere has become heavy. We stare at each other. Just a single movement will trigger the battle.

"I want to confirm something first. Kyon, what are you? You don't fit in any categories anymore."

"I am not sure who I am as well. The only thing I can be certain of is, I'm the guy who is going to kick your ass!"

"…I see. Yes. That's easy to understand."

The place becomes silent again. Several seconds passed without us doing anything. Then, acting as the signal, a small wind flew by...

KA-CHING!

The battle began. I fired my weapons at Cao Cao. He activated his Balance Breaker and knocked them away using his treasure. I used my wings to fly toward me.

"Hatsutei Ratana."

Cao Cao flies up after putting his orb below his feet so he can dodge my charge. So he can fly with the help of his crystal. I follow him to the air. We slashed at each other several times. I want to use "Enuma Elish" but I'm sure he will transport it away. We then slash once more. The impact pushed both of us back.

"Gahapatei Ratana!"

Cao Cao made one of the orbs go in front of him and it starts to grow, then several humanoid-type things appears. I see, it's similar to Yuuto's Balance Breaker. An ability which can create an army to fight for you. They are much weaker than their boss. I easily took each down with my weapons from Gate of Babylon. The soliders are all gone but so is Cao Cao. While I was trying to find him, a spear came towards me from the side. I barely dodged it. I have a plan to beat him but let see what he can do first. He uses his eye to turn a part of armor into stone. I immediately remove the affected part. So he still has that eye, I can put my plan in action now.

Suddenly, Cao Cao disappeared from my sight. I acted on instinct and blocked his attack which came from behind. He must have used Atsusa Ratana. It allows him transport himself or others to any where he can see. That Balance Breaker of his is too broken. It doesn't grant him not one but seven extremely powerful abilities. I shouldn't prolong my battle with him. My skills are not good when you compare them with his.

"You are good but still lacking. Parinaaya Ratana!"

One of the orbs heads straight at me. I brought out a shield to block it. The orb easily destroys it and hit me. Argh, the impact knocked me back.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

I went crashing towards the window of a building. I even went crashing through until reaching the walls of the building and then eventually passing through the building. Even the next building. Also the building after that. And again crashing through walls of buildings. In fact, I crashed through so many buildings I think I have just destroyed an entire city. I landed Ea on the floor of a building to stop myself. It worked, I stopped before I can hit the wall. My armor has been completely destroyed by the orb. Guess it can create a huge amount of destructive power.

"The Seven Treasures I just used is also incomplete. The ability is also unclear. Right now I'm having it concentrate on heavy destruction power, but it overlaps with the ability that destroys weapons. It would be good if I can think of a good ability….. I can't give it an ability that is too far-fetched. –So are you done already?"

Cao Cao came in front of me and said.

"Your Balance Breaker sure is powerful." I stood up. "Make me jealous."

"I actually want to thank you. I did base it on your Download ability."

"Only a genius like you can create such a powerful Balance Breaker."

"You compliment me too much." He smiled.

"I think we should finish this battle now." I pointed Ea at him. "Want to see a trick I just learned?"

"What?"

I turned Ea into a whip. It then heads toward Cao Cao. He tried to use one of his orbs to knock it away but the whip moved away and resume its trip. The orb tried several times to stop it but it can't do anything to the whip. Ultimately, Cao Cao is forced to use his spear to block it since the whip is too fast from him to dodge. When they touch each other,...

[Download Complete!]

Cao Cao's Balance Breaker disappeared. He hasn't gotten over the shock yet when...

"Let me get rid of that eye again!" The pointy tip of my whip stabbed him in the eyes. Don't worry, I make sure he won't die from that.

"ARGH!" He covered his eye with his hand. I can see a red liquid dropping from it.

Gough…..

Cao Cao then spits something out of his mouth. It's blood.

"Guha!"

He suddenly begins to suffer, and gets on his knees. His body is shivering. He got down on the floor with his legs and hands on the floor, and realises it after he vomits out more blood.

"T-This is…! Uguwaaaaaaaa!"

"Time for the last gift!" I ran toward him with my fist up. He weakly raised his spear up to block my attack.

SHATTER!

My fist destroyed his spear and hit him right in the face, knocking him into a hole on the wall of the building in front of us. I flied to where he is. The moment I landed, he used his spear as a crutch and stood up. He soon fell to his knee.

"How does it feel to taste God's poison? It's something that is too much for a human, right?" I smile at him.

"... Samael's curse..." He muttered.

"Well done figuring it out." I clapped my hands. "When I was in the Dimension Gap and trying to think of a way to fight you, I remembered about something you told me. Samael's curse also works agains snakes as much as dragons."

"…My eye! My medusa's eye!" His eye has already been crushed with Samael's poison, and so much blood is coming out of it.

"Yes, Medusa is famous for her hair which is made of snakes. You have her eye so you are technically a snake too."

"…..Gough! Haahaa…. …..Fufufu, I never thought you would use such a method…..!" Cao Cao laughs to himself while going through intense pain.

"You won't be able to survive it, will you?"

"…..Most likely not…. …..My body has already stopped functioning… …..Phoenix's tear will have no effect on….Samael's curse… So the reason why I lost is because I'm a "human"…..! Fuhahahaha….! For me who has been researching my opponents weaknesses…to turn out like this… ….It's the most sarcastic thing ever….!"

It certainly isn't funny hearing a dying man laughing at himself.

"Yeah. Your weakness is…..that you are a human."

"By the way,... how were... you able... to Download... my Balance Breaker?"

"I don't know, it just worked." I was actually kinda surprised that I could do it.

Cao Cao shouldn't be able to fight now. His Balance-Breaker has vanished already. The power I could sense from the holy-spear before has vanished. –It is my win. I looked outside. Issei has turned the monster into dust with that attack which I hate, Longinus Smasher. I then saw Pluto in the sky. He has been knocked there. Suddenly, Pluto keeps decreasing in size until he's gone from existence. Is that Vali's new power? That's scary. Oh well, there's no need for me be here.

"…Then I will use [Truth Idea]." Cao Cao said as I began to leave. "Spear. The true holy-spear which pierces through God. –Suck the ambition of a king of domination sleeping within me, and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction. –You. Announce the will, and turn into a glow."

Along with Cao Cao's chant, the tip of the spear opens, and magnificent amounts of light start glowing out from it. I wasn't unable to stop him. While I was thinking at how to fight against that. The light from the spear gradually starts to weaken… ….The tip of the spear which was wide-opened returned back to normal. Cao Cao saw that. He became speechless and shocked. For this guy who had been showing so much confidence until now to be like this...

"….It's not…activating…?" He said in shock. "…I see. So that is your "will". –So you have picked his ambition over mine." He laughed out loud. "You really... are... the... best... John Smith."

Not sure if you're right, Cao Cao. I think I'm the worst guy around.

"…..Let's return, Cao Cao."

The one who appears next to Cao Cao is Georg, who is very torn. He's missing one of his eyes and one of his arms. His left-leg is coloured in black, and he is not in a proper condition.

"Georg….."

"…Cao Cao. We…did have many miscalculations, but we weren't wrong. Except….."

He takes Cao Cao's hand and activates the transportation magic-circle. He then looks at me. There's no reasons to stop them. They can't fight anymore. No, I know Cao Cao will return one day, stronger than ever. Even knowing that, I can't bring myself to finish him. Perhaps I still consider him a friend. Man, I'm too naive some times.

"... I will... see you... later, old friend."

Those was the last words I heard from him. Now then, let deal with the real problem.

* * *

When I came back to the Human world, it's already nighttime. I said goodbye to the others then went to where Gremory-san said that girl would be. It's the same middle school that I saw last Tanabata. The door is still locked so I climbed over it. I walked to the school ground. Soon enough, I spotted her. Haruhi Suzumiya, the girl known as God. She is standing there, looking at the sky.

"Kinda nostalgic, isn't it?" My words made her eyes turn toward me. They are red, she must have been crying a lot.

"Kyon?"

"I'm not a ghost, I can assure you that." I placed my hands in the pockets.

"Kyon!" She ran toward me. I thought she is going to hug me but as it turned out, she grabbed the collar of my shirt instead.

"You make all of us worry!" She said while crying. "You deserve at least a hundred penalties."

"Sure sure." I don't really have the strength to fight back.

"I need an explanation too."

"Where do you want to start?"

"From the beginning." She said with a commanding voice.

"Okay then, let begin with this." I took a deep breath. "You met me for the first time four years ago. At that time, I called myself by another name."

"Y-You are..." Haruhi widened her eyes.

"I am John Smith."

* * *

Author's note: That's the end of this story. Thank you for staying with me through the entire story. I intend to write a sequel but it won't come out any times soon. There's too little materials to work with since only volume 14 has been translated. So I will just use one of my crossover ideas and write something from it. Which series do you want me to cross with?

As for this chapter, I don't feel it has that impact like volume 12. Most likely because I only wrote from Kyon's perspective. Keeping one guy in character is already hard enough for me. Sorry.

As always. please review.


End file.
